


Zgorzel

by Filigranka



Series: Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, poza księżycem) [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ale różne rzeczy we wspomnieniach się pojawią, będę chyba nazywała takie rzeczy melodramatami, i coby nie było: pozwolenie sobie daję in blanco na wszystko, moja pornografia emocjonalna, może i tu się pojawi konsolacja. może, możemy uznać że tag poprzedni implikuje wszystkie "te same tagi co zawsze"?, no i elfik kanonicznie zakochany jak pies, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, przez gen rozumiemy tym razem że żaden romans nie jest na pierwszym planie, tortury gwałty molestowanie zdrady i oszustwa wszystko-wszystko, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, świat nie jest z puchu ani pluszu. nihil novi sub sole
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po co (pisać po raz enty wariację na ten sam temat)? Prawem kaduka. Dla Arianki na wykład oraz <b>bo potrzebuję</b>. I to streszcza wszystko, ale: żeby Roche'owi wynagrodzić Kołysanki... i parę innych fików, tutaj Vergen padło, Iorweth i smok są de facto zakładnikami na jego statku przetrzebionych Pasów. I jedynym niepolitycznym problemem jest to, że Ves zaczynają się plątać emocje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariana (Ariana_El)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/gifts).



> Ku mojemu zdumieniu i opadowi szczęki moje najgłupsze, najsłodsze, najbardziej naciągane, najbardziej emoporno, jakie napisałam, wzbudziło taki jakby... entuzjazm? Pomogło wykłady przetrwać? Ślicznym zostało nazwane? Nie, ja tego nie rozumiem i nie będę udawać, że rozumiem, ale skoro piszemy jeszcze jedno podobne (łudząco, łudząco) w stylu. I w takim razie, skoro więc wszyscy czekają na _Kołysanki_..., cracki i tak się wrzuca i w ogóle - w poniedziałek znowu niektórzy mają wykłady, to właściwie czemu nie zacząć wrzucać i tego? Najwyraźniej nie dość polskie fiki ludziom tego rodzaju emoporno dostarczają, a kimże ja jestem, by zostawiać tych paru oddanych czytelników głodnymi?
> 
>  **Varia ostrzegające** : jednak ciemniej niż w _Lisku_. Ze wspominanymi gwałtami, molestowaniem w teraźniejszości i ogólnie Ves w rozchwianym stanie psychicznym tenże stan na elfiku wyżywającą. Co oznacza, ze dajemy sobie niniejszym pozwolenie in blanco, jak w _Kołysankach_...
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia przy emoporno stałe** : moja przyjemność ważniejsza niż realizm czy logika. Wszystko to, co ja zwykle w swoje emocjonalne porno wrzucam, tutaj jest (ostatnio gdzieś po angielskich wątkach uświadomiłam sobie/przeczytałam, ze niektórych nawet tak drobna, daleka od pieluch i podobnych, infantylizacja, jak dziecinne złość czy lęk, czy smutek, czy najdrobniejsze cofnięcie emocjonalne - które na moje się akurat zdarza wszystkim i jeszcze by infantylizacją nie było - wydaje irytujące; że ta specyficzna relacja pełnej zależności ich, nieotagowana, irytuje. cóż, w sumie zwykle nie taguję fetyszy ani narracyjnych, ani dosłownych, ale że jestem na świeżo: relacje zależności mnie bardzo bawią, więc tego na pewno tak tutaj jest pełno).
> 
> Poza tym, ogłoszenia parafialne, za miesiąc, 16 XI, są wybory samorządowe. Na pewno jakoś je rozreklamują (vel zaśmiecą miasta i wsie plakatami wyborczymi), ale Rzeczpospolita (Doliny Pontaru też) przypomina, że potrzebuje Twojego głosu. Krasnolud. Elfiątka. Pasy. Wszyscy. ;) Nie, żebyśmy zamierzali rozdawać fiki za głosowanie, bo nie sądzimy, by ktokolwiek od tego je uzależniał, ale jeśli ktoś bez fika absolutnie nie pójdzie, to jesteśmy skłonni negocjować. ;)
> 
> Dawno już nie dawaliśmy cytatów jako mott, prawda? A jest tyle ładnej poezji, która nam te głupotki zwane fikami pozwala pisać (no, bo pozwala żyć). Muszę kiedyś zrobić miksy poetyckie o bohaterach, naprawdę.

_ziemia jest okrągła,  
a Kolumb bezustannie okrąża ją, jak sputnik,  
co jest chłopcem na posyłki Apolla  
i nie wie, jak się nazywa, a czas się kończy_.

Krzysztof Karasek,  _Sen i zwątpienie_

 

  
Roche przyznawał, bez większych ceregieli, że jest stworzeniem prostym, impulsywnym, szybki do picia, szybki do bitki. Kochać, nienawidzić, życzyć śmierci, ratować życie, ot, kwestia jednej chwili. Trafu, rzec można.  
       A traf chciał, że w tej chwili nienawidził Kaedweńczyków bardziej niż reszty świata. Wyrżnęli mu oddział – po śmierci to chyba nawet można chłopaków awansować na „przyjaciół" – zabili królewicza, porwali królewnę – zaraz królową – po czym, gdy ją cudem ratował, oczernili go tak, że oddawszy dziecko Natalisowi dowiedział się, że w podzięce za usługi oddane Temerii dają mu pół godziny na ucieczkę z Loc Muinne, potem go szukać zaczną. Jak znajdą, to zawiśnie. Anais, powie się, sama przybiegła, poznawszy sztandary armii swego ojca. Vernona z całą sprawą, niestety, niestety, nic łączyć nie może. On na pewno zrozumie, prawda? Sam w końcu świństw dokonywał dla dobra kraju.  
       Taak, Kaedwen na liście wrogów wyprzedziło Roche'owi nawet Wiewiórki i zrównało się z Czarnymi. To był wyczyn.  
       Wyczyn nie zmieniał faktu, że mężczyzna był zmęczony. Wobec czego, usłyszawszy tupot patrolu, nie sprawdzał nawet, kto idzie, tylko ukrył się w jednej z odkrytych przez zrujnowane chodniki piwniczek, osłoniętej od strony ulicy kawałek gruzu. Przesiedziałby w niej spokojnie, gdyby nie to, że usłyszał z kolei kaedweński akcent. I dostrzegł dwie pary butów – pamiętając o zmniejszonym polu widzenia, mógł założyć, że jest ich tylko czterech. Z głosów wynikało, że wiedli więźnia, czyli gdyby zaatakował, mógłby liczyć na pomoc.  
       Wróg Kaedwen jest moim przyjacielem. Prawdopodobnie. A jeśli nie, to się ubije drania, pomyślał sentencjonalnie Roche. Co jak co, ale zabijać się mu bardzo, bardzo chciało.  
       Wobec czego sprawnie wyskoczył z dołu, rzucił nożem od razu, bez patrzenia, kierując się pogwizdywaniem jednego z żołnierzy. Melodyjka się urwała, zastąpiona stęknięciem, łoskotem padających ciał – ranny zatoczył się na kolegę – i szczękiem wyjmowanej przez Vernona klingi.  
       Tamci też chwycili za broń. Sekundy później. Czyli za późno dla rannego (ostrze tkwiło głęboko w plecach, między łopatką, a kręgosłupem, Roche poczuł cień satysfakcji) i towarzysza, na którego wpadł. Agent rozpłatał obu podbrzusza, jednym ciosem.  
       Zostało dwóch. Obrócili się, cięli równocześnie, Vernon sparował jedno uderzenie końcem miecza, niechlujnie, bo równocześnie uskakiwał przed drugim. Więzień musiał umknąć, niesamowicie szybko, ale agent nawet nie patrzył, po co? Kaedweńczycy rzucili się na niego, nieźle skoordynowani. Roche poczekał chwilę, a potem odskoczył, kopniakiem wzbijając wokół siebie chmurę piasku, żwiru, zdeptanego gruzu, co tam leżało na ziemi. Był szybszy, znacznie szybszy, lata treningu i brak żelastwa dawały o sobie znać – tamci nie zdążyli wyhamować ciosu ani zmienić kierunku ruchu. Zresztą, choćby i zdążyli, niewiele by to pomogło. Roche ciął bowiem nisko, z pochyleniem, trafiając w prześwit między płytami lekkiej zbroi. W pachwinę, zaraz potem, gdy tamten padał, w łeb.  
       Drugi żołnierz wykorzystał szansę. Vernon dał radę zejść uderzeniu z drogi, lecz za cenę dziury w połach swojego kaftana. Spowolniły ostrze, ale zatrzymały też Roche'a, który sklął i spróbował dosięgnąć napastnika mieczem. Kaedweńczyk zasłonił się tarczą, siła odbitego od metalu ciosu zawyła agentowi w mięśniach.  
       I wówczas napastnik zastygł z wyrazem zdumienia na twarzy. Zacharczał. Krew buchnęła mu z ust, tarcza wypadła z dłoni, poleciał, jak kłoda, wprost na Vernona. Z karku wystawał mu nóż do rzucania. Roche'a owszem. Ten, którego użył na początku.  
       Więzień, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Przeniósł wzrok. Smukła, wysoka sylwetka pochylała się nad jednym z pierwszych zabitych Kaedweńczyków. Vernon się zakrztusił.  
       — Iorweth?  
       Elf odwrócił się natychmiast. Całkiem szybko, ale wolniej, zdecydowanie wolniej niż powinien. Rana, odgadł agent, teraz jeszcze kwestia, gdzie.  
       — Pomogłem ci — oznajmił watażka, mrużąc oczy.  
       Jasne, zaraza.  
       — Nie, to ja cię uwolniłem. Z tymi psami dałbym sobie radę sam. Trzeba było uciekać — dodał w porywie litości, pomału wyciągając swoją broń; trup opadł bezwładnie.  
       Iorweth potrząsnął głową. Chwycił miecz żołnierza, wstając, ale nie przybrał postawy bojowej. Cały prawy bok kurty miał przesiąknięty krwią.  
       — Znalazłbyś mnie — oznajmił obojętnie elf. — A ja ci nie dam rady. Nie w tym stanie.  
       — Nie dasz.  
       Vernon podchodził spokojnie i powoli. Po kilka kroków. Po kole, nie tylko dlatego, że w ten sposób odcinał drogę do piwnicy. Miał po prostu ochotę się ponapawać.  
       — Nie przeklinaj dnia przed zachodem słońca. Ten zaczął się dla mnie gównianie, a skończy miłym akcentem.  
       Watażka wyglądał na straceńczo zrezygnowanego. Z odcieniami męczeńskiej dumy, oczywiście.  
       — Możesz mnie zabić…  
       — Mogę. Zabiję. Nie potrzebuję… — Słowa akcentował krokami: — …pozwolenia.  
       — Nie będę stawiał oporu. Złapałeś mnie. Tylko mi powiedz, co się stało z Saskią? Na obradach? — dumę wywiało z tonu.  
       Saskią Smokobójczynią? Po cholerę? Znaczy, komanda były w Vergen, ale… Ale właściwie czemu? Przecież nie dla Stennisa i nie dla krasnsoludzkich mieszczuchów, oni Wiewiórkami gardzili.  
       — Terroryści nie mają prawa do ostatnich próśb. Ale jeśli chcesz coś przehandlować w zamian za tę informację – komanda, kryjówki, trasy…  
       — Ale to tylko jedno pytanie — czyściutka desperacja była w tonie; elf wycofał się o kilka kroków, prawie potknął o gruz, leżący przy ulicy. — Tamten by cię mógł trafić, gdybym go nie zabił.  
       W sumie trochę prawda.  
       — Nie wiem, co się stało z Saskią. Widzieliśmy z Geraltem, że się teleportowała z Filippą, ale nie było jej na obradach. Może szkoda, bo się smok pojawił…  
       — Smok? — Oczy Iorwetha rozszerzyły się, jak na rasę, to właściwie spanikowane. — I co… co się stało ze smokiem?  
       — To już drugie pytanie. — Vernon stał dość blisko, by uniesione ostrze prawie dotykało elfa.  
       Właściwie był ubawiony. I powoli budziły się z nim z letargu ostatnich paru dni zdolności śledcze. Wiewiórki w Vergen. Saskia Smokobójczyni, lęk Iorwetha, pytania o smoka – z pewnością węzeł okaże się prosty, gdy złapie kluczową informację, ale nie miał czasu kombinować. Zresztą, miał przed sobą osobowe źródełko danych.  
       — To jest ważne — zaskamlał watażka. — A o Saskii nic nie powiedziałeś... Proszę — dodał rozpaczliwie — o nic innego nie będę cię prosił, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji… Chcesz, żebym błagał? Proszę, proszę… — słowa uciekały przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
       A żebrz sobie, żebrz, pomyślał z mściwą radością agent, czując, jak wargi wyginają się mu w uśmiechu. Pewnie, że chciał. Lubił takie przedstawienia. Bardzo. Posłuchał więc przez chwilę gorączkowych próśb – przemknęło mu przez głowę, że należało kazać paść na kolana, ale odrzucił pomysł. Elfowi i tak najprawdopodobniej otworzyły się już rany.  
       — Smok, jak to smok. Rozwalał wszystko. Ale mieliśmy z sobą wiedźmina. Jak myślisz, co się stało z oszalałym, kontrolowanym przez chędożone czarodziejki smokiem? Geralt go ubił.  
       Iorwethowi krew mu odpłynęła z twarzy.  
       — Nie… niemożliwe — wyszeptał białymi wargami.  
       Gdybym ja wiedział, że to cię tak dobije, to bym powiedział od razu, zaśmiał się w duchu Roche.  
       — Najwyraźniej możliwe. Geraltowi bardzo szkoda było gada, zaraza wie, czemu. Tam, w lesie, dobił, truchło pewnie jeszcze leży. — Machnął ręką, wskazując kierunek; nawet właściwy.  
       Elf teraz dopiero wyglądał na spanikowanego. Przypartego do muru – mniej więcej tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy go Vernon w komandzie dopadł. Miłe wspomnienia.  
       — A możemy iść i zobaczyć? — bąknął watażka; i zaraz, nim agent zdążył parsknąć śmiechem: — Zobaczysz, tam są… to są istotne informacje polityczne. I militarne. Naprawdę. Sam zobaczysz. I ci opowiem. Opłaci ci się. A potem mnie i tak zabijesz, proszę bardzo, ja tylko… Ja tylko muszę sprawdzić.  
       — Jeszcze parę tygodni temu ktoś twierdził, że właściwie będzie zadowolony, jak mu łeb utnę. Zmieniło się zdanie?  
       Iorweth potrząsnął głową. Palce się mu zacisnęły na broni, ale wystarczył jeden ruch ostrza agenta, by natychmiast je rozluźnił.  
       — Nie o to… nie o mnie chodzi. Zabijesz mnie, jak dojdziemy, jak… To tylko trochę zajmie, przed wieczorem martwy będę, proszę. Bardzo proszę. Zrobię co chcesz — zapewnił z desperacką gorliwością. — Klęknę, wyliżę ci buty, cokolwiek. I tak potem umrę. Nic nie tracisz.  
       — Gdyby to nie miało znaczenia, nie prosiłbyś.  
       — Tylko dla mnie — jęknął elf. — Proszę. Zrobię – będziesz mógł mnie upokorzyć – to ci się inaczej nie trafi. A ja tylko muszę wiedzieć, co się z nią stało, czy ona naprawdę… — urwał gwałtownie.  
       Vernon nie był kretynem, pal sześć insynuacje szlachty. Zmiany rodzaju nie przeoczył, powiązał ją z pytaniem, co właściwie banalne było. Zwłaszcza, gdy się z raz czy dwa w obozie rozmawiało z Geraltem na temat tego bydlęcia, co to wszystko zepsuło w zamku La Valette'ów.  
       — Saskia z własnym ludem się pożarła, tak? Smoczyca i smokobójczyni… — warknął.  
       Watażka się trzymał na nogach chyba tylko strzępami woli. Teraz jeszcze fala poczucia winy zalała mu rysy.  
       — Ona może żyć. Geralt… smoki mogą przeżyć dużo. Muszę sprawdzić, rozumiesz? To jest wiedza, przecież, dałem ci wiedzę — miauczał.  
       — Mimowolnie.  
       — Saskia ci się odwdzięczy.  
       — Jeśli żyje. — Grał dla własnej zabawy; smok był za dobrym argumentem.  
       — Jeśli nie, to i tak mnie zabijesz przecież. Co ci szkodzi? Tylko sprawdzę. Jeśli żyje, to zyskasz potężnego sojusznika albo wiedzę przynajmniej. Opłaca ci się sprawdzić…  
       Kolana załamały się pod Iorwethem. Opatrunki puściły, pomyślał agent, a potem dopiero uświadomił sobie, że wie to, bo odruchowo podtrzymał terrorystę i całą dłoń ma teraz lepką od krwi. Zwykle trzeba było ich podtrzymywać, kiedy kończył pytać.  
       — Nie chcę, żeby mi buty cuchnęły elfią śliną — warknął. — Ale zaciśnij bandaże. Idziemy.          
         
         
Smoka nie było. Był ślad po smoku, zniszczone drzewa, rozryta ziemia. Po chwili znaleźli jednak ścieżkę, czy raczej połamane gałązki, naruszone poszycie. Ślady były szerokości i wysokości człowieka. Na korze, ziemi, trawie ślady krwi. Nikłe, jak na stworzenie, które, jak Geralt twierdził, dostało cios prosto w serce, a wcześniej oberwało parę razy mieczem.  
       Wiedźmin nie kłamał wszakże. Kobietę znaleźli kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Sprawiała wrażenie po prostu odpoczywającej pod drzewem. Odpoczywającej z dziurą na wylot w piersi. A mimo to owa pierś się unosiła w regularnym rytmie.  
       — Saskia! — Iorweth wyrwał się do przodu, z bardzo niegodnym elfa wrzaskiem.  
       Powieki kobiety drgnęły. Sekundę później była już na nogach, silna, zwarta, gotowa do obrony. Dłoń drżała jej jednak minimalnie, nim opadła na rękojeść miecza. W kolejnych sekundach tamto zniknęło, zastąpione zaskoczeniem. I może ulgą.  
       — Co ty tu – jesteś ranny? — Dostrzegła Roche'a, przygarnęła elfa do siebie, ogień zapłonął jej w oczach.  
       Vernon chyba wtedy dopiero naprawdę uwierzył, że ma przed sobą smoka. Ta nagła zmiana, posesywna opiekuńczość bardzo w gadzim stylu…  
       — Roche nic nie zrobił. Pomógł — wyrzucił z siebie watażka. — Saskio, wszystko… wyjdziesz z tego? Nic ci nie jest? Wszystko…  
       Rzuciła jeszcze jedno wściekłe spojrzenie agentowi, zaciągnęła Iorwetha za siebie, wbrew jego protestom, słabym ze względu na ranę.  
       — Ja się zregeneruję. Parę dni snu i będzie po sprawie. Co z tobą? — Nie spuszczała wzroku z Vernona.  
       — Ja już jestem martwy. Obiecałem Roche'owi, że może mnie zabić, po tym, jak sprawdzę, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku – Geralt mu powiedział, że cię zabił i…  
       — Geralt mnie zostawił, żebym się albo wykaraskała, albo umarła. Niezdecydowany, jak zawsze. Ale dobrze, mgła mi z oczu zeszła… Kontrola tej suki, Filippy, spadła.  
       Iorwetha zatkało, więc to agent zapytał:  
       — Od kiedy? Na Foltesta też niby napadłaś pod jej wpływem?  
       — Od oblężenia Vergen. Suka mnie zaczarowała, niby lecząc, pamiętasz, Iorweth? Ale owszem, Filippa doradzała, żebym wmieszała się w rebelię La Valette'ów.  
       Elf skinął głową. Zaczął ściągać ubranie, pewnie, by je rwać na bandaże, ale dziewczyna wstrzymała go gestem, teraz nieco zirytowanym.  
       — Mnie nic nie będzie. Powiedziałam. Miejże trochę zaufania. I nie umrzesz dzisiaj.  
       — Obiecałem…  
       — Dam radę zabić kutasa.  
       Mężczyzna zastygł, odruchowo analizując drogi ucieczki. W to, że smoczyca i z dziurą wielkości jego głowy da radę go wykończyć, nie wątpił.  
       — Nie wolno ci, obiecałem, mój honor… — zaskomlał watażka, próbując ustawić się między nią a Vernonem.  
       Odsunęła go gwałtownym, mało delikatnym ruchem. Ale trzymała równocześnie, by nie upadł.  
       — Byłeś ranny. Majaczyłeś.  
       — Ona blefuje — oznajmił pewnym, spokojnym tonem mężczyzna, zdumiony własnymi zdolnościami aktorskimi. — Ale z dużym talentem. — A skoro blefuje, to chce negocjować. — Nie zamierzam zabijać Iorwetha, przynajmniej teraz. Czego chcesz ty?  
       — Co możesz dać? Niezabijanie nie jest łaską.  
       Wzruszył ramionami.  
       — Statek. Bezpieczne miejsce na regenerację. Łóżko i jedzenie, i felczera. Aedirn dzięki wam granice zachowa, Henselta wykrwawiliście, ale wątpię, by król Stennis długo o tym pamiętał. Zresztą, wy chyba mieliście większe plany. Temeria może wam pomóc je zrealizować. W zamian za małe wsparcie teraz. Popłyniemy Pontarem, powoli. W Wyzimie mnie przyjmą, powiedzieli, za jakieś trzy-cztery tygodnie, niech sprawa przycichnie…  
       — Sprawa?  
       — Detmold porwał moją królową i zabił moich ludzi. Zabiłem za to sporo Kaedweńczyków i prawie zabiłem jego.  
       — Szkoda, że się nie udało. Pasów już nie ma?  
       Potrząsnął głową, wściekłość wezbrała w nim, jak pożar.  
       — Co znaczy „nie ma"? Bestialsko ich wymordowano…  
       — Wbito na pal i podpalono? Włóczono końmi? Torturowano? — zainteresował się Iorweth.  
       — …Powieszono.  
       Spojrzenia, które rzucono Vernonowi, przepełniała drwina. I pogarda. Ale jakoś wstrzymano się od komentarzy, co powiedziało mu, wyraźniej niż krew, dziury czy bladość cery, jak bardzo tamci są wyczerpani. I wówczas zrozumiał, że wygrał – że się zgodzą.  
         
         
       — Hej! Patrzcie, co znalazłem!  
       Miny chłopaków i Ves były bezcenne.  
         
         
       — Smok — powtórzył tępo Heniek, znakomity truciciel i wprawnie władający skalpelem (oraz sztyletami) felczer.  
       Reszta chyba nie mogła z siebie wydusić słowa.  
       — To, że mogę jej przesadzić łeb w chaperonie przez pierś, taką ma dziurę, a nadal dycha, jest chyba niezłym dowodem.  
       — Mogę się zmienić — prychnęła Saskia. — Ale wasz stateczek tego raczej nie wytrzyma.  
       Watażka trzymał się między nią a Roche'em. Blisko. Podejrzliwie. Milcząco. Ves dałaby głowę, że przelękniony, chociaż pewnie zmęczenie oraz rany też miały w tej potulności udział.  
       — Smoczyca ponegocjuje w Wyzimie, jakiego wsparcia dla swojej sprawy żąda w zamian za pomoc Temerii. Mamy ich przetransportować. Zapewnić warunki do regeneracji. Nie robić krzywdy — podkreślił. — W zamian królestwo może zyskać smoka.  
       Smok, myślała Ves, no tak. Smok to potężny sojusznik. Na tyle potężny, że nie mogło się liczyć nagłe dławienie w jej gardle, niejasne wrażenie zdrady – mieli leczyć elfa? dbać? po tym, jak chłopaków powiesili przez tę głupią hecę, którą nieludzie odstawili pod Vergen, którego nawet obronić nie umieli? po tym, jak zabili króla?  
       Temeria miała szansę na smoka. Co innego mogłoby obchodzić kapitana? Dziewczyna nie powinna nawet o tym myśleć. Powinna się skupić na teraźniejszości.  
       — Nie zamierzam pozwolić, by odebrano mi dowództwo na moim własnym statku — tłumaczył Roche. — Nie będę używać kary śmierci ani okaleczenia, ale poza tym będę miał prawo do... ustalania reguł. I do wymuszania ich przestrzegania.  
       — W granicach rozsądku — dorzuciła Saskia. — Potrzebuję mniej więcej tygodnia leczniczego snu, podobnego letargowi. Jeśli Iorwethowi coś się w międzyczasie stanie, coś więcej niż zwyczajna… marynarska dyscyplina, to nie będzie murów, kajdan ani magii, które was przede mną obronią.  
       — Słyszeliście smoczycę. — Vernon upierał się ją tak nazywać. — Karne sprzątanie kuchni tak, batożenie nie. Jasne?  
       Potaknęli, mechanicznie i niemrawo.    
         
         
Okręt był za duży na kilku pozostałych przy życiu członków Pasów. Zwykli marynarze, nie członkowie oddziału, nie dostali lepszych pomieszczeń – Roche miewał napady szaleńczego pedantyzmu hierarchii – więc Saskii i elfowi przydzielona została porządna kajuta. Czteroosobowa. Czysta. Całkiem nie najmniejsza. Dobrze wyposażona, w miski, bandaże, płótna, co tam rannym może być potrzebne.  
       Kobieta, przebrana w nocną koszulę jednego z zabitych Pasów, wyciągnęła się wygodnie na koi. Odetchnęła głęboko. Uśmiech zagrał jej na wargach.  
       — Nie jest źle — rzuciła dziarsko. — Żyjemy.  
       — Poniżej tak ustawionych kryteriów minimalnych jeszcze ni razu nie spadliśmy — prychnął sarkastycznie partyzant.  
       — Ale bywało gorzej — odparła pogodnie.  
       — Nie bywało — w głosie watażki zadźwięczała wyższa nuta, odruchowego, skrywanego strachu. — Jesteśmy na statku Roche'a, wiezie nas do Wyzimy…  
       — Lepsze to niż grób. A chciałeś w niego skakać parę godzin temu. „Obiecałem", „honor", też coś.  
       Zabrakło mu odpowiedzi.  
       — Jakbym cię miała pozwolić zaszlachtować na moich oczach. Może i jesteś terrorystą — ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z cieniem żartobliwości — ale walczyliśmy razem. Wymyśliliśmy tę sprawę ze smokiem, Vergen i w ogóle. Jeśli się dogadamy z Temerią, to nadal może wypalić, wiesz?  
       Potaknął. W końcu tylko dlatego przystał na ofertę tego diabła.  
       — Ilu z komand wyżyło? Twoi zastępcy?  
       Odetchnął. Konkretne pytanie, proste pytanie.  
       — Dużo. Z trzy ćwierci. I tak, Ciaran, Yeylia, Fathir, dowodzący poszczególnych oddziałów też, poza jednym. Byliśmy w bezpieczniejszym miejscu, potem, jak się przedzieraliśmy w las, jeszcze nas Gwynbleidd wspomógł…  
       — On nie był z Henseltem?  
       — On był z Roche'em. A słyszałaś, Roche się z Henseltem pokłócił. Wpadł do Vergen pod koniec oblężenia, dysząc żądzą zemsty i mordując Kaedweńczyków. Bitwy to nie wygrało, ale przynajmniej pozwoliło komandom i krasnoludom uciec, Dh'oinne się swoim rannym królem zajęli… Ale nam nie pomógł on, tylko Gwynbleidd.  
       — Tak czy siak, nieźle się składa, politycznie naszą woltę złagodzi… — mruknęła dziewczyna; potem spojrzała na Iorwetha z nagłą troską: — Dasz sobie radę sam? Potrzebuję tego letargu – ale gdyby było naprawdę gorąco, to wiesz, jak mnie wybudzić…  
       — Nie będzie potrzeby. Ich jest ledwie sześcioro.  
       — Do tego marynarze. Jesteś ranny, a to są szkoleni zabójcy, nie zwykli żołnierze.  
       Skrzywił się okropnie, wzruszył ramionami. Potem jednak zmiękł. W końcu się troszczyła.  
       — Śpij spokojnie. Nic mi nie będzie. I nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić — zapewnił łagodnym głosem, ściskając ją za rękę.  
       — Nie zdołają mnie dość szybko zabić jako człowieka — mruknęła wesoło, odwzajemniając uścisk. — Nie daj się im, lisie. I się nie bój. Zauważą.  
       — Nie boję się — zapewnił szybko.  
       Westchnęła.  
       — Zbyt zmęczona jestem, by się kłócić. Posłuchaj: Vergen, chociaż przegrane, zdobyło nam… reputację. Bardzo niezłą. Mnie zwłaszcza, bo zwycięstwo Henselta było w istocie klęską, zginęła ponad połowa armii, Stennis zatrzymał ziemie – ale przecież i twoją trochę poprawiło. Twoje komanda wróciły do siebie, jak ustaliliśmy, prawda? Z Temerii prościej je koordynować niż z grobu albo więzienia. Na Północy zawsze jest miejsce i pieniądze dla dobrych dowódców, trudniej o nich niż o bitnych żołnierzy…  
       — Nie jestem najemnikiem — przypomniał cicho Iorweth. — Komanda też nie będą.  
       — Komanda pójdą, gdzie im twoja przemowa wskaże — zapewniła Saskia, może ciut cynicznie; i zaraz, łagodząc głos: — Masz charyzmę. To wielki dar. Zresztą, nie wiadomo, co będzie. Chwilowo nas przerzucają w sam środek wojny i terytorium wroga, to przydatna pozycja, nawet, gdyby negocjacje nie poszły. Ale czemu mają nie pójść? Temeria, z tego, co słyszałam na zjeździe, potrzebuje teraz pomocy i dobrych generałów. Potrzebuje też potężnej broni, by zjednoczyć baronów, inaczej sarkać będą, wiesz, nie zniosą, że nimi ktoś równy rządzi, córka zwykłej baronowej, nie królowej…  
       — I zamierzasz być tą bronią? Twoja tożsamość powinna pozostać w tajemnicy, nie będziemy narażali dla głupich utarczek Dh'oinne — zaczął gniewnie elf.  
       Prychnęła śmiechem. Bardzo makabrycznym, bo krew tryskała jej z przebitej piersi, widać było nawet przez świeże, ręką felczera kładzione bandaże. Watażka wyobraził sobie nagle – przypomniał z polanki – pracę jej płuc, zranionego serca, wszystkie te żyły i mięśnie, i żebra, unoszące się teraz konwulsyjnie, obnażone. Nie był pewien, czy to wyobrażenie go przeraziło, w końcu tyle już na wojnie widział zgonów, sporo z nich makabrycznych i powolnych, czy może raczej jego własna ekscytacja.  
       — Bywasz czasem cudnie nieżyciowy z tą swoją pychą starszych ras — zauważyła Saskia, wstrzymawszy chichoty i wypluwszy krew w kawał płótna. — Nikt niczego zdradzał nie będzie. Wystarczy, że nad oddziałami Natalisa raz czy dwa przyzwany smok posłusznie salto zrobi. Temerscy panowie natychmiast poklękną. I to pewnie wystarczy, by dopełnić umowy. Oni nam w końcu póki co tylko udostępnili kabinę.  
       — Będą mieli informacje, a to zawsze wystarczy do szantażu.  
       — Daj spokój! — Machnęła ręką. — A kto im niby uwierzy? Idę spać, sen pomaga urodzie — znów się zaśmiała beztrosko, jakby byli w środku świetnej przygody. — Ale podsumowując: ty dalej masz komanda tudzież reputację czarną, jak smoła, ja mam potwierdzone zdolności dowódcze oraz dobrą, sentymentalną reputację i płyniemy na dwór królestwa w potrzebie. Jest tak, jak powiedziałam na początku: nieźle. Szanse polityczno-finansowe się dla nas otwierają. Nawet mi tu nie polemizuj i nie kręć nosem, finansowanie jest ważnym elementem kampanii.  
       No to nie polemizował i nie kręcił. Wstał tylko i obszedł pomieszczenie, sprawdzając po raz wtóry, uważniej, najlepsze miejsca do obrony, ataku, zasadzek, z czego można szybko zrobić broń, z czego zaimprowizować tarczę…  
       — Cały ten statek cuchnie krwią elfów — burknął naraz.  
       Miał to wrażenie od początku. Teraz tylko wreszcie znalazł słowa oraz odwagę, by wymówić. Saskia się jakby spłoszyła. Westchnęła.  
       — Wiem — wyszeptała. — Wiem. To musi być dla ciebie trudne, nie powiem ci, że rozumiem, ale wiem. Drań ci wyrżnął komando, pacyfikował starsze rasy… To fiut skończony i ci na pewno nic nie ułatwi, nieważne, jakbyśmy się nie umawiali, zdaję sobie sprawę. I tym bardziej doceniam, że się zdecydowałeś. Że jestem ważniejsza niż tamta temerska swołocz. Że mnie nie zostawiłeś.  
       Jakby mógł. Ale jednak lżej się mu zrobiło na sercu, że zauważała, że właśnie doceniała. Machnęła ręką, by usiadł obok niej, na koi.  
       — Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna — zapewniła ciepło. — Naprawdę. Za całe wsparcie i całą pomoc. Za wszystko, co razem zrobiliśmy. Sprawy by wyglądały inaczej, jestem pewna, że gorzej, gdybym brnęła przez to sama. Nawet nie wiem, czy nie rzuciłabym wszystkiego w diabły… Byłeś dla mnie oparciem. Byliśmy dla siebie nawzajem, tuszę. I nadal będziemy, jasne? Byle temerski kutas tego nie zmieni. W najgorszym razie — dodała, rozkładając ręce — jeśli cię skrzywdzą, to mnie obudzisz, a ja rozniosę łajbę w drzazgi. I polatamy sobie znowu, jak dawniej – ha, to w sumie nie tak dawno było, a się wydaje… Polecimy gdziekolwiek bądź — dodała wesoło, ale tonem obietnicy, wodząc palcami po żyłach na jego przedramionach, jakby to mapa była. — Odpoczniemy trochę od polityki i wojowania. Może w Zerrikanii, jak myślisz? Faolitiarna tam podobno od lat mieszka, na pewno zna już wszystkie knajpy i atrakcje, pooprowadzałby nas…  
       Uśmiechnął się do jej tonu. Bardziej do tonu niż do wizji, bo ta zdawała się nieprawdopodobną. Aczkolwiek oczywiście smok doleciałby do egzotycznej krainy w kilka dni, a któż po drodze próbowałby powstrzymać smoka? Watażka wątpił jednak, by którekolwiek z nich naprawdę potrafiło zostawić swoją sprawę. Odpocząć od niej na moment, to może tak, może to kobieta by umiała. On sam z kolei nie nadawał się już na odpoczynek, bezczynność, bezruch (nieokreśloność zagrożeń, znaczy) szargały mu nerwy.  
       — Zawsze będziemy mieli Zerrikanię. Zerrikania, Kovir, wszystko stoi przed nami otworem — mamrotała dziewczyna, coraz bardziej sennie. — Polecimy tam kiedyś razem, cały świat zwiedzimy. O ile zechcesz, oczywiście, zwiedzać go ze mną.  
       Chciałby, tak bardzo. Tylko zwiedzanie świata kolidowałoby z walką. Próżnowaniem by było.  
       — Nie można zawsze się bić. Nie trzeba. — Saskia odgadła jego myśli. — Powiedzmy, że sobie weźmiesz urlop zdrowotny. Żebyś nie padł na zawał z przepracowania, napadając na jakiegoś kupca. Mało godne by to było, nie? — Błysnęła zębami, zaraz jednak, ziewnąwszy, zamknęła oczy, opuściła wargi. — Polecimy razem, zobaczysz… tam są przecież zupełnie wolne elfy i krasnoludowie, i wszyscy… w Nilfgaardzie i Zerrikanii. To jak edukacyjny wyjazd — mruczała z nutą leniwej, nieuważnej perswazji.  
       Uśmiechał się nadal, tylko szerzej. Jakby mu blizny miały pęknąć od tego uśmiechu. Doprawdy, taki wybieg – a wszystko, by mógł z nią kiedyś wyjechać, wylecieć, by powiedział, że z nią będzie! Prawie, jak wyznanie miłości.  
       — Pewnie — odparł więc, układając się obok, na wąziutkiej ramie koi, tak wąskiej, że nawet jego wychudzony bok nie do końca się mieścił. — Pewnie, że polecę. Jak tutaj już wszystko nasze… no, przynajmniej trochę… załatwimy.     
         
         
       — Heniek, da się gada ubić? — spytał trzeźwo Vernon.  
       „Trzeźwo" w sensie rozsądku, nie stanu upojenia. Roche pił te ostatnie kilka dni, od powieszenia chłopaków, codziennie. Więcej niż wcześniej, a „wcześniej" było już po zabójstwie Folstesta.  
       Heniek, od godziny paplający o fascynujących właściwościach fizjologii smoków, teraz się zakrztusił.  
       — Opatrywałem ją — wyjąkał, pobladłszy — widziałem jej serce, żebra naruszone, opłucną poszarpaną, płuca i serce mi muskały palce, jak się rozszerzały, cholera, jakieś blizny na nich miała, czułem, jak jakieś szycie rozbiłem, przełyk tam prawie latał... A ona ze mną rozmawiała i się śmiała. Zabić? Nie wiem, jakich obrażeń by trzeba, żeby coś takiego zabić. Odradzam próby.  
       Kapitan potaknął, trochę już zbyt rozlewnym, przeciąganym gestem.  
       — A może... jakby ją otoczyć, jak śpi, wbić jej na raz z sześć ostrzy, gardło poderżnąć, w kark się wbić, w kręgosłup...  
       — Jeśli się w drgawkach przedśmiertnych przemieni, to z okrętu zostaną drzazgi, a my skonamy sporo przed nią.  
       Roche westchnął z żalem:  
       — No, to nie będziemy. Zniesiemy skurwysynów na łajbie.  
       — Sam zaproponowałeś im... gościnę — wypomniała milcząca dotąd Ves. — Umówiłeś się z nimi, nie?  
       Vernon parsknął drwiąco.  
       — Też mi umowa! Z przerośniętą jaszczurką! Może jeszcze szczurom mam słowo honoru dawać?  
       — To smok, nie jaszczurka. Smok to dostojne, mądre zwierzę — odparła dziewczyna, trochę urażona w dumie; pamiętała jeszcze swój dziecinny zachwyt nad opowieściami o czarodziejskich stworzeniach.  
       — Dostojne, mądre zwierzę zaatakowało nas pod zamkiem La Valette'ów. Pomogło zabójstwu króla.  
       No fakt. Kobieta zamilkła. Trzynastka walnął pucharem w stół.  
       — Smok, jak smok, będzie spał i nam nie przeszkadzał. Pytanie, co z Wiewióreczką?  
       Kapitan wzruszył ramionami.  
       — Smoczyca go traktuje, jak swoją zabawkę, widziałem na własne oczy. Gady to głupie i zaborcze stworzenia. Co jej, to jej. Nie pozwoli skrzywdzić. Ale ponabijać się z niego można. I trochę... — Zrobił szeroki gest ręką. — Utemperować.  
       Temu przytaknęła cała mesa. Bardzo pusta mesa, do czego Ves cały czas trudno się było przyzwyczaić.  
       — Skoro przy tym jesteśmy — wtrącił Heniek — jedzenie mu trzeba zanieść. I nowe bandaże, bo mi się nie pozwolił dotknąć, ale pewnie potrzebuje...  
       — Co to znaczy „nie pozwolił"? — warknął dowódca. — Ma się słuchać, tak? Bez gadania? Nie pracuje dzisiaj, jutro też ma odpoczywać, to chyba dosyć przywilejów? Obejrzysz go, potrzebuję opinii o jego stanie na-ten-kurwa-tychmiast, muszę wiedzieć, ile jeszcze ma leżeć, kiedy go mogę do roboty zagnać, harmonogram muszę ułożyć, co on sobie, książątko chędożone, myśli?  
       Heniek skinął głową, ale nawet nie drgnął.  
       — To niech go któryś z chłopaków przytrzyma — mruknął. — Bo ja nie chcę z podbitym okiem skończyć.  
       Roche sklął, powiedział, że sam pójdzie, odsunął z rozmachem puchar, rozlewając wino. Ves wstała pierwsza. Od czasu... od paru dni i tak nie miała apetytu, za to nagle ogarnęła ją chętka, by zobaczyć schwytaną Wiewióreczkę, Wiewióreczkę czekającą nie na tortury i śmierć – takich widziała już tłumy – a na bycie rozrywką oddziału. O, na to zwłaszcza. Zobaczy jeszcze, skurwysyn, że to wcale nie jest lepsze, że to żadna łaska.  
          

Iorweth leżał wtulony w Saskię... smoczycę. Na jednej koi. Ledwie się mieścił, właściwie, to może jedną trzecią ciała miał na posłaniu, reszta zwisała poza. Musiało mu być niewygodnie, nie spał zresztą, wzrok miał czujny.  
       Broni jej, zrozumiała Ves, przyjrzawszy się dokładniej, nie ufa nam i jej broni, zasłania. Głupi elf. Jakby mógł nas powstrzymać.  
       — Roche kazał cię obejrzeć i złożyć raport o ranach. Przenieś się na inne łóżko — oznajmiła ostro, kładąc tacę z jedzeniem przy wejściu, na komodzie, służącej też za stolik, pudło na ciuchy i wszystko inne. — Na tym nie damy rady cię zbadać.  
       Watażka obnażył zęby.  
       — Nie. Opatrzyłem sobie rany. Są w porządku. Mogę pojutrze pracować. Albo i jutro, jeśli sobie życzycie. I tak wam chodzi tylko o to, by mnie poniżyć i wykorzystać, i...  
       Heniek przewrócił oczyma, za to Ves aż zatrzęsło.  
       — Cuach te aep arse! Kapitan — wysyczała — ma dużo na głowie, musi zaplanować podróż, podział zadań, bo jest nas za mało, wysłać raporty, ustalić politykę, a jeszcze bierze pod uwagę twoje potrzeby, ty chędożony elfi wyrodku, co cię matka chyba dupą rodziła. Kładź się na koi, bloede cuach, zdejmuj szmaty i nawet, bloede pest, nie próbuj drgnąć.  
       Potok przekleństw chyba rannego zaskoczył. I rozsierdził, bo sekundę później zerwał się, wściekły. Zbyt gwałtownie, syknął, stracił na moment równowagę, przytrzymać się musiał – tę chwilę wykorzystała dziewczyna by podskoczyć, chwycić go fachowo za ramię, drugą ręką opleść szyję.  
       Zastygł.  
       — Tak dotrzymujecie umów? — spytał powoli, drwiąco.  
       — Budź sobie swoją smoczycę — warknęła w odpowiedzi. — Proszę bardzo. Chowaj się za kobiecą kiecką, zawracaj głowę ciężko rannej tylko dlatego, że cię chcemy opatrzyć. Na pewno to uzna za dość ważny powód. No, już, budź ją. W końcu to nie tak, że jej ta regeneracja potrzebna, a tobie się nic właściwie nie dzieje — zakończyła ironicznie.  
       Zawahał się. Nie odpowiedział dość szybko. Wygrała. Pchnęła drania na koję, za kark, jak kociaka – rany musiały być poważne, miała wrażenie, że szmacianą lalkę rzuca – usiadła mu na nogach, przytrzymała ręce.  
       — Nie rzucaj się, nie bój — w podchodzącym Heńku odezwał się instynkt lekarza. — Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Tylko wymienię bandaże.  
       Terrorysta zacisnął usta, odwrócił głowę. Spróbował ich dumnie ignorować – jednak mięśnie mu stężały i instynktowna panika była w spojrzeniu. Ves parsknęła zimnym, sardonicznym śmiechem.  
       — Co cię jego zgoda obchodzi? Niech się boi, skoro chce, to nawet zabawniej. Sprawdzaj, co trzeba. Ruszyć się to nie da rady, gwarantuję.  
       Felczer potrząsnął głową.  
       — Zbastuj, Ves. Nie ma co być okrutnym...  
       — Okrutnym? Nie przesadzaj — wycedziła przez zęby. — Nikt go tu nie gwałci. Chociaż... — Przycisnęła mocniej kolanem, przemocą rozwarła elfowi trochę nogi. — Może sprawdzę, czy mu kutasa razem z oczkiem nie ciachnęli?  
       — Ves! — krzyknął medyk, naprawdę karcąco. — Mam iść po Roche'a?  
       Obruszyła się. Krzyczą? Na nią? A co ona niby złego zrobiła? Znosiła tyle ze strony tych skurwieli, a potem – potem jeszcze Henselt – a teraz, teraz to na nią krzyczą? Nie na tego drania, który z byle przebrania bandaży robił cyrk niczym szlachecka panienka z rozdziewiczenia?  
       — Idźcie precz, Dh'oinne — wtrącił Iorweth, teraz jakby z bezradnością, co sprawiło dziewczynie niespodziewanie dużą satysfakcję.  
       Nim jedna zdążyła wyrzec choćby słowo, do watażki czy Heńka, za nią, od drzwi, rozległo się szorstkim głosem dowódcy:  
       — Pierwsza nowa zasada: nie mówimy „Dh'oine". Nie używamy też żadnych innych szowinistycznych czy obraźliwych określeń. Jeśli się upierasz, to mów cały czas w starszej, ja i Ves rozumiemy płynnie, chłopaki też nieźle. Ale odpłacimy ci za tę nieuprzejmość, zapewniam.  
       Kobiecie zapłonęły policzki. Roche nie ufał jej na tyle, jej i Heńkowi, ale wiadomo, że bardziej jej, by powierzyć im proste zadanie – i nie sprawdzić! A po chwili było gorzej, bo Vernon podszedł, położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, po czym łagodnie, ale stanowczo, odsunął od elfa.  
       — Podaj jedzenie, Ves.  
       Spojrzała na dowódcę, zraniona. Kiedy wróciła, dosłownie po kilku sekundach, kapitan siedział już na jej miejscu, ale nie trzymał rannego.  
       — Zrobimy, jak z dzieckiem — oznajmił z westchnieniem; znacznie mniej pijanym niż w mesie, zauważyła. — Zjesz teraz chleb i mięsiwo. Potem sprawdzimy rany. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, dostaniesz miodu i owoców. Na deser.  
       — Wytrzymam bez deseru — prychnął terrorysta, nagle spokojniejszy. — Wolę nie jeść niż...  
       — To nie wchodzi w grę — stwierdził Roche, łamiąc chleb na cztery części, dając każdemu po jednej; Iorweth swojej nie wziął. — Musisz nam pomóc przy statku. Jeśli nie będziesz jadł, to za kilka dni nie będziesz mógł nawet wstać z łóżka. — Sięgnął po pieczoną szynkę, zaczął się nonszalancko zajadać; Ves z lekarzem poszli w jego ślady. — Nie mam ludzi, czasu ani ochoty, by się tobą zajmować. A to znaczy, że będziesz jadł i Heniek ci sprawdzi rany, choćbym miał ci wpychać pokarm do gardła, a bandaże zakładać, uprzednio związawszy ręce. Tylko wtedy bez deseru. Dwie minuty masz na podjęcie decyzji.  
       Ton miał tak obojętny i pewny, jakby wyroki niebios ogłaszał. Co najwyraźniej podziałało, bo elf, poobrzucawszy go przez jakieś półtorej minuty spojrzeniem chmurnym i dumnym, sięgnął po swój kawałek chleba. Zaczął jeść, powoli, rozgniatając w dłoniach, bawiąc się, cokolwiek nerwowo, więcej krusząc, niż wkładając do ust.  
       — Mogę się zgodzić — bąknął wyniośle.  
       — A czym zamierzamy go przekupić, żeby przestał być chędożonym skurwysynem? — spytała zjadliwie kobieta. — Ciasteczkami?  
       Vernon wzruszył ramionami, wstając  
       — A niech się zachowuje, jak aktorka ze spalonego teatru. Siebie tym upokarza, nie nas. Masz siedem minut na zjedzenie, elfie, potem wrócimy zająć się ranami. Wychodzimy.  
       Byli na tyle nieufni, że zabrali z sobą deser. A zaraz drzwiami Ves spytała niepewnie, skąd Roche wiedział, że będą potrzebowali... wsparcia.  
       — Otrzeźwiałem, jak wyszłaś — mruknął. — Zostawianie cię samej z dowódcami komand nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Martwiłem się o ciebie. Gdybyś go przyparła do muru, mógł się zachować nieobliczalnie. No i kwestia smoczycy...  
       — Ale zająłeś się tym draniem. I nie pozwoliłeś mi...  
       — Mamy zadania do zrobienia. Statek się sam nie utrzyma, Ves — złagodził ton. — Też bym się chętnie pobawił, ale nie ma na to czasu. Poza tym, transportujemy ich do Wyzimy jako potencjalnych sojuszników. Nie możemy ich za bardzo do siebie zniechęcić. Umawiałem się z nimi. O moje słowo idzie.  
       — Sam powiedziałeś, że to tylko przerośnięta jaszczurka.  
       — Jaszczurka to jaszczurka, elf to elf. On mi co prawda życie swoje wisi, ale nie sądzę, żebym mógł w najbliższym czasie odebrać dług. Właściwie chyba muszę go uznać niebyłym.  
         
         
Iorweth pozwolił się opatrzyć, lecz przy tym już Ves nie było, zajęła się czyszczeniem broni. Z własnego wyboru, choć Vernon nie protestował, chyba mu nawet ulżyło.  
       — Powinnaś iść spać — bąknął Trzynastka koło północy, wchodząc ostrożnie do zbrojowni.  
       — Mam wachtę.  
       — Za cztery godziny. Zdążysz złapać trochę snu.  
       Potrząsnęła głową.  
       — Nie jestem zmęczona. Wolę... wolę raz, a dobrze, bez przerw. Poproszę Roche'a rano to mi może godzinkę dłużej spać pozwoli.  
       Trzynastka nie powiedział nic, stał tylko koło drzwi, oparty o ścianę, ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Kilka minut.  
       — Im się to już nie przyda — zaczął wreszcie, ostrożnie. — A ty potrzebujesz snu.  
       Uniosła głowę znad krótkiego miecza. Miecza Fenna.  
       — Ale to nie znaczy, że mają zardzewieć i się rozpaść — odparła ostro kobieta. — Mogą przyjść nowi rekruci, przyda się im. Ich rodziny mogą chcieć mieć coś... po nich...  
       — Broń? Wojnę? Która ich zabiła? — spytał łagodnie mężczyzna.  
       — No to może ja coś chcę po nich mieć! — krzyknęła Ves, zaraz przygryzając wargę, mocno, bo sama sobie się wydała dziecinna.  
       Trzynastka westchnął. No, prawie. Wydał z siebie długi, szeleszczący dźwięk, który byłby westchnieniem, gdyby był trochę miększy.  
       — To jest w porządku, że chcesz pamiętać. Ładne. Bab... Kobie... Ludzkie — mruknął. — Ale słuchaj, chłopaki by nie chcieli, żebyś sobie przez nich noce zarywała i... i w ogóle. Martwiła się. Raz się umiera, taki już nasz fach. Wiadomo, okoliczności podłe, ale Wiewiórki by ich gorzej potraktowały. Ja... ja przecież też żonie i dzieciom za każdym razem tłumaczę, że może nawet ciała nie będą im mogli pokazać. Myślisz, że mi łatwo? Dzieci płaczą, kobita wrzeszczy, trzepnąłbym porządnie najchętniej, ale mi głupio, bo one w końcu z miłości...  
       — To co innego — burknęła Ves. — Na wojnie, a... a tak...  
       — Pewnie, że w walce milej niż na sznurze — zgodził się ponuro; zaraz jednak wstrząsnął ramionami, zrzucając zadumę. — Ale po śmierci to już im wszystko jedno. Czasu nie odwrócisz. Jedyne, co musimy, to zapalić im z trzysta świec i zamówić z miesiąc nabożeństw, jak wrócimy do Wyzimy. To się teraz bardziej przyda. I libacja. Jak tylko wrócimy do Wyzimy, urządzimy taką libację, jakiej jeszcze nie widziałaś – ty u nas krótko i w takim czasie, że niewielu nas ginęło, szczęście nam przyniosłaś, widzisz? Ale wcześniej to bywało, że pól oddziału w bitwie padło. Zapalimy świeczki, wykupimy msze, urządzimy libację – w starym zamku, może? – aż cywilnym pierdołom chuje na baczność z lęku postaną. Od razu się lepiej poczujesz.  
       Niby się lepiej powinna poczuć już teraz. Wszystko tak powiedział, że powinna się poczuć lepiej. Tylko coś nie zadziałało. Westchnęła, odkładając miecz.  
       — Najlepiej bym się poczuła, jakbym się mogła z Wiewiórką zabawić. — Wstała, przeciągnęła się, w kościach aż chrupnęło.  
       Trzynastka cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.  
       — Wiewiórka nic wspólnego z Henseltem nie ma. Słyszałaś Roche'a, Iorweth z komandem siedział w Vergen.  
       — Jakby nie ich głupie powstanie, to by Henselta nie było i... — urwała, bo słyszała, że brzmi jak dziecko.  
       Zaciskała pięści i jakoś tak markotnie jej było. Bardziej smutno niż gniewnie. Prawie, jakby płakać miała.  
       — Detmold porwał Anais i Bussy'ego, dzieci Foltesta. Roche by go ścigał niezależnie od awantury w Aedirn. Może inaczej by poszło, może tak samo... Czasu nie odwrócisz — powtórzył mężczyzna cicho.  
       — Anais, sranais. — Ves kopnęła pokład z bezradności. — Co za różnica? A bo to królowanie Henselta by coś zmieniło? Ci sami baronowie by zostali, podobne podatki i prawo, a Pasów by ta świnia tak samo potrzebowała, pensje by nam pewnie na początek podniosła...  
       Trzynastka pokręcił głową, obserwując ją ze znużonym smutkiem. Jak mój ojciec, pomyślała i ścisnęło ją w gardle.  
       — Nie mów tak przy Roche'u — rzucił. — Pokłócicie się i wam potem głupio będzie. Atmosfera na łajbie i tak ciężka, jak w mesie po grochówce.  
       — Nie idę do Roche'a — odparła, mijając go. — Tylko pomęczyć Wiewiórkę. Ale bez bicia i w ogóle. Nie będzie się mógł skarżyć.  
       Poszedł za nią.  
       — Jest środek nocy. Wiewiór śpi.  
       — Nie śpi — oznajmiła z niezachwianą pewnością.  
       Z tyłu dobiegło pytające chrząknięcie. Nie musiała się obracać, by widzieć uniesione w górę brwi. A właśnie chciała wytłumaczyć, pewnie. Głośno, szorstko, demonstracyjnie. To znaczy, chciała wytłumaczyć spokojnie, lekko, jak zawodowiec, sekret zdradzający. Tylko wyszło inaczej.  
       — Ja przez pierwsze dni w komandzie nie spałam. Ze strachu.  
         
         
W kajucie paliły się wszystkie możliwe ognie. Iorweth znów leżał, obudzony, czujny, przy Saskii, odziany w prostą koszulę nocną, któregoś z marynarzy. Żołnierskiej nie chciał, zgadywała Ves; zresztą, dla partyzanta jakikolwiek czysty strój nocny powinien być miłym luksusem. Chociaż elf nosił ubranie, jak męczennicy rany, z pogardliwą dumą i bolesnym uśmiechem.  
       Swołocz, chędożona swołocz.  
       — Su... Kobieta Roche'a — zaintonował watażka na widok Ves. — Nie grzejesz mu dzisiaj łoża?  
       Podeszła bliżej, nie odpowiadając. Przesadnie kołysała biodrami, tak jakby była całkiem, całkiem rozluźniona. Zresztą była. Tylko gniew w niej już syczał, już podpowiadał, jak można ukarać tę zniewagę...  
       — W sumie, wyglądałaś na niewyżytą dzisiaj — zaśmiał się gardłowo elf. — A tyle mówią o możliwościach Dh'oine... Roche zawodzi?  
       — Jestem żołnierzem, nie kurtyzaną — oznajmiła. — Niejedna Wiewiórka się o tym przekonała.  
       Wspomnienie wygięło jej usta w okrutny, rozmarzony uśmiech. I uspokoiło trochę, mogła sięgnąć po elfa i go zrzucić na podłogę bez cienia emocji. Tamten był ranny i leżał w niestabilnej pozycji na tym brzegu, więc właściwie wystarczyło mocniej pociągnąć, a potem siąść mu na nogach, przytrzymać boki kolanami, jedną dłonią nadgarstki.  
       — Nadal chcesz sprawdzać, chuju — syknęła, zbliżając mu wargi do twarzy, bryzgając śliną; przekręcił głowę i już samo to rozlewało jej miłe, ciepłe uczucie w podbrzuszu — czy jestem niewyżyta?  
       Zaśmiał się znowu. To było denerwujące z kolei, nuta histerii w tym śmiechu niewiele wynagradzała.  
       — Boisz się — warczała Ves, przypominając sobie – nie, nie do końca przypominając, raczej przepowiadając, jak klechdę, co się zdarzyła komu innemu – dni w komandzie. — Jesteś sam na wrogim gruncie, jesteś bezbronny — mówiła z coraz większą i ciemniejszą satysfakcją. — Nic nie możesz zrobić. Chyba, że się chcesz poskarżyć Roche'owi. Albo budzić swoją niańkę i powiedzieć, że kobieta cię bije.  
       Żałowała, że nie jest mężczyzną. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Gdyby była – gdyby była teraz, mogłaby mu zrobić to samo, co chędożone Wiewiórki – mogłaby mu wepchnąć chuja w dupę, z całej siły, aż krzyczałby i wił się z bólu, a ona tylko pchałaby mocniej, wbijając mu paznokcie w plecy, siniacząc uda, bijąc po twarzy. Mogłaby otworzyć mu usta, zmusić, by ssał jej fiuta, dławił się, połykał cofające się wymioty, kwas żołądkowy, patrzyłaby, jak pękają mu kąciki przesuszonych ust, siatka wybroczyn i krwiaków pokrywa twarz, mogłaby zrobić to wszystko i drwić z cierpienia. Ale nie, musiała być kobietą. Mogła sobie co najwyżej wykastrować paru drani, mogła wcześniej skręcić im kutasy i jądra w pętelkę albo zmiażdżyć, mogła im poobrywać napletki – i to wszystko to nie było to, nie było nawet blisko.  
       A choćby tyle nie mogła zrobić tej konkretnej Wiewiórce. Mogła sobie co najwyżej ją potrzymać i postraszyć, ot, rękę włożyć pod koszulę, przeciągnąć wzdłuż podbrzusza. Dobrze, że chociaż przestraszony Iorweth był, jak trzeba: grał dzielnego, ale twarz miał pobladłą, mięśnie twarde jak kamień z napięcia, pierś wznosiła się mu szybko, opadła ciężko, w głębokim wdechu, grdyka podskoczyła kilka razy. Ves notowała wszystko, wszystko i to przyjemne uczucie rozlewało się po żołądku, wyżej i niżej, do ud i gardła. Uderzało do głowy. Aż zauważyła, że watażka wzrok wbił w sufit, jakby już szykował ucieczkę w głąb siebie.  
       I to jej popsuło nastrój, w sekundę. Jak on śmiał, skurwysyn jeden, zachowywać się, jak ona, z obojętną rutyną, jakby – jakby to już znosił i przyzwyczajony był, jakby to on był tutaj ofiarą przemocy, jakby to nie było słuszne, co się im działo.  
       — Patrz na mnie! — syknęła, sama słyszała, że znów za wysoko. — Patrz na mnie i nawet nie próbuj uciekać, fiucie jeden, masz tu zostać i, i, i...  
       I właściwie co? Przecież go nawet porządnie uderzyć nie mogła! W to jej wahanie wcięło się spojrzenie elfa, teraz przytomniejsze, kalkulujące, znów aroganckie.  
       — I widzieć? I czuć? I przeżywać rozkosz może? — spytał drwiąco. — To jest co, co ci Henselt powiedział? Jak papużka powtarzasz? Bo słyszałem, co ci zrobił, całe Loc Muinne plotkowało...  
       Kobiecie na moment zabrakło tchu. Całe Loc Muinne – żołnierze wszystkich nacji! I oni wszyscy mieli z niej ubaw, prawie słyszała, jak się skurwiele nabijają po namiotach, że tak to jest, jak się baba do wojaczki bierze, że sama się prosiła, że Henselt w sumie ludzki pan, że nie zabił. I podobne.  
       Drań w tej samej sekundzie wyrwał ręce, odepchnął ją, zrzucił z siebie – trochę dzięki sile desperacji, trochę dzięki zaskoczeniu dziewczyny – przewrócił i po krótkiej szamotaninie sam na niej siadł, odwracając role.  
       W sekundę ją cofnęło. Jakby ostatnie lata u Pasów w ogóle się nie wydarzyły. Miała na języku odruchowe „proszę, nie, nie" albo „już będę grzeczna", ale tylko poruszyła ustami, raczej z nagłej, odbierającej mowę paniki niż opanowania.  
       Iorweth obrzucił ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
       — Nie bój się — przeciągał manierycznie głoski. — Żaden z moich braci nie dotknąłby ludzkiej kobiety.  
       To z kolei wzbudziło jej wściekłość. Wierzgnęła nogami, dała radę go trochę strącić, ale nie uwolniła rąk. Przez kilkanaście sekund tarzali się po podłodze, kopiąc, gryząc i szamocząc, jak małe psiaki.  
       — Ty chędożony kutasie — wydyszała mu prosto w nos, gdy akurat znów miała przewagę. — Twoi „bracia" mnie porwali i trzymali u siebie miesiącami, bo się spodobałam dowódcy. Myślisz, skurwielu, że mnie... że mnie nie dotknęli?  
       To go zatrzymało na chwilę. Chwilę Ves wykorzystała, by usiąść mu pewniej na nogach. Elf patrzył na nią, teraz z jakimś odległym, spokojnym rozbawieniem.  
       — Śmy się dobrali — westchnął. — Twój lud mnie zamknął w więzieniu i trzymał miesiącami. Myślisz, dziwko — epitet rzucił obojętnie, tak czysto formalnie, dla parodii, że nawet nie zabolało — że mnie nie dotknęli?  
       Postanowiła go nie słuchać. Spróbowała znów złapać go za ręce, ale dał radę wyrwać. Nie próbował jednak jej zrzucić, położył je po prostu pod głowę, nonszalancko.  
       — To nie to samo. Ciebie zamknęli w więzieniu za to, że mordowałeś kobiety, dzieci i rannych w szpitalach. Za karę. Myśmy – moja wioska – nic nie zrobili — wytknęła dziewczyna.  
       — Zajmujecie nasze ziemie. Pozwalacie swoim władcom spychać nas do gett i swoim pobratymcom plwać na nasze zwyczaje. Utrzymujecie prawa, które uciskają starsze rasy. Oczywiście, że wasza wioska korzystała z tej nieprawości. Metal po zaniżonych cenach od krasnoludów, ziemia skradziona elfom i driadom... Ale to ciebie nie obchodzi, bo inni kradli za ciebie — sarknął. — Twoi przodkowie, twój król... A twoje wioska mogła sobie mówić, że cierpi niewinnie.  
       Nie udusiła go tylko dlatego, że ją zatkało.  
       — Ale oczywiście to nie znaczy, że jemu wolno było cię gwałcić — dorzucił terrorysta, nagle, jakby sobie uświadomił, jak zabrzmiały poprzednie zdania. — Powinien cię po prostu zabić. Gwałt hańbi rasę. Nie pozwalałem na takie rzeczy w moich komandach.  
       — I to niby taka łaska, skurwielu? — szepnęła, znów opanowana, znów niebezpieczna. — I nie łżyj, a tamta dziewczyna w Wirce? Może dwa dni później przyjechaliśmy, trup jeszcze świeży, ślady było widać...  
       — To była nasza, nie wasza kobieta — odparł zimno watażka. — I zdradziła rasę. Donosiła. Potrzebny był przykład.  
       — I co, całe komando ją zgwałciło? Dla przykładu? W imię waszej sprawy niby, ty pierdolony chuju? — Walnęła go wreszcie w twarz, mocno, aż przyrżnął skronią w podłogę.  
       Potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, i jeszcze. Zapomniała tak o smoku i umowach kapitana, jak o tym, że może swołoczy po prostu jaja skręcić.  
       — Czuliście. się. bohaterami. jak. ją. rżnęliście — każde słowo podkreślała kolejnym uderzeniem — a. ona. wam. skamlała. żebyście. przestali? — Najpierw biła po twarzy, potem zaczęła walić gdzie indziej, po brzuchu, po piersi, piąstkami, jak dziecko albo baba, wiedziała, bez efektu, ale nie mogła się ani powstrzymać, ani poprawić. — Jak. jej. wpychaliście. fiuty. w cipę. to. się. czuliście. zbawcami. elfiej. rasy?  
       Przyjmował ciosy obojętnie. Nie były mocne, fakt, Ves miała wrażenie, że najbardziej osłabiają ją. Jakby lata treningu z niej właśnie wywiało i została Ves, Veseczka, Veseńka, mała Ves, która płacze, bo jej brat zabawkę popsował.  
       Teraz nie płakała. Ale coś się czuła podobnie.  
       — Nigdy się nie czułem bohaterem — oznajmił nagle Iorweth, obojętnie.  
       Wyrwał ją z zapamiętania. Cofnęła ręce. Miał rozbitą wargę i krew mu ciekła z nosa, ale chyba niewiele więcej.  
       — Nigdy nie zrobiłem nic ponad to, co było konieczne — dorzucił tonem wyjaśnienia. — A wy też gwałciliście kobiety. Znacznie częściej.  
       — Roche nigdy...  
       — Roche, mówią, nie — zgodził się elf. — Ale Pasy tak.  
       Cóż, w sumie. Te cztery elfki naraz, co się nie znalazły, to przecież niekoniecznie tak po dobroci miały być. I dopiero marudzenie Ves trochę wtedy chłopaków wstrzymało, bo pewnie poleciliby do sioła obok albo poszukali wśród dziewczynek. A nie zawsze była obok, nie zawsze miała chęć czy siłę, by marudzić.  
       Watażka przekręcił się trochę pod nią, krzywiąc wargi. Na prawym boku, teraz odsłoniętym, dziewczyna dostrzegła ciemne plamy. Bandaże znowu puściły. Nie dziwota, skoro ostatnie minuty tłukli się, jak dzieciaki. Poczucie winy uderzyło kobietę w podbrzusze. Zawiodła kapitana, dodała mu zmartwień – i czemu? Bo dała się sprowokować terroryście? Jakby to pierwsza złapana przez nich, przez nią, Wiewiórka była!  
       Miała ochotę powiedzieć swołoczy, by się słowa Roche'owi nie ważyła powiedzieć, ale miała też dość rozsądku, by widzieć, jak bardzo głupie posunięcie by to było. Odsunęła się trochę, dała partyzantowi więcej swobody.  
       — Połóż się. Poprawię ci opatrunki — oznajmiła więc, starając się brzmieć, jak kapitan: stanowczo, spokojnie, nieodwołalnie.  
       Nie wyszło jej. Choćby po reakcji Wiewióra było widać, jego drwiącym bezruchu. Nie drgnął nawet wtedy, gdy warknęła „to załatwimy rzecz na ziemi", sięgnęła do jego koszuli, uniosła gwałtownym, szarpiącym ruchem. Ale pal sześć, przeżyje brak satysfakcji, o załatwienie sprawy szybko i dyskretnie teraz chodziło.  
       Skrzypnęły drzwi. Ves klęczała tyłem do nich, lecz oczy Iorwetha natychmiast się rozszerzyły się trochę, cień emocji przemknął przez rysy.  
       — Ves, do cholery, co tu tutaj... — głos – głos Roche'a! – osłabł i urwał się nagle.  
       Kobiecie zaschło w gardle. Trzynastka też jej nie zaufał! Poszedł do dowódcy! I... I... I okazało się, że miał rację.  
       Kapitan stanął tuż obok nich.  
       — Nic się nie stało — zaczęła ostrożnie. — Nic wielkiego. Sprzeczaliśmy się. Wystarczy poprawić... — wskazała ręką bok elfa.  
       — Widzę, Ves. — Ton bardzo wyraźnie mówił, „dość, Ves", „zdecyduję sam, Ves" i „nie pytałem, Ves".  
       Vernon przerzucił uwagę na rannego.  
       — Opowiesz, co się stało, a teraz kładź się. — Wskazał wolną koję. — Zawołam felczera.  
       — Nie potrzebuję. Sam dam radę — oznajmił elf; już zdecydowanie mniej buńczucznie, próbując patrzeć równocześnie na oboje ludzi.  
       Roche mu ułatwił, przechodząc bardziej na lewo.  
       — Zaoferowaliśmy sobie nawzajem... rozejm dyplomatyczny — stwierdził beznamiętnie. — Nie mogę dopuścić, by powstały wątpliwości co do moich... co do działań strony temerskiej. Otworzyły ci się rany. Już któryś raz w ciągu doby. To niepokojące. Zawołam lekarza. I żądam — dodał dobitnie — żebyś się podporządkował jego decyzjom. Jeśli powie, że masz leżeć na tej koi i z niej na krok się nie ruszać, to nie będziesz się ruszał, choćbym cię miał przywiązać. Możemy w sprawie tego podpunktu obudzić smoczycę, jeśli chcesz.  
       Terrorysta zacisnął wargi.  
       — Otworzyły się, bo walczyłem... — zaczął.  
       — Nie powinieneś. Ten statek ma system alarmowy. Trzeba było mnie poinformować — ton dowódcy był cały czas rzeczowy i obojętny; kobieta zaczęła się denerwować. — Kładź się. Felczer cię na nowo zszyje.  
       — Sam mogę — watażka brzmiał niemal prosząco.  
       — Powiedziałem coś o budzeniu wątpliwości. Nie chcę, by smoczyca doszła do wniosku, że cię katowaliśmy.  
       — Ona ma imię, bloede Dh'oine — wymruczał pod nosem Iorweth; potem, zdawszy sobie sprawę, co powiedział, zamilkł.  
       Przestraszony, dziewczyna rozpoznała od razu.  
       — Co mówiłem o używaniu obraźliwych określeń? — spytał Roche, nadal bez cienia emocji. — Bić cię nie mogę, do pracy nie wyślę, jedzenia ci nie odbiorę... Ale zabiorę ci stąd światło. Na pół godziny, powiedzmy. Wynudzisz się trochę. Może być?  
       On się nie wynudzi, jemu się przypomni więzienie, myślała Ves, zwłaszcza jeśli kapitan spełni pogróżkę i faktycznie go przywiąże. Elf to oczywiście też wiedział, zbladł jeszcze bardziej, przymknął na chwilę oczy.  
       — Wymsknęło się mi. Ale ona ma imię.  
       — Gdybym sądził, że to specjalnie, zabrałbym światło na dłużej. Na przyszłość radzę mówić w takich razach „przepraszam". Kładź się. I miałeś mi streścić, co tu się stało.  
       Wzruszył ramionami, siadając wreszcie na podłodze – ale nadal nie wstając – trochę jakby bliżej kobiety.  
       — Tak, jak Ves powiedziała — rzucił, niepewność nieźle skrywając pod płaszczem znudzenia.  
       — Pytam ciebie, nie Ves. Kładź się, nie siadaj. Ja do ciebie nie podejdę i nie pomogę — dodał Vernon nagle, wciąż tym mechanicznym tonem — chyba, że mnie poprosisz. Nie będę też dłużej na ciebie czekał, pójdę po felczera, on cię na podłodze obejrzy, Ves przytrzyma, ja będę nadzorował. Smoczycy – porozmawiamy o imieniu – powiem, że uważałem, że bez interwencji zemdlejesz z upływu krwi. Stan wyższej konieczności. Tak uważam — zakończył z naciskiem.  
       Elf się bał. Dziewczynę to zaskakiwało, ale elf się bał, nie bardziej czy mniej niż przy niej, po prostu – całkiem inaczej. Rysy miał spokojne, lecz oddech szybki i zbyt głęboki – i chyba nawet tego nie dostrzegał.  
       — Pokłóciliśmy się. Pobiliśmy. Kopaliśmy, szarpaliśmy — bąknął, wstając powoli, podtrzymując się ściany. — Dlatego szwy puściły. Ja mogę je poprawić. Albo ty.  
       Kapitan obserwował jego ostrożny, chwiejny krok. Bez ruchu, to kobieta przytrzymała, czysto odruchowo, watażkę, gdy stracił równowagę, ona pomogła przejść ostatnie dwa-trzy kroki. Poczucie winy zafalowało ponownie, ono i strach przed złością dowódcy – bo Iorweth był żałośnie, żałośnie słaby, czuła teraz wyraźnie.  
       — Jeśli nie będziesz mi nic mówił — oznajmił kapinkę łagodniej Roche, siadając na posłaniu — to nie będę wiedział, kiedy ani jak ci pomóc. I nie, nie chodzi mi o mapy, kryjówki, dane Wiewiórek. Temeria ma teraz większe problemy niż bandy rozbójników. Chcę tylko, żebyś mnie informował o swoim stanie zdrowia. Mnie albo lekarza. Kogo wolisz.  
       Ves usiadła obok. Vernon zdawał się jej w ogóle nie zauważać i to trochę przerażało, a trochę bolało, a trochę budziło ulgę, jednak, bo była pewna, że gdy wreszcie wróci do niej, to z wymówkami, wyrzutami i awanturą.  
       — Ciebie — westchnął elf. — Możemy nie wołać lekarza? I nie zabierać światła? Możesz mnie obejrzeć ty, ale mi naprawdę nic...  
       — A co mi dasz w zamian za tę uprzejmość? — spytał zimno Roche. — Skoro nawet „proszę" ci nie przechodzi przez gardło?  
       Watażka zamrugał.  
       — „Proszę" — powiedział tonem pełnym zdumienia. — „Proszę", „proszę", „proszę". Widzisz? Umiem.  
       Kapitan się zaśmiał wzgardliwe. Ranny odwrócił wzrok, dosłownie na sekundę.  
       — Czemu nie chcesz lekarza? — ciągnął mężczyzna.  
       — ...żeby jak najmniej D... ludzi... — wymamrotał terrorysta. — I nie lubię lekarzy. Źle się mi kojarzą.  
       — Znaczy, boisz się? Wstydzisz? — prychnął zimno Vernon. — W porządku. Na początek to i tyle nieźle. Zdejmij koszulę. Ves, wyjdź.  
         
         
       — Kiedy go opatrywaliśmy z Heńkiem — oznajmił Roche, wyszedłszy po ponad kwadransie z kajuty „gości" — to drań z nas drwił, ale oddychał tak, że prawie zemdlał. Mięśnie miał tak spięte, że utrudniały szycie. Heńka teraz bym i tak nie zawołał, bo skurwysyn się naprawdę boi lekarzy bardziej niż żołnierzy. Rozumiesz, ile pracy mi dołożyłaś?  
       Skinęła powoli głową.  
       — Zły i dobry śledczy to świetna taktyka, ale ją koordynować trzeba! — sarknął. — I nie wolno przesadzać! Zwłaszcza teraz. A jakbyś go tłukła dalej i by ci zemdlał, to co? Tłumaczyłabyś smokowi, że cię uraził?  
       — Opowiedział ci, co o mnie mówił? — szepnęła, teraz dopiero zażenowana.  
       — Opowiedział. Opowiedział dużo w zamian za to, że się mu zostawi światło. Ale tylko o waszej rozmowie. Tylko to, co możesz powiedzieć i ty. Przesłuchania go nauczyły negocjować — prychnął kapitan ze szczerym rozbawieniem.  
       Przemijającym w sekundy, niestety.  
       — Ves, ja rozumiem, że się źle czujesz z tym wszystkim. Wiem, że skrewiłem — dodał ciszej. — Że skrzywdziłem ciebie i zabiłem chłopaków. Wiem to. Nikt na świecie nie oddałby więcej niż ja, by tamto odmienić. Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz... ujścia. Zemsty. Ale czeka nas kilka diabelnie trudnych tygodni i nie potrzebuję dodatkowych problemów. Ani rozjuszonego smoka. Tak? Rozumiesz?  
       Skinęła głową.  
       — Potem ruszymy na Kaedwen, na Detmolda, i będziemy rżnęli, aż będzie furczało, obiecuję. Ale teraz musimy... — westchnął ciężko — musimy zabezpieczyć sobie tyły w domu. Natalis i Talar są mi gotowi wiele wybaczyć, bo przyprowadziłem im Anais, ale Detmold już się postara o narobienie mi wrogów. Albo raczej przebudzenie starych. Będzie miał miesiąc przewagi. Smok jako karta przetargowa przyda się nie tylko Temerii, ale też nam. Mnie, tobie, Pasom. Dla was też to robię. Jasne?  
       Potaknęła, znowu, bo logiczne było, co mówił. Logika jaśniała i była pojmowalna. Jak, zaraza, łuna nad płonącą wioską. Tylko nadal bolało, nadal rwało i nie chciało przestać, zwłaszcza, że Roche, powstawszy z nią jeszcze chwilę, poklepawszy po ramieniu, przytuliwszy nawet, wrócił w końcu do tamtej kajuty. Na chwilę tylko, powiedział. Kazał iść spać i zwolnił z wachty, powiedział, że jutro porozmawiają, powiedział, że przecież jej doświadczenie to wcale nie balast, przeciwnie, wielka wiedza i szansa. Wytłumaczył wszystko, znów: logicznie i jasno.    
         
         
Roche wszedł. Sam, bez tamtej rozhisteryzowanej dziewczyny, ociekającej krzywdą i żądzą zemsty. Może szkoda. Tamta mogła zranić, ale ostatecznie była mniej groźna. Tłukli się, jak równi, nie jak kat ofiarę. Roche był – cóż, Roche go złapał.  
       — Iorweth.  
       Koja obok jęknęła pod ciężarem. Elf nie zamierzał reagować. Niech sobie tamten... tamto myśli, że zasnął, wtulony w Saskię.  
       — Wiem, że nie śpisz.  
       To sobie wiedz. Co mnie to obchodzi? Nie muszę na ciebie zwracać uwagi, Dh'oine.  
       — Powinieneś leżeć na osobnej koi. Tak ci jest niewygodnie. Leczysz się gorzej.  
       Nie, po prostu chcesz mnie oddzielić od Saskii, żebym czuł się mniej pewnie.  
       — Iorweth.  
       Roche wstał, przeszedł te kilka kroków, przycupnął na koi kobiety. Na samym czubku wezgłowia, gdzie indziej nie było miejsca. Nogami dotykał w efekcie głowy watażki i to było okropne uczucie, zbyt okropne, by powstrzymać drżenie.  
       — Durne, jak dziecko. — Palce były ułożone na kolanach, więc elf czuł, na skraju swoich włosów, opuszki tego głupiego, straszne zwierzęcia; poruszały się lekko, jakby niechcący. — Mały, mały, przerażony elfik. Jaki tam Lis Puszczy? Lisek Puszczy. Lisiątko.  
       „Nie dotykaj mnie" kuliło się na końcu języka, w ogóle wszystko wewnątrz się kuliło, ze strachu i obrzydzenia. Niemniej, nie należało pokazywać. Saskia była obok, oddychała głęboko, powoli. Dobrze.  
       — Porozmawiałem z Ves.  
       Po co niby? A bo to Iorweth czegoś innego niż drwi i bólu, i szykan się spodziewał?  
       — Chcesz, żebym zabronił jej tu wchodzić?  
       Niech sobie Roche robi, co chce. Ale właściwie nie musi, właściwie Ves jest znacznie ciekawsza i zabawniejsza niż lekarze albo sam dowódca, który zmieniał zachowanie co minutę, raz był zimny i trzeźwy, raz znów siadał obok, mówił cicho, zdrabniał słowa.  
       — Tak albo nie. Milczenie oznacza, że nie chcesz zakazu.  
       Sprytne, musiałby powiedzieć głośno, że jest słaby, że byle dziewczyna jest go w stanie przestraszyć. Musiałby złamać milczenie, a ono było takie wygodne, takie prawie przyjemne.  
       — Musisz mi mówić — przypomniał mu Dh'oine. — Musisz mi mówić, żebym mógł ci pomóc. Nie jestem magiem, nie odgadnę twoich potrzeb telepatycznie.  
       Ale jeśli milczę, to i tak dodajesz temu znaczeń. „Nie" albo „tak", zależnie od potrzeby.  
       — Czyli Ves ma wchodzić. Tak? Porozmawiałem z nią, ale nie mogę zagwarantować jej stanu emocjonalnego, więc jeśli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to powiedz mi teraz i jej zabronię.  
       Nie mów. Nigdy nie mów. Sytuacja się zmieniła, ale przyzwyczajenia nie. I właściwie czemu miałby mówić, skoro tym razem mu nie grożono, nie bito, skoro nic nie negocjował?  
       Roche zwolnił bieg palców. Jego samego to chyba uspokajało. Albo udawał.  
       — Musisz mi mówić. Rozumiem, że teraz za wcześnie, ale będziesz się musiał nauczyć. Inaczej nigdy nie odgadnę, czego ci trzeba. A mamy umowę. Nie zrobię ci świadomie krzywdy. Zapamiętaj. — Wstał gwałtownie. — Jutro nie będziesz nam pomagał, masz wypoczywać. Jedzenie przyniesiemy ci tutaj. Ale następnego dnia, jeśli lekarz nie powie inaczej, zaczniesz dostawać drobne zadania. I będziesz jadał z nami w mesie. Chcesz coś powiedzieć, nim pójdę?  
       Że się nie zgadzam. Ale nie chciał mówić, nie miał siły, poza tym, planował nie powiedzieć ani słowa i żaden wybieg Dh'oine go do tego nie zmusi.  
       Kapitan przeleciał mu palcami od czoła do skroni.  
       — Radziłbym jednak zasnąć — rzucił żartobliwy tonem. — Dobranoc, złapany lisie.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Przy śniadaniu żartowali z Iorwetha i Scoia'tael znacznie więcej niż zwykle, wybuchali głośniejszym niż zwykle śmiechem. Ale i tak w mesie, czuła Ves, gdy śmiech z trudem przeciskał się przez zaciśnięte gardło, było za cicho.  
         
         
       Potem kiedy wszystko już wstępnie ogarnęli, Roche poprosił Ves na rozmowę. Najpierw ogólnie, jak się czujesz, opowiedz mi o wszystkim, jeśli będziesz miała głupie myśli, jakiekolwiek głupie myśli, niepokoje, natychmiast mi powiedz. Ale potem, oczywiście, przeszli do Iorwetha.  
       — Jeśli nie chcesz – jeśli nie czujesz się pewnie, jeśli by to cię zabolało, jeśli masz jakiekolwiek obiekcje – po prostu mi powiedz. Nic się nie stanie. Nie będę zły. Poradzimy sobie bez tego. To nie tak, że nam coś utrudnisz, więc...  
       — Chodzi o komanda. Mam sobie przypomnieć. — Kobieta wolała przejść do sedna. — I ci opowiedzieć. Znowu. Pod innym kątem.  
       — Nie musisz tego robić. Nie musisz opowiadać ani – ani nic. Albo możesz to zrobić sama, użyć na nim...  
       — Po wczorajszym? Nie powinnam przypadkiem się do niego nie zbliżać?  
       — Nie poprosił o to. Myśl, że woli twoje towarzystwo niż żadne. Myślę, że woli ciebie od... od większości.  
       Prychnęła niedowierzająco.  
       — Bo zdradziłaś mu delikatne informacje o sobie. Bo wie o tobie coś, co mu daje przewagę albo przynajmniej wyrównuje szanse. Zna twoją słabość. Dla ciebie niestety, ale dla niego to jest... coś, co uspokaja. Tak myślę. Ale nie musisz nic z tym robić. Nie musisz go widywać, jeśli to dla ciebie trudne. Tylko mi powiedz.  
       Patrzył na nią uważnym, troskliwym wzrokiem. Zastanowiła się, przelotnie, czy umiałaby mu odmówić, choćby nawet chciała – i czy on naprawdę myli, że to takie proste, powiedzieć „nie", że to takie proste dla niej wzruszyć ramionami i myśleć o sobie, kiedy to on ją prosi, a ona mu wszystko, wszystko zawdzięcza.

  
Reszta dnia upłynęła na harowaniu, walce o utrzymaniu kursu, szorowaniu statku i podobnych przyjemnościach. Felczer zaszedł do terrorysty raz, razem z Minkiem, jednym z ocalałych Pasów, watażce przyniesiono też jedzenie, opróżniono nocnik. Poza tym nie poświęcano mu uwagi – nie było na to czasu. Co odpowiadało chyba wszystkim zainteresowanym stronom.  
       Aż do popołudnia. Późnym popołudniem Roche zszedł do watażki z Trzynastką, przynosząc obiad i świeże opatrunki, bo jedna z ran zaczynała się podobno babrać.  
       — Napluliście tam wszyscy, bezwłosa małpo? — spytał obojętnie, wzgardliwie elf, patrząc na talerz.  
       Trzynastka machnąłby ręką. Ale Vernonowi, który dopiero wchodził, bo o coś jeszcze dopytywał Ves na korytarzu, gniew natychmiast zaczernił rysy. Kapitan, trzaskając drzwiami, wszedł do kajuty – Iorweth skrzywił się, gdy go zobaczył, chyba z lękiem – podskoczył do koi i owszem, z rozmachem, ostentacyjnie splunął na jedzenie.  
       — Teraz jest naplute — oznajmił lodowato. — Może nie przez wszystkich, ale mogę poprosić, jeśli wolisz z taką przyprawą, jeśli elfom tak smakuje... Tacyście głodni byli, że wydzieliny żarliście? — syknął.  
       — Teraz nie będę jadł — prychnął watażka, sięgając do tacy.  
       Roche pochylił się i chwycił go za nadgarstek. Mocno, z tego, co Trzynastka widział.  
       — Jeśli strącisz na podłogę jedzenie, będziesz jadł z podłogi. Niekoniecznie dobrowolnie, powiedziałem ci, jak trzeba, to przytrzymam ci nos, podduszę, wepchnę do ust, jak będziesz oddech łapał, i wymuszę przełykanie. Albo poczekam, aż ci się w ustach w papkę zamieni. Znajdę czas.  
       Iorweth patrzył mu prosto w oczy, buńczucznie. Kapitan nie próbował odeprzeć spojrzenia, po prostu puścił rannego, wyprostował się, całkowicie ignorując wyzwanie.  
       — Jesz sam albo cię nakarmię, jak drób. Minuta na decyzję. Jedzenia marnował nie będę. Nienawidzę tego. A ty w komandzie co, zawsze pełny brzuch miałeś? To inni głodowali, nie wielki dowódca?  
       Elf przerzucał wzrok od talerza do Roche'a, od Roche'a do talerza. Pod koniec tej minuty, biorąc niepewnie nóż w rękę, poprosił:  
       — Mogę... mogę dostać inne? Rozumiem, co chciałeś... zademonstrować w tej jakże uroczy, tradycyjny dla ludzi sposób. Że mam was nie obrażać, sądząc, że byście się do takiego dziecięctwa zniżyli. Że to wasz honor — to słowo powiedział z wyraźną drwiną — uraża, sądzić, że byście złamali umowę. Wybaczcie, że po pokoju cintryjskim nie ufam ślepo uczciwości waszej rasy.  
       — Po pokoju cintryjskim was wypuszczono z amnestiami po niecałym roku — przypomniał lodowato dowódca, nawet nie odwracając głowy w kierunku terrorysty, uparcie patrząc w ścianę.  
       — Poza tymi, którym poderżnęliście gardła albo powiesiliście, albo...  
       — Bez tortur. Więcej niż łagodna kara za wasza zbrodnie, za pomordowaną ludność, kupców, wieśniaków i dzieci. Za baby z powyrywanymi macicami. Za zabijanie po szpitalach. Jak dzikie bestie, co to nawet najprostszej dyplomacji, najprostszych zasad wojny nie przestrzegają... Ale ty mi o umowach prawisz.  
       — Wiedźminów się na was napuszczać powinno — przytaknął Trzynastka. — Na potwory, co to nawet cywilów, szpitali ani szkół uszanować nie umieją. Tylko zwierzęta, zarazy i klęski żywiołowe tak atakują. Myślące istoty mają honor i tę, no, e... eky... et... mam na końcu języka...  
       — Etykę — podpowiedzieli równocześnie Roche i watażka.  
       Ten drugi umilkł niemal w pół słowa. Ten pierwszy skinął na Trzynastkę, sam podszedł do obiadu, nabrał łyżkę mięsa z warzywami. Ślina już prawie zastygła, ale nadal odcinała się wyraźnie od ciemnego sosu.  
       Trzynastka fachowo skrępował Iorwethowi ręce. Elf, zauważył, przestraszył się gestu. Kapitan też dostrzegł, oczywiście – i potrząsnął głową. Trzynastka rozluźnił dłonie, nie całkiem, ale chwyt stał się właściwie symboliczny.  
       — Zjesz to, oczywiście — oznajmił dowódca. — W komandach jecie z jednej miski, zjadacie cuchnącą padlinę, zgniłe warzywa, rozpuszczające się w ustach, cokolwiek wam w ręce wpadnie. Trochę śliny Dh'oine to przy tym nic, w końcu kradliście żywność z wyrezanych wiosek. Krew wam nie przeszkadzała, a tobie ślina zaszkodzi? — znów syczał. — W więzieniu ci gorsze dawali, wiem na pewno.  
       Wyrwało się to-to, nagle. Trzynastce aż głupio było, że się dał rozproszyć, że nie utrzymał tak słabego stworzenia.  
       — Nie mów mi o więzieniach — szepnęło z furią, której siła zaskoczyła chyba obu mężczyzn. — Nie waż się mówić mi o więzieniach, nie waż się...  
       Gdyby Trzynastka nie widział dziesiątki razy, jak Roche przybiera ten miększy, pełen zrozumienia wyraz twarzy na przesłuchaniach, to uwierzyłby, że kapitan coś pojął, że się mu tego czegoś żal zrobiło.  
       — Iorweth, nie... — zaczął miękko dowódca; miękko, cicho, jakby to zapach chleba był albo rosy porannej ten głos, tak swojsko i bezpiecznie.  
       Ale ranny się spiął.  
       — Powiedz mi po prostu — szczeknął — co chcesz, żebym zrobił, żebyś mi dał nowe jedzenie. Ja ci powiem, co zrobić mogę i się potargujemy. Po prostu. Bez twojego udawania. Znam gry śledczych i nie mam na nie ochoty — prawdziwie królewskie znudzenie zabrzmiało w ostatnim zdaniu. — One nic nie zmienią. Przejdźmy do sedna.  
       Trzynastka nawet był pod niejakim wrażeniem. Nawet przez chwilę zwątpił, czy Roche da radę, czy się nie zawaha. Głupio zwątpił.  
       — Widzisz, lisie — kapitan mówił nadal tym swoim kojącym tonem, może teraz z odcieniem bardziej refleksyjnym — to nie jest mądre, odgryzać sobie łapę u weterynarza.  
       Na twarzy watażki nie było nic – ale nie było też riposty.  
       — A ty właśnie — ciągnął więc po sekundach mężczyzna — mylisz łupki z wnykami. Bandaże z łańcuchem. To ci szkodzi, a nikt poza tobą nie może tego zmienić.  
       — Przesłuchujesz mnie — odparł zimno terrorysta. — Wyciągasz informacje. Manipulujesz. Żeby osiągnąć lepszy efekt w Wyzimie, tak?  
       — Nie. Teraz nie. Teraz chcę... potrzebuję spokoju na statku. Dyscypliny. Nie informacji. Nie twojej krzywdy. Nawet nie sojuszu. Po prostu nieutrudniania mi zajmowania się tobą. Rozumiesz?  
       Iorweth nie spuszczał buntowniczego spojrzenia z twarzy mężczyzny. I nie odpowiadał.  
       — Nie oczekuję, ze mi zaufasz. Byłbyś idiotą. Oczekuję, że będziesz dotrzymywał umowy i rozumiał, że my jej też dotrzymamy. Nie możemy jej dotrzymać, jeśli będziesz stawał okoniem.  
       — Tak samo mówili po pokoju cintryjskim — odezwał się wreszcie watażka. — Umawialiśmy się na amnestię, ale musisz nam dać coś, cokolwiek, dwa imiona, dwie kryjówki, cokolwiek, choćby dawne, żebyśmy mogli udokumentować wniosek do sądu, takie są procedury, nie możemy ich przeskoczyć... I wiesz, co im odpowiedziałem? — szeroki, dumny uśmiech.  
       — Cuach te aep arse, oczywiście. Albo mellgw. — Kapitan skinął na Trzynastkę, by wstał. — Ale nie jesteś tam. Nie jesteś z nimi. Mylisz siebie, elfie. Może i przez mój błąd.  
       Iorweth prychnął podejrzliwie.  
       — Ostatnie wydarzenia mnie... rozstroiły, a i tak byłem cholerykiem, może zareagowałem przesadnie. Zachowałem się głupio. Bywa. Dostaniesz nowe jedzenie. Ale nie prowokuj nas więcej, bo następnym razem nie ustąpię. Jasne? — dodał Roche twardziej.  
       Ranny znów milczał.  
       — Musisz mi odpowiedzieć — pouczył dowódca.  
       — Zjem nowe.  
       — To nie odpowiedź.  
       — Rozumiem, co powiedziałeś.  
       — Nie rozumiesz. Albo nie wierzysz — westchnął dowódca. — Opowiedzieć ci bajkę? Wyślemy Trzynastkę po jedzenie, ty się wygodnie rozłożysz, ja kucnę obok, nie będę cię dotykał, opowiem ci tylko. Bajkę. O lisku.  
       — Trzynastka może iść po jedzenie — bąknął elf.  
       Roche przewrócił oczyma, otworzył już usta – i tamten dodał, szybko, jakby się poprawiając:  
       — Poproszę.  
         
         
\Vernon, mimo braku entuzjazmu watażki, bajkę opowiedział. Zresztą, niczego innego się partyzant nie spodziewał.  
       — Widzisz, żył sobie mały lisek. Lisiątko. Mieszkał w norce z rodzicami i rodzeństwem, jak to małe lisy zwykle. Bawił się, uczył życia, cieszył. Aż pewnego dnia ludzie, prowadzący z sobą wojenkę o miedzę, schwytali liska, przywiązali mu żagiew do ogona i puścili na pole sąsiada. Wszyscy wiemy, jak to wygląda dla zwierzątka – pochodnia czasem w końcu gaśnie, ale całe zboże już płonie i nie ma drogi odwrotu. Małe, przerażone lisiątko miota się od lewej do prawej, ogień tylko się wzmaga, ludzie zdobywają przewagę taktyczną i walczą dalej, a stworzonko dławi się dymem. Albo spopiela.  
       — Widzę aluzję — warknął Iorweth. — Wyraźnie. I ty niby masz mnie uratować z tego pożaru? Pomocną dłonią mi będziesz? Ścieżkę ucieczki wskażesz?  
       Roche wybuchnął śmiechem.  
       — Absolutnie nie. Ty się już udusiłeś. A ja tobie bym nie podał szklanki wody, gdybyś z pragnienia umierał.  
       — To po co mówisz?  
       — Smok cię uratował. Z samego środka płonącego pola. Reanimował. Ale, żeby trzymać się tej metafory – musisz mi wybaczyć, nie jestem elfem, nie mam talentów poetyckich – nie ugasił pochodni. A ja potrzebuję smoka.  
       — I dlatego niby ugasisz pochodnię?  
       — Można próbować. Ale to jeszcze nie jest moment, żeby o to pytać. Za bardzo się boisz, żeby podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję. Strach będzie przez ciebie mówił.  
       Trzynastka stanął w drzwiach. Agent wstał.  
       — Zjedz wszystko. Lekarz powiedział, że jutro jeszcze musisz odpoczywać, ale możesz już jeść w mesie. Przyjdziemy wieczorem zobaczyć, jak się czujesz. Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia?  
       — Nie chcę z wami jeść.  
       — Rozumiem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale musisz. Przynoszenie ci posiłków bardzo dezorganizuje pracę.  
       Ranny obserwował go, gdy odchodził. Trzynastce poświęcił jedno przelotne spojrzenie, jedno niedbałe „dziękuję". Potem znów zmienił koję i jadł, śmiesznie zwinięty, cudem się mieszcząc, już przy Saskii.  
         
         
Ale wieczorem i w nocy do Iorwetha przyszedł tylko Roche. Zaproponował zmianę koi, przypomniał o odleżynach. Opowiadał, co zrobił przez cały dzień, godzina po godzinie.  
       — A ty? — dodał na końcu. — Lisku?  
       — Spałem. Myślałem. Mogę papier? Proszę?  
       Roche taksował go chwilę wzrokiem. Pierwsza niewymuszona prośba na statku. Postęp. Nagroda się należy.  
       — Możesz prosić. Dostaniesz.  
         
         
To właściwie, uświadamiała sobie z narastającym zdumieniem Ves, był chyba najmilszy, najweselszy obiad od ostatnich kilku dni. Dla niej i Pasów, znaczy. Dla elfika niekoniecznie.  
       Chłopaki dogryzały swołoczy od zupy aż po deser – bo i był deser, od czasu, jak... od kilku dni produktów mieli na statku aż nadto. Wypominano nieudaną aferę z Vergen, zdradę Letha, tempo jedzenia, brak oka i zgoła wszystko inne. Może to niskie, ale ileż przynosiło radości!  
       Iorweth na zaczepki nie odpowiadał, nie śmiał, jadł szybko, wygłodniale, po co złośliwszych uwagach mruczał pod nosem. W starszej. Nic obraźliwego, raczej długie zdania pełne skomplikowanych, naukowo brzmiących słów. Ves nie rozumiała, chociaż zwykłą, codzienną starszą władała płynnie, Roche wszakże najwyraźniej pojmował wszystko, bo po każdej takiej mruczance chichotał, niemal dławiąc się to zupą, to winem. Bardzo szczerze chichotał, bardzo pobłażliwie i watażka za każdym razem milkł na ładne kilka minut, speszony.  
       — Taki ty cichutki — zakpił już przy słodkim, gęstym alkoholu Trzynastka — a te elfiki z twojego komanda gadatliwe były, że hej! Zwłaszcza, jak się im nóżki przypiekało, solą rany natarło, ot, twoja kabinka nad salą do zabaw przecież...  
       — Dosyć — uciął kapitan, bez gniewu, ale stanowczo.  
       No tak, nie na rękę mu kolejna wiewiórcza histeria, odgadła kobieta. Za późno jednak zainterweniował, watażka pobladł, zerwał się z ławy na równe nogi.  
       — Ty jebany temerski psie...  
       Roche chwycił go za ramię, chciał usadzić ponownie.  
       — Stul pysk i siadaj! Trzynastka, też się zamknij.  
       — Kiedy ja nic nie...  
       — Wszyscy, cholera, cicho! Bez scen na moim statku!  
       Iorweth zaparł się dłońmi o stół, palce mu strzyknęły w stawach, czubki pobielały.  
       — Siadaj! — warknął kapitan.  
       Coś w elfie musiało wszakże pęknąć, stłumić instynkt samozachowawczy, bo szarpnął się gwałtowniej, spróbował wyjść zza ławy. Roche puścił go, tylko po to, by uderzyć w ranny bok, zacisnąć na nim palce.  
       Watażka umilkł. Sekundę stał, skamieniały, a potem się po prostu osunął, jak wcześniej szarpał, tak teraz podtrzymywać go było trzeba.  
       — Nie dam się torturować — wyrzucał gorączkowo, podwyższonym nagle głosem. — Nie dam się użyć, nie pozwolę ci, nie powiem wam nic, temerskie chuje, nie skrzywdzicie jej przeze mnie, nie dam wam...  
       — Jeszcze słowo — oznajmił prawie szeptem, z zimnym, tłumionym niby gniewem, kapitan; niski i straszny był ten szept, zawsze się bano dowódcy, gdy tak mówił — a pójdziesz do karceru. Do naszej sali zabaw, proszę bardzo, jak tak ci do tortur spieszno. Krwią tak podłoga nasiąkła, że nadal cuchnie, powspominasz sobie. Ale ciebie nikt torturować nie będzie — dorzucił łagodniej. — Nikt. Umowę mamy.  
       Elf dalej się szamotał, słabo, niemniej musiał zarejestrować słowa i uwierzyć groźbie, bo w milczeniu zastygał. Roche przeszedł od cichego przeklinania do uspokajających, uniwersalnych bzdur, że z karcerem żartował, a zresztą, skoro usłuchano, to nie ma powodu, przeprasza, że uderzył – ale Ves nadal widziała w oczach tamtego panikę, teraz tylko nieruchomą, napiętą w sobie, czekającą bólu.  
       — Będę sprzątał w kuchni przez tydzień — zaproponował ugodowo Trzynastka.  
       — Nie będziesz. Nie złamałeś żadnych rozkazów — stwierdził rzeczowo kapitan. — Ale jeszcze raz zaczniesz temat i sam wylądujesz w karcerze. Iorweth. — Musiał watażce obrócić twarz w swoją stronę. — Jeśli cię uraziło, to powiedz.  
       — Jakby mnie słowa Dh... ludzi urazić mogły. Przykrość sprawić. Na szczekanie zwierząt uwagi nie zwracam.  
       Strasznie to żałośnie po tym popisie zabrzmiało. Nawet dziewczynie się prawie szkoda drania zrobiło. Roche'owi nie. Albo ukrywał.  
       — Doprawdy? — prychnął. — Czyli lęk cię zdjął?  
       Elf zaprzeczył gwałtownie. Wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec, przynajmniej zdaniem kobiety. I to było okropne, chociaż powinno być miłe, bo widziała niemal, jak w obrazkach w książce, siebie w komandzie, jak zadawali drwiące pytania, takie, na które trzeba było kłamać, jak ją poniżali, a kazali sobie mówić, że dobrzy są, że jej dobrze, to wszystko jej stanęło przed oczyma, rozbrzmiało w uszach, te odpowiedzi, których udzielała drżącym od strachu albo bólu głosem.  
       — Chcesz owoców? — spróbowała, tak jakoś; jeszcze kilka leżało na środku stołu.  
       Co oczywiście znowu było, jak w tamtym pierdolonym komandzie, ale teraz ona proponowała, nie jej w porywach litości proponowano, więc było lepiej, dobrze było, ciemne uczucie znów się przebudziło w żołądku. Jakby zwierzątko, w kłębuszek zwinięte, się rozwijało, przeciągało powoli. Tak samo ciepłe, żywe, samodzielne.  
       Zresztą, przypomniała sobie, żeby jakoś pokrywać to dziwne, może i niedobre wrażenie, przecież jej w tym jebanym komandzie, wśród tych chujów, to jednak pomagało, jak jej czasem który coś więcej dał, milej potraktował. Trochę. Na trochę. Potem się gorzej w sumie czuła, jakby zdradziła wioskę, rodziców i wszystkich, ale na trochę to pomagało.  
       Iorweth znów odmówił. Roche westchnął teatralnie:  
       — Nie mam ochoty się z wami bawić. Dorośli niby jesteście. Trzynastka, przeproś.  
       Wezwany mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
       — Mogę kuchnię oporządzać i dwa tygodnie...  
       — Gówno mnie obchodzi, co możesz i chcesz — syknął Roche. — Masz przeprosić.  
       Przeprosiny wydukano. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, mamrocząc.  
       — Nie tak — zdecydował kapitan. — Normalnie.  
       Ponowiono próbę, tym razem z patrzeniem w oczy, głośno i wyraźnie, choć nieco szkolnie.  
       — Dowódca to gorzej niż żona. Jak własny dzieciak, obsztorcowany przez Mirkę, się poczułem — zakończył śmiechem Trzynastka, ze swobodą sztuczną tylko trochę.  
       Napięcie zresztą faktycznie zelżało. Watażka wyglądał, jakby się wahał, czy przyjąć, jednak wystarczyło, by Roche otworzył usta i rzecz się rozwiązała. Sztywnym skinięciem głowy, ale zawsze.  
       — Świetnie. Teraz ty przeprosisz nas za takie zachowanie przy stole, elfie.  
       Iorweth, bardzo nierasowo, dał po sobie pokazać zaskoczenie kompletne i całkowite, nieledwie pod opad szczęki podpadające, i Ves z trudem stłumiła chichot.  
       — Przepraszam — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby watażka, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń obok głowy dziewczyny, czyli mniej więcej, owszem, na grupę. — Że zrobiłem... sprawę przy stole. I kląłem. Za to tylko — zastrzegł się natychmiast. — Za nic więcej.  
       — Nikt ci nie każe ideologii odwoływać ani ofiar mordów o wybaczenie prosić — oznajmił zimno kapitan. — Nie na sądzie tu jesteś, tylko na obiedzie. Co ja mówiłem o odgryzaniu sobie łap u weterynarza?  
       — Że to głupie — prychnął elf.  
       — A niby mądre?  
       Cisza zapadła.  
       — Hm? Elfie? To jest mądre wedle tej waszej wiewiórczej filozofii? Że skoro weterynarz to nie lis, to może na wszelki wypadek łapę sobie jednak odgryźć? Na zaś?  
       Iorweth zrobił szeroki, nieokreślony gest ręką:  
       — Jest różnica między weterynarzem, a myśliwym.  
       — O, nierzadko i jednym, i drugim się bywa, zależnie od okoliczności.  
       — A owszem — teraz syczał. — Myśliwi, bywa, biorą sobie młode, lisy, wilki, rysie, różne, i szkolą, i potem nasyłają na dziką zwierzynę, w domu jak zabawkę mają. Wtedy tak, wtedy lepiej odgryźć łapę, choćby ją bandażowali.  
       Roche sięgnął po te owoce; nikt jakoś ich tknąć nie śmiał.  
       — Ale zgadzasz się chociaż, trzymając się naszej bajki, że w tej scenie liskowi łapę bandażują? Chwilowo pal sześć, po co?  
       — Wolałbym jednak wiedzieć — szczeknął tamten. — Zakończenia opowieści pozwalają nam dopiero odpowiednio zinterpretować fakty...  
       — Bajek się nie opowiada w całości, zabawy wtedy nie ma. Elf powinien wiedzieć, wy biegł... biegli w teorii jesteście.  
       Tamten prychnął w odpowiedzi coś nieokreślonego. Ale kiedy nałożono mu na talerz owoców – kapitan podzielił w miarę równo – zjadł.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Święta idą (dla niektórych neonacjonalistów [markiści mają neo-, liberałowie mają neo-, platonicy mają neo-, mam i ja] fandomowych istotne święta), wykładów nie ma, będziemy tacy egoistyczni/kochani (niepotrzebnie skreślić) i wrzucimy dużo rzeczy do czytania. Jak takie podwójne świąteczne wydania gazet.
> 
> (Po czym i tak się okaże, że wszystko będzie przeczytane w sobotę i pospamujemy dalej. trudno)
> 
> EDIT: a, przypomniało się nam. Ten rozdział - albo i całego fika - też oczywiście dedykujemy moim kochanym dziewczynom i komentującym. To szczerze i gorąco. Oraz redakcji "Polityki" z nadzieją, że ichni dziennikarze nauczą się korzystać z Wikipedii przy pisaniu artykułów. Research nikogo nie hańbi, nawet jeśli się wydaje taki prawicowy w stylu.

Zirytowała się Ves. Tak po prostu. Dostrzegła, wracając z wachty, smugę światła pod drzwiami i uświadomiła sobie, że głupi elf nie śpi już entą noc – coś nie sądziła, by specjalnie miał czas na odpoczynek po oblężeniu, skoro do Loc Muinne równo z nimi dotarł. A nie spał, bo się bał i nie ufał, a to z kolei było irytujące, było właściwie potwarzą, bo przecież nic mu nie robili. Nie miał się prawa, cholera, bać, cackali się z nim jak z jajkiem. Bać to się mogła ona w tym pierdolonym komandzie, a przecież jej właśnie nie było wolno. Przynajmniej nie pokazywać. Jakby ją tak dobrze traktowali, jak teraz ona z chłopakami durnego elfa, to by chyba ich po rękach całowała z wdzięczności.  
        Złość była twarda, dobra, oswojona. Złość pasowała, przede wszystkim, była uczciwa. Sprawiedliwa, o. Jak te tortury, co im poddawali Wiewiórki. Bandytów. Sprawiedliwie i z racją, to było ważne, tak bardzo ważne, przeczuwała dziewczyna, że z chłopakami mieli rację, słowo króla, glejty, jurysdykcje, Temerię, ale sprawiedliwość przede wszystkim. Tamtym draniom się należało.  
        Wobec czego zawróciła, szybkim, marszowym krokiem. Zdała już wachtę, wolne miała, co jej tam.  
        — Elfie.  
        Oczekiwała chyba wrzasków albo protestów. Ewentualnie dumnego ignorowania jej obecności. Ale Iorweth po prostu uniósł głowę – znów znad Saskii, wyglądało jakby przez cały dzień w ogóle się nie ruszał z tego brzegu łóżka – i oznajmił, obojętnie grzecznym tonem:  
        — Dobry wieczór.  
        — Czego ty nie śpisz, cholero jedna? — warknęła Ves. — Do szorowania podłóg jesteś potrzebny, zdrowieć masz szybko, staramy się wszyscy, a ty sabotujesz.  
        Zaśmiał się sucho.  
        — Zmieniłabyś wymówkę, ta mnie nudzić zaczyna.  
        — Ciesz się, że się możesz nudzić — prychnęła, podchodząc do koi. — Kładź się do siebie, smoczycy też na pewno szkodzi, jak jej powietrze i miejsce zabierasz.  
        Cień zaniepokojenia, prawdziwego rozważenia przeleciał przez twarz rannego. Zaraz zniknął.  
        — Ona ma imię — przypomniał watażka. — A ty się nią nie zasłaniaj.  
        Wcale się nie zasłaniam, uznałam dziewczyna ze szczerym oburzeniem. A ponieważ gniew niej wzrósł tylko, to chwyciła elfa, przeciągnęła do na koję obok. Poddał się z wyzywającą biernością.  
        — Nadal jesteś taka chętna, żeby sobie popatrzeć? — syknął jednak nienawistnie — Na to, co mi zrobili w więzieniu twoi koledzy? Nastrój ci to poprawi?  
        Właściwie nie o to Ves chodziło, przekonywała samą siebie, tylko teraz ją zaciekawiło, mile uczucie w brzuchu wróciło nieśmiało, więc przytrzymała watażkę, siadła mu nogach, znowu-znowu-znowu, śpiewało coś głęboko w mięśniach, kurcząc je rozkosznie, położyła Iorwethowi palce w pachwinie – modestii, mosrestii wyzbyła się wieki temu – i przejechała po wnętrzu ud, nie spuszczając wszakże wzroku z jego twarzy.  
        Nie chciała ryzykować, że się swołocz wyrywać spróbuje. Zresztą, nie potrzebowała patrzeć. Blizny były grube i liczne, po oparzeniach i od noża, wiele z nich, sądząc z szerokości i śliskiej gładkości skóry, musiało się rozejść w trakcie gojenia, wiele innych miało wyczuwalne grudki zanieczyszczeń, inne po prostu nachodziły na siebie.  
        No dobra, przyznała w duchu kobieta, tobą też, skurwielu, bawili się nieźle. Ale to nic nie tłumaczy, nic nie usprawiedliwia.  
        Za to owszem, przyciągało i fascynowało, w takim głęboki, trochę szorstki sposób. Jakby już zestalonego miodu próbować, słodkie to, śliskie niby, rozpływa się w ustach, ale przecież na palcach wyczuwa się tę chropowatość. Chropowatość, która, kobieta była nagle pewna, przeszła jej do głosu, oblepiła gardło – bo skąd inaczej to uczucie? Skąd inaczej chęć, by jednak spojrzeć, obejrzeć sobie te ślady, zapamiętać i napawać się w te wieczory, gdy wracał trochę niepokój, trochę dawny czas, gdy robiło się trudniej zasnąć? Wyobrażać sobie, jak elfik krzyczał, chlipał, rwał się i prosił – a robił to z pewnością, blizny oznajmiały wyraźnie.  
        Powiedziała to ostatnie. Zapytała, jak się bał, jak krzyczał, wił i szarpał, i błagał, zapytała, tym miodowym, prawie obcym tonem, czy ręce, które go trzymały, które mu rozwierały uda, były w rękawicach, czy nie, czy były chłodne, dla kontrastu z głownią, czy pamięta ten moment, jak lodowaty metal się mu zagłębiał w skórę, jak potem się ogrzewał z każdą raną i kreską, czy pamięta to wszystko – niech sobie przypomni i jej odpowie.  
        To go trafiło. Widziała, że go trafia, chociaż próbował uśmiechać się drwiąco, widziała żywy lęk, jaki w obecnej sytuacji mogło dać tylko wspomnienie, przecinający mu rysy. Miód nadal oblepiał jej gardło, oblizała wargi z kropelek potu – po poprzedniej walce, może, może po czym innym – włożyła powoli drugą dłoń między uda elfa. Rozwarła trochę. Spróbował się wyrwać, wierzgnąć, ale siedziała mu pewnie na nogach, a przed ciosem, niedbałym ze strachu, po prosu się uchyliła.  
        — Tu cię trzymali? — spytała drwiąco łagodnym tonem. — Tutaj czy niżej, w kolanach? Żebyś sobie stawy wyłamał, próbując zawrzeć nogi?  
        W komandach jej powiedzieli, że jak się szamotać spróbuje i kulasy połamie, to będzie ich spowalniała, więc ją zabiją. O tym nie trzeba, oczywiście, oczywiście, myśleć.  
        Watażka milczał. Spróbował się podnieść, pewnie by ją stracić czy ugryźć, ale rany dawały o sobie znać, przycisnęła go rękami do koi, przytrzymała. Siadając trochę inaczej, głębiej wpychając kolano, by nie zacisnął z kolei ud.  
        — Nie rwij się — wymruczała, nisko, niziutko, jak dawno, bardzo dawno już nie. — Nie rwij się, to nie będzie bolało. Nie wolno mi cię krzywdzić przecież — dodała, dając mu pstryczka w nos. — I cię nie skrzywdzę, jeśli nie będziesz mnie zmuszał, lisku, jeśli sam sobie krzywdy nie zrobisz. To nie jest mądrze — zacytowała wczorajsze zdanie Roche'a, bo ma niejasne przeczucie, że w ten sposób Iorwethowi coś odbierze, jakoś go mocniej zrani — u weterynarza odgryzać sobie łapę.  
        Prychnął coś nieartykułowanego, między oburzeniem, a ironicznym śmiechem. Położyła mu palce na wargach, lekko – tyle wystarczyło, by zamilkł. Tyle władzy, tyle, tyle władzy, myślała, tak banalnie łatwo zdobytej, tak banalnie łatwo używanej, w najprostszych gestach.  
        — Szszsz — szepnęła, czując, jak przyjemność przelewa się z podbrzusza, zalewa uda i piersi, odbiera dech i napina mięśnie bioder, niżej i pomiędzy — nic a nic, nic a nic, nic, nic, nic, nic ci nie zrobię — mruczała, jak kołysankę. — I przecież nic, nic, nic ci się nie dzieje, prawda, głupiutki, schwytany lisku? Nic a nic. Tylko rozmawiamy.  
        I bogowie, to było takie proste, przesunąć opuszki z jego ust, wzdłuż policzka, wzdłuż tych blizn, do chusty, wsunąć pod nią palce, nadal coś tam rytmiczne, delikatnie szepcząc, to takie proste, a skurwiel na bliskiego omdlenia wyglądał, tchu schwycić nie mógł, próbował tym swoim jednym okiem złapać jej dłoń w swoje pole widzenia... Słodkie, najsłodsze po prostu. Cudnie by się gryzło, kąsało, łupało zębami, jak orzeszki, aż by trzeszczało, pomyślała Ves z odcieniem melancholii, bo nie będzie gryźć oczywiście, nie wolno. Roche by się rozzłościł.  
        — Ale przy oku to zemdlałeś pewnie, nieważne, w boju czy od kata, przy tym się mdleje. Szkoda. Nie pamiętasz — mruknęła.  
        Elf zaskamlał. Znaczy, nie do końca, bardziej się mu wyrwało, już w pół sekundy zmienił to zmełte przekleństwo, żadne tam wielkie błagania, ale jednak coś z żałosności, żałobności pisku w pierwszym dźwięku tego syku było. Do dziewczyny powróciło poczucie winy, jak przy uderzeniu, aż zadźwięczało w uszach, w piersi, wszędzie.  
        Głupie zwierzę, do czego ją doprowadza!  
        — Nic ci nie robię — warknęła. — Przestałbyś histeryzować, mnie się gorzej działo, a ani pisnęłam...  
        Cóż, nie do końca może, ale owszem, generalnie ani pisnęła, cokolwiek zresztą z jej ust wyszło, to ostrożne, bo za takie tam łkania czy płacze, to by ją przecież zabili.  
        Albo wspomnienie sprawiło, że straciła czujność, albo watażce złość dodała siły, bo wierzgnął, stracił ją ze swoich nóg, odkopał. Niewiele robiąc krzywdy, wzmacniany kaftan na sobie miała.  
        — Marna dziwka — warknął. — Akurat ci gorzej było, wasz gatunek umarłby, byleby sobie pochędożyć, jeszcze ci przyjemność pewnie sprawili...  
        Ves najwyraźniej już długo była w Pasach, bo kątem umysłu, mimo zalewającego gniewu, zanalizowała, że tamten łże, jak pies, wcale tak nie uważa, skoro jeszcze dwa dni wcześniej inaczej mówił. Analiza bynajmniej jej nie powstrzymała przed skoczeniem rannemu do gardła z pazurami. Na strzępy chciała rozszarpać.  
        Iorweth to przewidział, zaplanował najwyraźniej, bo schwycił jej ręce, wykręcił, kolanem przyłożył w brzuch. Złapał. Tym razem nie rzucił na ziemię, nie siadał, krępował ręce od tyłu. Stali przez chwilę oboje, potem opadł na łóżko, ciągnąc ją za sobą, ale nadal tylko do siadu, nie do leżenia. Kątem umysłu dziewczyna była za to wdzięczna, strach nie wracał.  
        — Wygrałem — oznajmił elf.  
        Jakaś beztroska nuta brzmiała pod obojętnością tonu. Zadziwiająco beztroska.  
        — To żadna gra nie jest — burknęła urażona kobieta, na próżno próbując się wyrwać.  
        — Oczywiście, że jest — prychnął watażka. — Zaraz tu wpadnie Roche, rozdzieli nas, ciebie trochę skarci, a mnie niby pocieszy. Zadba. Bardzo stara gra.  
        — Roche nie wie, że tu jestem.  
        Poczuła, jak tamten wzrusza lekko ramionami.  
        — Tobie się tak wydaje — zabrzmiał, jakby ziewał.  
        Jego pewność wprowadziła niepokój, bo a nuż? A nuż dowódca ją wykorzystał, nie pierwszy raz przecież, przecież zaraz po uwolnieniu też to było, setki pytań, wymuszonych odpowiedzi, owszem łagodnie, ale jednak, pytania, co pamięta z komand, czy kojarzy plany, na ile zna starszą mowę – a była wówczas pewna, że do końca życia nie chce słyszeć starszej mowy – wszystko to koniecznie, wiedziała, żeby powstrzymać Wiewiórki, żeby uratować inne wioski, wiedziała dzisiaj i nie miała żalu, lecz jednak wtedy piekło... Chociaż przecież chłopaki i Roche troszczyli się teraz, dzisiaj, wręcz przesadnie, doprowadzając ją do szału. Jakby ten raz z Henseltem był gorszy niż tamte miesiące, jakby teraz trzeba było delikatnie podpytywać, dawać dużo obowiązków, ale wszystkie lekkie, jakby teraz mieli czas, by jej go dawać. No doprawdy. Chłopaki zginęli, to chyba był prawdziwy problem, nie jeden wymuszony seks, wieśniaczki taki co wieczór przeżywają z własnym mężem, skąd naraz ta histeria? Jakby Ves nie była jednym z Pasów tylko jakąś... specjalną gwiazdą. Niby z nimi razem, ale jednak różną i osobną.  
        Watażka przesunął się trochę, nachylił usta do jej ucha.  
        — Ale póki go nie ma, możemy wykorzystać ten moment prywatności...  
        Mówił niskim tonem, niemal parodystycznym w swoim odgrywaniu pożądania. Wystarczająco podobnie jednak – trzymane ręce, ciepły oddech na szyi, ciepło cudzego ciała przy plecach – by dziewczyna zesztywniała.  
        Zaśmiał się, odchylając głowę do tyłu.  
        — A kto mi przed chwilą złe wspomnienia wywoływał? — coś nieprzyjemnego było w tej ironii; jak trzask łamanych kości. — Może też powinienem popytać? W jakiej pozycji tamten wolał, na przykład. I jaka to była pora roku, jak cię zabrał, o mokre liście spadłe z drzew i o trawę, o podrapane o ziemię, korę i resztę plecy, o mrówki czy inne chrząszcze, czy po tobie łaziły, bo nie miałaś siły wstać i się gapiłaś tylko, czy nie było czasu i tamten cię za każdym razem natychmiast ciągnął dalej, o...  
        — Przestań!  
        Chociaż, faktycznie, jakaś część jej przyznawała, że ona w końcu zapytała, ona miała trochę przyjemności z cudzego lęku. Tylko ona, poprawiła się zaraz, była niewinna, a elfiemu bandycie się należało. W więzieniu go obrobili. Za karę, nie dla rozrywki. Prawnie. Za karę. Wypuścili go, zresztą, wypuścili go amnestią i co? I zaraz wrócił do mordów.  
        A Ves była niewinna, nawet jeśli czasem próbowała znaleźć jakiś sens, jakiś powód w sobie czy wiosce, kara od bogów albo co – teraz rzadziej niż te kilka lat temu, Roche wytłumaczył, że to normalny odruch, nie ma powodu do wstydu. ale nie powinna, bo to jej szkodzi. Tak samo, jak wspominanie. Nie wolno było do tamtego wracać.  
        — Jeśli cię puszczę, to będziesz się... wygłupiać? — Iorweth wszedł w jej przestraszone zamotanie.  
        — Wygłupiać? — powtórzyła automatycznie.  
        Chwila ciszy.  
        — Jak przed chwilą — wytłumaczył wreszcie elf, z nutą niechęci.  
        Zawahała się. Oczywiście, zawsze mogła powiedzieć „nie" i skłamać, i pomęczyć go później. Nie do końca chciała. Po pierwsze, drań się pewnie wyrwie, po drugie, to jakieś... niskie byłoby. Jasne, kłamali złapanym wiewióreczkom, ale on był tutaj na innych zasadach. Trochę. Jakby. Dochodziła jeszcze kwestia Roche'a, chociaż miała wrażenie, że terrorysta raczej by wszystko wolał zmilczeć. Jak ostatnio.  
        — W porządku — mruknęła.  
        — W porządku, znaczy...?  
        — Nie będę.  
        Puścił ją natychmiast. Odwróciła się do niego – nienawidziła mieć elfów za plecami – siedział z podkulonymi nogami, pod ścianą. Patrzył. Nie za bardzo wiedziała, co teraz.  
        — To mam sobie iść? — spytała.  
        — Nie wiem. A po co przyszłaś?  
        — Żebyś poszedł spać. — W końcu to światło ją zirytowało.  
        — Ach tak. Żebym nie marnował waszej wielkiej łaski i waszej wielkiej pracy — zaintonował.  
        Pokręciła głową, nagle zmęczona. Pewnie od poprzedniej huśtawki emocjonalnej, gniew, przyjemność, strach, raz władza, raz dawne poddaństwo. Wyczerpująca mieszanka.  
        — Nie. Żebyś miał siłę.  
        Zaskoczyło go, widziała. Zaśmiał się.  
        — Siłę? Podobno macie mnie nie przesłuchiwać. Nie ostro.  
        — Siła się zawsze przyda. I sen. Sen pomaga się... odciąć. Wzmacnia. Wszystko znika.  
        Odpowiedź była szczersza, niż kobieta chciała. Nauczyła się jej – prawdy – najpierw w komandzie, potem w Pasach. Nieważne, co zrobiłeś dzień wcześniej albo co tobie zrobiono, nieważne, czy cię bili i gwałcili, i mordowali twoich bliskich, czy ty biłeś, wykręcałeś jaja i wieszałeś komu synów – następnego dnia rano, po wyspaniu, to wszystko przechodziło w przeszłość. Zmieniało się w opowieść. Umierało. A martwe nie boli.  
        — Myślisz, że nie wiem? — Watażka nadal patrzył na nią zza podkulonych nóg, nie wyglądał jednak bardzo niepewnie, raczej jakby dobierał strategię defensywy. — Miewaliśmy też... ciężkie dni w komandach. Ciężkie sprawy.  
        — Gwałcenie elfek — prychnęła.  
        Skinął głową.  
        — Nie zrobiliśmy tego dla przyjemności, tylko dla przykładu. W ramach kary. Nie, jak tamten z tobą — zapewnił. — Tamto było niegodne Scoia'tael.  
        — W ramach kary — syknęła drwiąco.  
        Przechylił głowę, jakby z zaciekawieniem.  
        — Sama mówiłaś, że to, co zrobiono mi, jest sprawiedliwe, bo w ramach kary. Użyłem twojej logiki, Dh... człowieku. Żeby ci łatwiej było zrozumieć — deklamował z wyższością.  
        — Nikt nie dał ci prawa karać.  
        — Nikt nie dał im prawa mnie torturować ani mordować większości reszty. Oficjalnie to były amnestie i kary uwięzienia. Nikt nie dał też Foltestowi albo innym królom Północy prawa mordowania mojego ludu. Ani waszego, skoro przy Pasach jesteśmy. Nikt: poza siłą. I ja miałem siłę, i Foltest miał siłę, i siłę miał Roche — cichy śmiech. — A teraz nie ma i proszę, od razu mu wieszają ludzi, dziewczynę biorą w obroty... Jakim prawem niby? Siły. Ja chociaż miałem rację.  
        — Twoją własną. Z dupy wziętą.  
        Nie sprawiał wrażenia specjalnie urażonego.  
        — Nadal lepszą niż ludzcy królowie albo Pasy. Wy mordujecie nas, my mordujemy was, wy wymierzacie nam kary, my wymierzamy wam kary. Taki już jest życie. Mieć o to żal to jak mieć żal, że w końcu, prędzej czy później, trzeba umrzeć.  
        — Elfy niby nie ratują swoich chorych? — warknęła. — Nie próbują powstrzymać zła?  
        — Walka nie jest złem sama w sobie. A jeśli jest, to i ja, i ty, i Roche jesteśmy tak samo winni, wiec co za różnica? Ty mnie w końcu przed chwilą — zawahał się, szukał słowa — też karałaś przemocą. I te dwa dni temu. Gdybyś była mężczyzną, to byś poszła dalej.  
        Cholera. Wcale nie, pomyślała z odcieniem prawie paniki, powstrzymałaby się, miałam ochotę, ale to nie to samo, ochota na zemstę to normalne, kapitan zawsze powtarzał, nienawiść, zemsta, wszystko to dobre i normalne, tylko nie wolno stracić kontroli. A ostatecznie nie straciła.  
        — No przecież nie powiem Roche'owi. — Swołocz się świetnie bawiła. — To będzie nasz sekret. Pamiętam, że małe dziewczynki Dh'oinne lubią sekrety.  
        — Możesz to przestać traktować, jak jakąś chędożoną grę?  
        — Czemu? To jest gra. Roche tu zaraz będzie i sama zobaczysz. Gierki śledczych mam akurat rozpracowane — lodowata, chropawa ironia zabarwiła Iorwethowi głos.  
        — Mówiłam ci, Roche śpi, nie wie nawet, że tu jestem, przyszłam tu, bo zauważyłam światło, po prostu, nie planowałam tego...  
        — Ale on cię zna — zauważył watażka, sarkając.  
        Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, gdy skrzypnęły drzwi, a na twarzy terrorysty pojawił się tryumfalny uśmiech. Nie musiała się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto w nich stoi.  
        — Ves?  
        Kapitan. Coś w niej zastygło, jak uderzone: bez słowa, bez skomlenia, bez bólu nawet. I bez tchu. A elf oczywiście nic nie ułatwiał.  
        — Widzisz? — rzucił, zakładając, manierycznym, powolnym gestem, ręce za głowę. — Miałem rację.  
        — Z czym? — spytał czujnie Roche, podchodząc do koi. — Co tu robiliście?  
        — Czy to jest ten moment, w którym heroicznie ogłaszam, że nic ze mnie nie wyciągniecie? Że nie wydam swoich braci i sióstr? — Iorweth się świetnie bawił, drań, drań, drań.  
        — Co tu robiliście? — powtórzył kapitan.  
        — Ta-jem-ni-ca! — watażka brzmiał prawie niewinnie, bardzo dziecinnie z tą swoją teatralnością.  
        Albo może szalenie. Ves by nie obstawiała.  
        — Zobaczyłam światło. Przyszłam, żeby go namówić, żeby się położył. I rozmawiamy. Ale to najwyraźniej wiesz — zakończyła gorzko kobieta. — Wszystko najwyraźniej wiesz. Jak pacynki w twoich planach jesteśmy.  
        Roche mierzył ich przez chwilę wzrokiem.  
        — Próbujesz obrócić moich ludzi przeciwko mnie, elfie? — spytał tym niskim, zimnym szeptem, tym strasznym właśnie; Ves stężała, choć nie jej rzecz dotyczyła.  
        Terrorysta też się przestraszył, dostrzegła moment napięcia przelatujący mu przez twarz, zaraz stłumiony, ukryty.  
        — Nic nie próbuję. Współpracuję, jak chciałeś. Jestem — przeciągał głoski — bardzo grzecznym więźniem.  
        — Nie jesteś więźniem. O czym rozmawialiście? — wrócił do tematu mężczyzna.  
        — Jeśli nie jestem więźniem, to mam chyba prawo do prywatnych rozmów? — odbił Iorweth.  
        — Ves?  
        Właśnie tak, zapytanie, nie żądanie złożenia raportu. Gdyby to drugie, dziewczyna odpowiedziałaby odruchowo, pewnie nawet wyznała prawdę.  
        — Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę?  
        Pytanie na pytanie, nie mogła się jednak przemóc i wprost oskarżyć, że dowódca – że Roche, Vernon – ją wykorzystał. Użył. Znał ją, o tak, wiedział, o tak, rozumiał. Sam mówił, że może sobie elfika rozpracowywać, jeśli chce. I sądziła, głupia, że to jest oznaka czegoś na kształt partnerstwa, że się poniekąd umawiają, nie, że tamten tylko ją popycha w kierunku, który jemu do śledztwa jest potrzebny. Że jej ufa na tyle, by jak coś, to powiedzieć „Ves, zagraj mi złego śledczego, Ves, stwórz mi okazję". A nie tak, że w końcu chędożona Wiewiórka lepiej jest w sytuacji zorientowana!  
        — Nie było cię w kajucie. Reszta była oczywista.  
        — Czemu nie spałeś, tylko sprawdzałeś, czy jestem...  
        — Spałem.  
        Faktycznie, koszulę nocną miał pod niedbale narzuconym wierzchnim kaftanem, buty miał niezawiązane, tak tylko wzute, byleby były. A dowódcy zdarzało się budzić kilka razy w nocy, zwłaszcza ostatnio, po tym wszystkim w obozie Henselta. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Obudził się, poszedł sprawdzić statek, żeby coś mieć do roboty, żeby ukoić nerwy, o wino, sądząc z oddechu, też zahaczył. Tylko dziewczyna wcale nie czuła się przekonana.  
        — O czym rozmawialiście, Ves? — powtórzył pytanie kapitan; cicho, łagodnie.  
        Kobieta miała ochotę nie odpowiedzieć. W ogóle. Niech elf ma swoje prawo do prywatności, proszę.  
        — Chyba, że to faktycznie taki sekret. Wasz. I ja nie mogę wiedzieć — dodał spokojnie Roche.  
        Ten spokój, sposób sformułowania słów, to wszystko jakoś dziewczynę otrzeźwiło. No tak, jeśli teraz nie powie, stworzy jakąś wspólnotę z więźniem, taką, z której wyłączy chłopaków. To już źle, a jeszcze przecież da Iorwethowi tę przewagę, że zawsze będzie mógł tę wspólnotę winy oraz milczenia złamać. Same błędy, sam ciąg błędów – i wszystkie by popełniła, właściwie już popełniła, tylko kapitan zauważył, cofnął.  
        Przeklęty Rzeźnik.  
        — Nie. Żaden sekret. Źle zrobiłam — szepnęła, spuszczając głowę, słowa lepiły się do warg. — Przyszłam i chciałam, żeby poszedł spać, ale potem mnie... zirytował i straciłam trochę kontrolę, i...  
        Elf westchnął męczeńsko, odwrócił twarz ku ścianie. Niby to znudzony. Bardzo czytelne aktorzenie.  
        — Powiedział, że niby chcę zobaczyć, co mu zrobili w więzieniu, no to mnie wkurzył i jak tak, to proszę, sięgnęłam, sprawdziłam.  
        Dowódca zachował kamienną, zamkniętą twarz.  
        — To znaczy?  
        — Dotknęłam go. W udach i biodrach, żeby zobaczyć blizny. I mówiłam... różne rzeczy. Pytałam, czy go bolało, jak go trzymali, czy nóż zimny był i...  
        — Chciałaś go cofnąć w tamto. Zawodowym sposobem przynajmniej, bo poza tym twoje zachowanie było popisem braku profesjonalizmu — oznajmił Roche, bardzo spokojnie, bardzo zimno, Ves się aż wzdrygnęła.  
        Watażka prychnął:  
        — I widzisz? Było mówić?  
        — Było — stwierdził kapitan, nim dziewczyna choćby usta otwarła. — Bo ona mi ufa, nie boi się. Nie wiem, jak u ciebie w komandach było, ale moi ludzie się mnie nie boją, nawet, jeśli ich dyscyplinuję. A było mówić, bo teraz mogę zareagować. Naprawić. Pomóc.  
        Tamten się zaśmiał.  
        — Nie dyscyplinuj jej, nic mi nie zrobiła, zaraz ją odepchnąłem i już po prostu rozmawialiśmy.  
        Dowódca go zignorował.  
        — O czym?  
        — O tobie — powiedziała dziewczyna; tak się wydawało najprościej.  
        — O prawie do karania i sprawiedliwości, i przemocy — powiedział Iorweth.  
        Roche milczał przez chwilę. Potem potarł dłonią oczy, tak ewidentnie zmęczony, że Ves miała ochotę wczołgać się pod koję z poczucia winy.  
        — Nie mogliście już chociaż porozmawiać o czymś miłym? — spytał.  
        Elf prychnął drwiąco i wbił spojrzenie w sufit.  
        — To nie było tak... — szepnęła za to dziewczyna; kapitan uciszył ją gestem, ale watażka poparł:  
        — To naprawdę nie było tak. Rozmawialiśmy po prostu i... i nic się nie stało.  
        — Naprawdę? Znaczy, mogę teraz ci rozsunąć nogi? I nic się nie stanie? Może jeszcze mam zawołać chłopaków, żeby sobie popatrzyli? I też dotknęli?  
        Zdanie jeszcze wisiało w powietrzu, kiedy ranny spróbował doskoczyć do Saskii. Ves blokowała mu trochę drogę, spowolniła, dlatego nie zdołał dość szybko, Roche go chwycił, znów rzucił na pościel.  
        — Żartowałem — oznajmił, ale to nie zmniejszyło paniki w oczach więźnia, jeńca, czegokolwiek tam. — Żartowałem, a ty więcej mi nie chędoż głupot, żartowałem, rozumiesz? Nie zrobiłbym – cholera, przecież kładłem ci tam bandaże, a wcześniej czytałem raporty, nie zrobiłbym tego, żartowałem, durny, histeryczny skurwysynu, nie przesadzaj i nie gadaj więcej takich bzdur, jasne? A teraz spokojnie. — Wycofał powoli, ostrożnie ręce. — Spokojnie. Udowodniłem, co chciałem. Nic ci nie zrobię. Nic.  
        Terrorysta odsunął się gwałtownie pod ścianę. Wykonał ruch, jakby się chciał zwinąć w kłębek, zawrzeć nogi, wstrzymał go, lecz mięśnie pozostały napięte, widać było, że drżą mu w udach. Uśmiechnął się, tak bardzo pusto, sztucznie, odruchową dumą. W kapitana wpatrzony był intensywnie, jakby nikogo innego nie było teraz na świecie. Nozdrza elfowi chodziły, niczym koniom albo psom myśliwskim, głębokie hausty powietrze, przetrzymane siłą, widać było, przetrzymane, żeby nie oddychać szybko, nie oddychać ustami, nie zdradzić lęku. To nieprzyjemne, pamiętała kobieta, trochę bolesne, tak zatrzymywać powietrze, kiedy wszystko w płucach aż rwie...  
        Była zaskoczona tak gwałtowną reakcją. Naprawdę. W końcu przed chwilą dotykała tamtych blizn i ranny to zniósł jako tako, ba, dał radę ją wciągnąć w pułapkę. Płeć, pomyślała, tamci w więzieniu musieli być mężczyznami, chodzi o płeć, dziewczyny się tak nie boi, drań. Nie docenia. Nie widzi zagrożenia. Żadna z prób zniechęcenia do terrorysty, fiuta, potwora, – Wiewiórki, do diabła! – nie uciszyła jednak dziwnej... tkliwości niemal. Żalu. Współczucia. Iorwethowi obrywało się przecież za ich wspólny wybryk, wspólne przekroczenie granic, właściwie to Ves zeszła tutaj pierwsza i ona była najbardziej winna. Roche go karał, bo tamten nie chciał jej oskarżyć. Choćby manipulował, fakty pozostawały faktami. To jego milczenie i poparcie, i próba ochrony Ves sprawiły, że kapitan się rozzłościł.  
        Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, nagle rozdarta. Wściekła na wszystkich, na tamtych dwóch, na siebie, na głupią smoczycę, która sobie wygodnie spała, zamiast się czasem obudzić, zareagować jakoś, przechylić tę męczącą sytuację w którąkolwiek już stronę, na chłopaków, że się dali powiesić, na Henselta, na tego pierdolonego dowódcę komanda, za to, co jej zrobił i nawet na tych strażników z więzienia za to, co zrobili temu tutaj przeklętemu fiutowi, zamiast po prostu zabić, dzięki czemu nie byłoby kłopotu. Tak ogólnie była zła. Na cały świat.  
        Spróbowała pogłaskać elfa, tak po prostu, wzdłuż ramion, no, niech się nie boi, przecież mu nic nie... przecież mu Roche nie da nic zrobić, skoro tutaj jest, to w ogóle głupie, że on się boi akurat kapitana, który od początku dba, by nic złego go nie spotykało. Ves powinien raczej albo chłopaków. Głaskanie wyszło jej straszliwie niezręcznie, bez śladu miękkości, jakby jej ręka była z drewna. Iorweth zdawał się nawet nie zauważać dotyku, ale drgnął pod nim, taki niekontrolowany, czysto fizyczny dreszcz, natychmiast przypominający kobiecie tamte dni, noce, cokolwiek, w tamtym pierdolonym komandzie, kiedy tamten chuj, znudzony może władzą, próbował grać milszego, kiedy wieczorem przychodził do niej i gładził po plecach, nawet też delikatnie, niezbornie jakby, wychudzonymi palcami, twardymi, szorstkimi opuszkami, jakby próbował kocha... być w porządku.  
        To było tak samo okropne, jak te razy, kiedy absolutnie w porządku być nie zamierzał, dziewczyna zawsze wtedy cała sztywniała, nawet przez sen, chociaż próbowała utrzymać mięśnie rozluźnione albo odwrócić się, uśmiechnąć, ukryć, bo tamten się wściekał, że nie docenia jego dobroci, ale zawsze coś w niej sztywniało w pierwszej sekundzie, choćby bardzo głęboko. I teraz watażka zrobił to samo, maleńki, zaraz tłumiony odruch, a Ves ścisnęło w gardle, nie wiedziała nawet, czy z żalu – nad nim czy nad sobą – czy ze złości, na niego, że tak histeryzował, jakby go naprawdę skrzywdzić miała, czy na siebie, że nie przewidziała, nie wpadła, zrobiła krzywdę, zamieniała się w tamtego chuja, a obiecała sobie, że nie, że tak nie upadnie.  
        Roche nakrył jej palce. Zabrał, ale łagodnie.  
        — Głupiec ze mnie. Przepraszam — wychrypiał. — Jestem zmęczony. Cholernie zmęczony. Ves też. Przepraszam.  
        Iorweth syknął.  
        — Nawet się nie waż... Nie próbuj. Po prostu powiedz, czego chcesz, ponegocjujmy, ale oszczędź mi gierek i fałszywego współczucia, i przeprosin. Widziałem to setki razy.  
        Kapitan parsknął śmiechem. Watażka umilkł, zdetonowany i chyba urażony.  
        — Czyli mówisz, że Barnaba wykorzystuje moje metody? Drań, musiał ze mnie wyciągnąć na popijawie po konferencji... — śmiech był długi, szczery. — Rozpoznajesz środek. Styl. Formę. Ale mówiłem ci, cel jest inny. Tamci cię przepraszali, żeby wydobyć informacje o komandach. Ja cię przepraszam, żeby wydobyć informacje o twoim stanie. Pomóc ci, wyrazić żal, uniknąć błędów w przyszłości. Celem jest pomóc tobie i Saskii, nie robienie wam krzywdy. Dotarło?  
        — Mówiłbyś to samo, gdybym leżał w Drakenborgu. Nie, mówiłbyś to samo na tym statku, gdybyś mnie dopadł we Flotsam. I mówisz teraz, bo...  
        — Nie mogę ci udowodnić, że mam inne cele. Każdego środka, słowa albo gestu można użyć do kojenia albo do łamania, nawet nie wiem, czy między nimi jest różnica — westchnął z nagłym zmęczeniem mężczyzna. — Tu trzeba wiary. Zaufania.  
        Teraz chichotał terrorysta.  
        — Jeden z naszych filozofów porównał wiarę do skoku w przepaść.  
        Trafnie, pomyślała Ves. Od razu się jej przypomniały pierwsze miesiące w Pasach, panika, dławiąca w gardle przy każdym ruchu chłopaków. I ten moment, gdy raptem wreszcie coś puściło, przeszło, przestało szarpać i dławić. Skok, pewnie tak. Swoboda podobna.  
        — A ty myślisz, że skoczę? — warczał dalej elfik. — Że ci zaufam? Komukolwiek z was?  
        Mina Roche'a musiała mówić sama za siebie, bo Iorweth się zaraz poprawił.  
        — Bardziej niż już zaufałem, wchodząc na ten statek? Zakładam, że dla własnego dobra, w ramach własnego instynktu samozachowawczego dotrzymasz umowy. Nic więcej. Nazywaj to sobie zaufaniem, jeśli chcesz.  
        Powietrze stężało. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że kapitan go uderzy, po chwili jednak rozbawienie wygładziło mu rysy.  
        — Chędożę wasze histerie — oznajmił z nagłą werwą, zrzucając wierzchni kaftan i obuwie, nonszalanckim gestem wyciągając się na koi, niemal wbijając tym samym próbującego uniknąć dotyku watażkę w ścianę, kładąc nogi na kolanach kobiety. — Ja idę spać. Tutaj, bo inaczej przecież będziecie urządzali sceny, nie chcę cię, Ves, przywiązywać do łóżka, i nie mam dodatkowych ludzi, żeby was pilnowali.  
        No, stopy na kolanach i podbródki wbite w krzyż to dziewczyna już nie raz przeżyła w oddziale. Nawet się ucieszyła, że dowódca ją znowu normalnie traktuje, że się nie boi dotknąć. Jeniec też nie powinien rzeczy źle znieść, w komandach spali praktycznie razem... Tylko tym razem obok leżał człowieka, uświadomiła sobie kobieta, patrząc na dosłownie wbitego w ścianę elfa, bardzo specyficzny człowiek na dobitkę.  
        — Idźcie na koję obok, jak chcecie chędożyć o filozofii — zaproponował Roche. — Ale bez bijatyki, jasne? Jestem wyżęty, dosłownie, spróbujcie mnie obudzić, a rozszarpię.  
        Terrorysta nie odpowiedział. Ves zasalutowała żartobliwie.  
        — Idziemy, elfie? — rzuciła, ciągnąc go za rękaw koszuli nocnej.  
        Musiała go prawie zwlec z posłania, prawie przeciągając przez dowódcę, który łaskawie cofnął nogi, a potem obserwował ich... migrację... z ostentacyjnym brakiem zainteresowania.  
        Czekali na tej koi obok, kobieta z elfem, dobre kilka chwil nim oddech Roche'a się ustabilizował, pogłębił, a mięśnie rozluźniły w sposób na tyle charakterystyczny, iż byli gotowi uznać, że mężczyzna naprawdę zasnął. Albo chociaż przysypia.  
        — Kładź się — powiedziała cicho dziewczyna. — Chyba ani jednej całej nocy nie przespałeś.  
        — Marnuję wasze starania. Mówiłaś już — odburknął. — Nie zamierzam spać przy Roche'u. Jeszcze mi coś zrobi.  
        Ves przewróciła oczyma.  
        — Cholera, przecież byśmy mogli ci „coś zrobić" w każdej chwili. A ty wtedy byś obudził smoczycę i ona by nas zabiła. Bez sensu. Nie po to się umawiamy, żeby potem oszukiwać.  
        Mina Iorwetha wyrażała najwyższy sceptycyzm. Kobieta czekała już na długą listę złamanych przez ludzi umów, od Loc Muinne i sprawy Źródeł poczynając, na drobnych zatargach o miedzę kończąc – ale się nie doczekała. Elf parsknął, przeszedł na koję obok, ostatnią wolną, ostentacyjnie się rozłożył.  
        — Próbuję spać — ogłosił ceremonialnie. — Czy teraz sobie z Roche'em pójdziecie?  
        Zmarszczyła brwi. Położyła się na brzuchu, twarzą do tamtej koi, blisko.  
        — Czemu ty się go tak boisz? — spytała. — Przecież Roche jest dla ciebie z nas wszystkich najbardziej pobłażliwy. Broni cię zawsze.  
        Watażka wzruszył ramionami. Na leżąco rzecz trochę zabawnie wyglądała.  
        — Bo to podstęp. Wy odruchowo gracie rolę złych śledczych, więc on gra dobrego. Cały czas ci tłumaczę — zaintonował z irytującą mentorską wyższością.  
        — A czemu mi niby tłumaczysz? — sarknęła, wkładając sobie ręce pod brodę. — Chcesz nas zbuntować i statek przejąć?  
        — Na co mi ta wasza łajba? — pogarda w tonie elfa była naprawdę doprowadzająca do szału.  
        — Cholera, ty nawet jak na elfa z komanda jesteś głupi — oznajmiła z westchnieniem Ves, a pomyślawszy chwilę, dorzuciła. — Skoro kapitan gra dobrego, to tym bardziej się go nie musisz bać, nie?  
        — Roche mnie złapał — odparł z naciskiem terrorysta. — I mógł mnie zabić, i tylko dlatego, że szło o Saskię, to...  
        — Myśmy cię złapali — poprawiła dziewczyna. — Oddział.  
        No, to co z niego zostało. O czym nie należy myśleć.  
        — Coś was w Loc Muinne nie widziałem.  
        — Ale kto kapitana do tego Loc Muinne przywiózł? Poza tym, gdybym go w obozie pod Vergen nie powstrzymała, to by kretyn się sam rzucił na całe wojsko Kaedwen i zginął.  
        — Dobrze — oznajmił z męczeńską nutą watażka. — Was też się boję. Jesteś kontenta?  
        — Zachowujesz się, jak wioskowa panna na wydaniu — parsknęła kobieta. — I wcale się nas nie boisz. Ja cię mogę dotykać.  
        Wzdrygnął się lekko.  
        — Nie „możesz", tylko wpadłaś i zaczęłaś histeryzować, jak to twoja rasa ma w zwyczaju. To ci pozwoliłem. Jak dziecku. Wolałabyś, żeby zadzwonił po Roche'a? To ty mu wszystko wygadałaś — zauważył z cieniem irytacji.  
        — A czemu miałam nie? To mój dowódca. Troszczy się o mnie.  
        Iorweth przeanalizował argument. Wreszcie skinął głową. Zamknął oczy.  
        — Jak mam spać, skoro ciągle gadasz? — prychnął.  
        Bardzo dziecinna była ta próba honorowego wycofania się z rozmowy. Ale Ves też nie miała siły, więc ułożyła się wygodnie na koi – znacznie wygodniej niż elfik, od pozy którego biło sztucznością strachu, zaśnie, ha, akurat zaśnie – przykryła kocem, uspokoiła wyrzut kobiecego sumienia zapewnieniem, że twarz i stopy obmyje rano, a potem zamknęła powieki, pozwoliła ciemności się otulić, falom ukołysać.                 
         
         
Obudziła się po wojskowemu, bladym świtem. W pierwszym pół sekundy zaskoczona, że nie jest u siebie – ale tylko przez tę chwilkę, potem sobie przypomniała. Spuściła nogi z koi. Roche jeszcze spał albo udawał. Elfik przemknął w nocy na posłanie Saskii i leżał zwinięty na prawym boku.  
        Przecież mu to te rany rozwala! Podkładał sobie rękę, to mu unosiło żebra o te milimetry, może mniej bolało, ale nadal, przecież tak, to on się nigdy nie wyleczy, jęknęła w duchu Ves. Co za tępe, złośliwe bydlę.  
        Wstała, podeszła do watażki. Chciała dotknąć, chyba, żeby ochrzanić. Chyba. Ledwie jednak uniosła rękę, usłyszała jęk drewna, kątem oka dostrzegła ruch, pochwycono jej nadgarstek. Kapitan.  
        Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Potrząsnął po prostu głową, gestem dłoni wskazał drzwi, sam zaczął wstawać, ewidentnie starając się nie narobić hałasu. No to wyszła, też w miarę cicho, nastrój się jej jakoś udzielił. Iorweth spał, płytko, czoło miał spocone, rumieniec na policzkach; przechodząc obok, zauważyła krew na pościeli.                 
         
         
Heniek pocieszał Ves, jak potrafił.  
        — To nie jego krew — oznajmił przy śniadaniu. — To smoczycy. Leczy się niesamowicie szybko, ale jednak miała dziurę wielkości ludzkiego łba w piersi. Bandaże jej trochę przesiąkły. Elf poprawił.  
        Dziewczyna uniosła brwi.  
        — Nie ty?  
        — Denerwowałby się. Poprawił tak samo dobrze. Nałożenie opatrunków nie przekracza umiejętności partyzanta. Nie było o co kruszyć kopii.  
        — Roche tak powiedział? — wtrącił ironicznie Mink.  
        — Roche'owi byle głupotą dupy nie zawracam. Z wami ma dość kłopotów — odparł medyk. — Zresztą, do cholery, ja jestem lekarzem. Strzępki etyki zawodowej mi zostały.  
        — Ale elfik gorączkuje — wróciła do tematu kobieta.  
        — W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia przeżył oblężenie, przegraną bitwę i pewnie kilka pojedynków. Prawie nie sypiał. Został ranny, wcale nie tak lekko. To, że gorączkuje, nie jest dziwnym, to, że zaczął teraz, jak organizm odetchnął, też nie niespotykane. Aczkolwiek wasze nocne bijatyki jego zdrowiu nie służą. Hamuj się, Ves.  
        — To niech on mnie nie prowokuje!  
        — To tam nie wchodź — rzucił spokojnie Trzynastka, ocierając podbródek z piwa. — On cię prowokować będzie, bo musi. To elf. Taka ich chędożona natura.  
        Kapitan, kiedy potem rozmawiali, ujął to trochę inaczej. Bardziej naukowo.  
        — Ves, rozumiem, że tobie się wydaje, że on cię celowo drażni, ale on się po prostu boi. Myśli, że jeśli sprowokuje uderzenie, to będzie mu łatwiej, niż jeśli cios przyjdzie niespodziewany. I potrzebuje sobie wmówić, jacy to my, ludzie, źli i podli jesteśmy. Tak mu łatwiej być skończonym skurwysynem. Rzeźnikiem.  
        Potaknęła. To miało sporo sensu. Tamci chuje w komandzie też to chyba robili. Nigdy nie próbowała... rozbierać, nazywać, wkładać w szufladki słów, zwykle działała bardziej odruchowo, po prostu rozumiała, co taka złapana Wiewióra myśli – ale tak, chyba tak to właśnie wyglądało. Dowódca był dobry w nazywaniu takich rzeczy. Tłumaczeniu.  
                      
         
Na samym początku, jak jeszcze wcale nie była w oddziale, tylko się dzieliła wiedzą, jak to Roche nazywał, mówiła, co pamiętała z komanda, kryjówki, trasy, imiona – o, miała swoją zemstę wtedy, miała bardzo dużo zemsty (na tych wszystkich gospodarzach, co handlowali z komandami, od niej odwracali wzrok albo jej wciskali ukradkiem w rękę owoców czy chleba, ale nie szli po pomoc, nawet nie próbowali; na tych wszystkich elfach, co to niby niewinne i zasymilowane, a przynosiły wieści i z niej drwiły) miała swoją zemstę i swój ogień, taki, jak w jej wiosce, taki, jaki się jej przez te wszystkie miesiące śnił, jaki trzymała pod powiekami, by to wszystko znieść, by nie czuć, zasnąć, taki sam ogień, takie same krzyki i chlipania, i błagania, tylko wreszcie ją błagali, i ona mogła kopnąć butem, splunąć albo się po prostu roześmiać, długo, wesoło, aż w płuca piekł dym, ale to nic, to nic było, to był dobry dym, chłopaków dym, jej dym, roześmiać się, uśmiechnąć uprzejmie, zimno, i powiedzieć: „nie" – jak opowiadała, jak te chuje myślą, jak ona sądzi, że by się w danej sytuacji zachowały, no, tworzyła Roche'owi „bazę reakcji i scenariuszy śledczych", wtedy kapitan też jej czasem tłumaczył. Jak ją nagle w opowieści jakaś sprzeczność tknęła. Tłumaczenia były książkowe albo wzięte od Talara, albo jakoś tak własnym umem wykoncypowane.  
        — Jak się świnie bije — mruknęła kiedyś, po którejś historii, zamyślona, uderzona bezsensem — to wcale nie trudno. Albo krowę. Chociaż się ją lubi. Wiadomo, Mućka kochana i się ją naprzytula, a potem tak ubije, żeby bydlątko nie cierpiało, ale przecież to łatwe. A elfy... one mówią, że my dla nich, jak bydło. Karaluchy albo gówno. To czemu... czemu one nas tak... okrutnie... — głos się jej wtedy jeszcze czasem łamał, oczy wilgotniały.  
        Vernon udał, że nie słyszy, nie widzi. Gwizdnął przez zęby.  
        — No, Ves, przecież właśnie odpowiedziałaś, czemu — oznajmił ze sztuczną lekkością. — One same siebie okłamują. Muszą.  
       


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z uwag koniecznych: to jest na początku bardzo wesoły rozdział (polonistyczne porno, jak to ujęto), potem neutralny (przykro mi, Hasz, ale mi wesele z tego statku nie wyszło), a w ostatnich dwóch częściach się robi nieco ciężki emocjonalnie. W moim stylu ciężki emocjonalnie. Czytelnicy niech zdecydują, czy moje typowe ambiwalencje, szarości i ciężary – tam nic więcej niż w moich innych fikach nie ma (no, Ves komando wspomina, tak konkretniej) – mają dzisiaj ochotę znosić.

Skoro elf gorączkował, to znów nie dostał żadnej pracy. Poważniejszej mu strach było kazać, a pomniejsze mieli właściwie tylko w kuchni – aż tak mu nie ufali, oznajmili bez ogródek, by do garów dopuszczać. Ves zaproponowała, żeby elfik coś zszył, zacerował, ale znów wszystko rozbiło się o kwestię zaufania: musieliby draniowi przydzielić igły.  
        Śniadanie terrorysta przespał, obiadował jednak z nimi, temperatura podobno nie była aż tak wysoka, by przykuwać do łóżka. Oczy miał trochę szkliste, cerę bledszą niż zwykle, za to pociągniętą czerwienią na policzkach. Jadł niewiele, powoli, bardziej rozgrzebywał na talerzu, cały czas milczał. Chłopaki też mniej zaczepiali, czasem tyko burknęli coś pod nosem o wielkopańskich nawykach, że proszę, proszę, posiłek nie smakuje, nie dość dobry dla elfiego podniebienia? Ale to była marna rozgrywka, straciła urok świeżości, watażka nie reagował, do tego każde spojrzenie na niego zalewało dziewczynę poczuciem winy. Tyle wszystkim pracy dodała...  
        — Skąd ty właściwie jesteś, elfie? — spytał ni stąd, ni zowąd Roche, już przy owocach. — Nie o miejscowość mi chodzi, a o państwo – Kaedwen? Redania? Góry Sine?  
        Iorweth pokręcił głową, uniósł wzrok znad talerza, ale nie spojrzał na kapitana, tylko w ścianę, trochę w bok.  
        — Z Temerii — odparł. — Na wasze, ludzkie teraz, to z Temerii.  
        Dowódca uniósł brwi, jakby zaskoczony.  
        — O, proszę. To ty rodak jesteś — oznajmił powoli, przeciągając sylaby.  
        Chłopaki się zakrztusili, a i kobieta zełgałaby, gdyby rzekła, że takie postawienie sprawy jej nie zdziwiło. Elf zachował kamienną twarz, lecz przeniósł spojrzenie na Roche'a, taksujące, podejrzliwe.  
        — Nie — oznajmił stanowczo — ja jestem istotą starszej krwi, ty jesteś człowiekiem. Nie dbam o wasze chwilowe i zmienne podziały administracyjne, nie składałem przysięgi dynastii temerskiej i nigdy nie złożę, wierność jestem winien mojej rasie, nie waszym plemiennym dowódcom...  
        — Ale mówisz wspólnym z temerskim akcentem — zauważył Roche. — Myślałem, że to po prostu lata walki w naszych granicach, że przejąłeś...  
        — Jakoś mówić muszę — warknął ranny. — To bez znaczenia. Przypadkowe, jak i te wasze państewka, granice się rok zmieniają, przerzucacie się tymi prowincjami, jak dzieci piłką, jakie to może mieć znaczenie, pod którym królem się urodziłem? Kilka miesięcy w tę, kilka kilometrów w tamtą i byłbym pod innym... Już szlachetkowie się rzadziej zmieniają, jeden ród i ten sam od pokoleń dzierży tę samą ziemię, ale oni też umierają za szybko, żeby ich poważnie traktować jako, jako – sposób określenia. Wasze państwa przeminą i się w proch rozsypią, a ja nadal będę elfem.  
        — No, jeśli cię wcześniej nie powiesimy — mruknął Trzynastka.  
        Kapitan rzucił mu kose spojrzenie. Upił wina. Sporo.  
        — To jest jakaś racja — stwierdził. — Ty się możesz nadal mieć za elfa z Białych Wież albo inszego waszego dawno upadłego miasta. Ale to zawsze jednak jakoś inaczej wiedzieć, że ty nasz jesteś...  
        — Wam inaczej — podkreślił zimno terrorysta. — I nie jestem „wasz". Jestem elfem.  
        — Mhm, uszy masz spiczaste, bo akcent gówno wart, lecz uszka to już podstawa odróżnienia i bardzo ważna rzecz. Ale niech ci będzie, nam tylko inaczej — zgodził się łatwo dowódca. — Pal sześć, chędożyć filozoficznie się mi nie chce. Tylko, czekaj, znasz przyśpiewkę o skąpym gospodarzu, który przez chytrość psa wyrzuca i cały inwentarz traci? Taką dziecinną?  
        Iorweth skinął głową, z miną wyrażającą coś między kpiną, zaciekawieniem, a podejrzliwością.  
        — I kto co temu gospodarzowi pożera? Lis kokoszki czy...  
        — Lis, pewnie, że lis — prychnął elf. — A kto miałby inny? I oczywiście, że kury, co innego miałby lis zjadać?  
        — A widzisz — westchnął refleksyjnie Roche — bo w Redanii, na przykład, twierdzą, że wilk mu zżera owieczki, a przy granicy z Aedirn, to w ogóle wersję o rozbójnikach i psie, wracającym, by własną piersią pana przed nożem osłonić, znają...  
        — To jakaś głupia wersja — ogłosił ranny tonem pogardliwem. — Ale typowa dla ludzi. Dzielne, dobre zwierzę ma się poświęcić dla tępego, złośliwego kmiota, tylko dlatego, że ten jego „panem" jest. A ta z wilkiem to po prostu przeróbka...  
        — O, porozmawiałbyś z Redańczykami. Oni twierdzą, że ich to oryginał, że to my ukradliśmy im wersję i próbujemy to ukryć, podmieniając zwierzątka...  
        — Głupi ludzie — sarknął elf. — Tych twoich Redańczyków jeszcze nawet na świecie nie było, jak mi to śpiewano. Z całą pewnością było o kokoszkach i lisie. „Owieczki" tam w ogóle nie pasuje, psuje całą aliterację...  
        — Powiedziałbyś to Redańczykom, to by cię zarzucili dowodami, jak to już ich pradziadom śpiewano to w kolebce, a w ogóle w rodzinie jest przekazywane od pokoleń i bez jednej zmiany, możemy się, my, Temerczycy, naszymi kurkami wypchać, a kto mówi inaczej, to obraża im matkę i ta zniewaga krwi wymaga... Pojedynkowaliśmy się o to kiedyś, pamiętasz, Trzynastka? — rzucił dowódca.  
        Mężczyzna skinął głową, uśmiechnięty nostalgicznie do kufla z piwem.  
        — Kto wygrał? — zapytał Ioweth, z zainteresowaniem, które wyglądało na prawdziwe i żywe.  
        — Nie no, my, oczywiście — jęli zapewniać Trzynastka i Roche. — Złoiliśmy im dupy, wybiliśmy im te wilki i te owieczki z głów, matki im nawyzywaliśmy, swoją drogą, z tej irytacji też, potężnie. Wiecie, żebyśmy się chociaż faktycznie o obrazę bili, nie o rzeczy oczywiste...  
        — To dobrze, że wygraliście — zdecydował watażka. — Mieliście rację. Pierwotna wersja jest o lisie i kokoszkach. I złym gospodarzu.  
        Ves coś zaczęło świtać. Albo raczej: świtało dawno, teraz raczej już upalne, letnie popołudnie to było. Rzuciła pytające spojrzenie kapitanowi, który jej odpowiedział, zza pleców rannego, bo się akurat po gąsiorek wychylał, szybkim, rozbawionym błyskiem zębów.  
        — No, to mamy teraz całkiem niezły argument na przyszłe spory — stwierdził, znów sobie wina pociągnąwszy. — Bo wiecie, to jest przy każdym zjeździe wielonarodowym kłótnia, przy każdym jednym. Udowadniali mi kiedyś, po... po jednej bitwie, że to wszystko dlatego, że my niby w Temerii biedniejsi jesteśmy, to musieliśmy dopasować tekst do naszych możliwość ekonomicznych...  
        — To z kolei dowódca słusznie uznał za obrazę korony, gospodarki ojczyźnianej i w ogóle wszystkich wartości — wtrącił ubawionym tonem Trzynastka. — I była bijatyka.  
        — Pojedynek — poprawił z godnością Roche. — Może taki trochę ad hoc, ale pojedynek.  
        — Walnąłeś go butelką w łeb, kapitanie — przypomniał Trzynastka, nawet bez wielkiej ironii, raczej z wesołością wspomnienia. — Tamten, Zdenko, powiedział, ty podniosłeś, a była pełna, wypiłeś duszkiem i sru – jak mu przygrzmociłeś, to aż się z najdalszych kątów obejrzeli. No, Zdenko pod stół padł, krwią zalan, ale jego kompani na nas ruszyli...  
        — Znaczy, wygrałem, a jego sekundanci znieść tej myśli nie mogli. Tak powiedzieliśmy Foltestowi i tego się trzymamy, tak? Bo do karceru za wyjawianie tajemnic państwowych poślę! — Ale dowódca śmiał się, już wymawiając słowa.  
        Terrorysta patrzył na nich z niby to rasową wyższością i obrzydzeniem dla pijackich zwyczajów Dh'oinne, nawet coś w tym stylu pod nosem mruknął, jednak wargi mu drgały do uśmiechu i jakoś tak lepiej, na kapinkę odprężonego wyglądał. Pił więcej i mniej dolewał wody, chyba nieświadomie, bo sprawiał wrażenie wciągniętego w opowieść.  
        — W każdym razie, jak nawet elf nam mówi, że to kokoszki i lis na początku były — wrócił jeszcze do tematu Roche. — To już dowód ostateczny.  
        — Jakbyś się miał powoływać na to, że ja ci coś powiedziałem — prychnął Iorweth, nagle znów drwiący, zdystansowany. — Jakbyście w ogóle traktowali nasze słowa poważnie. Wy nawet w sądach potrzebujecie zeznań dziesięciu osób ze starszych ras, by te jednego człowieka podważyć...  
        Kapitan wzruszył ramionami, nadal chyba rozgrzany wspominkami oraz czerwonym winem, nadal kontent.  
        — Spory w wojsku i karczmie to nie żadne sądowe chędożenie o krowę czy służebność, cholera, ścieżki wymiarów pół metra szerokości na pięć długości. Nie, w tych naszych sporach o honor i cześć korony chodzi! Pewnie, że się będę powoływał, wszystko dla Temerii w końcu. A czekaj, czekaj, choroba wiadoma... no, może wam nie, ale od ludzi pewnikiem słyszałeś... to absolutnie nie jest „choroba temerska", prawda? „Nilfgaardzka choroba" się ta zaraza nazywa, nilfka od tego się wzięło, skrót taki, od początku i na początku to była nilfgaardzka choroba, od tych chędożonych diabłów przywleczona, a te wszystkie... nowomodne, obelżywe nazwy, to po prostu efekt czarnej propagandy. Dosłownie czarnej, myślę, że to Nilfgaard nimi próbuje jedność Północy rozbić...  
        Watażka się uśmiechnął, głębokim, pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem. Takim typowo elfim, więc Ves – reszta stołu też zresztą – się nieco spięła, z irytacji wszakże, nie strachu.  
        — Ludzcy sąsiedzi na to faktycznie „nilfka" mówili — oznajmił, manierycznie głoski przeciągając, terrorysta. — Ale w starszej mowie to po prostu an pest dh'oinna.  
        Roche odpowiedział mu rozciągnięciem warg w odbicie jego uśmiechu. Oho, pomyślała dziewczyna.  
        — No proszę, proszę, jaka to zdradliwa dziedzina, takie nazwy, nijak im ufać nie można... Bo wiesz z pewnością, elfie, w końcuś trochę z Czarnymi miał kontaktu, że w ich języku rzeczone choróbsko się sidhen pést zowie.                 
             

Kiedy elf poszedł do swojej kajuty, Heniek spojrzał na dowódcę. Z wyrzutem.  
        — Rozumiem, czemu teraz ten temat zacząłeś... — westchnął. — Ale na Oxenfurcie mi powiedziano na wykładzie o folklorze... Na który chodziłem, bo się zakochałem — wytłumaczył na użytek Ves — jak głupiec, w jednej dziewczynie, chodziła bardziej na program ogólny, sztuki wyzwolone, literatura, matematyka, kompozycja, te sprawy. No i ja też łaziłem na te ogólne wykłady. Kosztem moich. Mało przez to roku, idiota, nie zawaliłem. Ale mniejsza, grunt, że na tych wykładach wyłuszczono nam kiedyś, iż owa balladka o gospodarzu jest tłumaczeniem piosenki gnomów, która to piosenka w oryginale zawiera po prostu zwierzęta już dzisiaj wymarłe lub legendarne. Dlatego w tłumaczeniach każdy wkładał, co mu akurat do rytmu i rymu pasowało. Wszystkie te wersje są tak samo nieoryginalne i tak samo dobre. I już ci to tłumaczyłem, Roche. Po tym  **pojedynku**  ze Zdenkiem i jego towarzyszami, jak ci musiałem, z całym szacunkiem, łebsko szyć. Na trzeźwo, żebyś czuł i na przyszłość myślał, jak to król ujął, więc się mi nie wykręcaj, że nie pamiętasz.  
        Kapitan pokręcił głową z rozrzewnionym politowaniem.  
        — Oj, Heniek, Heniek... A co ja ci wtedy powiedziałem? Że gdzie Oxenfurt leży, hm? I ty niby taki doświadczony, tyle lat z nami intrygi polityczne oglądasz – a w neutralność uniwersytetu wierzysz? Heniek, Heniek, na taką prostacką, oczywistą propagandę się dać nabrać...  
        Trzynastka parsknął w swoje piwo. Piana się wzbiła i wylała na stół. Ves zachichotała. Lekarz popatrzył na nich i machnął ręką.  
        — Co wiem, to wiem. Ale co wam będę złudzenia zabierał, jak tyle z nich radochy macie. W końcu to nie tak, że mi nie jest miło, jak swoi fiutom dupę łoją... Nawet jeśli powód szemrany, a sprawa jakby skłamana.   
         
         
        — Chciałbym, żebyś się już obudziła — powiedział Iorweth w kierunku Saskii.  
        Na głos. Odważył się. Raźniej mu było. I to cały sens, bo gdyby ją naprawdę chciał obudzić, to powinien nawiązać połączenie telepatyczne, przez nie powiedzieć, że potrzebuje. W miarę na spokojnie, bo jednak nie był Wiedzącym, nie żył nigdy w elfich miastach, nie umiałby rozmawiać bez słów ot, tak, wykonując milion innych czynności. Ani przy wielkich emocjach. Dlatego gdyby Dh'oinne chcieli go skrzywdzić, musiałby zachować zimną krew, jakoś tak... sięgnąć w głąb, trochę do siebie, trochę do niej, pozwoliła mu, utworzyła kanał... a potem zawołać.  
        Musiał zachować zimną krew. Wczoraj ją zupełnie stracił, na przykład. Gdyby był starym Seidhe, gdyby telepatia przychodziła mu naturalnie, to pewnie statek by już leżał na dnie, w drzazgach, a on leciałby na grzbiecie Saskii do Zerrikanii. Co wcale by go nie cieszyło, bo przecież Roche nie złamał umowy. Starał się. Niehonorowo byłoby zabijać.  
        — Bo się bałem — powiedział głośno watażka. — Ta głupia dziewczyna mi przypomniała... Oni zupełnie nie wiedzą, co robią. Myślą, że ty się obudzisz, jak ja cię dotknę czy potrząsnę. Albo co. Dh'oinne — westchnął. — Gdyby wiedziały, to by się dopiero bały. A Roche by jeszcze więcej tych swoich śledczych sztuczek używał.  
        Kiedy Saskia się obudzi, to wszystko będzie trochę prostsze. Nie chodziło o jej ochronę, ochronę miał i teraz, Pasy go tylko przez nią nie powiesiły i nie torturowały w końcu, jeśli zaś chodzi o pokątne złośliwostki w stylu tamtej dziewczyny – na nie się zawsze znajdzie miejsce. Saskia przecież nie będzie przy nim czuwać, jak pies. Po prostu byłby trochę mniej sam. Miałby z kim porozmawiać bez doszukiwania się entych den.  
        Jak w komandzie. Towarzysze obok, stała czujność wobec świata, ale też stałe zaufanie wobec siebie nawzajem. Ciągle napięta uwaga, nieufność niemal obsesyjna, sprawdzanie każdego słowa, jak złotej monety, to wszystko przecież męczyło. Na dłuższą metę nie dało się tego utrzymać, pragnęło się zrozumienia, ciepła, wiary w... w możliwość bezinteresownego, współczującego, dobrego gestu, z tego pragnienia rodziło się ta prosta, najprostsza potrzeba: bycia oszukanym. Uwierzenia w kłamstwo, jeśli przynosi ulgę, zamknięcia oczu na wszystko, co boli.  
        To potem wykorzystywali śledczy, wchodzili w te pęknięcia ze swoim łagodnym tonem i swoimi „umowami', swoimi „szansami", swoimi „przepraszam", „przykro mi", swoim „żalem", swoimi rękoma kładzionymi na czole, gdy chwytała gorączka, swoim podtrzymaniem, gdy nie miałeś siły wstać, swoimi dłońmi opadającymi na ramiona, wstrzymującymi twoje drżenie. To było... to częściej łamało, koniec końców, tych ważnych to łamało częściej i trudniej temu było skłamać. Iorweth chciałby wobec tego móc nazwać „gorszym", ale w ciszy własnego serca wiedział, brzydząc się sobą, że nie, nie, w więzieniu nie miał tego za gorsze, w więzieniu czekał na to, jak na promyk słońca, i dziękował losom, gdy się trafiło.  
        Tutaj nie. Tutaj Roche nie mógł bić. Nie było powodu, by się modlić o zmianę sposobu przesłuchania, tutaj była tylko fałszywa troska – skoro ją odparł wtedy, odeprze i teraz. To nie ulegało wątpliwości. Gdyby Saskia się obudziła, stałoby się tylko mniej nieprzyjemne.  
        Wtulił się w nią. Nie czuł, jak bardzo jest gorąca, widomy znak jego własnej choroby – regeneracja smoków, nawet w ludzkiej formie, wytwarzała dużo energii. Jeszcze wczoraj ciało kobiety było dla niego niemal nieprzyjemne w dotyku; dzisiaj tylko trochę cieplejsze od własnego.  
        Ale to nic. Był po prostu zmęczony, w ranach ani on, ani ludzki medyk nie dostrzegli śladów zakażenia. Dali mu wierzbową korę i nawet trochę drogich, magicznych wywarów leczniczych. Dbali, tak uczciwie rzecz ujmując.  
        — Nic mi nie będzie — wymruczał w kark dziewczyny; doprawdy, jakby się kto pytał.  
        Saskia pachniała potem i krwią, i przetłuszczonymi włosami, chociaż przemywał ją, na ile mógł, co wieczór. Niespecjalnie mu zapach przeszkadzał, w komandach też się perfumami nie pryskali, po potyczkach cuchnęli, jak nieboskie stworzenia. Właściwie przeciwnie, coś w tej cielesności, intymności budziło pożądanie. Nie tylko wspomnienie tych wszystkich razów w lesie, spoconych, brudnych, skołtunionych, byle jak, byle gdzie, zwykle ze śmiercią dysząca w kark. Nie tylko. Krew kojarzyła się też z alarmem, mile łechtała zmysły, pobudzała, a ponieważ zagrożenia nie było – nie tego typu – to ta śmieszna, mała ambiwalencja napięć tworzyła pragnienie. Ta śmieszna, mała ambiwalencja napięć i wiedza, że tam, pod bandażami, rośnie niemal na jego oczach nowa skóra, cieniutka, różowiutka, gładka, że jeszcze niedawno widział tam serce kobiety, wnętrzności, że gdyby chciał – gdyby pozwoliła – mógłby dotknąć palcem, ustami, całować – że te wszystkie metafory poetów nabrałyby przerażającej, upajającej realności. Mieć czyjeś serce w dłoniach – ona i tak miałaby jego, przecież, zawsze – całować serce, żebra, płuca, zębami się ślizgać po kręgosłupie...  
        Dziewczyna wszakże spała, on miał ją chronić, po słowie ani pocałunku nie byli, do poziomu Dh'oinne spadać nie zamierzał, więc nie śmiał nawet przycisnąć ust do jej czoła, kładł się tylko jak najbliżej, niczym do snu w komandzie, przytulał i patrzył. Czasem odgarnął lekkie złoto włosów z policzków albo karku, a potem się sycił widokiem, niepomny czasu, patrzył, patrzył, patrzył, aż do przygryzienia warg, wbicia paznokci w dłonie.  
        Drzwi skrzypnęły. Jeden z ludzi Roche'a, jak mu tam, Mink.  
        — Śpiewamy — oznajmił od progu, sztucznie neutralnym tonem.  
        Ano tak, jak teraz Iorweth pomyślał, to faktycznie jakieś odległe, wychrypiane melodie do niego ostatnie minuty dochodziły. Niespecjalnie rozumiał jednak, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Przeniósł obojętny wzrok na przybysza.  
        — Skończyliśmy już nasze, wojskowe, piosenki — dodał tamten. — Teraz bardziej ludowe. Ogólne. Kapitan powiedział, żebyś przyszedł, to ci milej będzie, niż tak siedzieć samemu.  
        Znaczy, rozkaz. Sama myśl o rozkazach dawanych przez Roche'a sprawiła elfowi niemal fizyczny ból, ale jednak się umawiali i tamten jednak dowodził na statku, i...  
        — Kazał powiedzieć, że ci coś jakby flet znalazł. Pograsz sobie, nam będzie lepiej śpiewać do muzyki, może nawet drobne tańce na stole się urządzi.  
        Absolutnie nie pociągały go pijackie obyczaje Dh'oinne. Tańce na stołach, też coś, dowód braku kontroli i higieny, w komandach może nie mieli czasu na wytapianie mydła, lecz przynajmniej nie brudzili się specjalnie! Ale flet... muzyka... to było co innego. Nie grał od czasu oblężenia Vergen, od czasu otrucia Saskii może dwa razy, zawsze w nerwach, próbując przegonić niepokój. Teraz też sytuacja daleka była od spokojnej, ale jednak lepsza, trochę. Zagrożenie mniej bezpośrednie. Zagrać dla przyjemności, ot, tak – zawsze pomoże.  
        Poza tym, Roche przecież kazał, westchnął w duchu, wstając powoli z koi, nie pójdziesz, to on tu przyjdzie i będzie mówił, i cię jakoś zmusi.  
         
               
Ves protestowała, gdy kapitan zaproponował, że grajełko, muzykadełko, flet czy fujarkę, czy cóś – taką ładną, tak zadbaną! – dadzą chwilowo elfowi, niech się pobawi, one muzykę lubią. Muzykę, świecidełka, gadanie głupot, ot, jak artyści i dziwki.  
        — To Czyżyka — wytknęła, zadławiona z oburzenia.  
        — Czyżyk martwy — wtrącił, o dziwo, Trzynastka. — Martwym nic po instrumentach.  
        — Muzyka nam wszystkim dobrze zrobi. Nastrój rozluźni. Rozweseli — rozwinął Roche. — A draniowi zwiększy poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Zaufanie. Może nam mniej okoniem stawać będzie. Wszystkim nam będzie wygodniej — podkreślił. — Naprawdę wszystkim. Jemu się teraz pogarsza, cholera wie, czemu, lepiej, żeby był nam życzliwy, jak się smoczyca obudzi i o opiekę zapyta.  
        Nie wspomniał ani słowem o tym, co Ves narobiła w nocy. Nawet się mu spojrzenie nie zmieniło, nie stwardniało, ironia nie wygięła ust. Ale dziewczynę zalało poczucie winy, gniew, milion rzeczy – skrewiła, jak bardzo skrewiła, cholera, głupi elf ją do tego doprowadził, ale przecież niechcący, mówili, tłumaczyli, jej wina, znaczy, wszystko jej wina, a powinna właśnie wiedzieć, pomagać, Roche na jej wiedzę liczył – wbiła spojrzenie w stół i umilkła, bo no tak, no tak, gdyby nie jej błąd, nie jej wygłupy, to kapitan nie musiałby teraz Iorwetha specjalnie łatać, o dawaniu grajełek nie byłoby mowy. Samaś to sprowadziła, oznajmiła sobie z ponurą determinacją, całkiem sama.  
        — Ejże. — Dłoń dowódcy opadła jej na ramię. — Wszystko w porządku przecież. Heniek powiedział, że nic groźnego się z elfem nie dzieje, słyszałaś, wyczerpanie go dopadło, nic na to nie poradzimy, nie polepszy ani nie pogorszymy, samo przejść musi. Fujarkę tylko pożyczymy, jak wrócimy do Temerii, to oddamy rodzinie. Dobrze? Ale duchom chłopaków też będzie milej, jak zagramy trochę, jak nas wesołych będą widzieli. Na wojnie nie ma czasu na sentymenty, ale jest czas na zabawę, pamiętasz?  
        Potaknęła. Roche nie ściągał jej ręki z ramienia i w końcu wyciągnęła własną, uścisnęła jego, no, dobrze, naprawdę dobrze, nie martwmy się. Potem wszedł Mink z watażką – dziewczyna na ich widok zdjęła dłoń, może za szybko, za nerwowo, ale niech sobie drań nie myśli, o niej i o kapitanie...  
        W duszy klęła. Kolejna pomyłka. Myślała, że elf odmówi, problemy będzie robił, a tu proszę, nic, grzecznie usiadł w kącie, muzykadełka nie wyśmiewał, że to Dh'oinne, że nawet piszczałki zrobić nie umieją, nie, normalnie usiadł, przeczyścił, popróbował, poduczył się chwilę. Może muzyka to faktycznie dobry pomysł.  
        Także dlatego, że nie wymagała mówienia, wpadania na polityczne miny, dyskusji. Swoje przyśpiewki już obskoczyli, ludowych Iorweth kojarzył zaskakująco – chociaż może nie, może to logiczne, długo to-to żyło w końcu, osłuchało się – dużo, nie protestował przy wyborze repertuaru za bardzo, werbalnie w ogóle, najwyżej skrzywieniem warg, męczeńskim przymknięciem powiek. Pewnie też dlatego, że każdą propozycję zmierzającą do  _Raz mały elfik szedł sobie drogą_  czy czegoś podobnego dowódca ucinał, nim choćby do końca wypowiedziana została. Z doskonałym wyczuciem – acz, po prawdzie, to nawet trudne nie było, chłopaki się rozjaśniali, półuśmiech im przecinał twarze, oczy się zwężały szczwanie, za każdym razem, gdy złośliwości próbowali.  
        Terrorysta w ogóle na to nie reagował. Grał. Grał i był najwyraźniej bardzo kontent z tego grania, przejęty – zaraza, złe słowo, elfy raczej nie bywały przejęte – pochłonięty. Skupiony. Mówili mu, co, zanucili kawałek czasem, żeby złapał, przypomniał sobie, skinął głową z obojętnym „ach, to", a potem po prostu grał, z krótkimi przerwami na odpoczynek. Nic go więcej nie obchodziło, nawet wina nie chciał, parę tylko razy, jak się sprzeczano przy stole o następną przyśpiewkę, zamoczył wargi.  
        Skutkiem czego chłopaków oraz Ves on sam też szybko przestał obchodzić. Wtopił się w tło. Jakby to pozytywka była, taka czarodziejska, która kilka melodii zna, którą można nowych uczyć – rzucasz nazwę i już, już gra. Bez emocji, bez nerwów, bez sporów. Śpiewali z chłopakami, coś im tam piszczało w tle, całkiem ładnie, pod melodię, dobrze się jej znowu zrobiło, nucone słowa wypełniły piersi, rozgrzewały głowę, jakby ogień wstępował w ciało, a potem się splatały z tymi chłopaków i ledwie mogła usłyszeć, odróżnić własny głos. I było tak, jakby przez chwilę jej samej nie było, tylko Pasy, jakby jedynie małą cząstką była, bez myśli, bez siebie, bez niczego własnego – albo właśnie ze wszystkim, co wspólne, na własność. Jak dawniej w domu. Takie to miłe, jak harmider, zwykle męczący, nagle przechodził w jedność, har-mo-nię, jak to mawiano, zaczynał dodawać sił. Jak dawniej w wiosce przy każdym święcie.  
        W wiosce przy święcie zawsze tańczono, a Ves już sporo wypiła, chłopaki nie mniej, w mesie było na te kilkanaście z marynarzami osób miejsca aż nadto, wystarczyło słów odsunąć pod ścianę i już, można było przynajmniej trochę poskakać, poklaskać, potupać, okręcić się wokół własnej osi, dać porwać w cudze ramiona. Kręcić się, kręcić, o, to zwłaszcza, kręcić, aż śpiewane słowa grzęzły w gardle z wysiłku, zostawały tylko śmiechy, zdławione okrzyki i przekleństwa oraz melodia w tle.  
        Elfik został na ławach, podkulił nogi i nadal grał, trochę to, co śpiewali, trochę tak po prostu, mieszając melodie w śmieszne wiązanki. Po jakimś czasie, gdy kapitan mruknął, że dosyć, bo jutro mają masę pracy, gdy już zmęczeni poopadali na ławy, a stół przepchnięto na miejsce, gdy znów polano wina, a znużenie – takie dobre, rozkoszne znużenie, które godzi z całym światem – zaszumiało im w żyłach, rozmowy zmieniło w urwane pomruki i szczere uśmiechy, kazało podpierać głowę rękoma i wpatrywać się w dal zamyślonym wzrokiem, wtedy jakoś Ves zauważyła, że muzyka, chociaż cały czas płynie, nie przypomina już żadnej znanej jej piosenki. Nostalgiczna była, trochę tęskna, ale nie rozpaczliwa. Słodki smutek dobrego wspomnienia, raczej. I dziewczynę to jakoś zaciekawiło, moment taki był, ot, na ciekawość, na namysł, na bycie miłym dla wszystkiego.  
        — Co grasz, elfie? — zapytała, przysiadając obok.  
        Wzruszył ramionami.  
        — Tak sobie — odparł, zaraz wracając do dmuchania.  
        — Wymyślasz, znaczy? — Ci, którzy grali na wsi, często tak robili, po prostu pletli dźwięki, jak im przyszły do głowy, czasem tęskne, aż w sercu koliło, aż łzy same po policzkach szły, czasem takie do tańca; potem, w Wyzimie, grajkowie po karczmach i eleganckich salonach mówili na to inaczej, inaczej, no, niechże drań wie, że nie wypadła sroce spod ogona... — Improwizujesz?  
        Nie odpowiadał przez chwilę. Dokończył fragment. Przymknął powieki. Ves się już zaczynała niecierpliwić, gdy wreszcie padło:  
        — Nie.  
        Wrócił do gry, może w samą porę, bo chłopaki już zaczynali im rzucać zdziwione spojrzenia. A kobieta przecież się domyślała.  
        — To wasze, tak? — szepnęła, prawie konspiracyjnie, gdy po paru minutach znów oderwał instrument od warg. — Muzyka elfów?  
        Skinął obojętnie głową.  
        — Nie słyszałam dotąd — stwierdziła dziewczyna, tak dla zabicia ciszy, czyli bezsensownie, bo w końcu by była nie pytała, gdyby znała.  
        — Dlatego zagrałem. Przecież byście mi nie pozwolili grać, gdybyście nasze rozpoznali — odparł zimno watażka.  
        No tak, niby logiczne, ale jakoś Ves ubodło. Do nastroju nie pasowało. Zaczęła wstawać, wówczas jednak elf, obrzuciwszy ją spojrzeniem, dodał ciut cieplej:  
        — To nie partyzancka. I nie nasza ludowa, tylko... starsza.  
        Miała wrażenie, że chciał użyć innego słowa, że w ostatniej chwili zmienił.  
        — Pozwolilibyśmy ci niepartyzanckie — stwierdziła autorytatywnie, choć wciąż szeptem. — My nie jesteśmy jakimiś, jakimiś... przesądnymi, głupimi okrutnikami, żeby elfom krzywdę robić o wszystko. Bez powodu. Was ścigamy, bo jesteście zbrodniarzami. Zabijacie niewinnych — końcówki słów nieprzyjemnie zasyczały w jej ustach. — Nic do elfów i waszej kultury nie mamy. Ścigamy Wiewiórki. Bandytów.  
        Spojrzał na nią ze zmęczonym rozbawieniem, znów zaczął grać. Nie wierzy mi, zdała sobie sprawę kobieta, tak po prostu mi nie wierzy. Nie, że drwi albo się wykłóca, jak to terroryści na przesłuchaniach zwykli, po prostu ani trochę nie wierzy. I jakoś ją to odkrycie równocześnie zasmuciło, uraziło i przestraszyło prawie, zupełnie nie wiedzieć czemu.  
        A potem uświadomiła sobie, jak chłopaki zaczęli nucić, po czym zamierać z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzach, że to, co teraz Iorweth przygrywa, podejrzanie przypomina  _Raz mały elfik szedł sobie drogą_.  
        Roche z ciężkim westchnieniem odsunął się od ławy, wstał leniwie, Ves już miała krzyczeć, że to nie jej wina, że ona tym razem nic nie zrobiła, do niczego nie namawiała, nie kazała, głupia, wredna Wiewióra tak z własnej chętki – watażka urwał i oznajmił, nie patrząc na nikogo z nich, tylko przed siebie.  
        — To jest krasnoludzka piosenka. Ludzie jedynie przetłumaczyli. Całkiem wiernie, choć wulgaryzmów wszystkich nie zmieściliście w rytmie. — Po twarzy błąkał się mu uśmiech. — W komandzie mi zaśpiewali oryginał.  
        Kapitan patrzył na nich, lecz znów opadł na ławę. Dziewczyna odetchnęła.  
        — Znasz krasnoludzki? — spytała, żeby zmienić temat, pokazać, że wszystko w porządku, nic nie pogorszyła.  
        Chociaż elf, jak tak spojrzeć, miał rumieńce i szkliste spojrzenie. Bardziej niż na początku śpiewania. Leki musiały trochę przestać działać, a on nie poprosił o następne. Złośliwie. Albo zapomniał, grając, nie poczuł.  
        Zawahał się teraz, nim odpowiedział.  
        — Trochę. Do rozmowy w komandzie akurat. Wulgaryzmy, komendy wojskowe, nazwy roślin i zwierząt, i jedzenia, i broni, jakieś codzienne frazy. O ile mnie nie podpuścili — dodał lekko. — U Vivaldiego na pokojach bym swojego krasnoludzkiego nie próbował. Roche zresztą wie. Jest w papierach z więzienia na pewno.  
        Dowódca nie skomentował.  
        — To mało uprzejma piosenka — prychnął za to Trzynastka. — Że też taką nieludzie o was umyśliły, no, no...  
        — Wy też śpiewacie najgorsze rzeczy o Redanii i wojny z nią toczycie, chociaż to tak samo Dh'oinne... ludzie — poprawił się szybko ranny. — Ludzie, ludzie, przepraszam — rzucił bardzo nonszalanckim tonem.  
        Tylko cały stężał i Ves miała wrażenie, że się do niej przysunął, minimalnie. Roche pominął jego błąd milczeniem, za to doszedł najwyraźniej do tego wniosku, co ona przed chwilą:  
        — Kiedy ostatnio brałeś leki?  
        Elf wzruszył ramionami, ale palce zacisnęły się mu mocniej na grajełku.  
        — Że gorączka? To nic, to zmęczenie i rany, samo przejdzie. Bywało gorzej.  
        — Nie o to pytam.  
        — Przestały już działać.  
        Kapitan zacisnął wargi. A potem się całkiem odprężył.  
        — Byłeś dzisiaj wyjątkowo znośny — stwierdził. — Odpuszczę ci. Rozumiem, że nie wziąłeś nic od ostatniej wizyty Heńka. To teraz weźmiesz. Przy nas. To nie jest kwestia do dyskusji — uciął protesty watażki. — Twoje zdrowie było ważnym punktem umowy z Saskią. I zważywszy na to, jak bardzo ostentacyjnie okazujesz nam nieufność, to spodziewałbym się po tobie większej uczciwości. Choćby brania leków. Znaczy, spodziewałbym się, gdybym nie wiedział, że Wiewiórki zawsze stosują podwójne standardy.  
        Lekarz westchnął, wygramolił się zza stołu, sięgnął do komód z podręcznymi medykamentami, coś rozbijał w moździerzu. Elf wrócił do grania, pozornie obojętny, lecz gorączkowy rumieniec mu jakby na parę sekund ściemniał, a Ves czuła, że wcale nie rozluźnił mięśni, nie do końca.  
        Kielich z winem i łyżkę szarawego proszku doktor mu podstawił pod nos. Iorweth odwrócił głowę, przebiegł wzrokiem ścianę, jakby czegoś szukał. Dziewczynę ogarnęła fala prawie współczucia – drań naprawdę był dzisiaj miły, ładnie grał, przy obiedzie rozmawiał i żartował zupełnie normalnie, bez żadnych większych wycieczek osobistych, starał się, a teraz znów tylko go straszą. Położyłaby mu rękę na ramieniu, gdyby nie przeczucie, że to pogorszy sprawę. W tamtym komandzie pogarszało... Ale też przecież, fuknęła na siebie samą, opanuj się, Ves, wy go nie gwałcicie, nie bijecie, żadnej wielkiej krzywdy fizycznej nie robicie, czemu się ma mu źle kojarzyć?  
        — Myślicie — zapytał wreszcie chory, dziwnie chrapliwym głosem — że dacie mi trochę pograć, jeden wieczór spróbujecie nie krzywdzić i tyle starczy, bym, jak mnie halucynacje po waszych specjałach wezmą, gadał?  
        — O, wypraszam sobie. — Heńka wyraźnie urażono. — Jestem, cholera, lekarzem. Etyki coś mi zostało. Jak się umawialiśmy na opiekę bez tortur, to bez tortur i bez narkotyków. Zresztą, żadne serum prawdy nie istnieje, nawet czarodziejskie eliksiry zawodzą — wyjaśniał, a watażka wpatrzony był w Roche'a. — Mówi się po nich różne bzdury, zwykle to, co śledczy zasugeruje albo co się w fabule ostatnio słuchanej ballady działo..  
        — Tak się składa, że wiem, co się dzieje po czarodziejskich eliksirach — warknął Iorweth. — I co umieją zrobić lekarze. Jak wyglądają przesłuchania.  
        — Gówno wiesz — rzucił nagle kapitan.  
        Mocnym, dobitnym tonem, bawiąc się kubkiem z winem, lecz zmęczony, widocznie zmęczony, teraz, gdy zapał śpiewu z niego zszedł, kobieta wyraźnie dostrzegała szarość cery, cienie pod oczyma.  
        — Gówno wiesz — powtórzył dowódca, popijając słowa haustem alkoholu. — Gówno wiesz o śledztwach, choć takiś niby z siebie dumny i mądry. Może ci nawet kiedyś wytłumaczę, czemu. Jak będę mniej pijany. A może i — dodał z błyskiem tej ciemnej radości, której dziewczyna w nim tak nie lubiła — w całkiem innych okolicznościach dokładny wykład zrobię. Wiwisekcję kwestii. Z przykładami. Ale teraz się umawialiśmy. Chciałbym, żebyś nam pograł jeszcze, ładnie grasz — głos mu zmiękł do bardziej proszącego tonu — po co miałbym ci dawać halucynki? We flet wtedy nie trafisz.  
        Ves postanowiła się włączyć.  
        — To prawda — powiedziała łagodnie. — Kraśnie grasz. Bardzo. Też bym chciała, żebyś pograł jeszcze.  
        — Tam nic nie ma, poza przeciwgorączkowymi — zapewnił solennie medyk. — Słowo.  
        — Cholera, toż i mi miło było potańcować i powyć sobie trochę do melodyjki. — Trzynastka przeciągnął się, aż mu w stawach łupnęło.  
        Marynarze wymruczeli potwierdzenie. Elf parsknął z pogardliwym rozbawieniem. Ale wziął lekarstwa. Przełknął, pod czujnym spojrzeniem wszystkich, popił obficie. Zaraz sięgnął po muzykadełko, prawie się dławiąc, byleby już grać. Uniknąć kontaktu z nami, zrozumiała kobieta, schować się za muzyką, odgrodzić. Niby oczywiste, ale przez moment ją smętkiem napełniło, żalem nie wiadomo o co do nie wiadomo kogo. Potem dopiero zaskoczyła wesoła melodia: nogi się same rwały do tańca, skoro jednak wszyscy zmęczeni po dziennej harówce byli, to poprzestali na klaskaniu, tuptaniu, kiwaniu na krzesłach. Do rytmu. I wszystkie smętki świata na chwilę zniknęły.  
         
                 
Kiedy szli wreszcie spać, elf też ewidentnie znużony i pociągnięty winem, jak kreska na obrazku farbą, odprowadzany przez Trzynastkę, zawrócił w korytarzyku na moment, podszedł do ziewającej przed kajutą Ves.  
        — Nie lubisz pewnie słuchać, że śliczna jesteś? — spytał, jakoś mniej pewnie.  
        Wzruszyła ramieniem.  
        — Nie znoszę. Gdyby cię tyle razy, ile mnie, na to do łóżka zaciągnąć próbowano, też byś nie znosił. Nie jestem laleczką, tylko żołnierzem.  
        Dobra odpowiedź. Nauczyła się w nią wierzyć. Ale elf zmierzył ją nagle ironicznym spojrzeniem.  
        — A czego ci tamten w komandzie nie mówił? — głos miał neutralny.  
        Jakby ją uderzył. Przejrzał, tak po prostu, jakby to – i co, jeśli wszyscy zawsze widzieli, a udawali tylko, że jej wierzą, żeby przykrości nie zrobić, nie skrzywdzić biednej, kruchutkiej, słabej...  
        Odwróciła się na pięcie. Chędożony Wiewiórek. A już tak miło cały wieczór było.  
        — Nie, czekaj — rzucił teraz za nią watażka — mi nie o to... Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że ładnie wyglądałaś, jak tańczyłaś. Ale tak, żeby cię nie uraziło.  
        Wewnętrzny bezsens tego zdania – całego działania – ją zatrzymał. Obróciła się.  
        — To trzeba było po prostu powiedzieć — warknęła.  
        — Wyglądałaś bardzo ładnie, jak tańczyłaś — wyrecytował. — Radośnie. Beztrosko — dodał z jakąś tęskną nutą.  
        — Dziękuję — odparła sztywno, po czym, jakoś pod wpływem chwili, wyjaśniła: — W komandzie nie tańczyli.  
        — Myśmy tańczyli — oznajmił beznamiętnie watażka. — Oni pewnie też, tylko... wcześniej. A co robiliście? — zapytał.  
        — Robili różne podłe rzeczy. Doskonale wiesz, jakie. — To było głupie i niebezpieczne, odpowiadać, ale czuła się winna. — Nie ma znaczenia. Przepraszam za to wczoraj. Nie pomyślałam.  
        Patrzył na dziewczynę z zimną ciekawością. Jak chędożeni magowie.  
        — Nie powinni byli cię brać — oznajmił. — To zawsze rodzi problemy. Ludzkie prześladowania wysyłają nasze dzieci do lasu, a głupiec z komanda wysłał ciebie do Pasów. Tak się uczy zabijać — mruknął.  
        Zatkało ją. Znowu. Wściekłość, lęk, smutek – wspomnienia – sklęła pod nosem i zniknęła w pokoju. Nie miała czasu na drania, powtarzała sobie, nie miała czasu. Na niego ani na pamięć.  
         
                 
Po raz pierwszy zabiła w komandzie, nie w Pasach. Tamten chuj, główny, ją zmusił. Inni nie byli pewni, marudzili, że ryzyko.  
        — Nie da dziwka rady. Nas nie tak prosto zabić, jak byle starego Dh'oine — powiedział, przytrzymując jakiegoś staruszka, którego ze zwiadu przywlekli do obozowiska.  
        Staruszek miał miodowe oczy, takie ciepłe. I pełne zwierzęcego przerażenia. Zsikał się, ale tego nie było specjalnie czuć wśród ogólnego smrodu. Albo tylko Ves nie czuła.  
        Ręce jej nie tyle drżały, ile latały. Nie były jej, nie miała w nich władzy, jakim cudem w ogóle trzymała ten nóż, szeroki, rzeźnicki, chyba tylko ze strachu.  
        — Nie dasz rady — powtórzył pieszczotliwie dowódca, całując ją w czubek głowy. — Nie nas wszystkich. Warty czuwają. Ja lekko sypiam. A gdybyś chciała, zresztą, to przecież byś już spróbowała? Albo uciekła. Albo dała się zabić. Nie prosiła wtedy. Nie masz dość siły, mała kurewko — wyszeptał, właściwie łagodnie. — Jesteś takim samym tchórzliwym śmieciem, jak cała twoja rasa i zasługujesz na to samo. Ale my cię traktujemy lepiej, za dobrze, prawda?  
        Potaknęła, łatwo, odruchowo. „Jesteś dobry, jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, taki kochany, łaskawy, taki dobry, kocham cię", proste.  
        — Nie jestem godna, żeby zabijać — wymamrotała, słowa z trudem przechodziły przez zaciśnięte gardło, bo ten człowiek musiał umrzeć, ale nie ona, ona nie...  
        — Ale ja sobie życzę — odparł twardo dowódca. — No, po prostu. Wbij mu ten nóż. Albo gardło poderżnij. Nigdy kurze łba nie ukręcałaś? Ryby nie ogłuszałaś? To tak samo.  
        Wcale nie tak samo, lecz ostatnie słowa były wypowiedziane ostro, zimno, zapowiadały wielki, wielki gniew – a niczego Ves się tak wówczas nie bała, jak gniewu tamtego chuja – więc uderzyła, na szybko, nie patrzyła, zamknęła oczy.  
        Nie wyszło dobrze. Staruszek zaskamlał, zakaszlał, potem zaczął krzyczeć. Nie zabiła go, nóż wszedł za płytko, zatrzymał się na czymś twardym – dzisiaj Ves wiedziała, że na żebrach. Krzyk był straszny, śmiech elfów z komanda też, gniew w oczach dowódcy narastał – a może sobie tylko go wyobraziła, żeby było jej prościej, żeby znaleźć siłę, cholera dzisiaj wie – więc wyjęła ten nóż, z trudem, musiała się drugą ręką zaprzeć o ciało mężczyzny, miał ciepłe, miękkie, jeszcze, a potem znów uderzała, jeszcze płycej, raz za razem, gdzie popadło, w pierś, w twarz, w gardło, aż krzyk przeszedł w charkot, aż umilkł, aż ciało przestało wierzgać.  
        Elfy się śmiały. Do rozpuku. Szczerze. Ves rozumiała, dzisiaj, że musiała być cała we krwi, że ręce miała na pewno umazane, że płakała. Że wrzeszczała na tego staruszka, że zdychać nie chce, przeklęte bydlę – to jej zostało, to widywała potem, wiele razy, w Pasach też, czasem wykrzyczane, czasem rozbawione „ooo, skurwysyn długo dycha, na tę swoją wyspę coś nie chce, może jabłek nie lubi", to „może jabłek nie lubi" się w ogóle dowcipem oddziałowym stało, wybuchali śmiechem niekiedy na sam widok owocu – to wszystko wtedy musiało być, wiedziała. Może nawet pamiętała. Chuj wie.  
        Pamiętała na pewno, że dowódca komanda był potem miły dla niej, jak nigdy. Opatulił. Powiedział, że powinna umyć ręce, pomógł się umyć i przebrać. Wlał w nią alkohol. Dał sporo jedzenia, słodkiego, a tamtej nocy przytulał i całował, jak dziecko, żeby zasnęła. Nie chędożył. Reszta komanda też jakby złagodniała, jakby Ves się trochę bardziej ich od tamtej pory stała.  
        — Teraz — rzucali czasem — jak nas złapią, to ciebie też zabiją, bo zabijałaś z nami, jeśli uciekniesz, to ciebie powieszą za współpracę, jak Wiewiórkę, jeśli spróbujesz zdradzić, stryczek na ciebie czeka, nie ma amnestii dla tych, co mordowali. Teraz skończysz, jak my, mała dziwko.  
        — Chyba, że okoliczności wezmą pod uwagę — wtrącił kiedyś jeden, a reszta wybuchnęła tylko śmiechem, bo jak to, Niebieskie Pasy i „branie pod uwagę okoliczności łagodzących", i pytania, i w ogóle litość, dobry żart.  
        Dowódca dodawał czasem „i nikt poza mną cię nie będzie miał, ze mną na szubienicę pójdziesz, moja malutka, słodka kurewko", głos mu przy tym miękł, prawie czuły się stawał, spojrzenie cieplejsze. Jakby przywiązany był, o czym wszakże, Ves dzisiaj wiedziała, Roche jej wytłumaczył, nie należy myśleć. Wtedy było wolno. Dzisiaj już nie potrzeba.  
        Pamiętała, czasem, że w tamtym okresie miała nadzieję, że dadzą jej zabić jeszcze, zaczną zabierać na rajdy, bo wtedy będą traktować – lepiej, nie równo, nie zasługiwała, ale lepiej – i nienawidziła się za te myśli, i myślała, że te wszystko, co się stało, to się jej należy, bo jest taka podła, bo ludziom, zamiast elfom, śmierci życzy. Że to wszystko za karę na nią spadło, bo bogowie znali jej złe serce, gdy ona sama go jeszcze nie znała.  
        Naiwne, dziecinne przekonania, oczywiście. Roche jej potem wytłumaczył. Potem, potem, potem, jak uznała, że Pasy są dla niej za dobrzy, Roche zwłaszcza, za dobrzy dla niej, tchórzliwej kurwy, że ona powinna przecież zawisnąć, za tamtego staruszka – zaczął się jej wtedy mężczyzna śnić, co noc, jakby czekał, aż mniej koszmarów za dnia będzie miała.  
        Jaki kapitan wtedy wściekły był! Ale nie na nią, na szczęście. Powiedział, że tamtych by ponownie zabił – ale jej, jej wytłumaczył. Cicho. Łagodnie. Opatulając, przynosząc słodki alkohol i mleko, pozwalając się wtulić w siebie. Całą noc prawie jej tłumaczył, sto razy to samo powtarzał, bo mu nie dowierzała... A ani razu na nią się nie rozzłościł. Ani razu nie podniósł głosu. A w Ves się wtedy wszystko wyprostowało, trochę, wreszcie, sina chmura znad serca zniknęła, zobaczyła dziewczyna niebo – księżyc, świecę, podłogę, ściany, wszystko, świat cały – jakby po raz pierwszy. Bo Roche mówił, cicho, kojąco, z pełnym przekonaniem, znał się zaś przecież, że Ves jest godna, warta, żeby żyć. Że powinna wręcz. Że on choćby jest szczęśliwy, że Ves żyje, on i chłopaki, że im wiele bez niej na świecie zabraknie, że w ogóle nie żałują, że ją uratowali. Że jest dobra, naprawdę dobra. Niewinna, że to wszystko tamtych wina. Że jej wolno oddychać, widzieć, cieszyć się i tańcować, że tak, tak, Ves, po tym wszystkim – nadal wolno żyć.  
         
         
Potem ją nauczył, że wręcz należy. Najlepiej z pożytkiem dla innych. Dla wiosek, dla dziewczyn, żeby ich taki los, jak Ves, nie spotkał. Dla innych. Roche prędzej czy później dodawał zawsze „dla Temerii", ale kobieta widziała w tym kolejną postać „innych" – po prostu ładniejszym słowem wyrażoną – chłopów, mieszczan, wszystkich, setek takich panien, jak ona, setek takich szkrabów, jak jej brat, setek takich chłopów, jak jej rodzice. Co to w końcu niby jest ta „Temeria", jeśli nie mieszkańcy właśnie?  
       


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małemu ja nie wyszło. I skracałam, jak mogłam, wyciągałam inne elementy, dodawałam czegoś w tło, w fabułę, cyzelowałam, A. świadkiem, siedziałam nad tym godzinami nawet wczoraj, jak już czas upłynął i miałam dystans. I szlag, nadal mi nie pasuje. Ani trochę. Nawet wiem, co, tylko nie umiem poprawić, a gdzie indziej się tego nie wrzuci. No i z fabułą wypadłoby iść do przodu. I ile to czeka, z trzy miesiące?
> 
> Znaczy, jestem chyba dość tym zmęczona, by uznać, że co prawda nikogo nie obchodzi, kiedy aktualizuję i mogę się bawić choćby rok, ale to jednak moja przyjemność, nie praca, nie chodzi o to, żeby nade mną chmurą gradową wisiało (akurat). Idealnie być nie musi (akurat. nieważne, wyciszymy w sobie nasz polski perfekcjonizm na chwilę). Moja przyjemność, mój buhdel. O.
> 
> Ale nadal niekontentam.

  
Ves przyznawała przed sobą, że się gubi. Kapitan też najwyraźniej dostrzegł, bo przyłączył się do niej na wachcie. Pochodzili po statku, pomilczeli, z rzadka wymienili jakieś drobne, neutralne stwierdzenia. Weź to, przesuń się, przepraszam, uważaj. I w końcu dziewczyna poczuła się na tyle pewnie, że zapytała – bez planu, pierwsze, co jej do głowy przyszło:  
       — Co my właściwie zrobimy z nimi... z elfem i smoczycą... jak już będziemy w Wyzimie?  
       Dowódca wzruszył ramionami.  
       — My? My już nic. Regent będzie negocjował. A potem będziemy wypełniać postanowienia regenta. Jak zawsze.  
       — A co zdecyduje regent? Jak myślisz? Sojusz?  
       Zachowujesz się, jak dziecko, skarciła samą siebie. Jak na początku u Pasów. Przecież Roche też nie wie, wszystkich odpowiedzi świata nie zna, w głowach wielkich panów nie siedzi. Tłumaczył tyle razy. Jak dziecko ty, Veseczka, oj, durna ty, durna, maleńka nasza...  
       — Pewnie tak. — Kapitan znów wzruszył ramionami, tym razem bardziej, jakby coś z siebie strząsał. — Ale raczej krótki. Arystokrację widok smoka od razu ustawi, Iorwetha gdzieś w cieniu Talar przechowa. Przed zimą, myślę, już po układzie będzie.  
       — A potem? — brnęła kobieta; miała przeczucie, że to ważne.  
       — A potem zobaczymy. Teoretycznie elfiki mogą polecieć do Kaedwen czy Koviru albo w ogóle osiąść na prowincji i przestać nam dupę truć, ale nie sądzę. Wrócą do lasu. Przynajmniej nie stracimy roboty — prychnął, przyspieszając minimalnie kroku.  
       To właśnie Ves przeszkadzało. Tylko brzmiało logicznie, od początku było powiedziane, więc zmilczała, deliberując sobie, co z nią jest nie tak.  
       — On raczej się nie zmieni — dodał po chwili Roche, łagodnie. — Ona ma na niego wpływ, prawda, ale smoczycy, jakiekolwiek ma plany, Iorweth bez komand też się na nic nie przyda. A komanda nadal będą mordować. Może on nam z raz czy dwa odpuści, w bitwie w inną stronę spojrzy, strzałę w kogo innego pośle. Ale też bym na to nie liczył. Narażałby swoich.  
       Wszystko nadal logiczne, z każdym zdaniem logiczniejsze. I bardziej koliło w piersiach.  
       Doszli do burty, oparli się wygodnie, rozparli wręcz ramionami. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w wodę, ciemną i tak spokojną, że cichy plusk fal o kadłub się zdawał złudzeniem. Łokieć dowódcy dotykał tego Ves i to było miłe, to że on jej ufał, a ona się nie bała; sama nie wiedziała, co milsze.  
       — On naprawdę kraśnie gra — rzuciła po długiej chwili milczenia, cicho, jakoś żałośliwie.  
       Zupełnie bez sensu, ale przecież się nie bała Vernona, przecież sobie ufali, przecież kapitan zawsze rozumiał.  
       — Tak — zgodził się teraz, spokojnie, lecz twardo. — Ładnie gra. Ale sama wiesz najlepiej... Jeden ładnie gra, drugi śpiewa, trzeci na wesoło upija, czwarty zawsze uprzejmy. Sama wiesz — przy tym „wiesz" głos mu opadał, stawał się delikatniejszy, prawie przepraszający, jak zwykle, gdy wspominano, choćby pośrednio, czas w komandzie.  
       To wszystko była prawda. Chwyciła ją złość na siebie, że taka głupia ckliwość ją bierze, że tak całkiem bez rozsądku, wbrew wspomnieniom – prawdzie – że jednej piosneczki starczyło, by ją fiu-bździu jakieś opętało, nie wiadomo nawet, co właściwie...  
       — Wiesz, co jest najcięższe w całej tej robocie? — Roche wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.  
       Nie mówił tonem, który wskazywałby, że jakieś żartobliwe „wypłata" czy „ekwipunek" byłyby na miejscu, więc pokręciła przecząco głową. Wiatr ustał prawie całkiem, statek ledwo płynął.  
       — Kiedy się już wszystko zrozumie i nic nie można zrobić — odparł Vernon z ostrą nutą, prawie przez zęby. — Ale to każdemu czasem przyjdzie, bo te chędożone skurwysyny wcale jakoś szczególnie skomplikowane nie są. Nie unikniesz, Ves.  
       Pokiwała głową, chociaż wcale nie była pewna, czy pojmuje. Kapitan najwyraźniej też nie, bo ściągnął ręce, zaczął chodzić, tymi swoim rozkołysanym chodem, długimi krokami, wzdłuż burty.  
       — Nie unikniesz, a ty masz największe szanse, żeby ten burdel po mnie przejąć, przynajmniej śledztwa, najlepsza w tym jesteś i... I posłuchaj, kiedyś, jeszcze byłem młodszy i głupi, mijałem celę z taką jedną elfką, z komandem wpadła, już było po wojnie, dało się je żywcem łapać, broni nie mieli... Wieszać mieliśmy następnego dnia, bo nie było czasu, a zresztą, co nam pionki – w każdym razie, mijam celę i patrzę, a ona beczy, cała zastrachana i usmarkana. I jakby tak poszła na tę szubienicę, to by ją ci jej bracia z komanda klęli, pluliby jej pod nogi. Że hańbi rasę. I to się mi, bo byłem młody i tępy, a ona ładna, wydało w tamtej chwili jakoś niesprawiedliwe, bo ona przecież z nimi ludzi rżnęła, z nimi głodowała, wymrażała cycki, wszystko tak samo.  
       Ves potakiwała gorliwie. Dowódca zatrzymał się nagle, szukał przez chwilę słów.  
       — Oczywiście jej nie puściłem, nie miałem komendy, a ona w ogóle zasłużyła na ten stryk, ludzi namordowała, że hej, dzisiaj też bym nie puścił... Ale było mi jej szkoda, a już umiałem trochę z przesłuchań, więc...  
       Wahał się, widziała dziewczyna. Gdyby mógł wycofać wyrazy, pewnie by to zrobił.  
       — Uspokoiłem dziwkę — oznajmił wreszcie, wyzywająco i obronnie równocześnie, unosząc podbródek, zaciskając dłonie. — Pół chędożonej nocy mi to zajęło, niewyspany byłem następnego dnia cholernie i kląłem ją i siebie w żywy kamień, ale uspokoiłem, a ona poszła zawisnąć grzecznie i rasowo, nikt jej nie lżył, tylko zachęcał, wiadomo, brawurę odstawiali. Tak łatwiej umierać, choćby towarzysze tępymi chujami byli...  
       — A czemu ona płakała? — Kobieta była niemal pewna, że nie chce znać odpowiedzi, pytanie jednak samo z siebie wskoczyło na usta.  
       — Życia się jej widać szkoda zrobiło. No i ją zgwałcili chwilę wcześniej, może dlatego. — Roche wzruszył ramionami. — A bo ja wiem, co się tym durniom między ich spiczastymi uszkami zwiduje? Bała się, po prostu. Bachory przestraszone zawsze płaczą. Ale nie o to chodzi, Ves. Chodzi o to, że jeśli się czasem... jeśli nagle się zrobi szkoda, to w granicach rozsądku — podkreślił ostatnie słowa — ale lepiej jest niekiedy posłuchać. Ulżyć. Pomóc. Inaczej... inaczej jest tylko gorzej. Wariuje się. Wiesza w stodole. Tłucze żonę i dzieciaki. Albo zaczyna... przesadzać. Ale zwykle po prostu jest znacznie trudniej żyć. Z innymi. Z samym sobą. — Znów wzruszył ramionami, zmieniając ton na rzeczowy, oschły niemal. — Nie można być wiecznie bezlitosnym. Nawet elfy nie są.  
       — Ale my mamy rację — wyrwało się Ves.  
       Roche wreszcie stanął, obrócił ku niej twarz.  
       — Pewnie. Toż nie te skurwysyny. Ale to... — Machnął ręką. — Sama widzisz. Nie zawsze starcza.

 

  
Ktoś wpadł na pomysł, by elf pograł im do pracy, skoro naprawdę pomagać nie może, gorączka nie dość spadła. Iorweth zgodził się bez oporów. Załoga nie miała czasu na żadne wielkie złośliwości, robota przy muzyce szła szybciej. Ves nawet trochę wybaczyła terroryście te różne niewczesne słowa.  
       Roche, kiedy wyszedł – blady i raczej zmęczony – z kajuty, też się chyba szczerze ucieszył.  
       — No, to rozumiem! Współpraca. Aż, cholera, miło popatrzeć. Nie uwierzą mi w Wyzimie, jak... gdy opowiem. Pomagacie mi tym bardzo — dodał z naciskiem. — Więcej dzisiaj dałem radę zrobić i przemyśleć niż przez ostatni tydzień.  
       To prosty komplement, nawet nie do Ves, nie tylko, a przecież zrobiło się jej cieplej w środku. O, teraz to by mogła pracować i pracować, nawet pokład szorować, nawet cerować gacie...  
       — I doceniam — stwierdził po chwili ciszy kapitan — że nam pomagasz z własnej woli, Iorweth.  
       Elf wzruszył ramionami, ale bez docinków czy pogardliwych skrzywień. A gdy Roche wieczorem zapowiedział, że zatrzymają się na dniach w najbliższym porcie, Caunas, zasięgną języka, zrobią zapasy, wyślą listy, spytał też, cicho, miękko, czy nie mogliby też, prosi, podpytać o komanda.

 

 

Ves z Roche'em wracali do swoich kajut po spóźnionej, czy właściwie powtórnej – po wachcie na niego, bezsennego, dziewczyna wpadła i postanowili zaprosić sen alkoholem – kolacji, wracali w nastroju radosnym, podpitym, z „i w ogóle chędożyć elfy oraz jaszczury" na wargach – i mijając kajutę gości, usłyszeli mętne, bełkotliwe krzyki, charakterystyczne dla koszmarów.  
       Dziewczyna się zatrzymała. Vernon westchnął i też przystanął.  
       — Elfy. Już w końcu to-to zasnęło, a nadal raban robi — oznajmił męczeńsko.  
       Słyszała w głosie kapitana przynaglenie, a histerie drania nie były jej sprawą, co ją właściwie obchodziły. Tylko krzyczał tym czystym strachem złych snów, drzwi nie były specjalnie grube, wszystko doskonale słyszała.  
       — Jeśli chcesz — podrzucił mężczyzna — to możemy wejść i go obudzić. Żadna strata. Teraz nijak nie wypoczywa.  
       Skinęła głową, twardo postanawiając, że nie będzie roztrząsać przyczyn swojej decyzji. Kapitan, jak to on, działał szybko. Mało delikatnie. Wszedł do kabiny, drzwiami aż trzasnął, watażką szarpnął mocno, prawie zrzucając z łóżka.  
       — Wstawać!  
       Ves się aż wzdrygnęła od nagłego hałasu. Więźnia to wszystko obudziło, pewnie. Ale nie przywróciło przytomności, nie całkiem, Iorweth zaczął się wyrywać, ewidentnie nie widząc ani ich, ani otoczenia.  
       Roche go puścił. Elf się skulił na przeciwległym brzegu koi, wbił w ścianę.  
       — Ej, no już dobrze, dobrze — zaczęła odruchowo dziewczyna, przysiadając przy dowódcy. — To tylko sen. Obudziłeś się. Jesteś tutaj, my jesteśmy... Wszystko dobrze.  
       Jasność powoli wracała do spojrzenia terrorysty. No, bardzo dobrze, zaraz będzie można sprawę skończyć i samemu wskoczyć do łóżka.  
       — Roche... — mruknął watażka, kuląc nieco nogi, niemal wtapiając się w drewno.  
       — Mhm. Jestem tutaj, jestem z tobą — głos Vernona brzmiał mechanicznie, jak pozytywka prawie, chociaż był, jak trzeba, jak zawsze: ciepły, spokojny. — Nie bój się już. Jestem, jestem.  
       Iorweth syknął nagle, błysnął zębami, wygiął wargi – blizna się mu brzydko skurczyła, jakby na nowo otwarła – sarkając wściekle, prawie zachłystując się gniewem:  
       — A myślisz, że co się mi śniło?  
       Ves aż się cofnęła, tyle przerażonej, dopchniętej do ściany nienawiści było w tym tonie. Ale kapitan ani drgnął, po chwili dopiero położył sobie dłonie na kolanach, spokojnym ruchem. Głos też miał spokojny. Cichy.  
       — Rozumiem.  
       Znów milczenie, tylko głośny, szybki, rwany oddech elfa. Potem śmiech.  
       — To sobie idź. Idźcie — gdzieś pod całym tym sykiem dziewczyna słyszała pewną żałośliwą, proszącą nutę.  
       Roche wstał, ruszył do drzwi.  
       — Chodź, Ves — rzucił na progu. — Ale za kwadrans wrócimy, Iorweth.  
       Ten kwadrans kobieta prawie przedygotała. Tak jakoś. Od tego cudzego lęku chyba. Vernon obejmował ją jednym ramieniem, lekko. Nie komentował, wyciągnął tylko fajkę, pykał spokojnie. Poszedł tylko, już pod koniec czasu, po środki nasenne do kuchni.  
       A elf, gdy wrócili, oczywiście nie spał. Udawał. Bardzo starannie, oddech miał rytmiczny, leżał wtulony w ścianę i zasłonięty po uszy, mięśnie sprawiały wrażenie rozluźnionych, bezwładnych. Roche go dotknął, chwycił, zakołysał, rzucając ze śmiechem, „Patrz, Ves, jak to ładnie udaje, takie to-to ma ręce bezwładne, takie to rozluźnione, jak szmaciana laleczka...".  
       Tamten się zawahał – potem otworzył oczy. Już bez grania, musiał wiedzieć, że tamte sekundy niepewności go zdradziły.  
       — Obudziłbyś mnie, choćbym spał.  
       Syk był wściekle-sardoniczny i dziewczyna odetchnęła. Kapitan nic nie mówił. Podał zioła więźniowi – ten odłożył kubek i spoglądał wyzywająco – odwrócił się na pięcie.  
       — Nie będę cię zmuszał — oznajmił. — Wolisz koszmary i bezsenność, proszę bardzo. Mnie to wisi. Jesteś zdrowszy, będziesz jutro pracował. Najwyżej niewyspany. Dobranoc. Ves, rób, co chcesz.  
       Została. Chciała wierzyć, że to nie jeszcze jedna gra śledcza – mina elfa dobitnie wskazywała, że on nie wierzył ni trochę – że dowódca jej ufa albo chociaż chce jej pokazać, że ufa, albo chociaż czegoś nauczyć. W najgorszym razie, że to coś w rodzaju znaku od losu.  
       — Rób, co chcesz — powtórzył tymczasem Iorweth, powoli, znużonym, zmęczonym głosem, wpadającym miejscami w szybszy, nerwowy ton złego snu. — Chcesz mi jeszcze parę razy wsadzić łapy między nogi? Czy tym razem przejdziesz dalej, nim Roche tutaj wróci, co tam macie w scenariuszu? Mam się nastawiać, że jak bardzo będzie bolało?  
       Spojrzała na niego, zdumiona. Urażona też. Dwa najczęściej przez elfika wywoływane uczucia. Już nawet nie nienawiść, ta odeszła na dalszy plan – nie zniknęła, nie przyblakła, tylko jakby czekała na swoją kolej.  
       Zdała sobie sprawę, że kręci przecząco głową, że owo kręcenie jest po trosze spłoszone, po trosze przepraszające. Natychmiast przestała.  
       — Nic ci nie zrobię. Przypilnuję. Wypij.  
       — Nie jestem waszym niewolnikiem, żebyście mnie pilnowali.  
       — Zachowujesz się jak niewolnik — palnęła bez namysłu.  
       Zaśmiał się sucho.  
       — Nie bierzesz lekarstw. Szukasz podstępu. Wszędzie widzisz kraty. Walczysz z powietrzem — brnęła dalej. — Nic nie podejmujesz za siebie decyzji, tylko parskasz na cudze. Nawet twoją nienawiść poruszają inni, a ty po prostu idziesz na ich pasku. Nie umiesz się uwolnić.  
       — Z doświadczenia mówisz? — zapytał obojętnie, nadal wtopiony prawie w ścianę. — Paralele mi tworzysz? Jesteśmy niby tacy sami, ja i ty, więc ci się mogę zwierzać, więc...  
       Chwyciła go za ramię, ścisnęła mocno. Z pewnością nieprzyjemnie.  
       — Nie jesteśmy tacy sami — wypluwała z siebie każde słowo osobno. — Nigdy tak nie mów. Nie waż się.  
       — Roche nie będzie zadowolony — rzucił kpiąco.  
       Ale równocześnie z pewnością, która zatrzymała jej ruchy, kazała rozluźnić palce. Znów się roześmiał. I nie pił ziółek, więc może rzeczywiście kapitan będzie...  
       — I kto tu niby — powoli, z namaszczeniem niemal stwierdził elf — jest niewolnikiem? — a gdy milczała, dodał: — Możemy być oboje. W ramach koncesji. Kompromisu. Integracji międzygatunkowej. Dobrosąsiedzkich stosunków. Gestu dobrej woli.  
       Całkiem udanie parodiował. A dziewczyna nadal pamiętała jego strach sprzed chwili – zapominała na moment, na dwa, potem do niej wracał obraz, razem z obrazem uczucie, niemal jak litość, nie, bardziej jak współczucie nawet.  
       — Rozumiesz wszystko? Nie używam aby zbyt trudnych...  
       Właśnie w takich momentach natychmiast zapominała.  
       — Nie potrzebuję się uczyć elfiej retoryki — odparła. — Jak z wami kończyliśmy, to się sami staraliście, żebyśmy was rozumieli. Bardzo się staraliście. Grzecznie. Tak z „proszę" i „przepraszam".  
       Nie dodała „na tym statku też", przecież wiedział. A nie chciała go... nie chciała mu dopiec za bardzo, nie po to tu wchodziła. Nie mogła pozwolić, by działania przesłuchiwanych – gości, jeńców, bandytów – by cudze działania wpływały na jej decyzje. Na plany. Zamierzenia. Chęci. Na cokolwiek. Już jeden nieludzki skurwiel grał na niej, na jej uczuciach, na... Nie mogła dopuścić do tego ponownie. Zawiodłaby dowódcę. Zawiodłaby siebie.  
       — Roche nie będzie mnie pytał — oznajmiła więc cicho, spokojnie, wracając do tematu. — Nie będzie tu wracał. Nie dzisiaj.  
       — Tak się tym razem umówiliście? Że na mnie... poćwiczysz? Poeksperymentujesz? Że się na mnie wyszkolisz, że będę narzędziem twojego awansu, stopniem twojego leczenia, twojej...  
       — Zrobiło mi się żal.  
       Im więcej się Iorweth śmiał, tym smętniej brzmiał sam dźwięk.  
       — Żal. Sławetna litość ludzi. Szkoda twojego czasu, nie będę jej żebrał.  
       Zacisnęła zęby, za to wargi rozciągnęła w łagodnym uśmiechu. Przysiadła na drugim końcu łóżka, również pod ścianą.  
       — Ani od was, ani od waszego dowódcy — dorzucił elf.  
       Ves przewróciła oczyma. Też się wyrwał.  
       — Czemu właściwie on cię tak bardzo obchodzi? Zakochany jesteś?  
       Terrorysta zastygł. Kobieta drążyła dalej:  
       — Czy z powodu tamtego komanda? Ale to wspólna zasługa. Chłopaków też. Tłumaczyłam ci.  
       — A ja ci mówiłem, że jakoś chłopaki nie radziły sobie tak dobrze pod wcześniejszym dowódcą.  
       — Dość dobrze, by wybić większość Wiewiórów. Może ty po prostu byłeś mniej istotny.  
       Wywinął się gładko, sprawa jest istotna, ja mogę być pyłem pod jej butem, nie dbam. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że zbyt gładko. Tamtych skurwieli w komandzie jednak owo bycie pyłem niekiedy bolało. Nieważne, jak bardzo to ukrywali.  
       — Wypijesz leki, puchu marny? — spytała.  
       Nie odpowiedział. Westchnęła ciężko. Spróbowała przypomnieć sobie, co zwykle mówił i robił kapitan, gdy potrzebował uspokoić więźniów. Albo chłopaków. Kogokolwiek. Ją.  
       — Też się bałam — przyznała przez zaciśnięte zęby; ona miała przynajmniej powód, nie jak traktowane teraz po książęcemu bożyszcze partyzantki. — Wtedy.  
       Wzruszył ręką, prawą, dalszą od Ves.  
       — Wiem. Każdy...  
       — ...człowiek by się bał. Jasne.  
       Watażka pokręcił głową.  
       — Każdy by się bał.  
       Zapadła cisza, ale Ves miała wrażenie, że to jeszcze nie koniec, że wystarczy poczekać. I miała rację.  
       — Nie chodzi o lęk — szepnął elf, tak cicho, że prawie go nie słyszała. — Chodzi o to, co z nim robisz. Nie mamy wpływu na uczucia. Nasza kultura nie karze za... nie widzi hańby w tym, co leży poza naszą kontrolą. Żąda tylko panowania nad tym, nad czym możemy.  
       Całkowitego, prychnęła w duszy Ves, cokolwiek zgryźliwie, przypominając sobie pokrętne, długaśne ideologiczne wymówki, jakimi koiły wyrzuty chuje w komandzie. Wyrzuty chędożonej elfiej kultury, jak widać. Bo przecież nie sumienia.  
       Teraz cisza sprawiała wrażenie ostatecznej. Ale dziewczyna nie zamierzała odpuszczać.  
       — Jeśli powiesz komukolwiek z nas czego się... co ci tutaj najbardziej przeszkadza, spróbujemy zmienić.  
       Iorweth wpatrywał się w kubek.  
       — Wyobrażasz sobie, jakbyś się czuła, gdybyśmy cię złapali? Gdybyś znowu była w komandzie, otoczona Scoia'tael, miała związane ręce, na sobie koszulę nocną czy w czymkolwiek tam cię wyciągnięto, gdybyś znowu leżała między elfami...  
       — Przestań. — Miała nadzieję, cóż, próżną że zabrzmi spokojnie.  
       — A gdyby cię nie dotknęli? Gdybym cię złapał, za rok czy dwa, i nie pozwolił cię tknąć? Dałbym słowo. Czułabyś się wtedy komfortowo?  
       Ani trochę. Celne. Jednak gdy kobieta odepchnęła emocje (na chwilę, powtarzał Roche, potem możesz do nich wrócić, wyrzucić, wyładować, pić, pobić więźnia, skoczyć do burdelu, modlić się po świątyniach, jak chcesz, ale na tę chwilę musisz umieć zatrzymać w sobie wszystko – inna rzecz, że sam kapitan stosował się do tej zasady chyba tylko na przesłuchaniach, poza nimi folgując sobie, odbijając z nawiązką każdą sekundę tej kontroli), zauważyła postęp. Mówili na temat, który ona wybrała. I watażka się tak naprawdę odsłonił, może mówił przez nią, lecz o sobie.  
       — Czułabyś się? — nalegał.  
       — Pewnie, że nie. Umierałabym ze strachu — po czym szybko, ledwie się elfik tryumfalnym cieniem uśmiechnął, dodała: — Ale wypiłabym zioła usypiające. Całowałabym za nie po rękach.  
       I znacznie, znacznie więcej. Lizałaby buty. Obciągała. Tylko o tym nie wolno, nie wolno, niechże się wreszcie nauczy, lata minęły przecież, nie wolno o takich sprawach myśleć.  
       — Roche podobno lubi. Sprawiać, żeby przed nim podłogę lizano. I po nim też — mruknął refleksyjnie, sennie trochę Iorweth. — Też byś tak chciała? Mam cię całować po rękach? Czy od razu wracamy do punktu pierwszego... Gwałtu właściwie, ale rozumiem, że wolisz tego tak nie nazywać.  
       Prowokacja mieściła się w repertuarze śledczym. Przekomarzać się z nią zaś terrorysta ewidentnie lubił.  
       — A masz ochotę? Na chędożenie. Staje ci, jak na mnie patrzysz? Czy ci staje od poniżenia? Czy po prostu kręcą cię tylko ludzkie kobiety i to...  
       — ...albo chcę mieć satysfakcję spojrzenia Roche'owi w twarz i powiedzenia, że z tobą spałem. Wymyślać kolejne scenariusze?  
       Cholera. Trafiło.  
       — Ty się na nim fiksujesz. Bo się boisz, prawda. I nie wiem, czemu. On też nie. Nie możemy ci...  
       — ...pomóc. Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale fraza już mnie nudzi. A Roche wie, czemu się boję, wyjaśniałem ci... ostatnio. Spytaj jego, skoro mi nie wierzysz.  
       — Wracamy do punktu „wszędzie widzę kraty, kłamstwa, bat i podstępy, taki ze mnie wolny, niezależny elf"?  
       — A co ty niby widzisz, kiedy patrzysz na nasze oddziały?  
       — To, czym jesteście — odpowiedź błyskawiczna, ale cichsza i mniej pewna, niż trzeba.  
       — Wcale nie. To, czym byliśmy dla ciebie. Dla niektórych ludzi jesteśmy zarobkiem, dla innych zwiedzionymi dziećmi. Dla własnego ludu jestem rzeźnikiem, zdrajcą, dzieckiem, naiwnym idealistą, wojownikiem, wariatem, bohaterem... Jest w czym wybierać. — Teraz uśmiech wyglądał na prawdziwy. — I oni wszyscy, sądzisz, się mylą, a ty jedna masz rację? To takie ludzkie.  
       Następne pytanie padło odruchowo. Z prawdziwej ciekawości, znaczy, choć Ves nie mogła pojąć, czemu ciekawi ją zdanie Wiewiórki.  
       — A ty co o sobie myślisz? Że kim jesteś?  
       — Co o sobie myślę nie ma dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia. Ani dla Roche'a. To, co możecie ze mnie wyciągnąć za pomocą tej wiedzy, to tak. Ale ona sama... — brzmiał pobłażliwie.  
       Ves przygryzła wargę. Gdyby Iorweth się ruszył spod tej swojej ściany, gdyby wziął kubek z wystygłymi ziołami, gdyby wypił – gdyby nie widziała jak na dłoni strachu, resztek koszmaru, które najwyraźniej nie chciały, zwykłą dla siebie koleją, zblaknąć w minuty – gdyby ostatnie kilka dni nie było w porządku, gdyby nie grał kraśnie na flecie – dostać szału i wyjść, dostać szału i znów pobawić się trochę, dostać szału i zrobić cokolwiek, byłoby pewnie łatwiej.  
       W tym świecie, który, tak się jakoś składało, ułożył się trudniej, dziewczyna ciągnęła temat.  
       — Nie sądzisz przynajmniej, że macie rację? Nie jesteś pewien?  
       — To, czego jestem lub nie jestem pewien, nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia. Nie obchodzę was.  
       Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie musiała mówić „mnie".  
       — Obchodzisz.  
       — W tym aspekcie, w którym wolałbym nie. Pro-fe-sjo-nal-nym — syknął, napawając się słowem.  
       Dziewczyna była zbyt zmęczona, by choćby mieć ochotę go uderzyć.  
       — Wiesz — oznajmiła, moszcząc się wygodniej na łóżku — gdybyś powiedział Roche'owi, że ma z tobą siedzieć całą noc, to on spałby na podłodze, ale by został, bo się z tobą umówił. Czysto profesjonalnie — przeciągnęła wyraz. — Jasne. Ale nadal miło.  
       — Akurat. Powiedziałem, żebyście wyszli — wytknął.  
       — Źle wyglądałeś.  
       — Nie potrzebuję litości.  
       — Potrzebujesz — chciała warknąć, wyszło znużone westchnienie. — Roche się nad tobą zlitował w Loc Muinne.  
       Elfem aż wstrząsnęło. Obnażył zęby.  
       — To były interesy. Polityka.  
       — Gówno prawda. — Założyła ręce za głową. — Smoka nie było w Loc Muinne, a Geralt twierdził, że zarżnął gada. W Loc Muinne go błagałeś, żeby ci pozwolił zobaczyć zwłoki. Prosiłeś o litość, nie ubijałeś interes. Interes przyszedł później, ze smokiem.  
       — Z Saskią.  
       Iorweth spróbował się ostentacyjnie rozłożyć na łóżku, jak wczoraj Vernon. Nie wyszło mu, nonszalancka poza załamała się, kiedy tylko wyciągnął nogi i trafiły obok Ves. Owszem, dokończył ruch, cały jednak napięty.  
       Przygryzła wargę. Dłoń położyła na pościeli, przesuwała powoli w stronę watażki. Bardzo powoli. Po milimetrze. Żeby nie zauważył. Gdzieś z bagien wspomnień zaczęły się podnosić te najbardziej niechciane – komando, chędożony przywódca, jego koszmary w nocy, kończące się brutalnie, biciem, gwałtem, całą resztą, ale też te momenty, kiedy chciał się dowiedzieć, że jest dobry i miłosierny, że mu wszystko wybacza, a mu nie wybaczała nic (albo faktycznie wszystko, głupia, zmienna dziwka, ale o tym nie wolno myśleć), kiedy trzeba go było podpierać i pocieszać, że tak, ma rację, słusznie zabija Dh'oinne – i zawsze jej to wypominał później, zdrajczyni własnych braci, kurwie, suce, nie-waż-ne.  
       Nieważne. Tym razem ona miała władzę. Tym razem chciała, nie musiała. Chciała, miała cel, swój własny i zaaprobowany przez Roche'a. Iorweth, powtórzyła sobie raz jeszcze, patrząc prosto w oko terrorysty, się boi, a tobie go żal, bo jest tutaj więźniem. On, nie ty. Nikt na tobie tych uczuć nie wymusił. Nikt nie zmanipulował. Roche powiedział, że się nie gniewa o tę litość, że ona jest dobra i przydatna, że czasem trzeba. To nie zdrada. To nie błąd. To nic złego.  
       — Co ci się śniło? — spytała cicho, tak, żeby rzecz można było wziąć za przesłyszenie.  
       Dotknęła go wreszcie, tuż nad kostką. Odsunął stopę, co ją zirytowało, bo jakże to, ona się przełamuje, miła jest dla niego, specjalnie, a ta szuja...  
       — Bez przesady z tą godnością. W Loc Muinne błagałeś o życie...  
       — Błagałem o Saskię! — syknął, odwracając się tak gwałtownie, że niemal kopnął ją w brzuch, co ani chybi celowo. — Nie zależy mi na życiu!  
       Przymknęła oczy. Działamy delikatnie. Powoli. Jak z tamtym chujem. O, zrobić wówczas jeden zbyt nagły ruch! Ale to jej dawało siłę, mówił tyle, tyle razy kapitan, dawało wiedzę, pozwalało odczytywać przesłuchiwanych, jakby siedziała im w głowach. Tamto było straszne, zamieniło ją jednak w najlepszą broń przeciwko tym skurwielom, pozwoliło przetrwać, walczyć i chronić innych.  
       Iorwetha też może chronić, jeśli teraz ma kaprys. Mały elfik, mały kaprys. Jej, jej, jej. Całkowicie jej. Można sprawiać, że się boi. Można sprawiać, że przestaje.  
       — Śniło ci się — zapytała ostrożnie, niemal fizycznie czując chrzęst myśli — że jednak zależy?  
       Cisza, ale jakby bardziej napięta, stężała.  
       — Że zaczynasz błagać o życie? Że się boisz? Że sypiesz?  
       — Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił — wyrzucił z siebie, rwanie, z prawdziwym strachem. — Nigdy. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Wolałbym umrzeć.  
       Skinęła głową. Obniżyła głos.  
       — Śnią się różne rzeczy. Zwykle te, których się boimy. Takie, których nigdy byśmy nie zrobili. Ty przecież nic nie powiedziałeś w Drakenborgu.  
       Szybki ruch gałki ocznej, mrugnięcie. Tamten się wahał. I bał.  
       — Roche tak mówi? — mruknął.  
       To było dziwne pytanie. Roche w Drakenborgu nie przesłuchiwał, widział potem dokumenty, pewnie, koledzy się mu chwalili i mówili wszystko, niemniej, to watażka tam siedział. Po co mu potwierdzenia Roche'a?  
       — Nie pytałam. Ale to przed chwilą to tylko koszmar, na pewno. Nie zrobiłeś tego... cokolwiek to było. Nie przesłuchujemy cię. Nie masz powodów, by sypać. Miałeś zły sen. To wszystko. — Kiedy teraz go dotknęła, nie cofnął się, chociaż drgnął. — Też miewam. — Chwila ciszy; przeciągnęła dłonią wyżej, wzdłuż jego nogi, głaszcząc w zdystansowany, chłodny sposób, jakby to nie jej ręka była. — Chociaż teraz rzadko pamiętam. Ale dawniej... czasem się mi śnią, śniły, wspomnienia. Tylko wypaczone. Rzeczy się dzieją naraz. Czasem, czasem kiedy się budzę i nic nie pamiętam, ale się bardzo boję, to wiem — nabrała powietrza — że się mi śni samobójstwo. Znaczy... to, co było potem. Jak mnie znalazł. Że mnie znajduje i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wyszło, że tamten skurwiel wie i jest... niezadowolony.  
       Ścisnęła go mocniej. Po trosze, bo potrzebowała, po trosze, bo chciała, by sądził, że potrzebuje.  
       — Powinien ci pozwolić umrzeć — stwierdził Iorweth. — Ratowałaś swój i jego honor. To było... godne wyjście. Konieczność jest wystarczająco okrutna, nie powinno się jeszcze mieszać w to żądzy.  
       To właściwie było niepokojące, z jaką łatwością przyjmowała – rozumiała – że tymi słowami elf ją właściwie wywyższa, podnosi z rangi zabawki, cywila do żołnierza, kogoś, kto ma honor, kto walczy. Kogoś, kto jest wart zginąć, kto ma prawo do śmierci. Znaczy, że proszę, watażka ją docenia. Nie tylko za to, że ładnie tańczy, że jest w ogóle ładna. Inaczej niż chuj z tamtego komanda.  
       I racja, tamten powinien jej pozwolić umrzeć. Powinien. Nic w życiu chyba nie kosztowało jej tyle siły i odwagi, ile samobójczy krok, nic – a skurwiel na to splunął, potraktował, jak wygłup, jak zwykłe nieposłuszeństwo, odebrał znaczenie. Niewiele wspomnień nadal tak Ves bolało. Ale nie o niej mieli rozmawiać, ustąpiła już chyba dość elfikowi, stworzyła tę chędożoną wspólnotę, teraz jego kolej, więc:  
       — To, co ci robiliśmy. W twoim śnie. Bardzo bolało?  
       — Chyba tak. Najpierw tak, a potem... — urwał, dokończył spokojniej, z ironicznym dystansem. — Znaczy, to by bolało w życiu. Widziałaś blizny. Ale w snach niewiele rzeczy boli. I niewiele jest... jasnych... po przebudzeniu. Strzępki. Wrażenia.  
       — Uczucia. Bałeś się. Bardzo.  
       Potaknięcie.  
       — Często ci się śnią przesłuchania?  
       Kolejne. Po chwili milczenia rozwinięte.  
       — Codziennie prawie, od czasu, jak tu jestem. W trakcie tych drzemek. To nawet parę razy dziennie, w takim razie — zakończył z wymuszony śmiechem.  
       Ale zwykle chyba aż tak się nie bał. Chyba nie przegapili? Chyba ona nie przegapiła, a chłopaki, Roche, nie ukryli...  
       — A że sypiesz? — Pytanie zagłuszyło myśli.  
       Zawahanie.  
       — Rzadziej.  
       — Mówisz wtedy o kimś konkretnym? O miejscach? Towarzyszach? Czy po prostu wiesz, czujesz, że coś powiedziałeś? Że powiesz?  
       Wzruszenie ramion.  
       — Różnie. Nie pamiętam. Nie prowadzę statystyki. Chcecie się nauczyć wywołać u mnie koszmary? Po to ci ta wiedza? — ton był obojętny, nie wrogi.  
       — Rozmawiamy. Nie muszę tego nawet przekazywać Roche'owi.  
       — Ale przekażesz. Nie idź dalej.  
       Chwycił ją nagle za dłoń, zatrzymał. Spojrzała, zdumiona...  
       — Przestań. Nie trzeba. Tamten cu... tamten by chciał, był już złamany, ja nie. Nie ja. Nie chcę.  
       ...na swoje palce, która leżały już gdzieś w okolicach jego miednicy. Bliżej środka niż brzegu.  
       Policzki stanęły jej w ogniu. Dobrze, że było ciemniej, że drań nie widział – chociaż przecież się musiał domyślać, skoro wyprostował teraz swoją dłoń, nie puścił, ale trzymał luźno, żadne zagrożenie, żaden opór.  
       Zerwała się. Spróbowała, bo elf się tam przecież wyciągnął, zapomniała o tym jakoś, przywykła, i teraz strąciła jego nogi, zaplątała się w nie, zaskoczyła. Zaraz je wycofał, bez słowa, ale kobieta wiedziała już, wiedziała na pewno, że watażka widzi w niej znowu to, co wcześniej, słaby punkt załogi, niepewne stworzonko, łatwe do wyprowadzenia z równowagi, emocjonalne, histeryczne, można je chwycić od tyłu, można się z nim bić, bo nie jest groźne, można mu szeptać złośliwości do ucha...  
       — Nie pochlebiaj sobie — warknęła. — Ja bym ci co najwyżej skręciła te jaja, wy wszyscy na nic lepszego nie zasługujecie...  
       — Skręcili mi już. W Drakenborgu — oznajmił terrorysta. — Nie będę miał dzieci. Nie zasługuję, mówisz?  
       Zadławiło ją. Opadła ponownie na ścianę. Przymknęła oczy. Odetchnęła głęboko.  
       — Przepraszam — szepnęła, odruchowo przykładając rękę do podbrzusza, do blizny. — Nie chciałam... Chciałam, żeby ci było lepiej. Nie umiem zrobić, jak Roche, że od razu pomaga. Ale nie chcę, żebyś się...  
       Iorweth pokręcił głową, umilkła. Wzruszył ramionami, uniósł oczy do sufitu. Nie wierzył jej, jasne. Sądził, iż nic jej poprzednie dni, z kapitanem wpadającym w kluczowych momentach, nie nauczyły. Głupi elfik. Nie byli żadną bandą terrorystów, żeby oczekiwać zdrady z każdej strony. Ufała Vernonowi.  
       — Roche nie pomaga. Roche manipuluje. Ty nie. Ty rozmawiasz. Tańczysz. Troszczysz się. Przecież wiem — elfik głos miał kojący i to dziewczynę zjeżyło, bo czemu niby jaki Wiewiór miałby ją pocieszać, miałby ją traktować, jak dziecko?  
       Dlaczego miałaby się niby o niego troszczyć? Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł?  
       Chwycił ją za dłoń, odciągnął, nakrył własną. Spróbowała chyba pogłaskać, a przynajmniej poruszać palcami w spokojnym rytmie. Musiał odczytać jej gest, odkryć, że jest okaleczona. Litował się. Zalała ją fala wstydu, zaraz za nią gniew...  
       — Nie złość się — szepnął. — Nie ma o co. Tamci już przecież nie żyją. Twoi, moi... Nie żyją. Mnie nie chodzi o to, żebyśmy się nawzajem dręczyli.  
       Gdyby była mniej wściekła, to może by doceniła tę, jak to ujął na początku?, koncesję.  
       — W komandzie przecież tak robicie. Niby to sprawa i miłość, a tak naprawdę się żrecie i wzajemnie wykańczacie, i mścicie na towarzyszach klęski...  
       — To, że pobyłaś w charakterze dzi... że byłaś z nami nie oznacza, że rozumiesz sprawę — warknął nagle Iorweth z gniewem, wycofując rękę.  
       — Bo ona jest oczywiście tak wielka i skomplikowana, że tylko wy możecie ją pojąć, o szlachetni i mądrzy...  
       — I znów będziemy tracić noc na słowną szermierkę. A potem wpadnie Roche. Bez sensu. Przeskoczmy do punktu docelowego: chodźmy spać — chciał pewnie brzmieć nonszalancko, ale Ves usłyszała proszącą nutę i to wystarczyło, by ochłodniała.  
       Bo przecież ta buta, te próby zachowania czegokolwiek, niedostrzegania litości, ten lęk, to wszystko było w gruncie rzeczy tylko żałosne. Nie było czego się bać, władza się liczy, nie poza, na sobie tego doświadczyła. Nie było się czego bać. I gdy tylko to sobie uświadomiła, strach ją całkiem opuścił.  
       Nie przeszła na sąsiednią koję. Ułożyła się obok, bo skoro dał radę spać przy rozwalonej na wznak smoczycy, to na pewno i przy ludzkiej kobiecie, prawie wbitej w ścianę, leżącej na boku, da radę. Watażka zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, ale gdy błysnęła zawadiacko zębami, rzucając przez nie wyzywająco „no co, jak w oddziale!", no, co, ja się nie boję, to bez słowa zwinął się w kłębek, jak kot, plecami do niej, z kolanami niemal pod brodą, prawie spadając z koi, ale tak, że nawet jej nie dotykał, chociaż czuła ciepło jego ciała.  
       — Zaśpiewać ci coś? Znam w starszej — zaproponowała, kładąc palce między jego łopatkami.  
       Ledwie usłyszała odpowiedź, tak była cicha:  
       — Nie zmuszaj się. Nie masz dobrych skojarzeń.  
       Prawda. I w komandzie zdarzały się dni, gdy bywali milsi, gdy prosili, gdy głos się im po dziecięcemu łamał, gdy byli ranni, gdy umierali, gdy naprawdę było jej żal i gdy naprawdę chciała pocieszyć.  
       Z tą jedną kluczową różnicą, powtórzyła w duchu, tutaj ty masz władzę. Ty kontrolujesz sytuację, ty sterujesz więźniem i nie pozwolisz, by tamten cię znów, jak ostatnio, odwiódł od celu, żeby ci coś wmówił.  
       — To sobie wykuję dobre skojarzenia — prychnęła. — Własną wolą.  
       — Ja też ich nie mam, śpiewali nam przy torturach — wymruczał Iorweth, znów prawie niesłyszalnie. — A tutaj też katowaliście moich braci. Ty sama. Słyszałem, że obcinałaś uszy, zęby rwałaś, chlastałaś po genitaliach — przypomniał, dziwnie łagodnie, odwracając głowę. — Nie chcę budować sobie skojarzeń. Śpij. Jutro masz pracę na pewno.  
       — Ty też — przypomniała; to, że terrorysta próbuje udawać, iż to on się nią opiekuje, że o jej skojarzenia, nie jego, mu chodzi, to wszystko było właściwie słodkie: — Śpijmy już, elfie. Śpijmy.

 

  
Obudziła się z wrażeniem, że zaspała. Wrażeniem chyba prawdziwym, bo Roche stał nad nią – nad nimi, Iorweth obok też miał zamknięte oczy – z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Całkowicie ubrany. Gładził ją po włosach, uświadomiła sobie, Roche był obok i ją gładził po włosach, i nie był zirytowany. A ona była wyspana. Jak dobrze, jak bardzo dobrze. Nawet elfik obok nie przeszkadzał.  
       Miała ochotę się przeciągnąć, zamruczeć. Tylko cóż, w tym elfik obok przeszkadzał, zapytała więc zamiast tego, szeptem, o godzinę.  
       — Późna — odparł dowódca. — Ale to nieważne, grunt, żeście się wyspali.  
       Watażka zaczął powoli mrugać powiekami. Vernon przyklęknął przy koi.  
       — Jesteś bezpieczny, umawiałeś się z nami, pamiętasz? — słowa padły, jeszcze nim tamten otworzył oko. — Nic ci nie zrobimy...  
       — Pamiętam — wyburczane, jak u zaspanego dziecka. — Nie mam demencji. Nie musisz mnie klepać po główce, jak jakiegoś kundla.  
       — To dobrze, że pamiętasz. Śpij jeszcze. Przyszedłem po Ves. — Kapitan się zawahał, wstał, pogładził watażkę po ramieniu wierzchem dłoni. — Śpij, elfie. Ostatni tydzień musiał być dla ciebie wycieńczający.  
       — Miałem pracować — głos Iorwetha brzmiał już znacznie przytomniej.  
       — I będziesz, mamy przed sobą sporo szorowania. Tylko później. Na co mi na wpół nieprzytomny pracownik? No, już, zamykaj oko, wyśpij się. Heniek mówi, że Saskia jutro, najpóźniej pojutrze się obudzi. Pewnie cię będzie wolała wypoczętego.  
       Ves przeciągnęła się wreszcie. Mruczała.  
       — To ja może też jeszcze trochę poleżę... — Ale już wygrzebywała się zza terrorysty, zeskakiwała na ziemię.  
       Vernon się uśmiechał, wstając. Podał jej rękę, jakby była damą, z kurtuazją wręcz przesadną – żeby nie urazić, żeby widziała, że to teatr, że on wie, że jej wcale takich błahostek nie trzeba, silna jest.  
       — Zacumowaliśmy. Miejscowość jest prawie pusta, wieści o wojnie wstrzymały żeglugę, królestwo zarekwirowało podobno większość statków. Nie masz ochoty się przejść po lądzie?  
       Kiedy szła do drzwi, miała wrażenie, graniczące z pewnością, że elf cały czas za nią patrzy. Roche najwyraźniej też to wyczuwał, bo jego uśmiech tylko się poszerzył. Ale żadne nie odwróciło głowy.

 

  
Zdała po drodze raport z nocy. Znaczy, pytała o przyjacielską radę. Zwierzała się. Raport nie, w końcu powiedziała elfikowi, że nie poleci do Roche'a.  
       Zapytała więc o ten Drakenborg, o to niepotrzebne Vernonowe potwierdzenie... A kapitan się roześmiał.  
       — Przecież on nie wie, Ves, on tylko mniema. Nic nie powiedział świadomie, ale ich tam ćpali eliksirami. Ty myślisz, że cokolwiek z tego Wiewióreczki pamiętają? Nic, nijak. Mówili im potem czasem, że już puścili farbę, że już po ich honorze, tak w ramach śledczej, jak to mówią czarodzieje, psychologii... On nie wie, czy nie sypał. On się tylko domyśla. — Potem dowódca spoważniał. — Męczy go. Ważna rzecz. Dobrze się spisałaś.  
       Radość przyszła, jak zawsze, już prawie odruchowa. Ale tym razem zmąciła ją jakaś cudaczna, głupia, bezsensowna niepewność. Jakby wyrzut.  
       — A sypał? — spytała po chwili dziewczyna.  
       — Chyba nie. Ale kto to wie na pewno?  
       I ta radość w głosie Roche'a była z kolei wielka, wielka, aż po niebo się rozpościerająca.

 

 

Spotkanie ze starostą poszło nadspodziewanie gładko, może dlatego, że kapitan pozwolił Ves mówić. I milknął, gdy przydeptywała mu stopę, na co wcześniej pozwolił, ba, służbowo polecił. Albo może dlatego, że goście nie byli wysłannikami władzy krajowej, więc nic ich drobne przewały oraz machlojki szczebla lokalnego nie obchodziły. A może dlatego, że spojrzenie starosty kierowało się – mimo prób dziewczyny – bynajmniej nie na jej biust.  
       Zakochany, nieśmiały albo dobrze wychowany, pomyślała w pierwszej chwili. Po kilku kolejnych dostrzegła jednak, że wzrok mężczyzny ucieka. Bardzo dyskretnie, ale ucieka. W kierunku Roche'a, tak trochę poniżej pasa. Bardzo umiejętnie maskując owo uciekanie przestraszonym zerkaniem na broń czy za bronią.  
       Strach i pożądanie w ogóle doskonale do siebie pasowały. Pobudzały wzajemnie, ukrywały, podszywały jedno pod drugie. I dobrze, inaczej by pewnie Ves nie przeżyła ni dwóch tygodni z tamtymi chujami.  
       — Nastarczyłeś przedstawicielowi władzy lokalnej materiału na tygodnie fantazji — zachichotała Ves, ledwie minęli rzeczonej władzy okna. — Facet już sobie pewnie wyobraża, jak go przesłuchujesz i wymawiasz jego imię tym swoim głosem śledczego, wiesz, którym...  
       — Możesz mi nie wypominać? — jęknął Vernon. — Nigdy nie jestem tak blisko przeklęcia nieboszczki matki, jak wtedy, gdy ci wszyscy czarodzieje albo szlachetnie urodzeni panowie wpatrują się w moje kroki.  
       — Zmień sposób chodzenia — zaproponowała, ocierając łzy z oczu.  
       Przesadna reakcja, wiedziała. Najwyraźniej słońce, przechadzka po mieście, kilka godzin porządnego snu – tyle jej wystarczyło do stanu tego głupiutkiego, dziecinnego szczęścia.  
       — Ten jest wygodny — prychnął w odpowiedzi kapitan. — Sprawdza się w walce. Nie będę się zmieniał tylko dlatego, że jakimś fiutom coś się kojarzy... To by było poniżej mojej godności. A uwierz mi, w dzielnicy godność dużo znaczyła. Chłopaki — ni to jęknął, ni to się rozmarzył — zabiliby za jedno takie spojrzenie. A ja nawet nie mogę dać po mordzie...  
       — Awans społeczny. Koszmar — wyszczerzyła się, aż miała wrażenie, że musi oślepiać przechodniów słońcem, odbijającym się od zębów.  
       — Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Jak już ci załatwię „baronową" przed nazwiskiem, to mnie dopiero przeklinać zaczniesz.  
       Stary, stały żart. Że ją chłopaki wydadzą za jakiegoś barona – o, panowie szlachcice się do niej ślinili, pewnie, wykorzystywała rzecz regularnie, durni, słabi faceci – że jeszcze ze łzami w oczach wspominać, kiedy jej każą w krynolinach latać, trzepotać rzęsami i siedzieć przy stole z książkami pod oboma ramionami, słodki i beztroski czas spędzony w oddziale.  
       Stały, stary żart. Od samego początku go rzucali. Przypominał trochę o chłopakach, przez co dławił w gardle, ale jakoś w taki dobry sposób, bezpieczny. Tak, jak powinno. Drapało w gardle, lecz słońce grzało, pachniało wodą, tym słodkim, gnilnym zapachem, ludzie naokoło rozmawiali, jeszcze całkiem nawet spokojnie, wesoło, chociaż Ves czytała nerwy w przyciszonych głosach – no tak wojna. Wojna, znów wojna. Pasy się przydadzą.  
       — Idziemy się napić? — spytali oboje, praktycznie jednocześnie.

 

 

Kobieta nie pozwoliła się przekupić byle kielichem gorzały, nawet całkiem niezłej. Takiej z szykanami. Naleweczki. Nieźle kopiącej. Podobno robionej osobiście przez dziadka karczmarki.  
       — Ale wiesz, ten chłopina chyba marzył, żebyś ty go spróbował zabić — ciągnęła temat z diabolicznym uśmiechem. — A przynajmniej wziąć porządnie w obroty.  
       — Mhm. Niech sobie marzy na zdrowie, nie robił nam trudności, odpowiadał wyczerpująco... Póki mi o swoich fantazjach nie mówi, to mnie nie boli, prawda? Tyle dobrego. Z kobietami jest gorzej. Faceci przynajmniej dają ci prawo powiedzieć „nie", wiesz, są uprzejmi, nieśmiali i nie mają pretensji, łapskiem sobie radzą. Ale odmów takiej damulce. Spróbuj tylko. Nie możesz odmówić damulce, bo się rozniesie, że masz jaja uschłe i życia w armii mieć nie będziesz. Jeszcze z dwie butelki tego tam... Najmocniejszego, co macie!  
       Karczmarka się uśmiechała w sposób, który podpowiadał Ves, że ostatnia przemowa Roche'a źródło swoje miała w bardzo rzeczywistym, bardzo pobliskim zagrożeniu.  
       — Szynkarze zawsze dużo wiedzą.  
       — Sugerujesz, żebym złamał jej serce?  
       Ves oceniła rozpracowywany obiekt. Profesjonalnie. Jak na agenta oddziałów specjalnych Jego Wysokości Foltesta przystało. A miała okazję, bo oto obiekt nadpłynął ku nm, na falach swego obfitego biustu, z zamówieniem.  
       — Wygląda na kobietę o sercu w pełnej zbroi płytowej — mruknęła, ledwie karczmarka odeszła.  
       Vernon wypił już trochę. Dość, by teraz ze śmiechu zadrżała mu ręka, by rozlał nieco alkoholu. I żeby się śmiał z rzeczy, za które zwykle innych kopał...  
       — Cholera, Ves, jesteś bardziej bezwzględna niż alfonsi w naszej dzielnicy.  
       ...żeby zapomnieć – nie, nie zapomnieć, po prostu przeskoczyć nad tym, bo to nieważne, tak naprawdę, ważne, że można się z tego razem śmiać – że Ves przed Pasami nigdy Wyzimy na oczy nie widziała.

 

  
 Sytuacja polityczna, bo na nią też w końcu zeszli, przedstawiała się – jakby to ujęli dworscy poeci – jako wyzwanie. Czyli: Północ miała przesrane, ale Pasy, jeśli się ustawią, mogą sporo zyskać. Wrócić do łask. Stać się niezbędnymi.  
       Armie Emhyra szły błyskawicznie, podobno awangardy oddziałów stały już pod stolicą. Aedirn, rzecz jasna. I paktowały, bo Stennis przywitał je niemal chlebem i solą. Podejrzewano, raczej zdaniem Roche'a oraz Ves słusznie, że Nilfgaard zgodzi się na zostawienie Aedirn ograniczonej suwerenności – tytułu królestwa – w zamian za hołd lenny, trybut, wsparcie w trwającej wojnie. Zarekwirowane statki, również handlowe, wcale nie musiały posłużyć Północy, na co zresztą mieszkańcy Caunas, w dużej mierze świeża, powojenna emigracja z północy kraju, nadal pamiętająca okrucieństwo wojsk Henselta w trakcie poprzedniej wojny, sarkali mniej, niż można byłoby się spodziewać.  
       W Temerii koronowano Anais, głównie dzięki wojskom Natalisa. Z połowa szlachty, w tym stronnictwo Kimbolta (stronnictwo Maravela podobno się wstydziło i głośno, hojnie, przynajmniej na pokaz, popierało królową oraz regenta) stanęła okoniem, mimo zagrożenia ze strony Cesarstwa. Albo właśnie dzięki niemu, Roche pamiętał, że ambasador jeszcze za życia Foltesta hojnie szafował pieniędzmi, ucztami, prezentami. Część arystokracji z pewnością chętniej widziałaby na tronie Emhyra niż dziecko. Inni śnili plany matrymonialne, twierdził starosta – człowiek dość dorzeczny, by Vernon z Ves mu wierzyli – bo Cirilla nadal nie dała Emhyrowi potomka, a Temeria przecież sporo większa od Cintry.  
       — Jak bardzo trzeba nie mieć honoru, by się cieszyć, że jest się smaczniejszym kąskiem dla wroga? Ładniejszą dziwką? — westchnął melancholijnie kapitan.— U nas w dzielnicy nikt nigdy by sobie na takie coś nie pozwolił. Upadek czasów, dożyliśmy prawdziwego upadku czasów, że szlachta jest mniej honorna od byle ulicznego bandziora… Cholera, może dobrze nawet, że Ajran wyżył, ktoś tu musi przykład dawać tej hołocie, a on dureń, ale w starym stylu.  
       — Zadziorny — podrzuciła Ves. — I z Czarnymi się nie brata.  
       Lokalna władza potwierdziła, że przeżycie młodego La Valette'a przeszło ze statusu tajemnicy poliszynela do faktów ujawnionych. Objawionych wręcz. Ustami samego Radowida V. Tajemnicą poliszynela stało się za to, że obecność szlachcica na dworze Redanii jest obecnie raczej przymusowa, a z pewnością polityczna. Robił, mówiąc wprost, za zakładnika i środek nacisku na Anais. On oraz Adda, która słała listy, zapewniające o chęci służenia radą tudzież pomocą, niedwuznacznie wskazujące, że tak właściwie jedynie jej regencja – oficjalna lub realna-choć-z-cienia – może obecnie ocalić Temerię.  
       Roche powyklinał trochę strzygę, choć bez ognia. Zawszeć to Foltestowa progenitura, mruczał, wstrzymując co ostrzejsze wulgaryzmy.  
       Zapytali też, uczciwie, o komanda. Elfiki przycichły, jak twierdził, z wielką z ulgą, starosta, nigdy ich w Aedirn dużo nie było, po wojnie nienawiść do Czarnych i ich sojuszników w kraju (choć może nie w Caunas) była tak wielka, że się nawet nieludzie specjalnie do Wiewiórek nie garnęli, a teraz, przy okazji tej zawieruchy z Saskią, to już w ogóle drani wywiało. Gdzie są teraz, nie wiadomo, choć trochę podejrzanego elementu, tego zawsze pod obserwacją, po chwilowej nieobecności powróciło ostatnio do domów, chyłkiem jakby. Starosta na ten temat w ogóle gadał dużo, bez krygowania się czy zatajania informacji, bo i Pasów nie sposób było podejrzewać o sprzyjanie nieludziom. Prosił nawet o rady, chwalił się, jakie ma dobre rozeznanie, podawał miejscowości i nazwiska. Co zgadzałoby się, chociaż o tym Vernon nie informował przedstawicielstwa władzy, z wersją Iorwetha. Skoro część towarzystwa okołoterrorystycznego zaś nie wróciła, to można było mniemać, że niektórzy nadal czekają na rozkazy Lisa Puszczy.  
       Mogliby się przydać Temerii, gdyby rzecz uwzględnić w negocjacjach. Albo mogliby tę Temerię, całą Północ, podpalić. Z pewnością te oddzialiki wzmacniały pozycję pary goszczącej na barce. I jako takie były wiedzą, którą należało elfikowi przekazać ostrożnie. Nie, żeby oszukać, skądże. Po prostu sprawić, by wysnuł własne wnioski. Najlepiej takie rozmijające się z faktami.

 

 

Wzięli jeszcze parę butelek dla chłopaków, żeby nie byli poszkodowani. I bo nalewka faktycznie przednia, jak najlepsza strzała, najlepszy bełt, leciała szybko, trafiała prosto w... do głowy. Obiecali w gospodzie, że na wieczór, to przyprowadzą jeszcze paru klientów. I że zapłacą. Co zresztą nie było trudne, mieli przecież teraz za dużo pieniędzy. Znaczy, te kilka godzin w miasteczku mogli uznać za udane. Informacje zdobyte, pierwsze lody przełamane, nieufność ludności trochę nadtopiona.  
       Słońce pieściło skórę. Roche szedł obok i gwizdał przez zęby, gdy wchodzili po trapie, Ves mu wtórowała nuceniem.  
       I w sekundę pojęli, że coś jest nie tak. Ruchy chłopaków nie takie, jak zwykle. Spojrzenia dłuższe czy krótsze, radość mniejsza czy większa – dziewczyna sądziła, że żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co właściwie. Po prostu zobaczyli różnicę. I wszystko, cały nastrój, diabli wzięli.  Odtrącili załogę, rzucili się obchodzić statek, kapitan już warczał „gdzie elf?", chłopaki uspokajali, że tutaj, na powietrzu, na świeżym powietrzu, pracuje, jak się umawiali, nic mu nie jest...  
       Właściwie tak, tak właśnie było. Iorweth, kiedy go znaleźli, szorował pokład. Na świeżym powietrzu. Na klęczkach.  
       — Nic mu nie jest — zapewnił Trzynastka, po raz setny w ciągu ostatniej minuty. — Prawda, elfie? Nie musicie się o niego  m a r t w i ć.  
       Watażka uniósł na nich wzrok. Blady, spocony, z rękoma lekko drżącymi, ani chybi z wysiłku. Z zaczerwienieniem na twarzy, ani chybi od uderzenia. Ze spojrzeniem za to dumnym i obojętnym. Jakby stał na środku pola zwycięskiej bitwy, na kopcu z ciał zabitych wrogów.  
       On nigdy się nie przyzna przede mną i Roche'em do słabości, jęknęła w duchu dziewczyna, patrząc, jak watażka uśmiecha się ironicznie, rzuca „tak siedzieć przy kobiecie" i zaczyna wstawać, nigdy, wolałby umrzeć niż pozwolić nam się o siebie troszczyć, litować. Ładnie rozegrane, panowie, bardzo ładnie...  
       Iorweth stanął – i na twarzy odbiło się mu głębokie zaskoczenie, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. Doskoczyli do niego z kapitanem, ale nie dość szybko, rzecz trwała może pół sekundy, potem terroryście białko oka mignęło, zniknęło w tyle głowy. Osunął się na pokład.  
       Roche wciągał ze świstem powietrze, równocześnie, jakimś cudem, klnąc. Słońce prażyło.

 

  
       — Co wam właściwie — syknęła kobieta, ledwo dowódca zniknął z elfem we własnej kajucie, Heńka nadal odpędzając, ich wszystkich odpędzając, niech idą, precz, precz, precz, won, wynocha, na oczy ich wiedzieć nie chce — do tych pustych, cholera, łbów przyszło?  
       Dukali, odpowiadając.

 

Elfik był sakramencko irytujący, oznajmił Trzynastka, a Mink potaknął, bo pewno, że był. Zwłaszcza teraz, jak mył te naczynia i blaty w mesie, jak sobie porządkował swoją kajutę, co mu Roche kazał, cicho i obojętnie, jakby świata nie było. Jakby się nie zamierzał zniżać do zauważania głupich Dh'oinne.  
       A żeby to chociaż powiedział. Można byłoby potem dowódcy donieść, patrzeć, jak więźnia karze, jak się tamten boi. To nie, na złość siedziała cholera cicho. Niczego się doczepić nie szło. Pracuje, milczy, lekarstwa nawet, Heniek twierdził, to-to wzięło.  
       Że Heniek ma zaległości w dokumentacji, literaturze, takich tam intelygenckich przyjemnostkach – i że skoro pacjent dzisiaj grzeczny, chętnie je nadrobi – nawet początkowo nie zwrócili uwagi, im do intelygenckości tudzież dyplomów daleko. No, potem dopiero ktoś, nie, nie pamiętają kto, nie będą gadać, niech ich Ves nie podchodzi, zauważył z rozmarzeniem, że gdyby ta złośliwa szuja, Iorweth, cokolwiek nie tak zrobiła, pretekst dała, to można by spokojnie ją wojskowymi metodami naprostować. Nikogo nie ma, kto by patrzył, sprawdzał, kto by zabronił. A smoczyca w kabinie. Elfik, wiadomo, istota podła, nie aż tak chyba jednak, by donosić, jak się mu kocówę porządną zrobi.  
       Żeby nawet nie myślał to, jak już go wzięli – nie ciągnęli, nie wlekli, po prostu podeszli kupą i dali do zrozumienia, tamtemu w oczach zabłysła pogarda taka, że Trzynastka miał ochotę go zabić, ale poszedł elfik, z tą pogardą w oczach i kpiącym uśmiechem na wargach – ponabijali się trochę. Że lepiej niech się spieszy z tym myciem podłogi, bo inaczej go jeszcze Roche z Veską zastaną i co, na kolanach... dowódca się obśmieje... a dziewczyna gotowa mu jaja urwać za „wizualne aluzje". Dorzucili jeszcze parę wulgarnych ruchów, dźwięków, sugestii, które w końcu elfy, ulubione dziwki w każdym burdelu znać powinny. Więzień milczał, uśmiechał się tylko, coraz bardziej wyniośle.  
       Zmywał ten pokład tak samo: obojętnie. Bez słowa. Starannie. Jak każdym ruchem coś udowadniał, jakby się nimi napawał. Jakby to ordery były. Jakby drwił. Krótko mówiąc, zasługiwał na nauczkę.  
       Przeszli przez ten myty pokład parę razy. Buty sobie wcześniej specjalnie na brzegu ubłociwszy – i pogadawszy na tym brzegu z ludnością, więc to nie tak, że tylko się obijali – rozlali parę razy wodę, na szmatę się im kilkakrotnie nadepnęło, a że była brudna, no to zabrali, może raz rzucili za burtę.  
       A ta chędożona cholera cały czas tylko milczała. Pewnie, szła po nowe szmatki, przynosiła wodę, zmywała wciąż te same ślady. I drwiła, bo było widać, że drwi. Kogo by szlag nie trafił? Kto by jej nie oblał brudną wodą albo niesionym alkoholem, kto by jej, niby to przypadkiem, w tej mętnej wodzie po ścierze łba nie zanurzył? A przecież tak nawet lepiej, bo się zgrzać mógł inaczej! Wdzięczny powinien być, nie, że na widok kapitana mdleje, jak jakaś lelija, jak panienka, tfu, sodomita, nie prawdziwy mężczyzna z tego tutaj, specjalnie to widać zrobił, szczwana sztuka, swołocz...  
       Noż o co się kapitan wścieka, Ves humory ma, czego krzyczy? Nie uderzyli go przecież! Nie zranili! Nic mu, cholera, pierdolona w jej otwór zasyfiony, jasna, nie zrobili!

 

  
Roche wyszedł z kajuty po kilkunastu minutach, w trakcie których Ves chodziła od ściany do ściany po korytarzu. Dosłownie siedem kroków, nawet z przekątną. Reszta załogi wyglądała gorzej.  
       — Zdajecie sobie sprawę — spytał kapitan cicho, ze znużeniem, jakby informował o pogodzie — że się z nimi umawiałem, prawda? Jako wasz dowódca. Jako oficer Temerii. Wasal Foltesta. Dałem słowo. A wyście je uczynili gówno wartym.  
       Chłopaki stali w milczeniu ze spojrzeniami wbitymi w podłogę. Ves miała nadzieję, że jest im wstyd. I to tak porządnie. Choćby za to, że tak wszystko popsuli. Dzień. Humor dowódcy. Elfika. Wszystko. A po co to? Dla zabawy? Mało przy posiłkach mieli? Trzeba umiar znać, sarkała w duchu, jej się przecież udało, chociaż miała wszelkie powody, by nie wytrzymać, chociaż ją więcej złego spotkało ostatnio. A proszę, dała radę. Nie zawiodła, nie zirytowała, Vernon z nią pogodny jak dzisiejsze niebo wracał. To musieli popsuć. Celowo. I nie wiadomo, co teraz będzie. Złe nastroje kapitan zwykle rozładowywał bardziej na ludności niż na podkomendnych, ale im też się obrywało. Mocno. Teraz zaś, gdy sytuacja niepewna, gdy na cywilów nawet krzywo spojrzeć nie można, bo to Aedirn, bo starosta może ich wszystkich po prostu do ciupy wsadzić, co go temerskie jurysdykcje...  
       Roche wrócił do kajuty, tym razem łaskawie pozwalając Heńkowi wejść tam razem z nim. I Ves, ledwie chwilę podeszła do drzwi, niepewna, rzucił „przecież nic nie zrobiłaś, wchodź, skoro chcesz".  
       Watażka nadal był nieprzytomny. Na czole miał okłady, dowódca próbował mu podawać wodę i ziółka, lekarz po prostu krążył obok, milcząc. Bardzo rozsądnie.  
       Tutaj zresztą diagnoza nie wymagała wielkiej wiedzy. Odwodnienie, przemęczenie, przegrzanie, lekki udar słoneczny. Podobne. Typowe skutki głupoty.  
       — Ukręcę Trzynastce jaja — mruknęła dziewczyna w próbie poprawy nastroju, która jej samej wydawała się marna.  
       — To nie ma znaczenia — odparł matowo Vernon; zaraz jednak, jakby oprzytomniawszy, zmienił ton na uspokajający. — Niewiele to zmieni. On się wyliże, nic mu nie jest. Nie denerwuj się.  
       Pokręciła głową, bo nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Nie mogła się na nic przydać, po prostu – po prostu nie chciała zostawić samego. Roche'a. Iorwetha. Może ich obu.  
       Elf nieprzytomny był pacjentem nadal trudnym, Ves miała wrażenie, że na każde pół łyżeczki, które tamten wypił, przypadało z pięć wyplutych. Kapitan ocierał mu podbródek po każdej jednej.  
       — Uspokajam go, jak mogę — rzucił nagle.  
       — Wiem — szepnęła dziewczyna.  
       — Starszą. Wspólnym. Obecnością.  
       — Wiem.  
       — Rodziców wołał. Ojca. Jak to skurwysyny na przesłuchaniach.  
       Ves stężała.  
       — Roche, nas przy tym nie było. Powiedzieliśmy chłopakom, zabroniliśmy im... nie mogliśmy wpaść na to, że będą tak głupi. To nie twoja wina.  
       — Ale moje złamane słowo. W dupie mam winę. Pacyfikowałem regiony. Co mnie, do cholery, obchodzi wina? Jeszcze wobec drugiego skurwysyna? Obchodzi mnie moje słowo! Słowo oficera Temerii, tej Temerii, dla której brudziłem sobie ręce! Mnie obchodzi to, że moi właśni ludzie na moim własnym statku nie uznają za stosowne słuchać moich poleceń!  
       Kobiecie właściwe ulżyło, gdy przeszedł z monotonnej wyliczanki w krzyk.  
       — Roche, chłopakom na pewno nie chodziło o pucze ani bunty — wtrącił nieśmiało Heniek. — Doskonale wiesz. Chcieli się zemścić. Za Scoia'tael i Henselta, i Temerię... I Iorweth bywa irytujący.  
       — Przeciwnik w bitwie też bywa denerwujący. Ale to nie jest powód, by łamać rozkazy. By wypowiadać posłuszeństwo dowódcy!  
       — Wszyscy poszlibyśmy za tobą w ogień — zapewnił lekarz; Ves potaknęła gorliwie. — Gdyby chłopaki wiedzieli, że tak to odbierzesz, sami czyściliby przed elfem podłogę. Rozkładaliby przed nim czerwone dywany. Naprawdę.  
       — Chłopaki się boją — zapewniła dziewczyna. — Nie chcieli, żeby tak wyszło. Martwią się. Przecież oni... Ładnie nam przygrywa do pracy. Nie chcieli go zamęczyć.  
       — To ja cię zawiodłem. Nie upilnowałem ich. Powinienem się domyślić, że jest coś podejrzanie cicho, rzucić w diabły dokumentację i sprawdzić. To ja zawiodłem — podkreślił medyk. — Nie ty. Jestem gotów wziąć na siebie pełną...  
       — Stul gębę. Jedyną odpowiedzialność ponoszę tu ja. Odpowiedzialność szarży. Wasze teatralne gesty i czcza gadanina nic tu nie zmienią. On się wyliże. Ja go przeproszę, wy oczywiście też, tylko to nic nie będzie znaczyć — ostatnie słowa były sykiem. — Wyjdźcie. Ty nic nie zrobiłaś Ves, wiem, przepraszam, po prostu... Wyjdźcie.

 

  
Zmiana. Przedzierała się powoli, bo nie próbowała trafić żadnego celu, wyłapana dopiero przez leniwe wędrowanie. Wszystko było płynne, raz kolorem, raz dźwiękiem, raz emocją, raz wszystkim, ale to była prawdziwa zmiana. Jakby nagle zniknął jeden kolor, jedna nić z gobelinu, jeden dźwięk ze świata. Potem błysnęło innym, chociaż niby tym samym, miękką migotliwością snów... Przestraszoną, ciemniejszą, ostrzejszą, wyższą, nagląca, wszystko naraz i więcej. Twarde, jak kamień, śliskie, jak glina, lepiło się do rąk. Cielesne. Za bardzo, jak na koszmar.  
       Saskia, już podnosząc powieki, zrywała się na nogi. Iorweth nie umiał do końca, choć taki przemądrzały, obsługiwać kanału, który mu otworzyła, ale teraz, wiedziała, coś było bardzo, bardzo nie tak. I jej w tym głowa, żeby ktoś za to zapłacił.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra wiadomość jest oczywista, więc przejdźmy do złych: nie ma tutaj prawie Roche'a i Pasów. Ba, w następnej części (mam jej trochę napisane, bo najpierw myślałam, żeby to była jedna... ale nie, jednak za długie i nie wiem, kiedy się tamto skończy) też Roche'a i Pasów za wiele nie będzie. Będą ci bohaterowie, których ~~Hasz~~ niektórzy nie znoszą. I coś jakby fabuła - nie, że akcja, ale fabuła - bo wbrew najszczerszym chęciom mojego (i pewnie wielu czytelników) id, oni nie mogą tak wiecznie i bez sensu uprawiać gierek psychicznych na tym statku. ;) Jakiś cel i zmianę wypadałoby im dodać. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Umieram z upału, tak bardzo naprawdę~~

  
Iorweth miał wrażenie, że wychodzi z ciemnej, lepkiej mgły. Omdlenie, przypomniał sobie. Potem nadeszła reszta: czyścił sprzęty i naczynia, jak mu kazano, gdy Dh’oinne, rozbestwione nieobecnością dowódcy, postanowiły się zabawić. Prymitywnie, jak to one. Dręcząc innych (jak wy w komandzie?, nadpłynęło, sarkastyczne; zdusił, nim przyciągnęło obrazy).  
       A potem przyszedł Roche i Ves, a on... A. Tak. Jakże upokarzające. Zrobił z siebie widowisko dla Dh’oinne. Pięknie. Teraz zaś leżał nie u siebie, tylko w pokoju tak dużym, że musiał być kajutą kapitana. Dał tym zwierzętom pretekst do rozdzielenia od Saskii, jeszcze lepiej.  
       Spróbował się unieść, ignorując zawroty głowy. Przytrzymano go – dowódca go przytrzymał. Nie boleśnie, ale stanowczo, watażka nie miałby szansy się wyrwać, wiłby się tylko jak robak. Niedoczekanie drani. Wobec czego obrócił się do Dh’oine plecami, wbił wzrok w ścianę i milczał wściekle. Niech sobie tamto idzie. Nie potrzebuje jego przeprosin czy z czymkolwiek tam drań przychodzi.  
       — Gdybyś dał znać Heńkowi albo gdybyś powiedział chłopakom, że poinformujesz mnie, a potem po prostu odmówił, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Mamy umowę.  
        I czy to niby jego rzecz troszczyć się o subordynację podkomendnych Roche’a? On jest kapitanem, niech on o to dba.  
       — Ves się martwiła. Chłopaki też. Oni nie chcieli ci zrobić krzywdy.  
       To owszem, to pewnie nie. Ten typ istot nigdy nie chce robić krzywdy, po prostu robi.  
       — Naprawdę nie chcieli. Przywykli już trochę do ciebie. Martwiliśmy się wszyscy. Przestraszyłeś nas, lisku. Bardzo.— Dłoń położono przy plecach, Iorweth czuł jedynie jej krawędź, ugięcie siennika. — Przepraszam za nich. I za złamane słowo. To się już nie powtórzy. — Poprawiono kompres na czole. — Mój elf. Będę o ciebie dbał.  
        Bloede Dh'oine. Nie miało prawa mówić „mój” o nim, nie miało prawa go traktować, jak zabawki, nie miało prawa go dotykać w ogóle. Niech sobie idzie.  
       — W Wyzimie też. I potem. — Palce zostały na czole, przytrzymywały mokrą tkaninę. — Rozumiesz?  
       Niewiele tu było do rozumienia.  
       — Nie zdradzę sprawy – słowa wyszły splątane, rozmazane jakby.  
       — Już zdradziłeś. Saskia ma z pewnością inne plany niż twoja sprawa. Saskia szła z hasłami równości dla wszystkich. Współpracy międzyrasowej. W tym samym czasie ty opowiadałeś komandom o karaluchach.  
       Nie miało prawa mówić słowa na ten temat. Iorweth zaprotestowałby, gdyby miał więcej siły. Z pewnością by zaprotestował.  
       — Nie chcę, żebyś sypał. Zajmę się tobą, po prostu. Nowa imię. Nowe miejsce. Pobyt w klasztorze albo innym ośrodku, który się zajmuje przystosowaniem was do życia. Po wojnie zostało sporo okaleczonych elfów. Będziesz martwy dla świata. Nie zdradzisz. Nie osłabisz sprawy. Pomyśl o tym. Później. Teraz mi odmówisz, ale pomyśl. Porozmawiaj z Saskią.  
       Samo to, że mogło pomyśleć, że Iorweth się zgodzi, że ucieknie, że zdezerteruje, było obelgą. Ale złość, prawdziwa złość, wymaga siły. A elfowi było słabo i w jakiś dziwny, pokrętny sposób, dobrze. Ciepło, ale nie za ciepło, okłady na rozpalonym czole, łagodny głos, miękka jakby obecność. Dlatego słowa wyszły raczej niedowierzające niż gniewne:  
       — Skąd niby ta wolta? Kto parę dni temu mówił, że tuszy, iż mnie jeszcze przesłuchiwać będzie?  
       — To jednako: zajmę się tobą — mruknięcie, odległe, brzmiące na prawie mimowolne. — Wiem, że nie rozumiesz. Przemyśl, lisie, po prostu. Tu nie ma pułapki. A teraz odpoczywaj.  
       Chciał odpowiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest, że proszę, może dokończyć tego mycia podłóg, że może robić, co tylko zechcą, w granicach umowy. Tylko w sytuacji, w której sam słyszał, jak niepewnie stawia słowa, rzecz brzmiałaby komicznie. Upokorzyłaby jeszcze bardziej.  
       — Zajmę się tobą — powtórzył Roche. — W taki czy inny sposób. Dopilnuję, żeby taka sytuacja się więcej nie powtórzyła. Nie martw się.  
       To musiało być zwodzeniem śledczych, bo watażka doskonale wiedział, że na spokojną, beztroską egzystencję już nie ma szans, że „niemartwienie się” na zawsze mu uciekło. Dh’oine też to musiało wiedzieć, wbrew powtarzanemu zaklinaniu.  
       A potem drzwi się otwarły. Z hukiem. Oraz rozpaczliwym krzykiem lekarza – Heńka, pamiętał przecież – że on nie puszczał, sama weszła, i wściekłym warknięciem Saskii – obudziła się! akurat teraz, jak on niedomaga, akurat takim go zastanie, bloede caerme! – że pewnie, że się sama wpuściła, a w ogóle...  
       — Iorweth, wszystko w porządku?  
       Stała nad nim. Kapitan przezornie odskoczył parę kroków, może mało godnie, ale za to przynajmniej unikając staranowania. A Saskia stała nad posłaniem, w gniewie, zaniepokojeniu, emocjach chyba nawet piękniejsza niż zwykle. Oczy jej błyszczały, zęby migały wśród warg – ludzie nazwaliby to uśmiechem, ale w jej wydaniu było groźne, zaczepne, jakby obnażenie kłów u drapieżnika – palce się wplotły w dłonie elfa. Sprawdzając. Upewniając.  
       Saskia była cała, zdrowa, przytomna. I się troszczyła. Iorweth przez jakąś straszną sekundę myślał, że znów zemdleje, nastarczy okazji do drwin. Ale nie, wytrzymał, pokiwał głową, żeby nie usłyszała w jego głosie drżenia, nie wzięła za krzywdę tego, co chyba jednak było – nie używajmy wielkich słów – wzruszeniem.  
       — Na pewno?  
       Nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Watażka się jej nie dziwił i klął własną słabość.  
       — Tak. Zmęczyłem się. Przepracowałem. Upał dzisiaj. To wszystko — spróbował brzmieć nonszalancko.  
       — Byłeś.... rozdrażniony. Czułam. — Nie oszukuj, mówiła mina kobiety, nie wciskaj mi tu pirytu, bo cię rozszarpię na kawałeczki.  
       A że jesteś mi drogi, to je potem pochowam w bursztynie, oprawię w złoto i zachowam sobie na pamiątkę... Tobie jednak niewiele to pomoże, prawda? Coś tym w stylu powiedziała mu, kiedy próbował ją przekonać, że nic mu nie jest po napadzie na oddział Wilhelma Fryski, dowódcy rivskich służb specjalnych. Jednej z ostatnich przygód jego rajdu po odznaki. Bok pogruchotał mu wtedy zastępca kapitana. Nie bolało, naprawdę nie bolało. Dopóki Saskia nie ściągnęła mu, siłą, mimo jego protestów, wgniecionej w ciało skórzanej zbroi.  
       To było na samym, samym początku. Wtedy mniej więcej się poznali.  
       — Majaczyłem. Nic mi nie jest. Oni się starali dotrzymać umowy.  
       — W rzyci mam starania. Interesują mnie efekty — stwierdziła beznamiętnie dziewczyna, po czym odwróciła głowę w kierunku Roche’a. — Pan chyba rozumie?  
       — Nie dopatrzyłem — odparł agent; brzmiał na szczerze skruszonego, znacznie bardziej niż przed chwilą; proszę, co obecność siły robi z Dh’oinne. — Ale też nic się nie...  
       — Co się stało, Iorweth? — spytała kobieta, kładąc mu dłoń na kompresie, przeciągając po włosach.  
       — Nic, o co byś musiała zabijać — zapewnił. — Nie chcieli. Dotrzymywali umowy. W miarę możliwości.  
       — W rzyci mam możliwości — mówiła powoli, trochę drwiąco. — Przekabacili cię?  
       Może. Lęk ścisnął mu gardło.  
       — Nie. Nie. To po prostu... niehonorowo. Starali się. Próbowali pomóc.  
       — On się tylko przepracował... — wtrącił znów Roche.  
       — To była twoja rzecz, dbać o warunki jego pracy. — Saskia porzuciła pozory grzeczności i odwróciła gwałtownie głowę. — Jesteśmy w porcie. Magazyny się dobrze palą.  
       — W porcie Aedirn. Waszego sojusznika.  
       To ją zatrzymało. Potrzebowali co najmniej przyzwoitych kontaktów ze Stennisem. Oraz opinii lojalnych najemników, dobrych sług. Czy przynajmniej plan dziewczyny potrzebował. Iorwethowi i komandom było wszystko jedno, co w tym momencie przekładało się na: cokolwiek cieszy Saskię.  
       — Nie skrzywdziłbym go. Słowo oficera nie gorsze od słowa szlachcica.  
       — W rzyci mam słowa szlachciców, jeśli nie są dotrzymane. Za spełnione szanuję i chłopa, i syna nierządnicy.  
       Roche się zrobił biały z gniewu. I bardzo, bardzo spokojny. Iorweth się przestraszył, odruchowo chyba, bo przecież nie miał czego, przecież Saskia, jeśli będzie trzeba, to faktycznie całą łajbę rozniesie.  
       — Wielce to łaskawie ze strony obrończyni ludu, że lud, co go wykrwawia, szanować raczy. „Nierządnica”, jakie eleganckie słowo. Przy Henselcie podobno inaczej się pani wyrażała.  
       — Może mimo wszystko szanuję cię bardziej niż Detmolda. Szkoda, żeś nie ubił gadziny...  
       Żal w jej głosie był bardzo świeży, co w pierwszej chwili zaskoczyło Iorwetha. Chociaż zaraz przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna nie miała czasu, by oswoić się z rzeczywistością i pokrzyżowanymi szykami. Leczniczy sen, chociaż pozwalał na pewną szczątkową telepatyczną komunikację, był stanem błogiej nieświadomości.  
       — Ta boleść nas łączy — wtrącił gładko kapitan.  
       — I liczysz, że ci uratuje skórę. — Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.  
       — Nie, skórę ratuje mi to, że nie złamałem umowy. — Mężczyzna wyglądał na pewnego siebie, niemal rozbawionego; zmiana, w porównaniu z tym, co było jeszcze przed sekundami. — Chcieliśmy wieczorem skoczyć do karczmy, ale że wasze podobizny są jednak trochę zbyt rozpoznawalne, to zostaniemy.  
       — Idźcie. Nie ufacie nam? — Saskia uniosła wyzywająco podbródek. — Mam wam dawać słowo przy każdym korzystaniu z nocnika?  
       — Prawdą mówiąc, chodziło mi raczej o prostą grzeczność. Nie chcę, żeby mówiono, iż temerski oficer zostawia swoich gości samych na kolacji.  
       — Ale zadręczanie się już w waszym savoir-vivrze mieści?  
       — Ten godny pożałowania incydent...  
       — Cholera, Roche, nie rżnij polityka, nie pasuje ci. — Dziewczyna przeciągnęła dłonią po włosach, wzdłuż szyi i karku, nim położyła palce na ramieniu elfa, któremu to elfowi coś od razu zaschło w gardle. — Rozumiem, że nie chciałeś mnie zirytować. Jako istota pełna wiary w ludzi założę nawet, że faktycznie nie chciałeś złamać umowy, że czegoś tylko nie dopilnowałeś. Przeceniłam twój próg kompetencji. Mój błąd.  
       Trafiła, stwierdził Iorweth. Trudno było tego zresztą nie stwierdzić, kapitanem aż telepnęło ze złości, wykrzywiło wargi.  
       — Byłem w Caunas. Zdobywać informacje. O resztkach waszej wielkiej chłopskiej armii też.  
       — Resztki mojej wielkiej chłopskiej armii są przy Stennisie. I tam na mnie poczekają.  
       — Niekoniecznie. Nilfgaard wszedł. Stennis znajduje się właśnie gdzieś między klękaniem a ssaniem fiuta Emhyrowi.  
       — Hołd lenny?  
       Roche potaknął.  
       — Częściowa autonomia? Tytuł królewski? Udawana suwerenność? – kontynuowała dziewczyna.  
       — Taka większa Dol Blathanna. Tak. — Kapitan się uśmiechnął. — I na co wam było, elfie, to alodium tworzyć? I tak wszyscy kończymy w jednym imperium...  
       — Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy — burknął Iorweth, nadal zbyt zmęczony na prawdziwy gniew.  
       — Zamierzacie teraz walczyć z Nilfgaardem?  
       Elf spojrzał na Saskię. Ta milczała jednak, nie dała też żadnej wskazówki co do swoich planów, odparł więc ostrożnie:  
       — Teraz zamierzam płynąć do Temerii i wypełnić naszą umowę. Nie wiem, co planują pozostali.  
       — Przypomina mi to przesłuchanie — wtrąciła kobieta. — Nie podoba mi się to skojarzenie.  
       Roche ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczyma. Rozłożył szeroko ręce.  
       — Słowa nie można powiedzieć...  
       — Ależ można, można. Mów, co będzie na kolację? Kiedy znajdziemy się w Wyzimie? Czego się dowiedziałeś w Caunas?  
       — Ciekawa kolejność. Kolacja przed oddziałami...  
       — Nie jadłam ponad tydzień. Zregenerowałam dziurę na wylot w piersi. Jestem głodna jak diabli. Zjadłabym konia z kopytami...  
       — A barana z siareczką? — teatralnie szepnął kapitan.  
       — Próbowałeś dowodzić oddziałami na głodniaka? — Saskia zignorowała wtrącenie.  
       — Nie, nigdy. Iorweth, bądź tak dobry i podziel się swym bogatym doświadczeniem...  
       Dłoń dziewczyny zacisnęła się mocniej na ramieniu elfa.  
       — Burmistrz musiał cię wyjątkowo rozdrażnić, że tak bardzo chcesz mu port z dymem puścić.  
       — Burmistrz jest poddanym pani sojusznika.  
       Watażka stwierdził, poniekąd zdumiony, że ma dosyć tego ich... przekomarzania. Po pierwsze, utrudniało zdobycie jakichkolwiek informacji. Po drugie, zabierało czas, który mógłby spędzić z Saskią sam na sam. Wobec czego teraz spróbował usiąść, nieco teatralnie udając, że tłumi jęk, i spytał:  
       — To czego się dowiedziałeś, Roche?  
       Dh’oine obrzuciło go domyślnym spojrzeniem. Bardzo się Iorwethowi owo spojrzenie nie spodobało.  
       — Nic dla was nowego. Dawne Wiewiórki gdzieś wcięło tydzień czy dwa temu, wy wiecie, że byli pod Vergen. Myślę, że ilu z nich nie wróciło, to wiecie nawet lepiej niż tutejsza administracja, wyście byli przy tym, jak ginęli.  
       Elf poczuł ukłucie winy, stare, znajome, łatwe do zepchnięcia na obrzeża umysłu. Saskia była młodsza. Nie dość przyzwyczajona najwyraźniej, bo teraz parsknęła, niemal zaperzona:  
       — Wiedzieli, o co walczą. Znali ryzyko. Nie zwodziliśmy ich. Daliśmy im szansę...  
       — Na godną śmierć. Gdyby dawano mi orena za każdym razem, gdy to słyszę...  
       — Na lepsze życie.  
       — Tylko coś się wam nie udało.  
       Watażka uznał, że pora interweniować.  
       — Daliśmy im nadzieję — oznajmił z odruchową emfazą.  
       Kapitan się uśmiechnął.  
       — A to jest fraza numer sześćdziesiąt siedem. Tak sobie ponumerowaliśmy z kolegami, żeby uprościć zapisywanie protokołów, zamiast pełnych zdań – numerki. I odtąd najwyżej co dziesiąte zdanie przesłuchiwanego trzeba zapisywać, bo go nie ma w szablonie. A może co dwudzieste...  
       — Jesteś masochistą, Roche? — warknęła Saskia. — Zachowujesz się, jakbyś gorąco pragnął, żebym ci krzywdę zrobiła. Ja wiem, że ludzkim mężczyznom moja polimorfia kuśki na baczność stawia, no ale...  
       To z troski, uświadomił sobie Iorweth, zalany nagłą falą ciepła, przypominającą po równi wzruszenie, radość i wstyd. Dziewczyna się martwi, że mi ta gadanina krzywdę robi. Martwi się. O mnie. Tylko zupełnie przesadnie, bo przecież Dh’oinne mi nie takie rzeczy robiły, nie takie rzeczy gadały, teraz się przecież Roche tylko droczy.  
       Tylko skąd niby Saskia miałaby to wiedzieć? Nawet lepiej, że nie wie, że sobie tylko mętnie wyobraża. Litowałaby się. Albo próbowała pomścić, zostawiła koegzystencję, demokrację, prawa chłopstwa. Albo właśnie nie, właśnie wybrałaby swoje ideały – i to byłoby przecież tak, jak być powinno, bo piękne były w Saskii idee i wierność tym ideom – a jednak ta myśl czegoś bolała.  
       — Nie złość się. Nie trzeba — westchnął męczeńsko. — On nie umie inaczej.  
       — Jak tylko przemocą? — Kobieta uniosła brwi, otworzyła niewinnie oczy.  
       Zaprotestowali obaj, Iorweth i Roche. Że to żadna przemoc. To tylko takie tam gadanie. Przyjacielskie nieledwie. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
       — To jest krzywda — oznajmiła twardo. — Wy już tego nie czujecie, bo was życie przetrąciło.  
       Elf już się nie kłócił. W duchu zwalił za to rzecz na niewieście czułe serce. Co prawda damom z komand – ba, samej Saskii – daleko było do przewrażliwienia, najwyraźniej jednak pozostawała jakaś różnica w opisie świata, jakaś subtelność dobrej, nieskalanej wszechobecnym zepsuciem duszy...  
       Kapitan, sądząc po przewróceniu oczyma, jakie za plecami kobiety w kierunku watażki wykonał, pomyślał to samo. Chociaż pewnie bez refleksji o słodyczy i subtelności duszy. Raczej z komentarzem o „damskich histeriach i fumach”. Jak to Dh’oine.  
       — To ładne — rzucił Roche, jednak watażkę zaskakując — że nawet po wojnie i rebelii, którym się przewodziło, nawet po rzekach wylanej krwi, można zachować taką czystość myśli. Takie obrzydzenie dla przemocy, które się przed półsłówkiem wzdraga.  
       Iorweth zastanowił się przelotnie, ze wstydem, że na tak dziecinne myśli sobie przyzwala, czy jeśli uda znowu omdlenie albo chociaż zasłabnięcie, to przestaną bawić się w docinki i skupią znowu na nim samym.  
          
Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że Pasy poszły wieczerzać w Caunas, zostawiwszy na pokładzie, tak dla porządku (i pewnie w ramach kary za poprzednią niedbałość), tylko felczera. Saskia z Iorwethem przyrzekli uroczyście, że statku nie ruszą, zachowywać się przyzwoicie będą, kolacje bez grymasów zjedzą.  
       To ostatnie, przyznawał Heniek, było czystą złośliwością. Przebudzona smoczyca apetyt miała, cóż, godny gatunkowych stereotypów. Gdyby na statku przewozili konie, pewnie nie zostałyby już po nich nawet kopyta, że żywego inwentarza jednak brakło, to się zadowoliła zjedzeniem porcji za cały, przebywający w karczmie, oddział.  
       Lekarza to fascynowało. Próbował ukrywać, nie był w końcu Kalksteinem, by na powitanie proponować eksperymenty i badania – ale nie sądził, by to ukrywanie szło specjalnie zręcznie. Zresztą, Saskia była już przecież jego pacjentką, tak jakby. Widział jej rany, jej możliwości regeneracji, to teraz sobie sposób odżywiania oraz metabolizm poobserwuje.  
       — Co wy tak damie na dekolt zerkacie? — warknął elf, od czasu z chryi z chłopakami zachowujący się z tą samą wyniosłą podejrzliwością, co na początku.  
       Noż szlag by trafił, jęknął w duchu Heniek, jak też tamten to w ogóle zauważył, skoro oka nie ma? Może elfy mają szerszy kąt widzenia, ale przecież w podręcznikach nigdzie o tym nie stało...  
       — Patrzę, czy się dobrze zrosło. Czy rana się nie otwiera — odparł, całkiem spokojnie i z pełnym przekonaniem. — Naukowo tak.  
       — Aaa, ciekawość was zżera. — Teraz z kolei Saskia uniosła wzrok znad wielkiego kawału pieczeni; przełknęła kęs. — No tak, tak, znać badacza. Chociaż ojciec mi opowiadał, że wy, ludzie, tak zawsze, ciekawi jesteście świata, bo szybko mrzecie, więc go chcecie możliwie dużo poznać... — zachichotała nagle, policzki miała od wina chyba już ciut ciemniejsze. — To pewnie tłumaczy, czemu czarodzieje najwięcej odkrywają w młodości, jeszcze w to swoje długie życie nie wierzą.  
       — Nie jestem magiem — przypomniał felczer, czegoś obruszony.  
       — A pewnie, pewnie, medykiem, wiem. Znam różnicę. Ale i czarodzieje niby swoją etykę mają...  
       Akurat. W rzyci chyba, skomentował lekarz. W ciszy sumienia. Na głos wykonał kolisty, nieokreślony gest ręką. No tak, tak, możliwe, skończmy temat nam tu wszystkim niewygodny.  
       — Nic mi się raczej nie otworzy, chociaż żebra jeszcze trochę bolą. I mięśnie dnia-dwóch potrzebują, nim po tych wszystkich zerwaniach, przecięciach i inszych śladu nie zostanie — wytłumaczyła tymczasem kobieta, z jakąś prostotą czy szczerością, która Heńka ujęła. — Ale mogę walczyć, pracować, chodzić. Nawet bym wolała, to jakieś ćwiczenie zawsze będzie, powrót do sił przyspieszy .  
       — Mogę spróbować ułożyć plan rekonwalescencji — zaoferował szybko felczer.  
       W głowie zaczęły się mu budować wizje – jeszcze nie plany, jeszcze za dużo w nich było wina, za mało konkretu – powrotu na zarzucony z przyczyn finansowych Oxenfurt, zrobienia doktoratu, ba, habilitacji nawet, przecież o fizjologii smoków wiedziano tyle, co nic, materiału starczyłoby mu lata kolejnych artykułów i jeden porządny podręcznik akademicki, będący oczywiście skrótem grubego, wybitnie już specjalistycznego tomiszcza, które wydałby wcześniej. Od tego elfiego szerszego kąta widzenia mógłby zacząć, palnąłby jakiś artykulik do „Kwartalnika medycznego”, kilka lżejszych do pism artystycznych bardziej, może nawet tamta Fiona by przeczytała, dane kontaktowe zostawiłby redakcji, koledzy pękliby z zazdrości, Fiona by napisała uprzejme gratulacje, jak to matce trójki dzieci przystoi...  
       W marzenia wdarł się mu, akordem bardzo nieprzyjemnym, irytująco zmanierowany głos Iorwetha:  
       — A z planem rekonwalescencji do Roche’a będzie biegać, żeby mu donosić, jak nas zabić może. Już ja ich znam.  
       Oskarżenie było absolutnie nieuczciwe i bezpodstawne, oburzające czelne właściwie, lecz Heniek już nie jedną, nie dwie i nie sto Wiewiórek leczył, puścił więc durnotkę mimo uszu. Sama Saskia zresztą zbyła elfią gadaniną pobłażliwym uśmiechem oraz krótkim, przesyconym absolutną pewnością „nijak nie może”.  
       — Ja go przecież u La Valette’ów już trochę podpiekłam, a uskakiwał! jak żaba prawie, jak pasikonik... Ha, to tak niedawno, a jakby lata minęły. — Jakieś wzruszenie zamgliło jej rysy, śmiech był jednak ciepły, wesoły, bez cienia smętku. — Ale w końcu wyżył, wylizał się, uskoczył, pretensji chyba nie ma.  
       — Foltest tam zginął — wtrącił lojalnie Heniek, nagle poirytowany dezynwolturą, z jaką „goście” mówili o całej sprawie. — Nasz dobry władca i łaskawy pan, i prawy suweren. Foltest tam zginął, a kapitan nie mógł mu pomóc. To, że was dobrze traktuje, bo się umówiliśmy, nie znaczy, że zapomniał — zakończył cierpko.  
       Nie znaczy, że się nie turbuje, że przestał pić po nocach, więcej niż dotychczas, więcej niż to rozsądne. Że go to nie gryzie. Ale tego lekarz zdradzać wrogom nie zamierzał, ani zdrajcą, ani naiwniakiem nie był.  
       Najwyraźniej zresztą i tak powiedział za wiele, bo terroryście zabłysł nagle wzrok, drgnęły kąciki warg.  
       — Nie zapomniał — powtórzył z lubością. — Boli go.  
       W sukurs felczerowi, już czującego początki gniewu, przyszła, o dziwo, smoczyca:  
       — Nie bardziej niż ciebie ten oddział — prychnęła znad kielicha. — Siebieście warci.  
       Iorweth się widocznie spłoszył. Kobieta to widocznie zignorowała – bo Heniek nie sądził, że mogła nie zauważyć. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, cóż on wiedział o psychice gadów naczelnych? I co gady naczelne rozumiały z psychiki również naczelnych, ale ssaków?  
       Zresztą, do tematu już nie wracano, reszta kolacji upłynęła na mniej bądź bardziej grzecznościowych pogawędkach. Saskia próbowała się chyba czasem przekomarzać z elfem, ten wszakże na wszelkie próby reagował albo śmiertelnie poważnie, albo jakimś unikiem, który lekarz bez trudu interpretował jako „nie przy Dh’oinne”.  
          
       — Czemuś ty taki spięty, Iorweth? Hm? Sam mówiłeś, że nic nie jest, nic ci nie zrobili. — Saskia wyciągnęła do niego rękę. — Oni się mnie boją, widziałam przecież, a ten cały Roche też cię teraz cieplej traktuje. Czym ty się martwisz?  
       Stali na pokładzie. Księżyc świecił, woda cicho pluskała, wiatr przynosił ciepły, wilgotny zapach letniego lasu. Okoliczności były romantyczne i sprzyjające, akurat idealne, by spróbować jakoś serce ująć w słowa – wyjaśnić – wypowiedzieć. Wreszcie. Wobec czego właściwie elfa nie zdziwiło, że nagle, prawie wbrew woli, zaczyna kierować rozmowę na całkiem inne tematy.  
       — Roche mówi, że nie wie, ilu z tego regionu wróciło. Z moich oddziałów niewielu zmarło, więc większość musiała zostać przy Yeylii, jak prosiłem... albo faktycznie wrócić. Ale gdyby naprawdę większość się rozeszła, to powiedziałby wprost. Z Dh’oinne tak trzeba, zawsze szukać podstępu...  
       — Z Dh’oinne nie — upomniała łagodnie dziewczyna. — Ze śledczymi tak. Śledczymi ras wszelkich, Isengrim też mistrzem mówienia wprost nie był, z tego, co mi opowiadano.  
       Nie, nie był. Oczywiście. Iorwethowi wiele brakowało zaś najwyraźniej choćby do poziomu czeladniczego, bo przecież chciał rozmawiać o czymś innym, bo przecież polityka i tak musiała zaczekać do tej nieszczęsnej wizyty w Wyzimie.  
       — Moglibyśmy spróbować przekazać wiadomość. Żeby oddziały czekały. Dłużej niż parę tygodni ta sprawa raczej nie zajmie, a nawet jeśli, to ja zostanę na dworze, ty się zajmiesz pracą w terenie. — Kobieta oparła się wygodniej o burtę, rozstawiła szeroko łokcie; po sekundzie wahania elf zrobił to samo. — Musimy przekazać, że żyjemy, inaczej wszystko może pójść diabłu w dupę. Im szybciej się skontaktujemy, tym lepiej.  
       — Że niby teraz?  
       — Cumujemy w porcie. Nie wiemy, kiedy trafi się następna taka okazja.  
       — Obiecaliśmy...  
       — ...że nie popsujemy statku, będziemy się słuchać Henryka, nie zrobimy nikomu krzywdy, będziemy się zachowywać przyzwoicie i zjemy kolację. Ani słowa o tym, że musimy zostać na pokładzie.  
       Prawda. Roche’owi najprawdopodobniej nie przyszło do głowy, że mogą być tak głupi i spróbować zejść na ląd, gdy Iorweth jest nadal poszukiwany.  
       — To mało honorowe.  
       — Wykorzystać błąd przeciwnika? A co innego się niby w pojedynkach robi? Na wojnach? Szukasz otwarcia. — Wskazała na brzeg teatralnym gestem, takim samym, jakim z murów Vergen wskazywała pole bitwy. — To jest nasze.  
       — Nie wiemy nawet, kto z oddziałów wrócił, gdzie ich szukać...  
       — Pójdziesz do rodzin. Zresztą, ja potrzebuję jeszcze odmeldować się u Stennisa, a to najłatwiej przez oficjalną administrację. Żeby wiedział, że go nie zdradziłam. Że nadal może na mnie liczyć... jak tylko załatwię jedną sprawę.  
       — Stennis’se cuach. Próbował cię zabić...  
       — Nie on, taki głupi to nie był. Któryś z jego tępawych doradców. Tak czy siak, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zrażanie jedynego pewnego w miarę znaczącego sojusznika. Iorweth, powściągnij swoje... przekonania ideowe... i po prostu się chwilę zastanów. Bez poparcia Aedirn mogę w ciągu miesiąca skończyć na listach gończych. I będziemy sobie wisieli — dodała z przebłyskiem wesołości — na jednej ścianie. Ciekawe, za kogo większą by dali nagrodę.  
       — Za ciebie — zapewnił szybko elf.  
       Zaraz go tknęło, że chyba głupio. W końcu to nie była specjalnie zaszczytna konkurencja. Ale Saskia tylko wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
       — Pochlebstwa, pochlebstwa. To jak robimy? Ryzykujemy i schodzimy razem? Czy zostajesz, żeby w razie czego mydlić oczy Roche’owi, a ja porozmawiam ze starostą? Jeśli mu powiem, że to rozkaz Stennisa, to nawet nieludziom wieść przekaże...  
       — Jeśli ci uwierzy, że to rozkaz Stennisa, a ty to Saskia. Nigdy cię nie widział na oczy. Pewne wieści o oblężeniu raczej jeszcze nie dotarły, nie przekonasz go szczegółowym opisem. Oszuści zwykle bywają sprawnymi kłamcami. I jestem pewien, że akurat z pomocą komand to się nasz królik nie obnosił, więc moja obecność...  
       — Ale on mi nie musi uwierzyć. Wystarczy, żeby przekazał rzecz dalej. Choćby w postaci „pojawiła się jakaś wariatka, która się podaje za zaufaną Waszej Miłości, donoszę o tym na wszelki wypadek”.  
       To wszystko powody pozorne, Iorweth widział. Za żadne plotki i przekazanie wieści nie warto było ryzykować skóry, robić awantur, narażać się na złamanie umowy. Skazę na honorze. Ale widział też, że Saskii chodzi raczej o to, by przejąć inicjatywę, zrobić cokolwiek, wyplątać się z tego wrażenia bezbronności, bezradności, które oplatało ich – jego bardziej – na tym statku. Którym Roche ich oplatał. Zręcznie.  
       Chodziło więc dziewczynie o udowodnienie jemu i sobie, i może jeszcze Filippie, bo przecież taka kontrola umysłu musi być równie nieprzyjemna, jak zdanie na łaskę oprawców w Drakenborgu. Chodziło o to, żeby zrzucić wszystkie czary, i te naprawdę magiczne, i te sprytnie rozsnuwane przez ciepły, spokojny głos kapitana, burze uczuć tej Ves, tańce w mesie. Chodziło o rzeczy ważne.  
       Ale jednak nie dość.  
       — Równie dobrze mogą cię zamknąć — wytknął watażka. — E'n va faill elaine blath.  
       Kobieta rzuciła mu teatralnie urażone spojrzenie.  
       — Byle starosta? Akurat.  
       — Spróbować cię zamknąć — poprawił się elf. — A za bójkę z żołnierzami Roche nas zabije. I nawet będę mu musiał przyznać nieco racji.  
       — Jakim cudem tak zachowawcza i ostrożna istota, jak ty, poszła w tak ryzykowną awanturę jak...  
       — Była młoda, głupia i jeszcze całkiem nieostrożna. Ale się musiała wyrobić.  
       Saskia odwróciła ku niemu twarz. Naraz całkiem poważną.  
       — Żałujesz? — szepnęła.  
       — Fersse creasa.  
       Westchnęła.  
       — To nawet nie przypomina odpowiedzi.  
       — Równie dobrze mogłabyś mnie pytać, czy żałuję, że oddycham.  
       — Bzdury — warknęła.  
       Zirytował ją, naprawdę ją zirytował. Pięknie.  
       — Bzdury, którymi się futrujecie w Scoia’tael. Oddychanie nie jest wyborem. Nie ma się na to wpływu. Zawsze się oddycha. A wy podejmujecie decyzję.  
       Też coś. Teraz z kolei ona zirytowała jego, trochę. Bo równie dobrze mogłaby twierdzić...  
       — To jakbyś pytała, czy żałuję, że cię kocham, a potem mi tłumaczyła, że przecież też nie zawsze się kocha i jest jakiś moment...  — urwał gwałtownie, uświadamiając sobie, co właściwie powiedział. — To znaczy, gdybym... hipotetycznie...  
       Wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. Z tą zamkniętą, sztucznie nonszalancką miną, którą zwykle przybiera się, próbując usilnie ukryć emocje. Iorweth wolał nie zgadywać, jakie te emocje są, przeszedł do tłumaczenia:  
       — Chodziło mi o porównanie. Odpowiednio mocne. Mechanicznie zamieniłem elementy i... nie pomyślałem, jak to zabrzmi, przep...  
       Pocałowała go.  
       Trochę. Tak jakby. Iorwetha zatkało. Tak jakby. Nie był pewien. Znaczy, był pewien, że go całuje: przyłożyła przecież swoje wargi do jego, wysunęła język. Nie był pewien niczego więcej.  
       Ale najwyraźniej odruchy zaskoczyły, bo on też całował Saskię, odpowiadał, ssał jej wargi, czuł smak jej podniebienia, trochę inny niż u elfów czy Dh’oinne, z posmakiem siarki i żelaza – a może tylko się mu wydawało, może sobie wmówił  – wkładał jej ręce pod koszulę.  
       — Co my... — wyrzucił z siebie, gdy dziewczyna odsunęła głowę.  
       Sam też się odsunął. I zabrał dłonie.  
       — Uznałam, że to zadziała skuteczniej niż „przestań chędożyć”. Idziemy? — Skinęła w kierunku brzegu.  
       — Starosta nie jest...  
       — Odwiedzimy najpierw mieszkańców, wybadamy sytuację. Chodź już. — Chwyciła go za nadgarstek. — To się w ogóle wszystko dobrze składa, bo i tak musimy zajść do kajuty, uspokoić naszego lekarza. A to przecież człowiek rycerski, po Oxenfurcie, szlachcic niemal, gdy usłyszy, że my się tam... zajmujemy sobą, zaraz zniknie, żeby nie podsłuchiwać. A my wtedy, cóż, z żalem przerwiemy i wymkniemy się na brzeg, załatwimy wszystko szybciutko i wrócimy na statek, żeby się spokojnie... nacieszyć swoją obecnością.  
          
Iorweth był co do planu sceptyczny. Wziąwszy pod uwagę, że ów plan zakładał znalezienie się jego, Iorwetha, pod biodrami Saskii, dużo pocałunków i głośno wyrażanych rozkoszy oraz zachwytu, to uważał swój sprzeciw za heroizm. Oddanie sprawie, wojnie tudzież polityce.  
       Dh’oine, wykładał bowiem, chociaż kobieta całowała go już wówczas po szyi i obojczykach, może wybrać podsłuchiwanie w imię nauki. Wszak za opis zwyczajów godowych smoków w przybranej formie, połączony z opisem stosunku transgromadnego mogło dostać nawet profesurę. A na pewno ciepłą posadkę na uczelni, z dala od wojny i nieudolnego politykowania Roche’a.  
       — Zależy mu, żeby nie być takim jak czarodzieje. I lubi wojaczkę. Przynajmniej z Pasami — odparła nieuważnie Saskia, popychając elfa lekko. — Cicho, połóżże się wreszcie, ja nie zamierzam, zbrzydło mi, wyobraź sobie, cały tydzień bez przerwy...  
       Iorweth posłusznie opadł na plecy, zsunął spodnie. Ale nieposłusznie dalej wysuwał obiekcje:  
       — Nie doceniasz pasji naukowej.  
       — Za pasję naukową, która wiedzie do opisywania stosunki między gadami a ssakami, to by go najwyżej zamknęli. Cholera, ja wiem, że z ciebie sławny partyzant, ale żeby buntować się nawet w łóżku? Leżże, jęcz i daj mi powód, żebym też pokrzyczała trochę. To w końcu lekarz, na byle szybką przechędóżkę się nie nabierze, nie speszy...  
       — A kto mi przed chwilą wykładał, że to rycerski...  
       Umilkł, bo ugryzła go w ucho. Mocno. Do krwi, podejrzewał. Ale że równocześnie opadła mu na biodra, już bez spodni i bielizny, to całość sekundy była właściwie przyjemna.  
       — Proszę, jak ty się uczysz — wymruczała mu wprost w małżowinę; to też było przyjemne, ten ciepły, łaskoczący oddech, język przemykający po ciele. — Już pojąłeś, kiedy masz przestać gadać.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalej dużo Saskii i prób pchnięcia fabuły. Nikt nikomu psychiki, ku na pewno nie tylko mojemu żalowi, nie łamie.

  
Saskia, inaczej niż zakładało chyba całe otoczenie, nie była aż tak durna w sprawach natury erotycznej czy romantycznej, by nie rozumieć, że wszystkie te Iorwethowe... obstrukcje, żeby użyć słowa z tej ich wymarzonej-i-nie-przepadłej-a-tylko-odwleczonej-republiki, to przeciąganie i sceptycyzm miały swoje źródło, wyjątkowo, nie w rasistowskiej niechęci do ludzi, tylko całkiem normalnej niechęci do odbywania pierwszych chwil wspólnej czułości – do pełnej penetracji przecież nie doszło, aż tak nieobytej Saskia grać nie mogła – jako teatrzyku dla podsłuchującego nadzorcy więziennego.  
       Niechęć była zrozumiała, oczywiście. Oczywiście wtóre, teatrzyk był na rękę z kolei Saskii. Pozwalał bowiem traktować sprawę w kategorii zgrywy, trochę się pośmiać, trochę poudawać, trochę przesadzać... Ukryć braki w umiejętnościach.  
       A braki dziewczyna miała spore. Przydomek dziewicy nie był na wyrost, jeśli szło o stosunki z dwunogami, stosunki ze smokami zaś, wiedziała, różniły się za bardzo, by móc je wprost przekładać.  
       Znała teorię. Tak czysto biologiczną, jak bardziej zaawansowaną. Znała teorię, nie miała praktyki, była piękna, elfik zakochany – czyli dramat. Dramat wody najczystszej, znacznie czystszej niż ta portowa, która chlupotała zdradziecko, gdy się w niej, ostrożnie-ostrożnie zanurzali. Musieli wypłynąć spory kawałek dalej, wyminąć strażników oraz posterunek celny.  
       Getta, szczęśliwie, leżały zwykle na obrzeżach miejscowości, podobnie jak porty i inne szemrane w oczach ludzi miejsca. Caunas nie było wyjątkiem, co znacznie ułatwiało dwójce „uciekinierów” sprawę. Tak samo ciepła jeszcze pogoda, która pozwalała zignorować przemoczone ubrania. A przynajmniej ułatwiała ignorowanie, bo ziąb przeciskał się jednak przez skórę, zwłaszcza, że nawet przez peryferie miasteczka musieli się skradać. Powoli. Co chwilę zamierając przy ścianach, przypadając do ziemi.  
       Toteż gdy Iorweth doprowadził ich wreszcie do tej elfiej chaty, od której „koniecznie należało zacząć”, Saskia była już zmartwiona. Nie, żeby pomysł nagle wydał się jej niedorzeczny, nie, skądże... Tylko przecież i ona, i Iorweth byli ranni. Ona wytrzyma, pewnie, co to tam trochę chłodu dla smoka, wewnętrzny żar chronił ich przed poważniejszymi konsekwencjami nawet porządnego przemarznięcia – ale elf to co innego. Trudno będzie przed Roche’em wytłumaczyć jego nagłą gorączkę. I jeśli cała ta wyprawa się wyda, to mężczyzna na pewno wypomni dziewczynie awanturę, którą urządziła o drobne przepracowanie. Na pewno doda coś o tym, jak to on, łowca Wiewiórek, mniej Iorwetha przeciągnął niż ona, niby to sojuszniczka.  
       Na pewno wywoła wyrzuty sumienia. Jakby Saskia jeszcze jakichś potrzebowała, po tym, jak wplątała ich wszystkich – wszystkie istoty, które jej zaufały, tysiące istot – w tak pochędożoną kabałę, że...  
       — Hael — burknął w tej sekundzie Iorweth ku otwieranym drzwiom; właśnie burknął, co przy formalności powitania nieco dziewczynę zaskoczyło.  
       Za drzwiami ukazała się twarz starszego elfa. Jasne oczy, jasna cera, jasne włosy, tyle było widać przy słabym oświetleniu z wnętrza chałupy. Całkiem porządnej chałupy, dużej, odnowionej, z malunkami na ścianach i zdobionymi okiennicami.  
       Tamten obrzucił ich spojrzeniem głównie nieprzychylnym, ale też nieco... zasmuconym? Przymknął powieki i Saskia znała już elfy na tyle, by rozpoznać, że gospodarz szykuje się na coś nieprzyjemnego. Jakby tarczę podnosił.  
       — Nie z tym przychodzę — rzucił szorstko Iorweth. — Olìth żyje. Ale musimy... potrzebuję wejść. I moje towarzyszka. Proszę.  
       Elf uniósł powieki. Teraz jego spojrzenie było zdecydowanie nieprzychylne.  
       — A czemu miałbym cię wpuścić w dom, gończy psie śmierci?  
       — Bo przychodzę w potrzebie i bez miecza w dłoni — stwierdził lodowato Iorweth, po prostu odtrącając tamtego ręką z przejścia. — Chodź — to było już w stronę dziewczyny; też chłodne, najpewniej z rozpędu.  
       Gospodarz ich wpuścił. Czy raczej nie stawiał oporu, gdy wchodzili, nie wołał pomocy. Starannie zamknął za to drzwi, zasunął skoble, sprawdził okna.  
       — O czym będziesz mi krakał? — spytał obojętnie Iorwetha. — Skoro nie o zgubie mojego rodu?  
       Watażka nie od razu odpowiedział. Opadł na stołek, ściągnął buty, przysunął się bliżej ognia. Drugi elf chyba spodziewał się ciszy, bo nie poganiał, dorzucił drew do pieca, nalał do kubków piołunówki – znaczy, na węch Saskii była to piołunówka. Dziewczynę coś wzdrygnęło. Piołun, kruk, pies śmierci, zguba rodu. Ponuro się zaczynało, nawet jak na Aen Seidhe.  
       Iorweth chwycił kubek, obracał go w palcach.  
       — Wiesz, że mi przykro — oznajmił wreszcie, przeciągłą, ceremonialną starszą mową — z powodu śmierci Aellandera. Wszystko mi świadkiem, że żałuję i ta śmierć pogrążyła mnie w głębokim smutku, smutku niewysłowionym. Wszystko mi świadkiem, że szanuję twój ból, że jest dla mnie kruchy i bezcenny, i godny czci, i...  
       — Gdyby ci było żal — wciął się gospodarz, nadal obojętnie — i gdybyś czcił mój smutek, nigdy nie przyszedłbyś tutaj, by zabrać mi kolejnego syna. Po co mi słuchać kłamstw, a tobie kalać święte formuły naszych przodków?  
       — Olìth żyje — powtórzył watażka; wzrok miał utkwiony w ścianę tuż obok głowy rozmówcy.  
       — Nie wiem więc, po co tu jesteś. Jesteście — dodał z odcieniem ironii — chociaż twoja znajoma mogłaby być równie dobrze duchem, skoro...  
       — Saskia. Saskia Smokobójczyni. — Iorweth machnął między nimi kubkiem, jakby przypijając. — Vaethill Laeonneth aep Rissea. Przewodniczący tutejszej gminy. Duchowy opiekun. Kapłan dawnych dni. Nieformalny przywódca wszystkich istot starszej krwi w tym regionie.  
       Vaethill skinął jej głową, podał napój. Odpowiedziała tym samym i wzięła łyk. Duży, żeby się popisać, tak trochę. Przygotowała się wewnętrznie na skręt gardła od goryczy – i słusznie zrobiła.  
       — Czy bohaterka Aedirn nie powinna przebywać przy Stennisie? — spytał elf.  
       Iorweth już otwierał usta. Saskia nie dała mu dojść do słowa:  
       — Powinna. Będzie. Ale nie teraz. Teraz potrzebujemy informacji.  
       — Idźcie do starosty. Scoia’tael może by rozmowy poskąpił, ale Dziewicy Aedirn przecież powie wszystko. I jeszcze da obstawę, żebyście spokojnie dojechali do stolicy. Nilfgaard wszedł, ale to nic, Stennis nadal dowódcy potrzebuje. — Gospodarz wzruszył ramionami. — A jej przecież ufa. Musi ufać, skoro przyjął pomoc od komand. Ja bym się na jego miejscu nie zgodził.  
       Iorweth prychnął w kubek.  
       — Nie możemy tak — odparła dziewczyna. — Mamy już... inne zobowiązania. Ale wrócimy pod opiekuńcze skrzydła Jego Wysokości, oczywiście. Później. A do starosty przejdziemy się swoją drogą.  
       — To on wszystko wam powie.  
       — Wcale nie — mruknął Iorweth.  
       — Jedyne, czego nie wie starosta, a mogę wiedzieć ja, to to, kto i kiedy wrócił z tej twojej ostatniej awantury. Ale o tych elfach nic ci nie powiem, nic od ciebie nie przekażę, nie pozwolę, żebyś ich na śmierć ciągnął.  
       — Przekażesz. — W głosie watażki była niezmącona pewność i spokój. — Nic wielkiego zresztą. Że żyję i za kilka tygodni najpóźniej wrócę. Teraz komendę trzymają zastępcy. Przekaż to komuś, żeby podał oddziałom spod Vergen. Ja w zamian przekażę Olìthowi wyrazy twojej miłości.  
       — A ty nie zdążyłeś swoim ręką na odchodne machnąć? — zdziwił się uprzejmie Vaethill, całkowicie ignorując ostatnie zdanie. — Coś w pośpiechu tę komendę zdawałeś.  
       — Owszem — potaknął Iorweth, niemal pogodnie. — A ty wiesz z pewnością więcej, wiesz wszystko. Przywódcy półświatka i biedoty tak zwykle mają.  
       — Lepiej być przywódcą półświatka niż bandy okrutnych, bestialskich morderców.  
       — Tak — znów się zgodził Iorweth, znów wesoło. — Zdecydowanie wygodniej. Ja na przykład już od dawna nie mieszkam w porządnej chacie. Możemy przejść do momentu, gdy wreszcie mówisz nam, co ostatnio zaszło? Polityka, komanda, nastroje wśród młodzieży? Plotki nawet? Chłodno mi — dodał tonem wyjaśnienia.  
       Gospodarz patrzył mu w oczy. Cienie pełgały po ścianach, ogień trzaskał, ale wydawało się, że jest upiornie ciemno i cicho.  
       — Nienawidzę cię — powiedział cichym, nieomal kontemplacyjnym tonem Vaethill; po czym, ledwo tamte słowa wybrzmiały, dodał głośniej. — Idź się przebrać. Rzeczy są w sypialni, drzwi po lewej. Dam ci jedzenie. A potem pójdziesz precz, kruku.  
       — Nie, póki mi nie powiesz.  
       Starszy elf pchnął drzwi, te do sypialni.  
       — Przebierz się, nim dostaniesz zapalenia płuc. Nie zamierzam tygodniami znosić twojej rozgorączkowanej, zasmarkanej obecności.  
       Iorweth ani drgnął.  
       — Powiem — dodał ostro gospodarz. — Powiem, co chcesz, i dam ci opatrzenie na drogę. A wówczas przepadniesz.  
       — Takie są zasady, prawda? — watażka przeciągał zgłoski. — Przepadnę.  
          
Saskia była całą sceną nieco zdezorientowana. Iorweth z gospodarzem zniknęli na chwilę, zostawiwszy ją z tą paskudną piołunówką. Paskudną, ale rozgrzewającą, przyznawała. Mocna nalewka, może nawet z dodanym spirytusem.  
       Gdy elfowie wrócili, kubek był już pusty, a Saskia całkiem dumna, bo nie podlała alkoholem stojących na oknie ziół. Chociaż sporo ją to kosztowało, smoki miały lepszy węch, a więc i smak – a lubiły mięso oraz słodycze, nie żadną zieleninkę, gorycz czy mocne alkohole. Nie truły się nimi, prawda, ale za smaczne też nie uważały, raczej za wypalające języki. Ojciec nawykł w końcu, długo przebywając z ludźmi, Saskia mocną głową zdobywała szacunek żołnierzy, ale smak pozostawał smakiem: wykrzywiał gębę.  
       Na szczęście kolejny kubek był już pełen owocowego naparu. Też rozgrzewającego. A Vaellith podawał informacje szybko, bez żadnych ceremonialnych gierek, najwyraźniej zdecydowany jak najprędzej pozbyć się gości.  
       Z komand wrócił może tuzin. Tak, Stennis klęknie przed Emhyrem, mówią, że zachowa armię, praca dla was będzie. Nie, starosta, Manet Lassy, to człowiek lojalny i całkiem porządny, nie zdradzi władcy, nieważne, co mu się obieca. Mogą do niego iść i poprosić o przesłanie wiadomości, pewnie, tylko niech uważają, to także człowiek przebiegły, za darmo palcem nie kiwnie. Ale dobry gospodarz, o mieszkańców dbały, niech się powołują raczej na dobro wspólne niż osobistą korzyść. Roche przypłynął, to właściwie ciekawe, że wy tak zaraz... Ach, to twój kolejny genialny plan, twoja kolejna kombinacja, kruku. Niech będzie. To wiedz, że jeszcze przed Roche’em pojawili się ci, którzy go szukali. Z Kaedwen. Magowie, skrytobójcy i prości siepacze.  
       — Rozwścieczył czymś Henselta. Bardzo — w głosie Vaethilla zabrzmiała refleksyjna nuta. — Ten sobie życzy jego głowy. Ale na karku, bo chce mieć przyjemność torturowania... Wiecie, co aż takiego ten hycel zrobił?  
       — Wywołał mu w obozie spisek. Chciał zabić Detmolda — bąknęła Saskia. — Po drodze zabił sporo Kaedweńczyków.  
       Elf pokręcił głową.  
       — To za mało. Tamci wyglądali... zachowywali się, jakby chodziło o coś więcej. Sprawę osobistą. Zresztą, Henselt ceni wojowników, o przetrzebienie armii by się tak nie uraził, a o spisek, cóż, wiadomo, kto przyjmuje obce służby specjalne w obóz, sam sobie winien...  
       — Podobno ktoś Henseltowi przestawił nos w Vergen, podczas bitwy — zauważyła z namysłem dziewczyna. — Problemy z oddychaniem do końca życia. Świszczy jak fujarka. A i tej urody mu ubyło... Ale z pretensjami do naszych się w Loc Muinne nie zgłaszał. Roche w Vergen, twierdzi, był. Może to...?  
       Gospodarzowi drgnął kącik wargi.  
       — Bardzo głupie by to było. Uderzyć króla i nie zabić, narazić się na zemstę... Takie właśnie w stylu Dh’oinne. I Scoia’tael.  
       Iorweth znów prychnął w kubek. Siedział teraz na skórze przy palenisku, nogi podwinął po zerrikańsku. Nowe, suche ubranie było na niego sporo za duże rozmiarem, ale nieźle dobrane pod względem wzrostu.  
       — Akurat ja starałem się nigdy nie zostawiać przy życiu Dh’oinne. Ani królów, ani żebraków — zadeklamował watażka.  
       — To tylko kolejny rodzaj głupoty. — Vaethill przeniósł na niego wzrok, na sekundę, zaraz wrócił do twarzy kobiety; teraz, gdy podawał informację, gdy dopełnił jakiegoś wstępnego rytuału, prawie nie spoglądał na drugiego elfa.  
       Jakby tamten faktycznie był duchem. Zmorą. Zwiastunem klęski. Saskia nie chciała o tym myśleć.  
       — Przybyli tu ludzie szukający Roche’a... — podrzuciła, upijając łyk naparu.  
       — Tak. Nie rozpytywali wśród ludzi, wiedzieli, że po ostatniej wojnie nienawiść jest nadal silna... Ale hen ichaer to co innego. Nie mamy powodu, by kochać Niebieskie Pasy. I tamci oczywiście o tym wspomnieli. O zemście. O przelanej krwi. O torturach i szubienicach. A na koniec zostawili nam magiczne urządzenie. Żebyśmy mogli dać im znać, kiedy tylko Roche się pojawi. Sami się wycofali, szybko... Do Giechii, podobno.  
       To miałoby sens, wiele sensu. Giechia, jedna z głównych miejscowości targowych tej części Aedirn, leżała mniej więcej pośrodku Pontaru i jego dwóch głównych dopływów. Którymkolwiek szlakiem pragnąłby Roche płynąć do Temerii, Giechia leżałaby niedaleko. O dwa dni drogi, jeśli się miało dobre konie. Dość czasu, by dostawszy informację, spokojnie zaplanować zasadzkę, dość blisko, by kontrolować sytuację.  
       Albo nawet nie bawić się w zasadzki, tylko dopaść Pasy w którymś porcie. Może i tutaj. Ale w tę możliwość Saskia wątpiła. Vaethill zresztą też.  
       — Tu jednak jest garnizon. Żołnierze. Starosta oddany panującej dynastii... Po co mieliby sobie robić kłopot? Starczy, że upozorują napad piratów, nikt nie będzie pytał, nikt ich nie powiąże, reperkusje dyplomatyczne żadne, trudu też niewiele... Przecież z tego, co widziałem, resztki mu z tego oddziału zostały. Na rzece bez trudu ich wyrżną.  
       — Roche musiał wiedzieć, zakładać, że go szukają. Że zejście na ląd będzie oznaczało zostawienie tropu. — Kobieta bawiła się kubkiem, wpatrywała w ogień; byle nie na żadnego elfa, byle nie wpaść w pajęczynę napięć pomiędzy nimi. — Aż tak głupi to on chyba nie jest, żeby w tej sytuacji...  
       — Nie sądzę, żeby był. Sądzę, że nie wziął pod uwagę magicznych cacek. Przekazanie informacji normalnie zajęło dzień czy dwa, dość czasu, by namotać, zgubić trop, przygotować się... Nie docenił królewskiej pychy — mruknął w zadumie Iorweth. — Albo siły własnych pięści.  
       — Mogliby równie dobrze czekać tutaj.  
       — I zacząć awanturę w mieście? Walczyć z całym garnizonem?  
       — Ale tak zostawić statek niestrzeżony, całkiem pusty, z paroma marynarzami i jednym fircykiem po medycynie, to jednak głupota...  
       Saskia urwała nagle. Watażce, sądząc po minie, przyszło do głowy mniej więcej to samo, co smoczycy. Myśl na głos ogłosił wszakże gospodarz:  
       — A was przypadkiem jeszcze nie było na tym statku? Wielkiego bojownika o wolność — te słowa były przesączone jadem — i nie bawmy się w teatry, przecież widzę, przedstawicielki gadów naczelnych? Która to przedstawicielka każdą bandę byłaby w stanie... unieszkodliwić... jednym machnięciem skrzydeł?  
       Z rozmówców najwyższych tytułów wojskowych dochrapała się kobieta. De facto, choć nie de iure, robiła jeszcze niedawno za generała – wobec czego teraz wzięła głęboki wdech, potrzymała powietrze w płucach parę sekund, wypuściła przez nos, uśmiechnęła się promiennie i przejęła kontrolę nad sytuacją, nim Iorwethowe poczucie honoru zażądało natychmiastowego powrotu na tę temerską łajbę.  
       — Wykorzystał nas jako czujki i ochroniarzy, nic nie mówiąc? Chociaż my jeszcze tydzień temu z ran omdlewaliśmy? Swołocz. Swołocz i kutas. Ale dobrze wiedzieć, zapamiętamy to mu. A to magiczne ustrojstwo, to do przekazywania informacji, gdzie jest?  
       — Nie powinniśmy aby... — zaczął watażka.  
       — Nie — odparła twardo Saskia.  
       Vaethill rozciągnął wargi w pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechu.  
       — U mnie, oczywiście. Jestem wszak, jak to ujął nasz znajomy padlinożerca, przywódcą lokalnej społeczności. A ja to zawinąłem w gałganki, położyłem w dwimerytowej szkatułce i schowałem do szafy. Nie ufam czarodziejom, gdy przynoszą dary. Ani ludzkim, ani naszym. Z pewnością znajdowały się tam także czary podsłuchujące. I jeszcze jakieś. Ładunek magiczny był za wysoki jak na proste urządzenie nadające jeden jedyny sygnał. Mieszkańcom powiedziałem to samo. A gdy dzisiaj przyszli w sprawie Roche’a dodałem, że równie dobrze Kaedweńczycy mogli tam zakląć czar niszczący. Żebyśmy za nich załatwili sprawę. Uaktywniasz to urządzenie i cała wioska ginie w płomieniach.  
       — Aż tyle tam tej magii? — Dziewczyna udała zdumienie.  
       Iorweth nie był tak uprzejmy.  
       — Jak zawsze tchórz w służbie Dh’oinme. Okłamałeś nasz lud, by...  
       — ...by nie pomóc innym ludziom, z którymi mój król i mój kraj właśnie toczyli wojnę. Nie mielibyśmy żadnej korzyści z wydania Roche’a. Zresztą, czy ty przypadkiem nie przypłynąłeś tutaj na jego statku?  
       Jej elf wzruszył ramionami. Gospodarz kontynuował spokojnym, równym tonem:  
       — Oczywiście nie kocham Błękitnego Kata. Zamierzałem poinformować jego wrogów... z bezpiecznej odległości. Środka lasu, na przykład. I kiedy Pasy już odpłyną. Nie chcę burd w Caunas. Dobrze się tu żyje.  
       — Tobie? — warknął Iorweth, naraz cały zjeżony.  
       — Evelliénn aep hen ichaer.  
       — Twoi synowie mieli inne zdanie.  
       Saskia miała ochotę walnąć tego swojego głupiego partyzanta w łeb. Albo spuścić z paru kilometrów i złapać tak kilkaset metrów nad ziemią. Albo popodrzucać pyskiem, albo wytarmosić zębami, albo chuchnąć z nozdrzy dymem, tak porządnie, żeby dureń rozkaszlał. Albo użyć dowolnej innej metody dyscyplinującej smocze młode.  
       Iorweth złapał jej wściekłe spojrzenie – lub sam zauważył, że przesadził – bo dodał niezręcznie, łagodząc głos:  
       — Nadal mają... ma.  
       Vaethill jakby go nie usłyszał. Ciągnął poprzedni wątek rozmowy:  
       — Niemniej, podejrzewam, że nie mnie jednemu zostawiono takie cacuszko. A nawet jeśli – są inne sposoby komunikacji. Gołąb do Giechii doleci stąd w mniej niż dzień. Jeśli wypuszczono go dziś przed południem, to tamci mogli do tej pory odebrać wiadomość. Na waszym miejscu założyłbym, że już wiedzą.  
       Jasne. Pewnie. I co mieli niby zrobić z tym założeniem czy informacją? Powiedzieć Roche’owi – to wyznać, że zeszli na ląd. Jeśli kapitan stwierdzi, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Kaedwen poruszy rzeki, bagna, niebo tudzież prostych nieludzi, by go znaleźć, to nawet nie będzie musiał czuć się zobowiązany. Nie powiedzieć Roche’owi – to narazić się na atak. A właściwie narazić na atak Niebieskie Pasy. Oni sami, Saskia i jej elf, zawsze będą mieli niebo. Może mało to honorowe, ale prawda. Fakt twardy jak kamienie szlachetne albo podłoże głębokiej, głębokiej jaskini, takiej właśnie jak dom.  
       Jednak watażkowie Scoia’tael nie słynęli z pragmatyzmu czy trzymania się twardych faktów. Iorweth bez wahania zginąłby za wolność, za honor... I za ideę Saskii. To ostatnie obligowało do pewnej wzajemności. Poza tym, przecież faktycznie się umawiali, a Temeria pasowała dziewczynie do najemniczych planów. Nie gorzej niż Aedirn. Nie gorzej niż Kaedwen. Lepiej niż Nilfgaard, ale z wygraną tego ostatniego trzeba się chyba zacząć godzić. Jak najszybciej.  
       Oczywiście, mogło być też tak, że ludzie Roche’a już leżeli z podciętymi gardłami, bo jednak ktoś powiadomił ludzi Henselta, a ci załatwili sprawę cichcem i w drodze do albo z karczmy. Mało prawdopodobne, ale zawsze.  
       — Z pozostałych wieści lokalnych: w lesie zalągł się widłogon — dorzucił gospodarz. — A trolle opuściły się trochę w rychtowaniu mostu, starosta ma z nimi negocjować w przyszłym tygodniu...  
       — Gdzie masz ten przekaźnik? — wtrącił Iorweth, wstając od razu na nogi, lekko, sprężyście, jakby był całkiem zdrów.  
       Vaellith przeniósł na niego spojrzenie. Obojętne i puste, a jednak ciężkie od wyrzutu. Elfy, pomyślała z niechętnym podziwem Saskia, one to umieją mikroskurczami mięśni przekazać całe elaboraty.  
       Smoki też wiele rzeczy wyjaśniały sobie mową ciała, nie musiały tak bardzo polegać na słowach. Ale te gesty były jednak znacznie... szersze. Pełne rozmachu. Wymagały całej połaci powietrza.  
       Urządzenie, które zostało jednak gościom pokazane, było raczej takie, jak ruchy elfów: maleńkie, dyskretne, ciche. Magia w nim była celowo przytłumiona, ukryta. Ciekawe. Kobieta próbowała przypomnieć sobie i poskładać strzępki wiedzy uzyskane – podejrzane – u Filippy.  
       — Sygnatura magiczna wyglądała na Detmoldową — zauważyła, gdy już się napatrzyli i ponownie schowali ustrojstwo.  
       — Któżby inny — westchnął Iorweth. — Aż dziwne, że sam mag królewski zajmuje się takim drobiazgiem, jak kalibracja i ustawienie byle przedmiociku. Roche musiał go wyjątkowo... zirytować. Do tego jednego ma talent.  
       Saskia westchnęła.  
       — Naprawdę szkoda, że nie ubił. Poza tym wszakże: sygnatura Detmolda, ale sama rzecz raczej nieoryginalna. Nie nosi na sobie tego... piętna osobowości.  
       — Pewnie. — Vaethill nie sprawiał wrażenia zachwyconego jej spostrzegawczością; trudno się dziwić, sama dziewczyna nie była. — Musiał w końcu wytworzyć takich co najmniej kilkanaście, po jednym na każdą większą miejscowość z portem. Też nie bawiłbym się w autoekspresję, tylko skorzystał z szablonu.  
       — Szablon można rozpracować. Ustalić, jakie zaklęcia wchodzą z nim w najłatwiejsze do opanowania, najbardziej standardowe reakcje, sprawdzić, gdzie znajduje się odbiorca, może nawet odwrócić czar i...  
       — Dysponujecie aż taką rezerwą czasową? — Brwi gospodarza podjechały o jakiś milimetr w górę.  
       Cóż, postanowił najwyraźniej nic nie ułatwiać. Kobieta nawet nie umiała mieć mu tego za złe. Nie po tych oczywistościach, które wyciągnęła z powitalnej rozmowy między elfami. Filar lokalnej społeczności okazał najpewniej wiele opanowania i uprzejmości, nie zwalając im owej społeczności – w postaci straży – na głowy.  
       — Chcielibyśmy raczej pożyczyć... wziąć to urządzenie. Oczywiście pomiędzy inspekcjami będziemy je trzymać szczelnie zamknięte, a w ich trakcie nie powiemy słowa, z pewnością nie wspomnimy o pańskim udziale...  
       — Nie upadłem jeszcze tak nisko — w głosie Vaethilla pojawiła się iskra emocji — by bać się lokai Dh’oinne. Nawet jeśli magią czyszczą swoje liberie.  
       Iorweth znów prychnął. Coś o odwadze. Nie głośniej czy wzgardliwej niż poprzednio, ale gospodarz tym razem zareagował. Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, zniżył ton do nienawistnego, syczącego szeptu:  
       — Odważyłem się wpuścić śmierć własnych synów do domu. Patrzyłem w oczy tym, którzy przynosili wieści. Odważyłem się wyplenić zło z własnej krwi, odważyłem się stanąć naprzeciw litości Aen Seidhe i przerażenia innych. To jest moja odwaga, kruku. A twoja? Masz jej choć ziarnko, tyle, by wypełnić źrenice?  
       Watażka dopiero po tych słowach podniósł spojrzenie znad kubka, swoich splecionych wokół niego palców. Spojrzał Vaethillowi prosto w oczy.  
       — Nie boję się twojego wzroku — oznajmił z drwiącą łagodnością. — Chciałem ci oszczędzić kolejnego, jak to ująłeś, stawania naprzeciw litości. Nie mam do ciebie żalu przecież. Tylko litość. Twój syn częściej rozpacza nad losem takich jak ty cieni niż nad własnym.  
       — Wiem, że dla elfów obrzucenie się trzyzdaniowymi obelgami to rozrywka równie ważna jak dla krasnoludów, ale jesteście w obecności damy — wtrąciła Saskia, wstrzymując irytację i na kilka sekund spuszczając oczęta oraz układając dłonie w małdrzyk.  
       Tamci obrzucili ją długim spojrzeniem. Potem siebie nawzajem. Vaethillowi drgnęła ociupinkę warga, jakby do chichotu.  
       — A poza tym nie dysponujemy rezerwą czasową — dodała dziewczyna swoim zwykłym tonem.  
       — Chcielibyście zabrać ode mnie tę zabawkę. Ja mówię: nie. Nie wiemy, ile urządzenie może, ale zakładam, że przynajmniej wysyła stale sygnał pozycyjny. Nie wiem, czy potrafię stłumić tak podstawową funkcję bez uszkadzania przedmiotu. Dowiedzą się, gdzie jesteście. Co do kilku metrów.  
       — A z nami Roche. Powinni być wdzięczni — zauważyła Saskia.  
       W oczach Iorwetha mignęło zaniepokojenie. No tak. Honor. Obchodzenie problemu przez różne dyplomatyczne wykręty typu „nic im nie powiedzieliśmy, tylko wzięliśmy ze sobą jedną rzecz” raczej nie wystarczy.  
       Rysy gospodarza się za to wygładziły. Podziw. Zadowolenie. Namysł.  
       — Stąd i tak do Wyzimy jest póki co jedna droga wodą. Najbliższą zmianę szlaku Roche może przeprowadzić za jakieś cztery dni. Skoro się dowiedzą, że był w Caunas, to już i tak będą znali jego najbliższą trasę. A przed rozwidleniem wywalimy urządzenie w diabły. Sporo przed rozwidleniem, żeby nie dostali istotnych informacji. Pasy nam pomagają. Oferują dobry układ. Nie chcę ich krzywdy.  
       — Tylko... — podrzucił Vaethill.  
       — Tylko informacje nigdy nie zaszkodzą. I nie zaszkodzi podbić trochę własną cenę — odezwał się wreszcie Iorweth. — Jeśli połączenie idzie w obie strony, to albo nam uda się ich podsłuchać, albo zainteresujemy Detmolda.  
       — I liczycie, że wydobędziecie z niego informację? Mrowiska nie działają na odległość — zauważył gospodarz tonem pełnym zdumienia, który brzmiał na bardzo, bardzo starannie wyprany z emocji.  
       Takim tonem Iorweth w Vergen, przy nielicznych rozmowach z ich sojusznikami, wymawiał „Dh’oine”.  
       — Informację, propozycję, pułapkę... — Saskia wzruszyła ramionami. — Coś.  
       — Coś — powtórzył z satysfakcją Vaethill. — I takaś pewna, smoku, że z tym cosiem sobie poradzisz?  
       Nie. Ale zawsze będą mieli z Iorwethem niebo.  
       — Tak.  
       Iorweth jej pomógł. Należało się mu. Roche’owi póki co nic. A jej elf był ewidentnie dobity, przygaszony, splątany relacjami i emocjami, których ona jeszcze nie umiała nawet dostrzec, a co dopiero rozplątać. Najwyraźniej kapitan był faktycznie dobry w swoim fachu – i źle się stało, że to zlekceważyła. Może trzeba było jednak odpuścić sobie trans leczniczy... Tylko wtedy w jej piersi nadal widniałaby dziura.  
       Dzielny uśmiech. Jak do ludu przed bitwą. Tak, tak, tak.  
       — Na pewno.  
          
Iorweth uważał, że sprawy toczą się coraz gorzej. Najpierw Vaethill – dawszy im wreszcie przekaźnik, nadal schowany w dwimerytowym pudełeczku –  niby to w ramach przysługi załatwił jemu i Saskii natychmiastową wizytę u starosty. W ramach prawdziwej złośliwości powiedział posłańcowi, że przybywa Dziewica Aedirn oraz ślepy elf, wobec czego Iorwethowi przewiązano oczy – niby że dla przebrania. Akurat. Złośliwość, czysta złośliwość. Nawet to, że dziewczyna trzymała go pod rękę, mocno, całą drogę, nie wynagradzało watażce upokorzenia i lęku.  
       Potem, jeszcze podczas tej krótkiej drogi, Saskia zapytała, czy Olìth naprawdę żyje. Iorweth nie był pewien, czy cieszy go opinia o sobie, jaką mógł wywnioskować z tego pytania. Olìth, fortunnie, żył. Kłamanie Vaethillowi byłoby głupotą, zawsze umiał przejrzeć.  
       Teraz zaś starosta bardzo kornie i dwornie tłumaczył, że sprawa jest precedensowa (akurat), że bohaterka tak incognito, że to niezwykłe, że albo musi potwierdzić i zapewnić jej eskortę, albo powinien wrzucić do aresztu, przynajmniej domowego, bardzo eleganckiego, do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy. Tak czy siak, że tej nocy jeszcze w dalszą drogę puścić ich nie może. Co oznaczało, dumał sobie elf, że przepadnie mu nie tylko obiecana chwila czułości – Heniek może i się wycofał, ale reszta oddziału raczej tak uprzejma nie będzie – ale także że całą konspirację diabli wezmą. Roche się dowie o ich małej nocnej wycieczce. W najgorszy możliwy sposób. Z gminnego więzienia. Szczęśliwy to nie będzie.  
       A to, że tak się przejmował marnym Dh’oine dowodziło z kolei, że jest już z nim, Lisem Puszczy, Crevan aep Caed, bardzo źle. Sentymentalnieje na starość. Mięknie. Może nawet – ścisk w gardle, przełamany wymuszonym przełknięciem śliny, stającym w przełyku jak kamień – się łamie.  
       Starosta wykładał właśnie, że skoro chcą szybko potwierdzić tożsamość Smokobójczyni, to mogą jeszcze zabić lokalnego smoka. Tego widłogona, który się gdzieś w lesie, niżej na rzece, zalągł. Miasto im wtedy nieba przychyli i każdą, najbardziej ekscentryczną prośbę spełni. I tak pewnie taniej niż wiedźmin nas to wyniesie, dodał, rozkładając szeroko ręce. Uniwersalny gest teatralnej szczerości.  
       Iorweth sarknął w duchu. Spadali z Saskią z bohaterów walki o wolność do wędrownych zabijaków. Tańszych od wiedźmina. Śmiać się czy płakać?  
       Oczywiście ubić tego widłogona czy inszej wiwerny nie daliby rady przed świtem, Roche znów dowiedziałby się wszystkiego, ba, starosta dowiedziałby się, że są razem z Roche’em, doniósł Stennisowi, młody król pewnie by się obraził, straciliby protektora, jeszcze bardziej uzależniliby się od pomocy, łaski i kaprysu Niebieskich Pasów...  
       Saskia negocjowała spokojnym, ciepłym tonem, szerokim, łagodnym uśmiechem. Starosta to unosił ręce ku niebu, to je rozkładał, to znów brał się pod boki. A potem wszystko się zdecydowało, rozwiązało. Nagle. Bez woli czy wpływu zainteresowanych. Zrządzeniem losu, zbiegiem z pęt okoliczności, przeznaczeniem.  
       Znaczy: rozwiązało się najgorzej jak mogło. Przerażonymi krzykami i biciem w dzwony na alarm.  
          
Pasy siedziały w karczmie, doskonale się bawiąc. Ludność, zauroczona kolejnymi wojennymi anegdotami, aż rwała się do stawiania alkoholu. Właściciel, zadowolony z obrotu, szepnął Vernonowi, w porywie czy to uczciwości, czy to zafascynowania opowieścią o tym, jak to Roche z chłopakami dwa miesiące tropił oddział niejakiego M’chiva, że za kolację też goście płacić nie muszą, jemu się już zwróciło.  
       Kapitan gest docenił. Po opowieści zaproponował trzy toasty pod rząd. Że toasty były dowcipne i powiązane z opowieścią („Za naszych dzielnych chłopców! Za udane łowy na każdego zwierza... i każdego klienta! A także za mrówki, drodzy państwo, za mrówki! Gdyby M’chiva wtedy nie oblazły, pewnie w akcie zemsty ze te zniszczone torturowaniem Dh’oinne ogniska, to by nam zwiał, skurwysyn!”), to spełniła je calutka sala. Właściciel jaśniał niczym święty krąg na Saovine.  
       Ves była po prostu szczęśliwa. Dowódca w swoim żywiole. Reszta oddziału chyba już tak pijana, że im było wszystko jedno... Czyli też szczęśliwa, doszła do wniosku dziewczyna, co tu filozofować? Smętnie im niby?  
       I w tę radość, która już nawet paru strażników miejskich ściągnęła ze służby do gospody – co się w końcu stać mogło, oni tak tylko na chwilę – wdarło się głuche bicie dzwonów. Ves, której pomimo tych wszystkich lat paniczne alarmy kojarzyły się głównie z Wiewiórkami oraz rodzinną wioską, na sekundę stężała. Wszyscy stężeli.  
       A potem tę śmiertelną ciszę przerwały krzyki „Smok! Smok w porcie! Ratuj się, kto może!”. Roche zacisnął palce na kuflu, aż kłykcie mu pobielały, a naczynie niemal pękło. Pobladł. Poczerwieniał. Twarz stężała w ślepej, zamkniętej furii. Takiej niemal jak w obozie Henselta, gdy... gdy wiadomo.  
       — Zabiję skurwieli — oznajmił Vernon lodowato po kilku sekundach stuporu, swojego i całej sali, zrywając się na nogi, strącając kufel na ziemię. — Zajebię jak pierdolone szczury.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem zmęczona, zaganiana i jak mały piesek z języczkiem na wierzchu, łapki sobie liżący. O. Wszystkie błędy i to, co nie wyszło, jak powinno, jest moją, moją i tylko moją winą. Ale się starałam i parę razy poprawiałam, dopisywałam. Tylko to są, z konieczności, rozdziały łącznikowe, elementy fabularne spajają. Relacji między panami jest mniej ~~jestem pewna, że nie tylko moje serce w tej sekundzie pęka~~.

  
A jednak w porcie okazało się, że przewidywania – lęki – Pasów były chybione. Po Caunas nie szalało to samo bydlę, co nad Zamkiem La Valette'ów czy Loc Muinne. Było znacznie, znacznie mniejsze. Roche zgadywał, że to raczej jeden z drakonidów nienaczelnych.  
       Oczywiście w oczach przerażonej ludności każdy drakonid był smokiem. Ten zresztą bynajmniej nie był niegroźny – cielsko wielkie jak dwa woły, skrzydła podobnie, łuska wyglądająca na twardą, zęby i szczęki, którymi bestia właśnie rwała dach strażnicy, jakby to był papier. Vernon pożałował, że nie ma z nimi Geralta.  
       Była za to smokobójczyni, a przy okazji prawdziwy smok w jednej osobie. Pytanie, gdzie się ich tajna broń podziewała? Powinna zbiec ze statku albo stać na pokładzie, nie mogła przecież przespać takiego zamieszania, Roche powinien ja dostrzec obok Heńka, którego wyłowił w tłumie bez większego trudu...  
       Wiele tych „powinno". Nieprzeradzających się w fakty. Kapitan poczuł wściekłość, podbiegłą trochę niepokojem. „Goście" mogli też przecież wykorzystać zamieszanie i zwiać. Nie byłaby to jakaś wielka tragedia, ale nie jest miło zostać wystrychniętym na dudka – znowu. Znowu przez tych samych osobników. Ileż niby razy ten konkretny skurwysyn miał się mu, cholera, wymykać?  
       W tym jednak momencie nieokreślony drakonid zaskrzeczał, załopotał skrzydłami i zanurkował. W tłum. Jakby zupełnie stracił zainteresowanie wieżą i strzelającymi z niej strażnikami.  
       Ludzie rzucili się do ucieczki. A na opustoszałym nabrzeżu, podążając wzrokiem za torem lotu gada, Roche znalazł wreszcie tę chwilowo swoją smoczycę.  
         
         
         
Widłogon zareagował, ledwie wyczuł Saskię. Zanurkował w jej kierunku, z gardła wydobywał się mu ni to ryk, ni to klekotanie. Iorwethowi, podpatrującemu przez zsuniętą opaskę na oczach – nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zdemaskowanie, teraz mniej niż kiedykolwiek – serce zamarło. Saskia była w trakcie rekonwalescencji, osłabiona. Mogła zareagować na niebezpieczeństwo odruchowo. Zmieniając się w smoka, dajmy na to. Albo utrzymać nerwy na wodzy, pozostać w ludzkiej postaci i w efekcie przegrać walkę. A Iorweth nawet nie mógł jej pomóc, jeszcze nie w tym momencie.  
       Dh'oinne oczywiście porzuciły swoją smokobójczynię na pastwę losu. Widłogon był wyjątkowo szybki, nawet jak na ten gatunek, więc kobieta ledwie miała czas przyjąć postawę obronną. Mieczem uderzyła na ślepo, ale bestia zasłoniła się skrzydłami, zamiast wykonać unik – nie miała też może dość miejsca – i ten nerwowy cios jej dosięgnął. Błona skrzydeł przedarła się z trzaskiem, stworzenie zawyło, ostrze utkwiło w ścięgnie.  
       Widłogon mógł dać za wygraną, odlecieć. Wówczas jednak musieliby go szukać. Tłumaczyć się Roche'owi oraz staroście. Marnować siły, których – Iorweth widział z bolesną jasnością – Saskia nie miała. Już ten jeden cios musiał ją wyczerpać.  
       Pewnie dlatego postanowiła zakończyć całość szybko. Wyszarpała miecz, zarzuciło ją, ledwie ustała na nogach. Widłogon załopotał skrzydłami, zaczął się wznosić w powietrze, ewidentnie szykując ucieczkę. Kobieta oburącz objęła rękojeść, wzięła wdech – Iorweth widział, że drżą jej ramiona, kombinował, jak samemu mógłby pomóc, jak doskoczyć, z czym, z ukrytym nożem, może w oko, może to coś da...  
       Saskia gwałtownym ruchem podniosła miecz pionowo nad głowę. Trafiając w brzuch bestii. Stworzenie zawyło przeraźliwie, pierwsze instynktowne próby wyrwania się tylko nadziały je głębiej na ostrze, rozbebeszyły wnętrzności. Flaki, krew oraz ekskrementy wylały się na nabrzeże.  
       Dziewczyna nie miała chyba siły utrzymać miecza dłużej niż kilka sekund. Fortunnie zaklinował się jakoś w cielsku widłogona, wystarczyło podtrzymywać, a po chwili nawet puścić – zwierzę, wyluzowane na żywca, nie miało już siły odlecieć, opadło ciężko na ziemię.  
       A wówczas kobieta, nieco chwiejnym krokiem, poszarzała na twarzy, podeszła do przodu stwora, uchylając się przed ciosem ogona, westchnęła ciężko, mruknęła coś pod nosem – i z rozmachem nadepnęła mu mniej więcej na to miejsce, gdzie wąska szyja łączyła się z podłużną głową. Kilka razy poprawiła. Za każdym razem upiornie trzaskało, ale widłogon wydał z siebie tylko jeden przeciągły, nagle urwany pisk. I koniec. Ciałem bestii targnęły pośmiertne konwulsje. Na nabrzeże wylała się kolejna porcja ekskrementów.  
       Saskia opadła na przetrącony zwierzęciu kark. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, ręce oparła na kolanach, by ukryć drżenie – spróbowała wyglądać na tryumfującą, nie omdlewającą ze zmęczenia.  
       — To, niestety, nie jest tak czysta praca, jak opowiadają w balladach — rzuciła.  
       Z przerwami na branie oddechów. Ale tłum wybrał ten moment, by wyrwać się ze stuporu i rozpocząć wiwaty, więc tak słowa, jak ich rwana forma, utonęły w radosnych okrzykach.  
         
         
         
Roche klął. W duchu. Na zewnątrz, cholera, musiał klaskać. Uśmiechać się. Dzielić z przypadkowymi, stojącymi akurat obok Caunasczykami wyrazy podziwu. Udawać, że kompletnie nie ma pojęcia, skąd się tutaj Saskia wzięła. Ani kim jest ten niby ślepy elf, co jej towarzyszy.  
       Inna rzecz, że naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem znaleźli się na nabrzeżu, Iorweth z opaską na oczach, kobieta w stroju podróżnym, skoro zostawiał ich na statku. Owszem, alarm, owszem, Heniek też zbiegł na stały ląd, ale już pierwszy pobieżny raport lekarza wskazywał, że drodzy goście powinni być raczej w dezabilu. I że nie widział ich, wybiegając na pokład, potem zaś umykając z okrętu.  
       Ciekawe to wszystko bardzo. Ciekawe i całkiem nieprzydatne, bo starosta już ogłaszał Saskię bohaterką Aedirn w ogóle, a Caunas w szczególności. Obiecywał jutro wielką ucztę na cześć. Oferował najlepsze pokoje w mieście. Szansa, że Vernon w ogóle się do swojej smoczycy dopcha, była nikła. Szansa, że zdoła ją do czegoś zmusić – żadna. W końcu za dziewczyną stał teraz cały miejski garnizon. Nawet ujawnienie tożsamości Iorwetha niewiele by tu zmieniło; i on pomagał Stennisowi pod Vergen. Król to pewnie niechętnie bo niechętnie, ale potwierdzi.  
       Roche był bardzo, bardzo niekontent. Przedzierał się jednak przez tłum z uśmiechem, po czym dopadł Obrończyni Caunas pod pretekstem, że chce osobiście podziękować za ocalenie statku. Z tych zdań, które z nim kobieta grzecznościowo zamieni, coś z pewnością będzie można wywnioskować. Choćby to, że postanowiła się zemścić za popołudniową niedyspozycję Iorwetha, ogłaszając miastu, że podstępni Temerczycy dwa tygodnie więzili rzeczonego miasta bohaterkę.  
       Ale nie. Saskia też się uśmiechała, słuchając podziękowań. Cokolwiek blada, zauważył Vernon.  
       — Zabralibyście nas na statek, panie kapitanie? Jeden dzień drogi tylko, mamy coś do załatwienia w elfich ruinach pod Traszkowem... Coś, co wielce pomoże Aedirn... W tamtym miejscu nie ma przystani, ale brzeg jest łagodny, spuszczenie i zwrot łodzi nie zajmie długo...  
       — To nie zostanie na uczcie? — jęknął starosta. — Każdy statek rad będzie was zabrać.  
       — Okręt Pasów jest prawdopodobnie najszybszy. To jednak jednostka bojowa — wtrącił z cieniem dumy Roche.  
       — Zostaniemy na uczcie — zapewniła tymczasem kobieta. — Pan kapitan z pewnością chętnie ten jeden czy dwa dni poczeka, prawda? Uczta będzie tego warta, jak sądzę.  
       Starosta pospieszył z zapewnieniami, że owszem. Roche pospieszył z zapewnieniami, że będzie mu miło gościć. Saskia pospieszyła z wyrazami radości, że tak się wszystko dobrze składa, mogła pomóc i jeszcze znalazła dzięki temu szybki transport.  
       Vernona, gdy wracał wściekły na pokład, mięśnie twarzy bolały od uprzejmych uśmiechów.  
         
         
         
       — Gdybyś ty mi tyle razy, Heniek, życia nie ratował i łba nie łatał, to bym cię teraz chyba zabił.  
       Lekarz skulił się za stołem.  
       — Miałem się na nich gapić, jak się chędożyli?  
       — Ale oni się najwyraźniej wcale nie chędożyli. W tym sęk — wytknęła bezlitośnie Ves.  
       Roche machnął ręką.  
       — Nie gadajmy więcej. Mój błąd. Chłopaków nie dopilnowałeś, to w sumie jak miałbyś Wiewiórki ze smokiem dopilnować? Miałem nadzieję, że się nauczysz, chciałem dać szansę, a dałem dupy. Ot, tyle.  
       Medyk zdołał skulić się jeszcze bardziej.  
       — Cholera, Roche, ja przecież nie chciałem... Twoje zaufanie jest mi drogie...  
       — I ja ci ufam — uciął krótko kapitan. — W sprawach medycznych. W innych, jak właśnie udowodniłeś, nie powinienem.  
       Felczer wyglądał tak żałośnie, że Ves prawie było żal. Prawie, bo jednak wpakował ich w kabałę. Saskia z Iorwethem jakimś sposobem znaleźli się na brzegu. I nawet jeśli dziewczyna po prostu wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli chciała ich chronić, to tak czy siak – Heniek nie miał pojęcia, gdzie przebywali przez jakieś dwie godziny.  
       Ale to jednak musi być straszne, tak zawieść Roche'a. A kto w końcu wie, czy i jej by dranie nie wykiwali? Już przecież zaczynała Iorwetha znosić, już sądziła, że go rozumie, że prawie niektórych rzeczy współczuje, że są jakoś poumawiani, że elfik grzeczny będzie – a tu proszę. Wszystko, jak się okazuje, bzdury, maski i udawania. Elfik w każdej chwili był gotów zdradzić. Dobrze, że im wszystkim w nocy gardła nie poderżnął.  
       Kiedy to powiedziała Vernonowi, chwilę później, gdy załamany lekarz już wyszedł, tamten się tylko zaśmiał.  
       — Teraz zła jesteś, to przesadzasz. Zabić to on nas nie chce, byłoby mu chyba jednak głupio. Smoczycy mniej jestem pewien. — Po sekundzie dodał, miękcej, jakby ze śladem wahania. — Ale to dobrze, że ty zła jesteś. Już się zaczynałem trochę martwić.  
       Ves aż przytkało z oburzenia. Kapitan zaczął się przezornie wycofywać.  
       — Nie tak, żebym myślał, że ty nas zdradzisz, ja przecież wiem, że ty byś nigdy... martwiłem się tylko, że jakieś głupstwo popełnisz. I ci potem... niewyraźnie będzie. Źle się będziesz czuła. I tak już dosyć ostatnio miałaś... wszyscy mieliśmy — zakończył.  
       Bardzo słusznie zakończył, bo gdyby pomyślała, że on tak się z nią z powodu Henselta cacka, to by chyba nie wytrzymała i chociaż dowódca, ofuknęła porządnie.  
         
         
           
       — I co z tym robimy?  
       Iorweth wskazał palcem na dwimerytowe pudełeczko. Siedzieli już w najlepszym pokoju karczmy. Upewnili się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje, a Vaelith, z bezbłędnym wyczuciem czasu pojawiwszy się w karczmie już po korowodzie mieszkańców, założył im nawet jakieś drobne ochronne zaklęcia na drzwi, okna i ściany.  
       — Idziemy spać — wymamrotała Saskia; po czym, jakby sobie przypomniawszy, wyrzuciła z siebie, podnosząc usta minimalnie nad poduszkę: — Wiem, że ci obiecałam namiętną noc, przepraszam, ale chyba nie mam siły. Nie przewidziałam tego widłogona. Naprawdę przepra...  
       — Nie ma za co. Nie przepraszaj. Nie o to chodzi. Nigdy bym cię o to nie prosił. Znaczy, nigdy gdy jesteś w takim stanie. — Iorweth się oczywiście zaplątał. — Wypocznij. Czarodziejami zajmiemy się rano.  
       Ale dziewczyna już się trochę rozbudziła. Dość, by zrozumieć pytanie. Podniosła się, siadła na brzegu łóżka.  
       — Nie, masz rację. Tym ustrojstwem od Detmolda musimy się zająć teraz. Mamy tylko dwie noce. Dobra. Dobra. Już się budzę i myślę. Po pierwsze, środki bezpieczeństwa. W trakcie manipulowania urządzeniem musimy milczeć. I osłonić nasze twarze. Na wszelki wypadek. A nuż Detmold dorzucił tam pełen zestaw szpiegujący.  
       — Twarze możemy owinąć byle szmatą. Milczenie to też nie problem. Pytanie, co chcemy z tym draństwem w ogóle zrobić. Żadne z nas nie jest magiem. Ani elfie, ani smocze zdolności nie działają na zaklęcia Dh'oinne.  
       — Od Filippy nauczyłam się masy bzdur i kilku przydatnych rzeczy. Na przykład, że ludzkie amulety są powiązane z technologią. Magowie odwracają ich działanie za pomocą czarów, oczywiście, bo to dla nich łatwiejsze. Ale odwrócenie czysto... techniczne... też powinno zadziałać. Tylko trzeba mieć trochę wiedzy rzemieślniczej. Najlepiej o technikach gnomów, są najbardziej podatne na magię, mechanizmy budowane przez ludzi też starają się je naśladować.  
       — Krasnoludy dużo czerpią od gnomów.  
       — Mhm. A podstawy są wręcz te same. Myślę, że wystarczy znaleźć i odwrócić kilka soczewek. Ewentualnie przeprawić pokrętła.  
       — Mogą być problemy z dopasowaniem mocowań. Cała maszyneria jest zwykle dość precyzyjna.  
       — Jasne. Kiedy robią ją krasnoludy albo gnomy. Ale Detmold raczej nie sięgał po wyroby nieludzi, nie w tej sytuacji. Potrzebował ich dużo i szybko. I pewnie w miarę tanio. Zrobił sam albo zlecił dworskiemu specjaliście. Nie sądzę, żeby elementy były idealnie... czy nawet porządnie, licząc standardami krasnoludów... dopasowane.  
       — Mam nadzieję. — Iorweth postarał się nie brzmieć zbyt sceptycznie. — Nie damy rady dyskretnie sprowadzić sobie żadnych poważniejszych narzędzi. Twoja przemiana w smoka nie wchodzi w grę. Już i tak każdy, kto ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie, widział, że żaden człowiek nie miałby prawa zadać ciosów o takiej sile.  
       — Jestem Dziewicą Aedirn. Wysłaną przez bogów, by je ocalić. Pobłogosławioną. Tym sobie wytłumaczą.  
       — Nawet Dh'oinne nie są tak głupie. Znaczy, w grupie są, ale w całym Caunas znajdzie się chyba osobnik myślący samodzielnie. A i tak nas bardzo uważnie obserwują.  
       — Dlatego wypływamy. Myślałam, że się ucieszysz, że nie chcę łamać twojego, danego w majakach, słowa i czmychnąć naszemu sojusznikowi na pierwszych rozstajach.  
       Iorweth prychnął.  
       — Na pewno ktoś powiąże nasze tajemnicze pojawienie się z naszą gorliwością we wsiadaniu na statek Roche'a. Nieprzyjaciela nieludzi.  
       — Dla całego świata ja jestem człowiekiem.  
       — Stojącym na czele armii krasnoludów. Walczących o godne życie.  
       — Stennis akcentował raczej moją walkę o niepodzielne Aedirn i zaangażowanie chłopów. Poza tym — dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami — mieszkańcy są mi wdzięczni. Będą wszystko tłumaczyć na moją korzyść.  
       — Bez przesady z tym „wszystko". Te niewdzięczne kundle...  
       — Cholera, spróbuj nie być rasistą choć przez pół minuty, dobrze?  
       Iorweth ani mrugnął.  
       — Pół minuty. Dobrze. Wracając do tematu: czego byś nie zrobiła, jesteśmy tutaj obcy. Podejrzani. I wypływamy w popłochu, odmówiwszy powrotu do Stennisa.  
       — I uratowaliśmy im port przed widłogonem.  
       — I prawie przy tym zginęłaś! I Roche się dowiedział o naszej małej wycieczce! I Kaedwen najpóźniej pojutrze też będzie wiedziało! Skąd się w ogóle wziął ten bloede kallesaer?  
       — Pewnie ktoś na statku postanowił wyprać albo wyrzucić opatrunki. Gdyby mnie zapytali, odradziłabym... Ale skąd mieli wiedzieć, sama powinnam była pamiętać — plątała się, zmęczona. — Gady są w stanie wyczuć... hormony, krew i inne wydzieliny drugiego gada z odległości wielu kilometrów. To jeszcze był samiec, a ja... Młody i głupi. Bardzo młody. Podrostek. Starszy osobnik by rozpoznał we mnie smoka, znał swoje miejsce, nie atakował tak bez sensu... Szkoda. Cholerna szkoda. Gdybym mogła się przemienić, pokazać mu swoją prawdziwą formę, pewnie by zrezygnował. Albo bym go trochę pokąsała, przegoniła z okolicy, ale puściła żywcem. Wylizałby się, cofnął dalej w lasy, nie przeszkadzałby ludziom... — Saskia przeciągnęła dłońmi po włosach, westchnęła.  
       Iorweth chciał powiedzieć „nie martw się", pocieszyć. Lata w komandzie, zmęczenie, rozdrażnienie, poczucie zagrożenia wzięły górę. A przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył już sekundy później, gdy przeanalizował, co właściwie wyszło z jego ust.  
       — To tylko jakieś głupie bydlę — syknął bowiem. — Mamy ważniejsze problemy.  
       Saskia podniosła gwałtownie głowę. Dosłownie warczała:  
       — Głupie bydlę, mówisz. Ale nie gady się trzyma jako bydło hodowlane, mały ssaku.  
       Elf spróbował się wycofać. Za późno, za późno, za późno, jakby w pułapkę wpadł, w okrążenie się dostał. Wiesz już, co skrewiłeś, wiesz, że się nie wyplączesz, czekasz końca, wykonując nerwowe, nic niemogące zmienić ruchy.  
       — Bloede... Saskia, nie pomyślałem, przepraszam. Nie to miałem na myśli. Cokolwiek „to" znaczy. W ogóle nic złego nie miałem na myśli. Nie myślałem, że to dla ciebie ma jakieś... jakieś znaczenie.  
       — Pewnie. Tobie to akurat rzezie nie pierwszyzna. Co ci tam jeden mord w tę, jeden we w tę. Nie, żebym zamierzała pogrzeb temu widłogonowi urządzać, ale dwunogom też jest przykro, jak psa, krowę czy konia ubiją niepotrzebnie. Podobno. Rozumiem, że tobie niekoniecznie. Chociaż nie, konia byś żałował, koń to nie Dh'oine.  
       — Saskia...  
       — Jestem wycieńczona, Iorweth. Wycieńczona. A jeszcze całą noc będę musiała przestawiać elementy wielkości połowy mojego paznokcia. Licząc, że nikt nas przez niego nie podsłucha. Przepraszam, jeśli się przejmuję. Przepraszam, jeśli nie wskakuję z tobą do łóżka.  
       A to już był cios poniżej pasa. Elf właściwie to wiedział. Wiedział też, że nie powinien go brać poważnie, nie w sytuacji, gdy dziewczyna była umordowana, ranna – chociaż krwi nie było, to Saskia zdążyła go poinformować, że od wysiłku na nowo rozdarły się jej mięśnie międzyżebrowe i „chyba nawet nieco rozkolebał mostek, znowu, psia jucha" – dobita napięciem i ostatnimi niepowodzeniami. Nie powinien się przejmować. Ani złościć, ani martwić. Wiedza nie powstrzymała go przed gorączkowymi tłumaczeniami, które zdawały się dziewczynę tylko dalej złościć, aż w końcu kazała mu skupić się na wichajstrze z Kaedwen.  
         
         
Gdyby ktoś obserwował ich próby rozłożenia urządzenia na części, umarłby ze śmiechu. Milczący, z twarzami owiniętymi pantalonami, bo te było najprościej zawiązać, ostrożnie, niemal bez oddechu, otwierający małe pudełeczko, a potem – nadal tak samo ostrożnie – majstrujący w tego pudełeczka wnętrzu i czasem podnoszący, wciąż w absolutnym milczeniu, jakiś okruch do słabego światła świecy.  
       Właściwie to Saskia majstrowała. Starała się nie wyjmować przyrządu z dwimerytowego opakowania na dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund, oglądała je dokładnie z każdej strony, przewracając w pudełku. Kosztowało ją to swobodę ruchów i wiedziała, że jutro, gdy naprawdę spróbuje coś w tym przekaźniku zmienić, będzie musiała zrezygnować ze względnego bezpieczeństwa dwimerytu.  
       Ale dzisiaj i tak by wiele nie zdziała, nie gdy dłonie drżały jej ze znużenia, a powieki same się zamykały. I gdy Iorweth patrzył tak zaniepokojony, jakby tylko groźba podsłuchu powstrzymywała go przed wyrwaniem jej pudełka z rąk, zmuszeniem, by się położyła. Proszę, prychała Saskia w duszy, a sam przecież chciał, sam przypominał, sam sprawę wyciągnął. Bardzo to dziecinne prychanie było, wiedziała, bo przecież elf miał rację – dostali dwie, może trzy noce, z czego tę jutro, po uczcie, bardzo krótką, a ostatnią, po finale świętowania, niemal nieistniającą. Nie mogli zmarnować żadnej minuty.  
       Urządzenie faktycznie było robione byle jak, na szybko, elementy pasowały dosyć luźno. Łatwo je będzie wyjąć, rozgiąć, przestawić. I wyglądało na to, że całość ma kilka soczewek, których mieć nie powinna, co wskazywałoby, że rzecz faktycznie miała jakieś dodatkowe funkcje. Najpewniej związane z przekazywaniem obrazu i dźwięku. Takie magiczne ustrojstwa, nie tyle połączone, co zespolone, można było zmusić do działania przeciwnego. A Saskia chętnie zerknęłaby, jak sobie radzą ludzie Detmolda.  
       Byle rano.


	9. Chapter 9

  
       — Wiesz, co mnie najbardziej niepokoi? — rzucił Vernon, ledwie oddalili się od stoiska z watą cukrową.  
       Wata była dla Ves. Dla siebie Roche, ze względu na wizerunek, kupił solidną porcją dziczyzny. Nie przeszkadzało mu to ukradkiem podbierać waty dziewczynie.  
       Ves, tak po prawdzie, w tej sekundzie niepokoiło tylko to, że wszystko zdaje się tak pomyślnie układać. Że jest tak miło, lokalna kapela gra, mieszkańcy sobie tańczą, stoły wystawione na rynek aż uginają się od pyszności. We Flotsam było tak samo – i jak się skończyło?  
       — Cała sytuacja? — rzuciła, próbując wybadać dowódcę.  
       — Nie. Nie. To tylko trochę. Najbardziej mnie niepokoi, że oni nie spróbowali uciec. Jesteśmy nadal w Aedirn. Stennis przyjąłby ich z otwartymi ramionami, potrzebuje wojskowych, cesarz nie będzie go każdą zawieruchą wewnętrzną chronił. Aedirn jest znacznie pewniejszą opcją niż Temeria. Stabilniejszą. Ma króla. Ma protektora. Z Nilfgaardem już się pewnie wstępnie dogadało.  
       Ves wzruszyła ramionami. Sama nie znała się na polityce, a i diagnozy Roche'a, uświadomiła sobie nagle, ostro – prawie boleśnie – nie są nieomylne. Przekonała się w obozie Henselta. Chociaż wtedy może kapitan wiedział. Może tylko się tą wiedzą nie podzielił. Ale ta myśl była jeszcze gorsza.  
       — Może nas polubili — zaproponowała dziewczyna.  
       — Niebieskie Pasy? Ves, tyś zapomniała, czym się ostatnie lata zajmowaliśmy?  
       — Ale w Loc Muinne przyszli do nas na statek.  
       — Nie mieli wyboru. Zabiłbym skurwysyna. Ale gdyby teraz powiedzieli staroście, że chcemy ich skrzywdzić, gdyby na nas nasłali tutejszy garnizon... Wszystko by się odwróciło. Przyłożyliby nam nóż do gardła.  
       — Czyli nie chcą. — Ves gwałtownie machnęła patykiem, odsuwając go od Vernona, który właśnie spróbował ukraść ostatni kawałek waty. — Mam ci zabrać całego dzika?  
       — Bierz, kupię nowego. — Roche wcisnął jej talerz w dłoń, nieobecny duchem. — Oni coś knują. A ja nie mam bladego pojęcia, co. Nie mam nawet pomysłu.  
       Dziewczyna westchnęła. Kapitan ewidentnie chciał, żeby mu pomogła. A wolałaby nie wracać, nie myśleć, nie wyobrażać sobie, nie psuć nastroju chwili.  
       Ale skoro dowódca tak się przejmował, to spróbowała. Pomarudziła tylko, że chce jeszcze słodyczy. I dziczyzny. Dostała.  
       — Może po prostu chcą być w porządku — mruknęła, przeżuwając udziec jelenia. — Dla Wiewiórów to ważne. Sam mi mówiłeś. Kłamią sobie, żeby tak myśleć. Ten mój też tak cały czas chędożył. Jaki to on przyzwoity. Jak wszystko moja wina. Co mieliby sobie powiedzieć, gdyby nas teraz wystawili?  
       — Że ich zmusiliśmy. Zdradziliśmy. To nie jest trudno wymyślić.  
       — Ale oni chyba tak nie chcą. Iorweth się przecież cały czas starał. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — On coś do ciebie ma, widać.  
       To z kolei Roche najwyraźniej rozumiał, bo pokiwał głową.  
       — Żadna tajemnica. Trochę to jak na przesłuchaniach, trochę mnie szanuje... Lubi myśleć, że mnie szanuje — uściślił z przekąsem. — W jakąś balladkę chce mnie wpisać. Ale jest jeszcze smoczyca.  
       No jest, jest. Ves na samo wspomnienie poczuła irytację, licho wie, czemu.  
       — Może jej też bardziej pasuje Temeria. Przecież my nawet nie wiemy, jakie oni mają plany — zauważyła.  
       — No właśnie mówię, że to mnie niepokoi. Dotąd sądziłem, że sobie płyną z prądem zdarzeń, ale teraz... prąd zdarzeń powinien ich podrzucić znowu do Stennisa.  
       — Może się o co pożarli. Zapytaj, jak tak się gryziesz. Coś tam skłamią, coś odruchowo prawdy powiedzą.  
       — I się dowiedzą, że mnie zaniepokoili.  
       — Jakby nie wiedzieli. — Dziewczyna pozwoliła sobie na szczerość; w końcu Roche pytał o radę.  
       Teraz się skrzywił. Poskubał resztki dzika, kość poobracał w palcach.  
       — Dopiero co go przepraszałem. Ostatnie dni nic, tylko go przepraszam.  
       No jasne. Skoro przepraszał, to nie będzie teraz prosił. Nie na tym etapie okrętowych gierek o władzę. Nie, kiedy włączyła się w nie ta biuściasta gadzina.  
       Ves z każdą chwilą, z każdą myślą, coraz bardziej dziwiła się samej sobie. Co jej właściwie Saskia przeszkadza? Elfika przynajmniej zajmie. Od razu jest szczęśliwszy, Heniek też mówił, że się migdalili – Heńkowi co prawda mydlili tym oczy, ale chyba tak bez... zainteresowania się całkiem nie obyło. Zresztą, ślepy by przywiązanie Iorwetha zauważył. A Ves chyba nie była już na elfa tak zła, by ją jego szczęście bolało? 

          
Iorweth, nadal zmuszony do udawania ślepca – nie chcieli więcej pytań od ludności i wójta – klął Vaethilla i jego potomków. Nawet tych w komandach, trudno, złość nie wybiera. Po pierwsze, dostojny starzec przedstawił go jako Echela Traighlethana. Po drugie: siedzieć na środku wioski, słyszeć muzykę, śmiechy, rozmowy, tańce, czuć zapach jedzenia i powszechne wesele – i tylko siedzieć właśnie! Nic więcej, żeby przypadkiem przebranie nie spadło. Żadnych tańców z Saskią, która dopadała go co jakiś czas, rozmawiała chwilę, a potem znikała w tłumie. Najwyżej podejść, z laską, do wychodka czy kramu się dało.  
       Czy raczej: wstać i spróbować się dało. Dh'oinne, przejęte smokobójczynią, rzucały się ku „jej towarzyszowi" ledwie drgnął. Zasypywały natychmiast pytaniami, czy nie pomóc, co podać, gdzie podprowadzić, czy wszystko w porządku, czy może fletu nie przynieść. Szeroko pojętą troską.  
       Iorwetha ta troska dławiła równie dobrze, co stryczek. Toruviel miała rację, myślał ponuro, żując kromkę ze smalcem, świętą rację z tym chlebem. Ale, bloede pest, dlaczego właściwie tylko teraz, po klęsce, gdyby przecież bloede Dh'oinne tacy zawsze byli, to byśmy żyć razem mogli. Gdyby u nich ta litość się pojawiała, nim ci wszystko zabiorą, nim cię mają na kolanach, żebrzącego. Ale nie, one potrzebują upokorzenia, wtedy ich objawia się „miłosierdzie". Czyli w zasadzie – kolejne poniżenie, drwina.  
       Trochę żaru w tej myśli znalazł. Pytanie w ustach Toruviel, zaraz po pokoju cintryjskim, jak się znowu zaczęli zbierać, brzmiało inaczej, słabiej. Pęknięte. Jakby cały czas pamiętało ten płacz, co ją podobno nad chlebem chwycił.  
       Wspomnienie sprawiało, że Iorweth zacisnął zęby. Nie ma mowy, że on dał się nabrać na litość ludzi. Na ich muzykę, tańce, na jakieś „przepraszam" Roche'a, na żadną watę cukrową ani drób w słodkim, miodowym sosie.  
       Chociaż, oczywiście, nie zamierza też z tych frykasów rezygnować, dodał uczciwie, wgryzając się w kurze udko. Należy brać, skoro dają. Skoro jakaś dziewczyna, pachnąca piwem i tłuszczem, z wysokim, nerwowo załamującym się w górnych rejestrach głosem, mu je dała, tak konkretniej. Ta dziewczyna pojawiała się zresztą przy nim często, gotowa służyć pomocą, zamienić parę słów, podrzucić „najsmakowitsze kąski". Za często, by to był przypadek.  
       Iorweth sklął Vaethilla znowu, tym razem z jego przodkami. 

          
       — Tu jest przecież nieludzka gmina. — Roche uparcie wracał do tematu, Ves już nie wiedziała, czy bardziej z prawdziwego zmartwienia, czy raczej urażonej ambicji. — Oni przecież po coś na ten ląd zeszli. Można by nieludzi wypytać, a nuż coś...  
       — I niby powiedzą Pasom?  
       — Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie wprost. Nie jawnie. Nigdy. Ale... cholera, byśmy byli dłużej, to znalazłby się jakiś słaby punkt, ktoś urażony w dumie, jakiś an'givare, jakiś dobrze zasymilowany, ktoś z osobistą urazą. Każda społeczność ma koterie. Można by to wygrać... Ale nie mamy, cholera jasna, czasu.  
       To po co się martwisz, westchnęła w duszy dziewczyna, z żalem, nie irytacją; nagle tak bardzo zasmucona, jakby całe to święto przestało istnieć, po co sobie krew trujesz, skoro żadne z nas nic zrobić nie może? 

          
Saskia tańczyła. Miała trochę wyrzutów sumienia wobec swojego elfa, któremu z rozrywek został tylko flecik – ale jego, widziała, już obległy dziewczęta i dzieci, przywykłe do tego, że ślepi grajkowie po wsiach bają. Smoczyca miała tylko nadzieję, że Iorweth, jeśli się da namówić na opowieść, choćby z nudy, to nie taką z komanda.  
       A zresztą, taniec Saskii był potrzebny, jeśli mieli w nocy coś konkretnego zrobić z tym ustrojstwem. Muzyka doda trochę energii, rozbudzi, mięśnie rozrusza.  
       Iorweth, oczywiście, wyraził sprzeciw. Ten lekarz Pasów też by wyraził, gdyby go o zdanie spytała. Rany. Wczorajsza walka. Rozchodzące się blizny. Naruszone żebra. Osłabione kości.  
       Dla smoka, odpowiedziała, to wszystko tyle, co katar. Nadwerężony mięsień. A jak chcecie wrócić do formy bez powrotu do ćwiczeń? Bez jak najszybszego dopchnięcia siebie, swojego organizmu, znowu na skraj, żeby pojął, że nie ma wyjścia, że musi?  
       Felczer na pewno by się obruszył. Na pewno palnąłby kazanie, jak bardzo nienaukowa, niemedyczna, całkowicie absurdalna to metoda. Jak to trzeba sobie dać czas. Dobrze więc, że akurat z medykiem  Saskia nie rozmawiała. Iorwetha wystarczyło zapytać o to, jak sam niby dochodził do zdrowia po urazach. Przecież nie leżeniem w pieleszach, cackaniem się z sobą i drżeniem nad byle odłamkiem między żebrami.  
       Taniec był dobry. Wirowało się niczym w transie, niczym zerrikańskie kapłanki. Ból znikał, znikało zmęczenie. Co oczywiście miało swoje ciemne strony: Saskia musiała nieustannie uważać, sprawdzać, czy aby rany się jej faktycznie nie otworzyły, czy żebra nie ocierają się o siebie, nie wchodzą, dajmy na to, w płuco. W ekstazie ruchu i rytmu łatwo przeoczyć takie drobiazgi, łatwo zemdleć, umrzeć, nawet nie zauważywszy. Wiedźmini, czarodzieje, lud – wszyscy znali takie historie. Potem trzeba było egzorcyzmować te duchy, niezdające sobie sprawy z własnego zgonu, zaplątane w melodię i wciągające do tanecznego koła przypadkowych przechodniów. Z takich tańców, rzecz jasna, nikt już żywym nie wracał. Dołączał do pierwszego ducha. Największy krąg, o jakim Saskia słyszała, liczył sobie ponad trzy setki upiorów (cóż, okoliczni mieszkańcy przez ładnych parę dekad skąpili na wiedźmina).  
       Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Zwolniła krok. Wyszła z tłumu, sprawdziła rany, odetchnęła głęboko. Niby wszystko we względnym porządku, ale postanowiła chwilę odpocząć, posiedzieć ze swoim elfem.  
       Którego, bloede pest!, gdzieś wcięło.  
       

  
Iorweth próbował jakoś w miarę taktownie wymknąć się tej młodej Dh'oine. Która ze swojej strony porzuciła wszelkie pozory: siedziała teraz przy nim praktycznie cały czas, świegotała, dotykała jego dłoni przez sekundę czy dwie, podając mu – nieproszona – jedzenie, flet lub kwiaty (kwiaty, na litość czegokolwiek! lecz podobno był bohaterem i należało go obwieszać girlandami). Brakowało tylko, by siadła mu na kolanach, ale Iorweth był właściwie pewien, że do tego też zaraz dojdzie. W końcu Dh'oinne z każdą godziną nie robiły się trzeźwiejsze.  
       — Muszę... muszę się udać w... w pewne miejsce — wymamrotał, wysuwając swoją dłoń spod tej dziewczyny. Gest, miał nadzieję, wyglądał raczej uprzejmie niż panicznie.  
       Najwyraźniej się łudził, bo pannica wybuchnęła wysokim, rozwibrowanym śmiechem. Prawie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak trzęsie się jej biust. Obfity. Iorweth wiedział, bo już kilka razy zawadziła o niego tą obfitością.  
       — Że do wychodka? — spytała dziewczyna, chichocząc. — Chodźcie, panie — umiała wymówić to „panie" w taki sposób, że brzmiało całkiem poufale, buduarowo niemal. — Pomogę wam dojść. — Parsknięcie, które się jej przy ostatnim słowie wyrwało, było już właściwie obsceniczne.  
       Iorweth ponownie sklął ród Vaethilla. Potem podziękował losom i historii za to, że ewolucyjna wyższość Aen Seidhe przejawiał się także w braku silnej reakcji naczyń krwionośnych na narowy układu współczulnego.  
       Ujmując krócej, rad był, że się nie rumieni.  
       — To idziemy. — Dziewczyna zaczęła go już brać pod rękę, a elf nadal nie wpadł na pomysł, jak się bezkrwawo obronić.  
       Właściwie trudno, pomyślał, najwyżej podam się za impotenta, co mnie reputacja w jakiejś większej wiosze obchodzi...  
       — To zdecydowanie niestosowne, narażać damę na takie widoki... i obarczać ją koniecznością pomocy, gdy tylu zdrowych mężczyzn naokoło — wtrącił gładko Roche.  
       Roche, ze wszystkich chędożonych istot. Iorweth zamarł. Kapitan co prawda raczej nie spróbuje mu zaraz w wychodku spuścić spodni, ale bloede ichaer, mając do wyboru seks a śledztwa, seks a tłumaczenie się z tego wszystkiego, co z Saskią narobili, seks a złośliwości, których mu pewnie to akurat Dh'oine nie oszczędzi, seks a bycie obok śledczego bezbronnym – bloede, bloede evallien, z przepaską na oczach, ślepym, tak zupełnie...  
       Trzeba mieszkańcom Caunas oddać, że najwyraźniej pomyśleli to samo, bo zaszemrali z protestem i zdumieniem. Iorwethowe zdanie o nich się poprawiło. Znacznie.  
       — Ja przecież nic nieludziom nie robię, nic do nich nie mam — zarzekał się teatralnie Roche. — Ścigam bandytów, a skoro ten z Saskia, to widać wierny Stennisa poddany, sojusznik może nawet. Czemu miałbym do niego żywić urazę?  
       Tłumek, słowami bardziej i mnie przyzwoitymi, dał do zrozumienia, że nie dowierza.  
       — Wiara, nie wiara, skoro jutro mam na pokład wziąć, to chwilę porozmawiać muszę. Uzgodnić szczegóły. Przecież nic mu nie zrobię — prychnął z cieniem irytacji kapitan. — Jak niby miałbym? Na oczach was wszystkich?  
       Dh'oinne znów wyraziły sceptycyzm. Iorweth był gotów uznać je za najsympatyczniejsze Dh'oinne Północy. Niestety, ów sceptycyzm niewiele pomagał – elf, owszem, pragnął odłożyć w czasie rozmowę o ostatnich dniach, ale wiedział również, że owszem, Roche do jakichś wyjaśnień ma prawo. Słusznie się draniowi należą. Argument ze statkiem przekonywał także mieszkańców Caunas, nawet tę zalecającą się dziewczynę, zwłaszcza, gdy mężczyzna podkreślił, że całą resztę wieczoru „gość będzie mógł poświęcić świętowaniu". Podkreślił szczególnym tonem, pewnie dodatkowo puszczając oko, bo kobieta zachichotała.  
       Ostatnia osłona zniknęła. Kapitan zacisnął palce na ramieniu Iorwetha, pociągnął go do góry. Elf był pewien – czuł – że w ten fachowy sposób, który z boku wygląda na uprzejme, opiekuńcze podparcie. Mógłby się pewnie szarpać, protestować, otoczenie go poprze... Ale jak wtedy jutro wytłumaczy miastu, czemu tak po prostu wsiada na statek Pasów?  
       — Ostrożnie. — Oddech Roche'a owionął mu ucho i szyję, blisko, tak bardzo blisko, czuł ciepło drugiego ciała. Oczywiście. Tamten go przecież „podpierał", „pomagał". — Tutaj jest ślisko, droga rozdeptana...  
       Iorweth już i tak szedł z pięć razy ostrożniej niż dotąd, chociaż drogę do karczmy – i wychodka – miał nieźle opanowaną. Liczył teraz kroki, sprawdzał na słuch, czy znajduję się w prawidłowym położeniu względem orkiestry, stóp prawie nie odrywał od ziemi.  
       I tak czuł, że serce bije mu coraz mocniej, że gardło samo z siebie się ściska. Roche go niby prowadził pewnie, znać było praktykę – tylko elf bynajmniej nie dowierzał, że to pewne prowadzenie nie właduje go w drzewo, budynek albo próg. Ot, tak, żeby sobie popatrzeć, jak „cholerny Wiewiór zęby gubi". Czy przynajmniej: się miesza.  
       — Uważaj. — Kapitan nim szarpnął. — Próg.  
       A Iorweth w tej chwili zastygł, niepewny, czy zaufać informacji – chociaż miał wrażenie, że szli inną drogą niż ta do karczmy – czy to może pułapka, obliczona na wytrącenie go z równowagi, potknięcie, upokorzenie, pół sekundy przestrachu.  
       Nie podjął decyzji dość szybko, nie zdołał ukryć. Roche westchnął męczeńsko. Potem się zaśmiał. Potem go pociągnął, znienacka, dość silnie, by elf wpadł na ten próg – faktycznie istniejący.  
       — Oczekuję tylko trochę zaufania — oznajmił bardzo cicho mężczyzna. — Jesteśmy na środku wioski, która chwilowo mniema was bohaterami. I nie jestem samobójcą. Nie będę próbował sztuczek, zabiłyby mnie, Ves i chłopaków. Jeśli mówię, że tu jest próg — głos przeszedł we wściekły syk — to tu jest próg. Jeśli mówię, że macie trzymać dupy na statku, to macie trzymać dupy na statku. Uważaj, znów próg, z sieni wchodzimy do sali, schyl łeb.  
       Gwar i zapach podpowiadały elfowi, że to prawda. Byli w karczmie. Kapitan musiał go po prostu poprowadzić trochę inną drogą. Z pewnością celowo. Teraz będą musieli jeszcze jedne drzwi minąć, te na wewnętrzny plac. Wychodka wszak, jak to ujmował karczmarz, nikt normalny nie umieściłby w budynku.  
       Drzwi skrzypnęły. Buchnęło magicznym, mdląco sztucznym zapachem lasu. Widomy dowód bogactwa i obycia z najnowszymi trendami właściciela gospody. W wychodku powinno, zgodnie z owymi, wisieć czarodziejskie ustrojstwo, zagłuszające naturalny smród smrodem magicznych perfum.  
       — Szczaj sobie spokojnie — rzucił Roche, prawie że słodkim tonem. — Nie kryguj się. Napatrzyłem się dosyć, gdy ci przebierałem rany.  
       Iorweth się niemal zakrztusił z oburzenia. Albo od tego magicznego zapachu. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się lekko.  
       — Nie odpierdalaj mi tu histerii, łba ci w twoim własnym gównie nie zanurzę, Caunas by mi nie wybaczyło. Zresztą, j a słowny jestem.  
       Dużo klął. Elf spróbował zgadnąć, czy to objaw prawdziwej złości, czy tylko gra, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na swoją odruchową reakcję. A tą było cierpnięcie. Przestrach, gdzieś głęboko pod skórą i mięśniami. Napięcie. Oczekiwanie na ból.  
       — O zostawaniu na statku nic nie mówiłeś — rzucił wyzywająco. — Nie tak dokła...  
       — W co wy sobie, fiucie, pogrywacie? Jakie niedopowiedzenia wykorzystujecie, by łamać przysięgi? — głos Roche'a znów przeszedł w syk, palce boleśnie zacisnęły się na ramieniu Iorwetha. — Czy może uważacie, że samowolne wyprawy do miasta i napuszczanie na nie widłogona mieszczą się w naszej umowie?  
       Elfa ogarnęła fala zmieszania i wyrzutów sumienia, połączona z ulgą. Tak, dobrze, chędożone Dh'oine miało rację, nie powinni byli schodzić na ląd. Ale jeśli wściekało się głównie o tę gadzinę z portu, to sprawę łatwo było odbić. Zamknąć. Zadowolić dowódcę... Roche'a... umknąć dalszym pytaniom.  
       — Jedyne, co mieliśmy z widłogonem wspólnego, to to, że Saskia musiała go zabić. Saskia nigdy nie sprowadziłaby takiego zagrożenia na lud. I na siebie, przecież jest ranna, myślisz, że to dla niej takie nic było? — Urwał, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że już zasugerował za dużo, zbyt wiele o słabości dziewczyny ujawnił. Pasy nie powinny wiedzieć, że u smoczycy istnieje choćby potencjał niedomagania.  
       Roche musiał machnąć ręką, bo do elfa doleciał raptowny powiew powietrza. Cuchnącego tym sztucznym zapachem.  
       — Chędożenie. Widłogon brał na cel smoczycę. Przypadek jak w mordę strzelił.  
       — A niby nie praliście jakichś bandaży po nas? Nie wystawiliście na słońce?  
       Chwila ciszy.  
       — Myślisz, że to bydlę wyczuło...?  
       — Oczywiście. — A przynajmniej Saskia tak powiedziała. — Skoro już nawet tego nie wiecie, to trzeba było zapytać!  
       Atakował, bo wyczuł wreszcie pęknięcie, wahanie. Przyjemnie byłoby móc zrobić kapitanowi awanturę. A i ich wczorajsza niesubordynacja poszłaby może w niepamięć. Choćby na chwilę.  
       — Puszczacie krew smoka do wody i oczekujecie, że okoliczna fauna się nie zorientuje? Że jakieś samczyk zaniepokojony naruszeniem terytorium się nie pojawi? Nie wszystkie zwierzęta są tak pozbawione talentów, jak ludzie! Chcieliście zabić to miasto, proszę bardzo, co mnie wasze miasta! Ale mogliście zabić mnie i Saskię, bloede arse, ona powinna jeszcze odpoczywać w letargu, a nie walczyć z jakimiś bloede gadzimi podrostkami! Taka była umowa — zakończył z sykiem. — Mieliśmy wypocząć.  
       Coś się mu chyba udało ugrać, bo Roche był cicho następne kilka sekund.  
       — Faktycznie, trzeba było... Cholera, będę musiał powiedzieć załodze, żeby na to uważała — mruknął. — Jak nas jakieś bydlę zaatakuje na środku rzeki, może być problem. Ale co do umowy — odzyskał naraz animusz — to nie rób ze mnie i z siebie idioty. Niby cudownym przypadkiem teleportowaliście, przez nikogo niewidziani, na nabrzeże? Ty w przebraniu ślepca? Całkiem ubrani? Chociaż podobno dopiero co amory uskutecznialiście?  
       Iorweth nie wiedział, jak się wyłgać. Szłoby mu pewnie łatwiej, gdyby sam nie czuł przez tę wycieczkę niesmaku, wrażenia złamania słowa. I właściwie na co? Skoro zamierzali znów grzecznie wrócić do Pasów na statek, to na darmo.  
       — Zdążyłeś chociaż coś konkretnego zrobić? Czy to wszystko dla picu było, panna cię kantem puściła i grabą musiałeś maszt ściągać?  
       Dh'oine i ich nędzne, tępe eufemizacje sfery erotycznej, westchnął w duchu elf, na wpół wściekły, na wpół zażenowany. I nieco jednak zaniepokojony. Wizją swoją relacji z Saskią, jaka się ze słów kapitana wyłaniała. Chociaż przecież wiedział, że Roche tak po prostu plecie, że to wszystko nieprawda, że dziewczyna była za dobra, by puszczać sojuszników kantem.  
       Poza Stennisem. Ale jego w końcu też nie puścili. Co prawda raczej dlatego, że się nie udało, niż z powodu zmiany zdania lub nagłego natchnienia moralnego, lecz jednak. A Stennis był wszak kawał swołoczy.  
       — A co, twoich dziwek ci nie starcza, że musisz słuchać o cudzych...  
       — Nie chodzę na dziwki — ton kapitana stał się lodowaty. — Iorweth, radziłbym odpowiadać na pytania, na pewno się już zrobiła kolejka, plotki się zaczną, panna łzami zaleje... — zabrzmiał naraz poufale, jakby coś ni to insynuował, ni to żartem wmawiał. — Zresztą, pal sześć, nie kazałem wam przysiąc, że będziecie siedzieć na pokładzie, niech będzie. Zapomnijmy. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy macie jakieś pożyteczne informacje i mieć pewność, że wasze gierki nie obejmują poderżnięcia mojej załodze gardeł. Nie chcę powieść własnych ludzi na śmierć, nie znowu. Rozumiesz?  
       A moje komando, miał ochotę wytknąć elf. A wszystkie inne oddziały? Myśmy niby je wieść na śmierć chcieli? Tylko takie gadanie byłoby bezprzedmiotowe, a kolejka się pewnie rzeczywiście robiła.  
       — Nie planujemy zdrady... — prychnął; chciał mówić dalej, jakoś ominąć kwestię informacji, ale przerwał mu łomot do drzwi.  
       — Wiem, że tam jesteście! — warknięto zza owych drzwi, Saskii głosem. — Roche, wyłaź! Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Na osobności!  
        

  
       — Mogłabym przypominać nasze umowy. Powoływać się na honor. Pytać was o sumienie. Ale nie mamy czasu na bzdety, więc będę mówić prosto, jasno, po żołniersku — oznajmiła Saskia, ledwie Roche, z najniewinniejszą miną, wylazł z tego eleganckiego wychodka. — Wejdziemy z Iorwethem na pokład. Grzecznie. Jak się umawialiśmy. Do tego czasu mógłbyś go zostawić w spokoju? I tak się denerwuje z powodu zasłoniętych oczu. Jest niezdrów. Ja jestem niezdrowa — pozwoliła zmęczeniu przedostać się do swojego głosu. — Pomogę ci w tej Temerii. Tylko go nie zadręczaj. To wszystko.  
       Z satysfakcją patrzyła, jak kapitan się miesza, jak jakiś cień przepływa mu przez twarz. Nie chciał, oczywiście. Chciał może być złośliwy, ale nie naprawdę męczyć, a teraz był niepewny, czy przypadkiem nie przesadził.  
       Otworzył usta, pewnie do tłumaczeń. Saskia, uśmiechając się ze słodkim znużeniem – na mężczyzn ten rodzaj uśmiechów działał jak marzenie, sprawdziła – uniosła dłoń.  
       — Nie chcę dawać mieszkańcom powodów do podejrzeń. Porozmawiamy na pokładzie, sami, bez obaw o podsłuchy. Teraz muszę iść, starosta chce ze mną zatańczyć. Miły jest, nie próbuje mnie obmacywać... — Obrzuciła mężczyznę szybkim spojrzeniem, dostrzegła uśmiech w kąciku oczu. — O. Za to ciebie pewnie chętnie by sobie dokładnie obejrzał. Cóż. Wszyscy swoje musimy przecierpieć. 

         
       — Myślisz, że zadziała?  
       No doprawdy. Nie miał ten jej elf żadnych lepszych pytań? A skąd Saskia niby miała wiedzieć, czy zadziała? Co do „myślenia" zaś – gdyby nie sądziła, że dorzecznie poprzestawiała te elementy, to chyba by w ogóle nie próbowała?  
       — Nie wiem. Co ty taki nerwowy? Najwyżej nam w rękach wybuchnie, małe jest, wielkiej krzywdy nie zrobi...  
       Aż się wzdrygnął. Rzeczywiście był nerwowy, calutki dzień, nieznośny niemal. Ale też nie mógł, upomniała siebie smoczyca, bawić się ani wytańczyć, nie miał sposobu rozładowania napięcia. Miał tylko przepaskę na oczach. Ten Vaethill musiał go naprawdę nienawidzić. Za tym „Echelem" też pewnie stała historia, chociaż Saskia nie była pewna, czy to dobry moment na pytanie, jaka.  
       Ostrożnie wstawiła ostatnią zębatkę. Zamknęła ustrojstwo. Potrząsnęła. Otworzyła ponownie. Nic w środku nie wypadło. Na oko, znaczy, wszystko w porządku, elementy pasują. Szkła ogniskujące przestawiono. Istniała szansa, że urządzenie zadziała odwrotnie, że pozwoli im szpiegować ludzi Henselta – a jeśli nawet nie, jeśli tylko nawiąże połączenie, to przynajmniej będą mogli zbadać, co dokładnie robi. Przez chwilę. Zaraz je przecież wyłączą.  
       — Gotowy? — westchnęła Saskia, wyjmując przekaźnik z dwimerytowej osłonki, stawiając sobie na kolanach.  
       Iorweth przywarł do niej, wbił kościsty podbródek w ramię. Całkiem to słodkie było. Intymne.  
       — Jestem, jestem — wymamrotał.  
       Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. Włączyła ustrojstwo. W pomieszczeniu natychmiast zaiskrzyło od magii, sam przyrząd zalśnił błękitnawo. Przez parę sekund nie działo się poza tym nic – kalibrował się pewnie. Potem pojawił się nad nim drżący, malutki obraz.  
       — Hael — czystą, dworską starszą przemówił Detmold. — Pozdrawiam szanowną Saskię, generał spod Vergen, i Iorwetha, dowódcę wolnych kompanii starszej krwi. To wielki zaszczyt i wielka przyjemność mówić z wami, zwłaszcza, gdy mogę mieć nadzieję, że rozmowa skończy się przyjęciem propozycji, którą mam przedstawić w imieniu Kaedwen. Tak się bowiem składa, że mamy wspólnych, jak sądzę, wrogów i wspólne interesy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ramach założenia "dodajemy mało, ale coś, bo lepiej malutkie coś niż kolejne lata nic". ;)

       — Vernon Roche, Vernon Roche — powietrze nieprzyjemnie zaświstało Detmoldowi w ustach, gdy wymawiał to imię. — Jego czyny względem starszych ras są wam z pewnością znane. Nie będę rozdrapywał ran. Jego czyny względem korony Kaedwen są z kolei objęte tajemnicą państwową. Możecie być jednak pewni, że krew starszych ludów, którą przelał, zostanie przez nas godnie pomszczona. Roche będzie wyć przed śmiercią — rozkosz zabarwiła mu głos. — Wam to obiecuję, a sobie przysiągłem.  
       — Aha. A skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jesteśmy? — spytała Saskia.  
       — Odkąd niby tak bardzo kochasz Vergen i nieludzi? — spytał Iorweth.  
       Detmold uniósł nieco dłonie. Gest Saskia odczytała jako u ssaków uchodzący za pojednawczy. Znaczy, próbował manipulować, drań.  
       — Przyznaję z żalem, że nasze ostatnie spotkanie nie przebiegało w odpowiedniej atmosferze. Zabrakło w niej ducha wzajemnego szacunku, tak wszak między równymi przeciwnikami potrzebnego... Ale też okoliczności były niesprzyjające. Niestety. Okoliczności, fortunnie, uległy zmianie.  
       — Nilfgaard wszedł — oznajmiła ze znudzeniem Saskia.  
       — To jedno. Drugie: znalezienie Vernona Roche’a i torturowanie go przez co najmniej tydzień, nim może wreszcie łaskawie pozwolę zdechnąć, stało się jednym z moich pragnień priorytetowych. A z pewnością wiecie, jak... wielką moc... potrafią mieć pragnienia czarodziejów.  
       — Nie wiemy, jaki interes mielibyśmy w owych pragnień spełnieniu.  
       — Pomścicie starszą krew.  
       — Sprzymierzając się z człowiekiem, który jej nienawidzi — sarknął Iorweth. — Wszyscy wiedzą o twojej obsesji na punkcie Nilfgaardu i Scoia’tael.  
       Detmoldowi nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. Nieźle, pomyślała Saskia, pod Vergen zupełnie inaczej się zachowywał. Pewnie magiczne uspokajacze wziął. Albo rzucił czar maski na twarz.  
       — W przeciwieństwie do Roche’a nie wyrażałem dotąd mojej nienawiści pacyfikacjami.  
       — Roche był i jest pieskiem na pańskiej smyczy. Koniec smyczy trzymają magowie. Jesteście nawet bardziej odpowiedzialni.  
       — Skąd wiedzieliście, że tu jesteśmy? — Saskia wróciła do palącego tematu.  
       — Plotki szybko się rozchodzą. Śledzę Roche’a. Wy płyniecie z nim. Skoro macie to urządzenie, to nie musimy chyba obrażać swojej wzajemnej inteligencji przypominaniem, że mam szpiegów wzdłuż rzeki?  
       — Innych niż nieludzie. Właśnie widzimy, jak nam ufa...  
       Dziewczyna przerwała elfowi w pół słowa.  
       — Co chcesz zaproponować?  
       Iorwetha zatkało z oburzenia.  
       — Współpracę.  
       — To wiemy. Na czym miałaby z naszej strony polegać?  
       — Na niczym. Dosłownie. Wrócicie na pokład z tym urządzeniem. Po prostu. I jeśli dojdzie do... do czegokolwiek gwałtownego... postoicie z boku. Rozumiem, że honor nie pozwala wam na walkę z ludźmi, z którymi jedliście i piliście. Wystarczy, że odwrócicie głowy.  
       — Nie ma mo...  
       — A co dostaniemy w zamian? Podziwianie tego, jak torturujesz Roche’a, to dla nas żaden zysk.  
       — Kaedwen zawsze potrzebuje generałów. A bitwa o Vergen przekonała Henselta o pani wielkim talencie. Szanuje panią. Docenia. Chętnie zapewni pani stabilne zatrudnienie. Pani sojusznikom także.  
       — Mało to konkretne.  
       — Składam ofertę w imieniu króla i swoim własnym, czarodzieja Północy. Obietnicę.  
       — Wciąż mało konkretne.  
       — Szczegóły kontraktu omówimy później. Będziemy hojni. Zapewniam.  
       — Ale my mamy najpierw wykonać robotę?  
       — Chyba że wolicie współpracować z człowiekiem, który mordował waszych przyjaciół i jest obecnie poszukiwany nawet przez własny kraj? Roche nie ma niczyjego wsparcia. Nie może wam zaoferować nic.  
       — A ty oferujesz mgliste obietnice — zaśmiała się  Saskia. — Niewielka różnica.  
       — Roche nam pomógł, przysięgaliśmy, nie możemy... — wyrzucił z siebie Iorweth.  
       Chciał mówić dalej, ale dziewczyna przerwała mu gestem dłoni.  
       — Właśnie. Roche to chuj, ale już coś dla nas zrobił. Jego statek jest na miejscu, twoich ludzi nie widać nawet na horyzoncie. I nie prowadziliśmy ostatnio wojny z Temerią. Jeśli wziąć to wszystko pod uwagę i porównać z waszymi obietnicami, to nie wyglądacie najlepiej.  
       Detmold pomilczał chwilę.  
       — Rzeczywiście, źle by świadczyło o pani zdolnościach, gdyby zgadzała się pani na tak niepewną ofertę... Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy ta Stennisa wyglądała wiele solidniej. Ale nie wypominajmy sobie przeszłości. — Uniósł dłoń w pokojowym geście. — Rozumiemy, ja i król, wasze położenie. Nie oczekujemy deklaracji już teraz. Aczkolwiek nagroda dla tych, którzy nie widzieli, a uwierzyli, z pewnością byłaby większa.  
       — Jeśli prawdą są słowa o hojności twojego króla, to w zupełności starczy nam mała nagroda.  
       Detmold uśmiechnął się wąsko, wąziutko, zaciskając wargi.  
       — Możecie wyrzucić precz ten nadajnik, aczkolwiek nie sądzę, by się to wam opłacało, stracicie szansę na... negocjacje i pomoc, gdyby była potrzebna. Nie ufacie przecież chyba Roche’owi?  
       — Nie ufamy też wojskom, z którym biliśmy się mniej niż miesiąc temu.  
       — Rzekłbym, że słowo króla to nieco więcej niż przysięgi kurwiego syna.  
       — W Vergen planowaliśmy zreformować Aedirn. Uczynić krok w stronę ustroju mieszanego.  
       — W dupie mamy tytuły — dodał Iorweth, bo domyślał się, że wulgarnego a dobitnego powtarzania swoich słów Saskia od niego w tej konwersacji oczekiwała.  
       Detmold z wyraźnym trudem powstrzymywał złość. Zaklęcie najwyraźniej schodziło. I musieli im jednak naprawdę nieźle przerzedzić to wojsko pod Vergen. Może się, szlag, za szybko wycofali... Ale to tak czy siak wina tej czarodziejskiej dziwki. Już Iorweth jej za to odpłaci.  
       — W takim razie pomilczcie, po prostu. — Detmold znów brzmiał przyjaźnie, kordialnie niemal; elf miał ochotę wyrwać mu wnętrzności. — Nie przysięgaliście chyba spowiadać się Roche’owi z każdej spędzonej razem nocy? A gdy przyjdzie co do czego, gdy moi ludzie zajmą się tą bandą morderców i skurwysynów, po prostu stójcie z boku, jeśli honor pozwoli wam patrzeć, jak kto inny mści dzieci Mahakamu. Henselt potrzebuje dowódców, a i dobrymi łucznikami nie pogardzi. Przyjmie was, jeśli do niego przyjdzie. Da amnestię. Nie będzie dociekał, co tam w przeszłości robiły te konkretne komanda.  
       — Zwali się wszystko na Yaevinna niby? — syknął Iorweth.  
       — Niekoniecznie. Ale możemy i na niego, jeśli w aż tak złych stosunkach jesteście, że chcesz mu zaszkodzić.  
       Elf otwierał już usta do oburzonej przemowy. Niestety, otwieranie ust i nabieranie powietrza zajęło mu te cenne sekundy, w które wcięła się Saskia:  
       — Czego chcemy, to będziemy dyskutować z Henseltem, nie jego pomocnikami. Sytuacja czarodziejów na Północy bardzo się w ostatnich dniach zmieniła i to na korzyść niejakiej Loży. Czarodziejek, jeśli się nie mylę. Płci żeńskiej. Nie myśl, że nie wiemy, że pod twoim tyłkiem też się kurzy. Jesteś w aż tak złych stosunkach z Filippą, że chwycisz się najemniczki i dowódcy Scoia’tael, byleby jej dokopać?  
       Detmold pokręcił głową. Szybko, odruchowo, czyli z emocji, czyli Saskia trafiła idealnie. Iorweth poczuł przypływ dumy.  
       — Tak czy inaczej mamy wspólne interesy — podkreślił czarodziej.  
       — O, zapewne. Inaczej byś się nie fatygował. Ale ja nie będę negocjowała nic za plecami twojego króla. Przynajmniej na razie. Jeśli już dostaniemy te posady i amnestie, wtedy owszem, wtedy możemy podyskutować o mojej wiedzy o sekretach Filippy. Jest — dodała ze słodkim uśmiechem — całkiem spora. I dotyczy, owszem, spraw magii.  
       Czarodziej przełknął ślinę. Złożył dłonie na brzuchu, splatał i rozplatał palce.  
       — Ta wiedza może się przydać Kaedwen. W niewielkim stopniu, ale jednak. Moje badania są zdecydowanie bardziej zaawansowane niż te Filippy — chyba spróbował wykonać pogardliwe prychnięcie; średnio mu to wyszło. — Weźmiemy ją pod uwagę w rozmowach o wynagrodzeniu.  
       — Które się odbędą w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości i bliżej nieokreślonych warunkach. — Saskia zmrużyła oczy. — Mam wrażenie, że najchętniej byście sobie z nami pogawędzili w waszych lochach.  
       Detmold jął zaprzeczać, ale dziewczyna stanowczym ruchem wyłączyła przekaźnik. Natychmiast wyjęła z niego kilka – chyba – kluczowych elementów, całość wsadziła w dwimerytowe pudełeczko. Wszystko w ciągu paru sekund.  
       — Też mnie ten Dh’oine irytował — przyznał lekko elf. — Ale miałaś pewnie inne powody, żeby tak gwałtownie przerwać konwersację?  
       — Pewnie. Jestem zmęczona, ty też, musimy się wyspać, a całe to chędożenie do niczego nie prowadziło. Nic więcej by nie powiedział. Nie może, szczegółów z Henseltem jeszcze nie ustalili, a tego, co chce nam na boku za Filippę zaoferować jeszcze nie przemyślał... I pewnie czeka, na pokrycie jakiej części da radę namówić swojego króla.  
       — Pewnie na całość. Królowie Dh’oine to banda zdeprawowanych...  
       — Znam twoją opinię. Nie jest w tym momencie pomocna — ton Saskii był tak ostry, że Iorwetha na chwilę zatkało.  
       Dziewczyna najwyraźniej też to zauważyła, bo westchnęła, już łagodnie, wyciągnęła się na łóżku obok niego, przytuliła.  
       — Przepraszam. Zmęczona jestem, to i się wściekam o wszystko. Chodźmy spać, dobrze?  
       Wtuliła się mocniej, co Iorweth uznał za znak, że może ją objąć w talii, ostrożnie, i równie ostrożnie, położył brodę na czubku jej głowy. Najwyraźniej słusznie, bo Saskia zamruczała gardłowo, poprawiła chwyt elfa – na mocniejszy – i uśmiechała się, zasypiając.  
         
         
         
       — Zabieramy to z sobą? — Iorweth ledwie wstrzymał oburzenie.  
       Saskia na pewno miała powody, żeby nie roztrzaskać tej przeklętej magicznej maszynki na kawałki. Na pewno.  
       — Będzie cały czas w dwimerycie. I ani zamierzam tego włączać.  
       — Przysięgaliśmy...  
       — Nic nie przysięgaliśmy. Cokolwiek ty powiedziałeś Roche’owi, to było z ostrzem przy szyi i w stanie... silnego napięcia emocjonalnego. Wymuszone przysięgi się nie liczą, Iorweth.  
       — Nic na mnie nie wymuszał. Sam zaproponowałem...  
       — Inaczej by cię zabił!  
       — Miałby rację — burknął ponuro; miałby rację, skoro teraz Iorweth knuje zdradę i nie potrafi nawet dotrzymać obietnicy, nie tak znowu trudnej.  
       — Iorweth, błagam! — Saskia z impetem wrzuciła pudełko z magicznym przyrządem na samo dno sakwy, zaczęła na nie narzucać materiały. Unikała wzroku elfa. — On wywołuje w tobie poczucie lojalności, bo jest śledczym. Metoda taka. Powiedzmy, że robi to niechcący, że to odruch. In dubio pro reo.  
       — To nie ma znaczenia. Zdrada jest zdradą.  
       — Nie można zdradzić wroga.  
       — Można — odparł z całkowitą pewnością.  
       Ta pewność najwyraźniej zatrzymała dziewczynę. Saskia westchnęła, przeczesała palcami włosy.  
       — Nie chcę zdradzać Roche’a. Na pewno nie na rzec Detmolda, toż to chuj pierwszej wody i niestety, nie mam na myśli możliwości erotycznych... Chcę tylko mieć coś jako ubezpieczenie. W podróży. W Wyzimie. Nilfgaard wszedł. Temeria musi się z nim układać, my się musimy układać z Temerią... Przyda się wyciągnięty w dobrej chwili okaz lojalności.  
       — A ta chwila nie jest dobra, gdyż...?  
       Roześmiała się.  
       — No, to akurat sam powinieneś zgadnąć. Za mało dramatyzmu. Ale powiemy Roche’owi, czego się dowiedzieliśmy. Że Detmold wysłał swoich szpiegów, że planuje zasadzkę... Tylko przemilczymy, że wiemy to z tak bezpośredniego źródła. Zwalimy informacje na tutejszą nieludzką gminę. Roche i tak nie będzie miał czasu sprawdzać. Nic im nie zrobi — dorzuciła, widząc, że Iorweth już otwiera usta.  
       Przeczuwała całkiem słusznie, bo owszem, zamierzał protestować.  
       — Ale jeśli tamci zaatakują... Jeśli jakoś namierzą to urządzenie...  
       — Płyniemy rzeką, nie przemykamy się lasem. — Saskia zarzuciła podróżną, workowatą torbę na ramię. — Statek nie ma jak zboczyć, droga do Wyzimy jedna. To nie łóka rybacka, na płyciznę nie wpłynie. Detmold obliczy sobie położenie Roche’a bez cienia magii.  
       — Nasze położenie.  
       — Nic nam zrobią. Albo ich zabiję... emy... albo polecimy do Zerrikanii.  
       — Detmold to czarodziej. Jak Filippa. Równie dobrze może cię opętać. Jak Filippa. — Iorweth wiedział, że jest niedelikatny, ale był zbyt wściekły – strach wywołany utratą kontroli w Loc Muinne przypominał o sobie – żeby na to zważać. — Możesz zabić nie ich, a Roche’a i mnie, a potem spalić Północ i tych wszystkich „ludzi” na których ci tak zależy, bo nie możesz przyjąć, że nie jesteś wszechmocna, że nie zawsze masz rację, że czasem głupie dwunogi są nie tylko fascynujące, ale i...  
       — Wiem.  
       Zaskoczyła go. Umilkł.  
       — Wiem, wiem, wiem — wyrzucała słowa szybko, bardzo szybko, ale nadal stanowczo. — Masz rację. Przepraszam. Masz rację. Spróbuję się zmienić. Porozmawiamy o tym. Tylko nie teraz. Obiecuję. I nie użyję na przekaźnika, o ile Roche nas nie wystawi, dobrze? I tak nie zamierzałam. Przecież ja lubię ludzi, nie chcę im krzywdy. W porządku? Iorweth?  
       Uzmysłowił sobie, że pytanie nie było retoryczne. Saskia pytała go zdanie – nie pierwszy raz zresztą; pytała często, zwłaszcza na początku ich znajomości, sporo przed tą awanturą w Aedirn – i przyznawała mu rację, tak po prostu, bez dyskusji. Tylko co miałby w tak cudownej, oszałamiającej chwili odpowiedzieć?  
       — Mhm. Chodźmy już na tę łajbę. Pan kapitan i tak nas opier... zruga, że się spóźniliśmy.  
       

  
         
Ale Roche słowem nie skomentował ich spóźnienia. Informacje przyjął. Zdawkowo, acz grzecznie, podziękował. Nie wypytywał o ich pobyt na brzegu, ani trochę, ani wprost, ani opłotkami. Nawet o zdanie w sprawie tańców i jedzenia nie zagadnął, Iorwethowi tych paru dni ślepoty nie wypomniał. Po prostu przyjął informacje, przypomniał o porze posiłków i wyczekująco uniesionymi brwiami oraz uprzejmym milczeniem wygonił Saskię z Iorwethem z kajuty.  
         
       


End file.
